


Days of Sunshine, Days of Shadow

by blueroanmare



Series: The Shapeshifter Chronicles [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Danger, F/M, Family, Fauns & Satyrs, Fluff and Smut, Immortals, Love, Magic, Pregnancy, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 96,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueroanmare/pseuds/blueroanmare
Summary: Rafe and Ava have been together for over a century and are very happy, except Ava wants just one thing to feel perfectly complete. She wishes another child from Rafe. Rafe tries his best, but they are overshadowed by danger. A mysterious creature threatens to destroy Rafe and Ava. Can the immortal pair face this danger and find the greatest happiness of all?





	1. Chapter 1

Ava Valentine had been alive for about 127 years. Give or take a few years. It was a long time for her to be alive, even if she was now immortal, and she was still getting used to the fact that she would never die. Not unless another immortal killed her, but that wouldn't happen because no one would want to piss off her mate, the only true shapeshifter, Rafael Valentine.

She loved Rafe more than anything, other than her two children - one biological and the other adopted- Abigail and Helios, and he had given her everything she wanted in life: a family, a 'husband' that loved her unconditionally, and the best part was that she would never die! She would never have to leave her family beyond to feel the pain she was feeling from the loss of her own immediate family and best friend's death.

She had been the youngest of three children, having an older sister and brother, and one of the bestest friends that would never be replaced. Ava had shared many good and cherished memories with them, but for the safety of her family, had never went to their funerals or wakes. It had torn her apart to not say a proper goodbye to them but it had been for the best. Besides, it was years after their deaths now… she wouldn't regret her decision. It is what they would have wanted anyways.

Turning her thoughts to her own family, a soft smile graced Ava's lips. Abby had lots of animal babies, she had taken after Rafe in that regard no matter Ava had tried to steer her clear of it, and she had found a "mate" and had a couple of boys with him. Lio had met, dated, and wed a young beautiful witch named Maya. Maya was the sweetest, kindest, toughest witch Ava had the pleasure of meeting. And Maya could take Rafe's pranks in stride and even prank him back in good humour. Unfortunately for the young magic couple, Maya was unable to conceive a child due to a childhood accident of magic going wrong. Not that it stopped the two from adopting human children every few years and raising them. Ava couldn't have been more proud of her children and the lives they got themselves. And she knew Rafe was just as proud, even if he didn't always show it.

Humming, Ava walked into the water of the lake near where she and Rafe were staying. A soft contented sigh escaped her at the feel of the water brushing across her feet in gentle waves. She took a deep breath and released it. Shifting the violin that she had been carrying, Ava smiled to herself and started playing.

The tune was happy and full of life. She laughed to the wind as her feet started to dance, splashing water up into the air, catching in the sunlight, before sprinkling down around her. Spinning around in a circle, her sundress flowed up around her as water hit her legs as she moved to her own music in happiness without a care in the world.

Rafe poked his water monster nose out of the lake and curled his neck to watch. He towered over Ava, but didn't make a sound. He was too fascinated with her music. And his whole being was at rest. Every time she played, gone were the constant urges to change. He could be this form forever if he listened to her. His long tail swished the water behind him just enough to keep him afloat. Rafe just basked in the music of his mate.

Ava played and danced in the water for a few more minutes before she came to a stop. Her chest was heaving for breath, her cheeks were warm, she was damp from the water splashing on her, but she was smiling wildly in happiness. Giggling, she turned around and stared at the water monster towering over her. "I knew you would come out when you heard me play."

Rafe snorted and lowered his head carefully. He stuck his nose in the lake and blew bubbles at her. Then he cocked his head at her playfully.

Laughing aloud, Ava danced backwards away from the bubbles. Getting onto the dry land, she gave Rafe a smile, skipping backwards to her tent. She wanted to put away the violin before she broke it or lost it somehow.

Huffing, Rafe watched a moment before turning hound. He skipped to the shore, shook himself off and danced around Ava madly, trying to trip her. He barked happily, _Come on!_ and continued getting in her way.

Putting her violin away, Ava turned to Rafe and said amusedly, "Okay! I'll play with you. But no ball today. I don't want to go and buy another one so soon after getting this one."

_Awww_, Rafe pouted. He huffed, then saw what he wanted. He ran and got a stick then trotted proudly to Ava and dropped it at her feet. Now he stepped back a bit and gave a play bow.

Snorting, Ava picked up the stick and waved at him. She pulled her arm back and threw it towards the water.

Rafe barked loudly and dashed off after it. He made a flying leap into the water, grabbed his stick, then trotted back and dropped it again for Ava. _Good throw! Again!_

Giggling at his enthusiasm, Ava threw the stick again and watched him run off after it. Near the end of the game an idea came to her. Her eyes danced in mischief as she waved the stick around, cooing as if he were a baby, and teasingly said, "Who's a good boy? Who wants the stick? You want the stick? Come and get the stick!" She took off running backwards, keeping an eye out on Rafe.

He stared at her, trying to decide whether to be miffed with the way she was treating him like a _tame dog_, or to go after the stick anyway because _he wanted the stick_. Indecision took hold of him, and he raised a paw in the air. Finally he bulleted to Ava, knocked her down, stole the stick and lay down to chew on it, shooting a dirty look at her.

Laughing, Ava lay where she had been knocked down and enjoyed the sun beating down on her. Settling into a comfortable position, she shut her eyes in content to just lay there and sunbathe.

Rafe finished with his stick, and looked over at Ava. Now he snuggled up against Ava and laid his head on her stomach. _This is the life, isn't it, love?_

Humming in agreement, she moved around and murmured softly, _It's so peaceful. It makes me sleepy. By the way, do you think I should get a different look? Just to change things up?_

Rafe tilted his head so he could look at her with one eye. _Well, if you're talking about your hair… I still don't want it short. But do you want a different colour? Ooh! Purple streaks!_

_I wasn't talking about my hair… but purple streaks would be interesting. I was talking about making my breasts a size bigger. I still think they're a bit small. _Ava mused.

_You don't want them like Sorren's though. You know how she's always complaining about them being big. I don't know, Ava. They look pretty normal to me. I can grab them just fine, ya know. They're plump and just the right shape._

Ava cocked her head and smiled. "Do you like them as they are now?" she asked softly.

Rafe looked up and poked the nearest one. Then he teased, _You can always tape them. __**Then**_ _they'd look bigger!_

Swatting his nose, Ava chuckled, "How about a no. I'll leave them as is. Besides, I think you would like taking the tape off too much."

Snorting, he gave a little sneeze. _True. If you __**really**_ _want to go up a size, I'm okay with that. I think you can do something like inject fat in them to make them bigger. So still no surgery. _He dropped his head, thanking his kids for telling him such things.

Ava hummed in thought. Finally she shook her head and said, "Nah. I'll stick to the purple streaks. Maybe." Sitting up, she pushed his head down to her lap and unbuttoned the front of her dress, telling him as she settled back down, "Keep your head there. I want to sunbathe to try and get some kind of tan on my body."

Rafe tried to listen. But it was too tempting. Her mounds were _right there! _Finally he moved enough to start licking them. He started gently right at the tips and worked his way down.

Ava let out a soft moan. Her hands curled in the grass and she asked softly, _I thought you wanted to rest? This isn't resting… _she trailed off with a louder moan.

Rafe's dog tongue became a human one and he trailed kisses over Ava's chest. _Rest? What rest? No rest for the wicked, so they say._

_Hmmm. _Ava let her hands lift up and run through his hair. _No they don't. But don't stop… this feels good._

Rafe grinned and this time listened. He kissed every bit of exposed skin he could, right up to Ava's lips. Then he trailed down to Ava's legs which were bare. He kissed all the way up, moving her dress, to her inner thigh, and hovered there with his tongue, but didn't move any closer.

Ava groaned and panted hard in want. _Why did you stop? _she asked in hopes of finding out what she could do to get him to continue.

A low chuckle rumbled from Rafe's throat. _Ah, I told you. I like hearing you beg. Alright. I'll give you a choice. You get my tongue, and you gotta do me after. Or you get my dick._

Ava didn't hesitate in her answer, _The second one._

Rafe smirked and pulled off her underwear with his teeth. Then he trailed his kisses back up to her neck and settled inside her easily. As he started moving his hips against her, he teased, _I don't see why you bother with underwear anyway._

Running her hands over his body, what she could reach, she replied, _Because I'm stuck in my human ways. But maybe you have some merit… it's not like I keep them on much with you around._

Rafe's tongue was in Ava's mouth as he kissed her deeply. _True. But then there's that problem with the time of month. But you might as well be naked the rest of the time._

Kissing back, Ava pumped her hips harder against him. _You would take advantage of that too much._

He moaned as his need took over. _I might at that. It would be fun. But not practical. I'd never get anything done._

Ava gasped and then moaned against him. She didn't say anything else as her need took over. She panted slightly as she got closer and closer.

Rafe sensed this, and as the mood took him, kept her on the edge. He liked doing this now and then, making her wait. Sometimes it was because he wanted to match her. Sometimes, like today, he merely wanted to. Bonus if Ava begged.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as she arched into him. Her legs wrapped around him and she begged aloud, "Please… no torture today… just give it to me."

That was enough for Rafe. He banged her hard then, and made them both come good and hard. Panting after the waves of pleasure that had crashed over him, Rafe buried his head into the crook of her arm and finally _rested_.

Ava was content to lay there with Rafe in and on her. His weight brought a comfort that she loved more than anything. Trailing her fingers down his shoulder and back, her other hand played with his damp hair. Amusement and happiness flowed through the bond as she asked, _How is it that you never seem to tire of me and my body? It's amazing that after all these years… you still make me feel wild and good about myself before, during, and after sex._

Rafe had equal feelings of comfort. His mate was under him, and he was in her. He liked just resting exactly like this on her. But he answered in humour, _Side effects of being my mate. _He nuzzled her gently, but was in no hurry to get off. It was too comfortable. _You're still a pretty good pillow too, you know._

Playing with his hair, Ava giggled from underneath him, _Well… thank you. Can we just stay like this for awhile? It's very peaceful. And we are one like this._

He lipped her hair playfully and agreed. His thoughts roamed the years with Ava. They certainly had been interesting. Sometimes terrifying. Sometimes insane. But a lot of it were good time like this. He didn't mean just the sex. He meant having someone else that was just right for him. That understood him mostly. There would always be that part of him that would never be tamed, but again, Ava understood that. Abby was like that too, actually. It was the animal side of them. He was so proud of his daughter, and that was something else he loved about his life. He had two children - one adopted no less - that he actually bonded with. He had never bonded with his animal children.

Rafe hummed against Ava's shoulder. _I wonder… I wonder on occasion what would have happened had you lost me that first time to the sickness. How your life would have been. How different you would be. Would you have moved on to another? I wonder sometimes, even if it's pointless. I love you. And we certainly have been through thick and thin, haven't we?_

_We have but we always come out stronger than ever. _Ava agreed sleepily. An afternoon nap sounded wonderful right about now. The sun was bathing down on them, she had the comfort of her mate on top of her, and she was more than content to be lulled into a short nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Ava stared at the calendar on her laptop. She had been emailing her work some pictures she had gotten of rare animals. Being mated to a shapeshifter sure had its perks when it came to her work. She got paid from the company for all of her traveling expenses and the more rare photos she brought in the more money she made. Which meant that she could live peacefully as she was now.

After she had finished her email, Ava had decided to check the calendar to see when her next paycheck would come in. As she worked over the dates, realization hit her. She was a week late for her monthly visit and she always got her period at the same time every month. Except for when she had been pregnant with Abby.

Ava frowned and looked down at her flat stomach. Could she be pregnant again? Abby had been a miracle to begin with like Rafe always said. Ava found herself a bit excited at the thought of another child from Rafe, but she was quick to keep it at bay for the fact it was all just speculation at the moment. She decided to make a doctor's appointment at the local clinic after she talked to Rafe about it. She felt he deserved to know just in case beforehand. He had reacted badly to finding out she was pregnant with Abigail after she had made sure it was true.

Shutting her computer, Ava placed it back in its usual place and walked out of the tent. She looked around for her mate before finally seeing him in tiger form sunbathing underneath a tree. Walking over, she knelt down beside him and gently stroked his fur, speaking softly through the bond, _Rafe? There's something really important I need to talk to you about._

He purred and rolled over so she could rub his belly. Her hands always felt so good. But then he loved belly rubs anyway, no matter who did them. It took Rafe a few minutes to answer in his sheer relaxed state. _Hm….right there… what?... oh yeah… what… what… do you want? A bit more to the left please._

Smiling, Ava obliged him, and rubbed for a few minutes. At last, she blurted out, "I think I might be pregnant again. I'm late."

Rafe froze. That was not what he was expecting. It wasn't often Ava threw him, and right now he was thrown. However, he sensed that his mate was nervous about telling him. He rolled back right side up and looked at Ava carefully. _Well, that is… unexpected. Are you sure? And how do you feel about it?_

"I'm not sure about it. But… Rafe… the only time I've ever been late was when I was pregnant with Abby," Ava said softly. She didn't know what to say about how she felt. So she sent through the bond her feelings of fear, nervousness, hope, excitement, and love for the unknown real or not child.

He read the feelings like a book. He had nothing to project back except happiness that his mate was happy. Rafe couldn't help it. It was a habit ingrained in years. But he did say, _Well, I'm not going anywhere, love. When are you going to check it out?_

"Soon. I go in the day after tomorrow," Ava murmured as she looked down at her stomach in uncertainty.

Rafe thought a moment, but he had a hard time staying too serious, and quipped, _Hey, now you'll get the boobs you wanted anyway, if you're pregnant._

Ava gave him a huffy look and asked, "I thought you liked my boobs the way they are?"

He swatted at Ava with a carefully sheathed paw, and answered, _I do. Just saying they'll get bigger. They did last time. And more for me to hold. So that's a bonus._

She gave him a half glare and settled up against him. "You won't leave me again will you?"

_I just finished saying that, didn't I? I did bolt the first time. I honestly didn't know what to do, as in how to handle anything. I'm afraid I _didn't _handle things. But come on, I'm older and wiser now, am I not?_

"Yes, but you always act on your instincts and they always tell you to leave a pregnant female. Mate or not."

Rafe laid his furry head on her lap. _I'm not leaving, Ava. I'm sorry for doing that last time. I'll stay. Besides… those hormones are no joke. I'd best stay on your good side._

Ava snorted before laughing. "Hmm… you weren't on my good side last time for very long."

The shapeshifter huffed at her for that. Unfortunately it was true. He'd been the doghouse for a lot of it. If she was really pregnant, hopefully that wouldn't happen again. He shook himself, then stood up, but nuzzled Ava. _Well, then. Get checked out, and it's time to move again. I haven't taken you to see the great salmon run, have I? High time you did see it. I do feel like a good fresh batch of salmon. And it's fun catching them._

Ava nodded and leaned back into the grass. _Sounds like fun. Especially watching you trying to catch your food and messing up sometimes. I hope that happens. It'll be hilarious._

Sneezing at Ava now, Rafe glared, _Really? It's _hilarious_? You know not every hunt is successful. And live food are often hard to catch! You try it sometime, okay? Wait, nevermind. We'd never eat. So there's that._

Ava smirked and gave him the middle finger and said in a sweet voice, _Looks like you're on the way to the doghouse already whether I am pregnant or not._

Rafe rolled his eyes at her, but didn't bother answering. Instead he stalked off to the tent, but lay in a hunting crouch. He pretended to stalk it, then leaped on the tent, flattening it. After that was done, he looked satisfied with himself and curled up comfortably on his "kill".

Ava dozed for a few hours before something wet woke her up. Blinking sleepily, she sat up and stared down at herself. A small 'oh' escaped her as she saw the signs of her monthly visitor. She stared a few moments before crushing disappointment hit her. She was quick to slam her end of the bond down before Rafe could feel anything. At least she didn't have to visit that clinic now… but why was she feeling so disappointed?

Rafe had been dozing as well, and twitched his ear when he heard Ava sit up. But he didn't bother getting up himself. However, he rolled over so he could see Ava. Seeing the look on her face made him send along the bond an _are you okay?_

Pushing down her own disappointment and urge to cry, Ava plastered on a smile and sent happiness through the bond, along with telling him, _Good news. No pregnancy or visiting the clinic. We can leave right away for that salmon place you want to go._

Cocking his head, Rafe watched Ava. Finally he got up and changed to a beagle and came and put a paw on her. _Are you sure you're okay? It's okay if you're not. I know you too well, Ava._

Keeping up the fake happiness, Ava replied with, "Yup, I'm sure I'm okay."

Shrugging, he answered, _Okay then. Clean up, then I'll help you pack up. In fact, since I already sort of took the tent down, I'll pack that._ He went human and smiled sheepishly. Good thing that tent could be packed very small. A little bit of magic helped with that as well. He went to start to sort that job out, taking out Ava's stuff first, of course, so she could do what she wanted with it.

Ava went through the motions of the routine packing, she quickly got herself fixed up, and stood silently waiting for Rafe to finish his own packing.

He switched to his Pegasus, got his mate organized, then headed off to the one river he wanted. As he flew, he explained, _The salmon stay out to sea for several years, then come back to the same patch of river where they were born. If they get through the gauntlet of predators first of course. And they jump small falls too! You should get some great shots._

"Sounds like a good plan," Ava murmured. Her thoughts kept straying to the knowledge that she wasn't pregnant and would never be pregnant. It was probably for the best anyways for everyone overall.

Rafe thought his mate a bit quiet, but didn't think much on it. It was her first day, anyway. He reminded her, _Just let me know when you need me to fly down. Don't want you bleeding on me after all._

Ava hummed and remained silent, lost in her thoughts about everything that happened and trying to deal with the disappointment without Rafe finding out how much it truly upset her.

Shrugging, Rafe just put her mood down to being a female. After a long while, he found the flat area he wanted. _Hey! There's a bear already there. Well, that part is __**mine**__. He's going to find out how not to mess with me, love. _Rafe swung down and deposited Ava before going bear himself. He roared a challenge to the other bear, who swung to face him. That had gotten his attention… and boy, was he mad too. Rafe had a good fight with him before the other one conceded that part of the river to Rafe. He wasn't terribly happy, but a good sport. The shapeshifter came back to his mate, a little banged up and bruised, but very much pleased with himself. _It's safe now, Ava. We got the best spot!_

Ava looked up at Rafe and told him, "You should go find a female animal in heat to celebrate your winning. I'll stay here and set everything up. I don't mind really."

Now Rafe was quite surprised. It was rare that Ava told him to go and do that. He cocked his head at her, unsure she was okay. So he reached out into the bond to explore, if she didn't shut him out. Sometimes one of them would.

Ava was surprised by his actions and not leaving. Normally he would leap at the chance to go and screw with animals when she gave him verbal permission. Because of this she didn't have time to shut the bond before he was in her, poking around for something.

Rafe looked around and saw something hidden away. It was something sad and he could feel her disappointment. _What is this, Ava? Anything I can help you with?_

"No. Just go and find an animal now," she said a lot harsher than she meant to as she tried to shut him out.

Rafe felt the walls come down and hastily backed out again. He growled softly and shook his fur. At last he came to a decision. He nosed her, saying, _I do think you need to talk about whatever this is. But I also think you're not sure yet how to express it. I'll go away, but when I come back, I would like a discussion._

"Go," was the only thing she told him. She pushed away from him, gave him her back, and started getting everything set up.

Rafe sighed, but did leave. He wandered around for a few hours, mostly downstream to check and see if the salmon were coming anytime soon. He saw a few more bears, but didn't bother them. Finally he came across a lynx female and ran with her for a while. The sun low in the sky when he went back for Ava. He hoped she would be ready for a chat.

Ava had managed to set up the tent at the most, before crawling into it and curling up into a ball. As soon as she had done that she burst out crying and cried for a couple of hours. Now, she just lay on her side, staring at the tent wall, thinking about how much she had wanted the child but knowing it had been true for many reasons.

Rafe came padding in, still in lynx firm, for it was small enough to be comfortable inside. He curled up into Ava, his pointed feathery ears locked in on her. _Okay. I'm back. You've been crying. And don't deny that. I left so you could have a good cry, and now I need to know what this is all about. Please?_

"It's nothing. I'm serious. Just drop it," Ava said softly. She locked up her end of the bond so that he couldn't go poking through again.

He flattened his ears in annoyance. _Don't you trust me? _Pricking the ears again in apology, he asked, _Or do you just need more time to think?_ Rafe was trying hard to not pressure Ava, but he also knew she could be as stubborn as a mule.

"I trust you. I've thought enough. I just don't want to talk about it. So… just drop it already," she said with annoyance.

Shrugging, Rafe yawned. _Fine. The salmon are stuck in a deep pool. We need the water to rise a bit. It should rain overnight, so if that's the case, we'll see them tomorrow._

"Okay."

Rafe narrowed his eyes at her, but gave up for tonight. It seemed she wanted to stay in this mood. Well then. Ava could do that. It'd come out eventually. He'd just have to wait. And he could be patient about that. It was just hard when he didn't know how to help. Nevertheless, Rafe snuggled into Ava more, and took up a calming purr in hopes this would help a little at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Ava sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. It had been a week and she was finally done her period two days ago. She knew she hadn't been the best company, being upset and bitchier than normal, but she was finally ready to talk to Rafe. Only she was too scared to mention it and she wasn't sure if he would ask her again. She might have blown up at him a couple of times when he had asked her. She felt guilty about that. He had only been trying to help her. She would apologize when they talked.

Rafe came back again soaked. He'd been a bear hunting the salmon. Dropping some fish in front of her, he went human. "Are you getting tired of fish for dinner yet? The run doesn't last long though. I think they are almost through."

"Hmm? No, not just yet. Soon though," Ava muttered. She watched her mate before letting guilt sink through the bond. _I'm sorry for my behaviour. I'm ready to talk about it now. If you still want to._

Now Ava had Rafe's interest. He made himself comfortable near her, and reached for her hand after he moved the fish away. _I'm listening. I'm glad you're ready, love. Tell me what's going on, dear._

_I… I lied to you. I wasn't okay when you asked me. I'm still not okay… but I've accepted it. I was excited to have another baby with you. I wanted it. More badly than I thought I did. It… hurt when I got my period because it meant that it was a sign for it to never happen again. And I got my hopes up._

Rafe sighed and squeezed her hand. Aloud, he told her, "I'm sorry I can't give you that, Ava. I hate being a failure. We had Abigail, and that was so amazing. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"You never hurt me. I hurt myself. I knew it was stupid to hope… to even think… that it could happen," Ava said softly as a few silent tears fell.

Disagreeing, Rafe replied, "Hey now. It wasn't stupid to hope. It happened once, right? If it had never happened before, then that would be it. But it could happen again. Not sure how, but it could. Who knows? You might get lucky." Rafe tried to make Ava feel better by giving a soft kiss and a warm smile.

Ava sighed softly and said quietly, "We both know I won't. Abby was a miracle."

"She was, Ava. Our precious miracle. And I'm happy with that - even if I wasn't at first. Do you remember me growling at her at first? The poor kid."

"Yes I do." Ava smiled gently at the memories. "She was a handful."

Rafe laughed, "Still is, Ava. She takes after me too much sometimes. Not that I have many bad points. Because I don't," Rafe innocently pointed out.

Ava snorted and teased, "You are mostly bad points. I'm mostly all good. Remember? I was always the bad guy for trying to keep her and Lio safe."

He mused, "Yeah, that didn't always work out, did it? Oh well. It wouldn't have been interesting otherwise. But Ava… I know you. You're not going to be truly happy. I… guess… um… I mean… do you really… want another?" he asked in slight embarrassment.

Cocking her head at her mate, Ava was slow in her answer as she replied, "Yes… but not enough to force you to make one."

Giving a roguish smile, Rafe asked, "And just when have you forced me to do anything? But I mean… we can try? I don't know how. But maybe there's a different position or something. I don't know, Ava. I suspect it's my white gene, but I don't know how to fix it."

Ava was thrown for a loop. Out of anything Rafe could have suggested, it was to keep trying. She felt an overwhelming love for her mate, and before she knew it, she had tackled him off of the log he was sitting on and onto his back. She smiled brightly down at him and stroked his face softly. _I don't care. As long as you are willing to try… that will make me the happiest._

Rafe had grunted as he hit the ground. _Alright. Sheesh… did you have to knock me that hard? But as long as you're happy, well then. You can knock me about as much as you like,_ he teased softly.

Laughing softly, Ava kissed his lips gently as an apology for knocking him over. She rested her forehead against his and said, _I don't think I want to get up. You make a very good seat along with being a good pillow._

_But you're the pillow!_ Rafe countered. But he laughed. Ava was pretty comfy. He relaxed into her, but soon turned his head at a sound. _Um, Ava? There's two bear cubs staring at us. Either they are hungry or they are wondering what the hell we're doing. And where is their mother?_

Ava sat up straighter and watched curiously as the two bear cubs walked closer. Realizing that Rafe was right about their mother, she just happened to look out straight ahead as a black paw came out of nowhere. She let out a scream of fear and flung herself back, but grunted in pain when she felt the sharp claws catch the inside of her arm instead of her head, which is what the mother bear had been aiming for.

Rafe snarled and turned bear. He growled at the female, but now she was mad about having a male bear so near her cubs. She knew males could kill them. She didn't know Rafe wouldn't. Therefore she came in, teeth bared and ready to defend her offspring. Rafe scrambled back, then attacked her. There was an awful lot of swatting and fur being grabbed but eventually the two parted. The female growled loudly and shielded the cubs but walked away slowly. Rafe growled back, but stood his ground. As soon as she was gone he spun to Ava, _Love? You okay? How bad is it?_

"Bad enough." Ava was breathing heavily from everything. Her arm stung something bad and she looked down to study it. "I won't need stitches but I should wrap it up after I clean it out."

Rafe looked at it too, and licked it a bit to ease the sting. He shook himself, and muttered, _I have too much fur._ So he turned human and found a few scratches on himself, but nothing serious. "I couldn't tell if I was hurt. Guess I should have sensed her. Sorry."

Ava couldn't help but laugh. "You shouldn't be sorry. You always tell me that I mess with your senses whenever I distract you. And I did distract you. I should be the one that is sorry."

"Ah well. Nobody's dead. That ended well. I should mark around the tent though tonight. Just in case. But at least the cubs _were_ cute. Too bad you didn't get any pictures," Rafe told her.

"They were cute. I guess it didn't help that we were cooking fish," she said sheepishly.

"Oops. True. Forgot about that," Rafe agreed. Now his mind went to other matters. "Okay, I think we're done here. Where next, love? Do you want to sleep on it and tell me in the morning?"

"Peru," Ava told him as she grinned sheepishly once more. "I… ah… may have said the first place that popped into my head. Heh."

Rafe shook his head, but had a smile. "Well, anywhere is cool. Hmm. I like the idea of a rainforest. Come to think of it, do you remember that leopard that almost got you when you found Lio in the rainforest? Wasn't I mad at you!" He laughed at that memory.

"Yes, but I think I'm done with places that have dangerous animals. Can't we stay in a remote cabin or something near civilization?" Ava asked as she started washing out the bear's scratch and wrapping it up.

Rafe watched then poked her playfully on the nose, "Ah, Ava. Then you'll be all by your lonesome. There's no animal more dangerous than me. And yet you insist on hanging out with me. What gives?"

Sticking her tongue out at him, she reworded herself, "Can't **we **stay in a remote cabin or something near civilization that has no other dangerous animals… other than you."

He made a dramatic mock sigh, but said, "We can. Um, let's see. It's been a few years. But I think I remember a place near Lima, the capital. It's about an hour out. Is that okay?"

"Yup. And I'll even let you pick out some lingerie without me there to comment. You bring it back, I'll wear it, and you get apology sex out of it," Ava said with a small, beaming smile.

That grabbed his attention fast. He ran his eyes over her body and grinned. To confirm, he asked, "You mean me going to the store, getting something without you and surprise you?"

"That is exactly what I mean," Ava agreed with a smile. She was sure it was going to be an interesting experience.

"You make me want to leave right now." Rafe smirked, but quickly winked and kissed Ava playfully instead. This was going to be fun.

They spent the night peacefully, after Rafe carefully marked his territory. When the sun rose, they were on their way. Rafe was already toying with different ideas. He flashed pictures of different outfits Ava had worn for him over the years, comparing them. He wanted to try something different but wasn't sure. All he knew it was causing him to have a bit of extra drag.

Ava hummed and stroked his mane while saying, _You are just making your decision that much harder if you keep sending those pictures. I can feel your… excitement… through the bond._

_Oops, _Rafe answered. _I didn't think it was so apparent. I might be looking forward to this a bit too much. You are always worth it. Except when you tie me up for something I did._

Ava finally looked down and grinned in joy. "Is that it!? You can drop me off, let me get settled and everything cleaned up while you are out looking? Or I can help you take care of that very noticeable problem first? Up to you."

Rafe landed in front of a pretty moss covered one story house. It was pretty small, but it fit the bill. _You might need to do some major cleaning inside. But the moss hides the place well. And ah… it might help, especially if I'm shopping for __**that **__kind of thing. _Now he teased, _You really going to help me in this form?_

"Err… I would prefer not to. Unless you…" Ava trailed off in uncertainty.

He laughed as he went human. Rafe patted her head cheekily. "I prefer this too. Only because in Pegasus form your hands would be too small."

Ava felt her face flush and she stammered, "I… um… you… small… I don't look at your… _thing_… in your animal forms!"

She really was too cute. Rafe loved it. He pinched her cheek now and merrily told her, "And you're red. And I definitely like that. You are adorable, _kitten."_

"Oh, I'll give you kitten alright," Ava muttered under breath. She snorted as she noticed he had changed forms without clothes on. Something he did when he was really trying to make a point. Which he did often. Smirking, she stroked him gently once, and then knelt down and used her mouth instead.

Rafe's eyes almost popped out of his head at the unexpected move. He gripped Ava's shoulders as she once again blew his mind. After his shudders had ceased, he panted out, "Well… that… should keep… me… _contained… _for now."

Sitting back on her heels, Ava gave him an innocent look and said, "Well, your _kitten _will be here waiting for you to come back."

Rafe certainly did not hesitate. He wanted more of that. Definitely. So he took off straight away and went as fast as he could to Lima. He did take his time browsing around, and ignored for once the very interested looks some of the women threw him. The only thing that mattered was his mate, at home, and waiting for him. Finally he picked his selection and flew back as quick as a wink.

Ava had cleaned up the most important places first, which was the kitchen and bedroom. She was just finishing up the bedroom when she heard a crash through the door. Jumping up, she went down to see what happened and stared at Rafe in surprise. "That was fast. You really **are** excited for this."

Grinning, Rafe agreed. "I'm never turning down sex with you. Name me **one** time when I did, Ava. **You've **done it to me, though."

"And I'm making it up to you right now. So, what did you get me to wear?" Ava asked curiously.

Slowly, Rafe put the bag on the bed. He pulled out the first item, a black lacy bra that would push Ava's breasts up even more. There was hardly anything to it, but he knew it would drive him crazy. "That's the top half," he told her. "Here's the bottom." Now he showed Ava a very skimpy lacy panty, and the best part? It was crotchless.

Ava stared at the panty. It was going to be the skimpiest thing she had ever worn but she had made a promise. "Okay. Just one thing. I put that on… you don't rip it off right away. Appreciate it for a bit. Okay?"

Rafe had a gleam in his eyes and explained, "That's the beauty of it. It won't get in the way of anything. So… I'll definitely _appreciate _it. And... I can still have all the access I need." He licked his lips hungrily.

Ava flushed red but went to get changed. She didn't bother looking at herself once she was done. She was oddly nervous that Rafe wouldn't find her attractive in this even if he had picked out. Walking out, she asked him, "Well? Thoughts?"

He had to pick his jaw off the floor before he could answer. "Oh… my… gods." Now he purred sexily, "Well, you certainly look ready for a good romp with one of the hottest guys around."

"Hottest guy, huh? I guess this means I get to make all the moves tonight?" Ava said with a sexy smirk.

Growling, Rafe moved fast. He kisses her aggressively, and to change things up, pushed Ava against the wall. He had his arms around her, hooked one leg around him, and just as quick, he was inside while they were leaning on the wall.

Ava gasped in surprise and pleasure. "Oh gods… Rafe," she muttered as she rocked her hips gently. In all their years together, they had only rarely done it against the wall and she was enjoying it. A lot.

He again locked lips, effectively silencing Ava. He took one step back to push her weight more on the wall. _Do you think you can get the other leg up? I won't drop you. But if you don't want to, it's cool._

Nodding, Ava shifted her leg a bit and managed to get it wrapped around him. She moaned into him as she pushed harder against him.

He growled again as he felt her more. It was a delicate balance, but Rafe was strong. He could support her _and _thrust at the same time. He pushed through to both their completion. He gasped for breath after and had to make her drop a leg to the floor so he wouldn't drop _her. _But he asked with a sexy grin, _So? How was that?_

Once more Ava gasped as she gripped his arms hard. _That… was… mind blowing. We have to try that more often._

Rafe teased, _Better than that time in the shower at your Uncle's place? Though I nearly landed on my ass there._

Ava laughed breathlessly and leaned her head against the wall to watch him. _So… was that all you had planned? If so… then I'm changing back into regular clothes._

Rafe thought about that, then asked for one more round. He got it, and this time was smoother. At last he pulled away and was satisfied. He did ask, "How does it feel? With no bottom, that is?"

Ava tugged him back towards and said with a silly smile, "A lot more amazing than I thought. Stay though. I'll be up for another round sooner or later."

"Okay," Rafe agreed, and curled up on the bed this time, with Ava in his arms. It was so comfortable. He reassured her, "I made certain to mark everywhere. Animals aren't stupid. They won't bother a very dangerous shapeshifter. Though there's an alpaca around. I can't be certain… I didn't stop long enough to greet him… But I think he might be a grandson or great grandson. It's weird that they seem to know me after a few generations. How? I've never figured that one out."

Ava lazily stroked the arm that was wrapped around her. "It seems like you pass on your intelligence through the generations."

Grunting a bit as he changed position slightly, Rafe answered, "I guess. Well, it doesn't matter. Though Abby is too smart for her own good. And stubborn. Though she gets that one from you."

"Yup. Both our children are stubborn. And you secretly love it."

Rolling his eyes, Rafe responded, "Well, it _did_ come in handy at times. Like...when the wolves had taken you away and I went to find you. And they found me at the cave. Although my son the white stag helped a lot. Still...I'd hate to be hunted down by any one of them. I'd lose. But you can save me, right?" He smiled and tugged at a lock of hair of hers.

Turning on her side, Ava reached up and cupped his cheek. "I'll always save you."

"Good." He turned again and teased, "What about saving you from me?" He growled once again and teasingly pinned her down for one more wild round. After, he panted out, "See? No… one… saved… you...from a… wild animal…"

"I saw… and felt… a wild man… with the spirit of a… wild… animal," Ava gasped back as she lay in the bliss of after sex. "You… _**really**_… love this… outfit."

Rafe laughed and innocently pointed out, _I did pick it after all. And I have to say, I got good tastes._

Smirking, Ava trailed a finger down his chest and asked innocently, " What if I were to wear this one day without you knowing… in a dress or skirt? Maybe shorts."

_Oh gods… don't. I'd be checking __**every single day**_ _just to see if you were wearing it._

Grinning wider, she purred, "But I like surprising you. It's very satisfying seeing your stunned face."

He huffed at that, but grinned back. _Well, don't blame me if I keep doing inappropriate things with you. Like this. _He reached over and snapped her bra strap.

Ava let out a small yelp and smacked him hard on the chest. Growling softly, she rolled off the bed, started stalking the bed with a glare, before pretending to pounce on him. She smirked in success from on top of him and warned him, "Do that again and you won't like what I do back."


	4. Chapter 4

Rafe cocked his head at his mate after that smack. Did he want to push things? Or leave it the way it was? After a moment, he pulled her down for a kiss. As soon as they were kissing passionately, he reached behind Ava's back and snapped her again before wrapping his arm around her waist.

Ava bit his lip a bit harder on purpose and pulled back to give him a death glare. "Fine. You want to play like this I can play like this too," she huffed at him.

He winked at her and only nipped at her arms where he could reach them and traced her lips, asking with a smirk, _Right, so… since we're doing this… any ideas on making my parts work with your parts in the interest of procreating?_

Ava didn't answer as she entwined her hands with his larger hands. It was something she did often, during and outside, of sex. Pushing them to the sides, she leaned over him with her chest pressing against his and continued on their previous kissing.

_So basically more of the same. I can handle that._ Rafe teased before he entwined in her again. This time, since she was on top, he raised his own leg to wrap around her. _Going to do something about that?_

"Yup." Ava said as she pushed their hands further up and above his head. She moved quickly when she saw recognition hit her mate's eyes. She quickly put the handcuffs around both of his wrists, sat back on him, and said smugly, "Don't bother trying to get them off or break them. I had Lio place an unbreakable spell on it."

Rafe stared at her and exclaimed, "What the fuck?" He tried to change, but basically only shimmered once before being solid and still tied. Now he looked at Ava and huffed, "And how exactly did you explain to your darling boy about this?"

"That it was for when you got yourself put out to the dog house and I wanted to keep you close and not wandering," Ava explained swiftly.

Raising an eyebrow, Rafe shook his head. He still tried to get free, but found himself still stuck. Ava did seem to enjoy riding his bucking body. "Oh, come on. What did I do this time?" he complained.

"You snapped my bra, during our lead up to sex, after I warned you that there would be consequences."

He grumbled, "It was a joke, love. Alright, sugar, how do I get out of the doghouse?"

"Hmm… since you did it twice… you get two tortures and you take them like a man wanting to get on the good side of his mate," Ava stated as a matter of fact.

Rafe couldn't help the small growl that was barely audible. But he glared at his mate and asked lightly, "Fine, what are they?"

"First you get to watch me. Second I start something, get you close, before stopping for a minute. If you are good for all of this, I'll let you go and make your mind blow," Ava said as she lightly scratched at his chest.

"Hm." Rafe made an exasperated sound and agreed. What choice did he have, anyway? When Ava got on top, she ran with it. So he told her shortly, "Let's get this over with. Challenge accepted."

Ava smirked and leaned down to kiss him hard. She moved her hips slightly against him, teasing him softly, before trailing her kisses down his neck to his chest. She stopped at her hands and sat up straight. She locked eyes with him, making sure he was watching her hands, as they slowly slid down his chest to her knees. From there she slowly ran them up and down over all of her body in a tranquilizing way.

Except it wasn't terribly tranquilizing to Rafe. He watched with burning eyes. He watched her every move. And it was very obvious she was turning him on. Again Rafe growled softly, and the shimmering returned for a moment as he tried again to change. He soon had to give up and just watch with a lust filled expression on his face.

Trailing her hands slowly and softly down her body and back to Rafe's chest, Ava leaned forward and hovered over his lips. With a smile she sked softly, "Since you did an excellent job you get a reward. Do you want a reward, Rafe?"

Rafe snarled louder and tried to reach for Ava's lips but she was just out of reach.

Ava pressed a finger against his lips. "Shh, love. You'll get your reward," Ava said softly as she reached over and undid one of the handcuffs.

Rafe grabbed at her then and pulled her into a crushing kiss, nipping at her lips too, and being aggressive with his tongue. He wanted her so bad. He hoped she would forget about the second part, but he wasn't stupid either. Ava would do it. But for now, he was satisfied with the feel of her. And she felt wonderful. Now if only she moved enough so he could get inside, that would be even better. So he bucked hopefully.

"Nope, not yet." Ava pulled away from the kiss and panted. "You still have one more punishment. But you have to promise to not get back at me for it. Ever."

Rafe narrowed his eyes at Ava but he sighed and thumped his head back. He was still restrained. She had the upper hand. At last he rumbled, "Okay. Just get it done."

Ava's eyes gleamed and she smirked wickedly at him. She shifted herself until he was inside her and purred out, "Is this what you want, Rafe?" She sent feelings through the bond of how it felt from her side of things. Him inside her, the pressure she always felt, the burning fire, his body pressed against hers, and then afterwards when they were spent and he was laying on top of her.

The shapeshifter groaned in want, and rapidly moved his hips against her. He wanted her. So bad. Again he rumbled deep in his throat. He was getting there.

"Wait." Ava stopped and pulled herself off of him. She sat on his chest, watching and waiting until he calmed down again to do the other thing she wanted to do.

He went nuts and fought against his restraint. _I wasn't done yet, you witch! _Rafe actually tried to snap at her in annoyance.

Huffing at him, Ava scooted backwards and said smugly, "Doesn't feel good to be teased like that, does it? But don't worry I have much more teasing to do on you. Years worth of it." She looked up at him, catching his eyes, before lowering her mouth onto him. She even used her tongue to add a bit of pressure. But when she felt him twitch, she pulled her mouth away and waited again. Then she proceeded the process for a number of times, waiting for him to beg her.

Rafe had cursed her, then proceeded to treat her once again to his swear words in multiple languages. But Ava was used to this treatment and didn't react. Finally as she pulled away _yet again_, Rafe was undone. "Please, Ava… just fuck me already… please, love… come on… please."

Ava cocked her head and chuckled softly but complied. She crawled up him, raising her hips slightly over him, and let him enter her for good this time. Grabbing his free hand, she placed it on her hip, and undid the other one. Before he could switch them around, Ava placed the hand she just freed on her breast and moved her hips in a rough, hard movement.

Rafe gasped then moaned again. Inwardly, he chuckled. Ava knew him too well. He _had_ been about to roll her over, but she had effectively distracted him. When he finally **finally **came, it was like a tidal wave and he yelled with it, something he rarely did. Then he lay there, drenched in sweat and tired.

His mate came herself shortly after him and collapsed on top of him with him still in her. _Want me to move or can I just stay like this for the rest of the night?_

_You can stay. I don't mind. But damn, Ava. You're too bloody good at this._

Ava chuckled softly. Burying her face into his neck, she breathed in his sex drenched sandalwood scent. His body was sticky with sweat but she didn't care. She just snuggled in closer and murmured sleepily, _I did have a great teacher. Plus don't they say that the student surpasses the master? I guess I surpassed you then._

He gave a weak laugh and lightly scolded his mate, _Ah, you can never do that. For I am the only true Shapeshifter, spawn of the gods. And you remember the stories… the very ones Tommy taught you. To evoke the gods' jealousy is a terrible thing._

_But you aren't jealous. And you aren't an actual god. You just let that go to that big, huge head of yours._

He raised an eyebrow and tsked, _Oh now… insulting them is even worse. Don't you remember how Medusa became a monster? You are being a very bad little girl._

Ava snorted at that and said innocently, _There's a difference. I was insulting you, not them. And wasn't I just a bad girl? I did tie you up again after all. And got my revenge._

Rafe snorted back, and flicked her on the nose. _You did at that. Now I'm wondering if I tell Lio about this… he might be able to fix something up for you. Or… if he refuses, well then. I can still thrash him, grown up or not._

Ava laughed softly and then yawned. _Do you want me to stay or move while I sleep?_

_Up to you. Don't you find me… um… sticky?_

_Yes, but I'm too tired to care too much. Or move._

Rafe chuckled and kissed her head. He was going to say something but then had an idea. He projected some images but mostly the music from some of their dancing… slow soft songs to lull her to sleep. And him.

Ava managed to get off of him but quickly pressed herself up against his head. Her head buried into the crook of his neck as her breathing evened out and went deep.

* * *

Rafe looked up from his grazing. He shook his gazelle ears from the flies, then shook his whole body. Chewing a few times, he went back to eating. It was now quite a few month later, and Rafe had never had so much sex from his mate as he'd had in this past while. She seemed driven on a mission. Well, it was okay with him either way. Rafe liked the attention. He was more than happy to satisfy them both. Ava _had_ come up with weird ideas at times, but Rafe had gone along with her. He was always up for her challenges.

"Rafe! I have an idea. One that I can't believe I haven't thought of before. Considering it's something most people do when trying to have a baby. I'm going to track when I ovulate and have sex only on the days that I am," Ava said excitedly as she bounced on one foot to the other.

He twitched his nose at her. He wanted to understand what exactly she was saying. Walking over to Ava, Rafe put his small cold nose in her hand. _How exactly do you do that? And does that mean… you'll only want me on one or two certain days?_

Stroking his nose gently, she told him softly, "It means I take a test to know when I ovulate and during that time we have sex within those days to make it a better chance. I'll only try it for for a but I was worried that you won't like the restrictions…"

_Nah, we can try it if you want. I guess you're going to be extra sure I'm actually around on those days?_

"Yup. So you better be nearby and wanting me," Ava teased him.

Giving Ava a friendly headbutt, he teased back, _Well… I suppose wild horses couldn't drag me away. Oh wait…. there __**is**_ _a herd nearby. Ah, whatever. I'd have to fight the dumbass stallion. I can't be bothered._

"You can go and do that now. I'll call you back when it's time," Ava offered.

Peering at Ava, he wondered if he should or not. _Well, you have to take some test or other? I don't like tests. So perhaps I'll disappear. You tell me when it's safe._

Ava laughed and shook her head. "Go on," she said as she shooed him away.

He gave one lick on her cheek before pronking away. He decided to stay in herbivore form; the grass around here was so nice… it'd be a plain waste not to partake. And he could check out the herd. Perhaps the stallion _looked _stupid (he had before) but Rafe _could_ be mistaken. Certainly wouldn't be the first time.

Ava waited a few days before she took the test. Then she smiled as she did some small calculations on the calendar and finally called out to Rafe, _Love? It's time._

Rafe sighed happily. It had been good on his own, ot that he was ever far. But she was ready! To signal he was coming he shot her an image of a superhero rescuing some pretty girl. There. That should do it.

He swooped down and saw that she was inside. Switching to a human shape… naked as usual these days… he called, "Ava? Where'd you go?"

"I'm here," Ava called out softly from her room.

He poked his nose inside and strode into the little cottage. Finally he found her in the bedroom, and sexily leaned on the door frame. "You rang?" Rafe teased his mate.

Ava smiled and ran her eyes over him in appreciation. "Yeah, I did. You're getting slow in your old age," she teased right back.

"Oh now, that's not nice. Well If you're going to be rude, you don't need me, then, do you?" Rafe said with a huff.

"Hmm...I guess I should reword my last statement. You were slow getting here. Something else catch your eye or do I have to step up my game and start on my threat of wearing those two things you got me last year?"

Grinning at her Rafe stepped over to Ava. "I wouldn't mind that much, love. But for your first observance, I suppose I **do** have an excuse." He turned around and showed Ava a perfect hoof print bruise on his back.

Ava stared and laughed. "What did you do to the poor herd of horses?" she asked in amazement and wonder.

Rafe sighed, and admitted, "I beat the stallion just fine. Then a young stud got me good while I was distracted with his father. So… that happened." He shrugged sheepishly.

Sitting up in bed, Ava teased him, "Oh you poor thing. Getting what you deserve sometimes. I guess I can make it better for you. Unless you want to fight someone over me?"

Rafe bounced into the bed, winced, then exclaimed, "Nope! I've already fought for you… several times if you recall. You're already mine. So, make with the legs spread thing already."

Ava clicked her tongue at him and decided to play hard to get like he had done multiple times to her. She leaned back, crossed her legs, and challenged him, "What do you plan on doing now?"

Pouting at her for not playing ball right away, Rafe mock glared. Then he smirked. An idea came, and he casually reached to the back of her knees and tickled them innocently.

Ava let out a shriek of laughter and yanked her legs away. Swatting at his hands, she yelped, "No! Not fair! You know I'm ticklish there the most."

"All's fair in love and war, you know that perfectly well, Ava," Rafe told her with a glint in his eye.

Ava growled and tackled him, completely forgetting about sex for the moment, and started tickling his feet in retaliation.

Rafe squealed, and playfully snarled at her. What followed was an all out tickle fight, no holds barred. Finally, Rafe got rolled off the bed with a thump. He panted, "Fine. I think… you might have won that one."

Preening proudly at him, Ava said, "Good. You normally win them, but you do still get a treat. If you aren't too tired from all of that."

Pointing out to his mate, he only said, "And just when do I get tired, love?" He plucked himself off the floor and bounced back on the bed. Crossing his arms he pretend snapped, "Right. Spread 'em."

"Hah." Ava rolled her eyes but lay down. Very slowly she spread them open and waited for him with a smirk on her face knowing what would happen next.

With that, he tackled her. After a few vigorous rounds of love making, he asked, "Think… that… will do it? For your… calendar… and all? And when we're done here, do you want to go back to the Inn? We haven't been in a while. Or someplace else?"

Ava sighed and replied, "Sure that sounds good. As for the calendar, let's just take it one day at a time."

Rafe nodded and curled up next to Ava. He traced her chest and arms. "You know, one good thing about being immortal? We never have to take that awful stuff we did to look the ages we were sort of supposed to when your folks were alive. Now we are always in our prime. I call that bonus. You'll always be young and pretty for me."

"Really?" Ava huffed and gave him a small glare. "Is that all I'm good for to you? Sex and looking young and pretty."

Putting on a deadpan face, Rafe reminded her, "And don't forget about the fishing me out of trouble part. Not sure if I would be here without you."

"Yeah well, you seem to like getting in trouble with me too," Ava growled as she smacked him in the face with a pillow.

Rafe grinned and nonchalantly said, "Yeah, but I can always get out of it with you. Like this." He leaned over and kissed her.

Ava smiled against his lips and teased, _That's not fair. Using anything related to sex to get me not mad anymore. One day this won't work anymore._

_Don't I sometimes make you food when you're mad at me? See? You're not __**that**_ _different from me. Food and sex. Sounds pretty good._

Ava laughed softly against his lips. Kissing him again before pulling away and nestling herself up against him, she sighed in contentment. "You are so lucky I fell in love with you and not someone else during our first adventure."

_Hmm. True. That was a wild ride. Then again… __**all**_ _of our adventures are like that. I guess you just couldn't keep your hands off me. Which… you couldn't during the Benjamin Franklin thing, if you remember._

_That was supposed to be an experiment! _Ava flushed and rolled over to bury her face in his chest from embarrassment. _I just wanted to see if I felt the same way as when you first kissed me. Which by the way you didn't have to. You had already proven it by defending my honour._

He chuckled at the memory, but pointed out, _If I hadn't though, the warlock would not have come. He recognised me with the way I kissed you. So there's that._

_Why did you kiss me then? _Ava asked curiously. It had always been something that she had wondered but never asked.

Rafe stroked Ava's hair as he answered, _I don't know. It just seemed right at the time. And the best way to prove my point. Besides, you __**did**_ _look pretty._

Ava smiled and kissed his chest. _I'm glad you did. If you hadn't I don't think I would have realized how deep my feelings for you were. I would have pushed them away and moved onto to someone else._

_Another thing where my impulsiveness paid off? I like it,_ Rafe said with a loving and amused look on his face. He wondered briefly how different his life might have been without Ava, but quickly shut that off. It was never something he liked thinking of. No point in going there.

_You still make a good heater for when I'm sleeping. Your human form is always the warmest._ Ava sighed sleepily and curled up deeper into him.

Rafe let her fall asleep. He wondered why that was. He _felt _warmer in fur. Maybe she just liked the skin on skin contact. It didn't really matter. He had his mate, a secretly long wished for dream. Whatever made her happy, would make him happy too.


	5. Chapter 5

Rafe and Ava stayed at the cottage for a couple of weeks, then moved on at last. It would be nice to see civilization after all. There was no hurry to get back to the Inn. It would always be there. They were meandering through the streets of London when Rafe pricked his ears. A familiar sound came to him and he looked around. At last he pinpointed what it was. "Ava, look! A skateboarding park! I haven't been on one of those in _ages!"_

"You know how to skateboard?" Ava asked in wonder and wariness.

"Oh yeah. I haven't done it since… uh… around the time I met you. But, yeah, it's so much fun! Come on, let's do some!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Rafe… it's been years since you've done it. Maybe try leaving it alone before you get hurt," Ava said worriedly as she tugged on his arm to go into the opposite direction.

He huffed, "Nonsense. It's like… riding a bike. Once you learn, you never forget!" With that he stalked over to one of the kids sitting on the ground, taking a break. "May I borrow your board? It's been a while, and I just want to have some fun."

The kid looked up at him, but shrugged. It didn't matter. He shoved his board at Rafe and went back to just watching his friends. Apparently he was in some sort of a mood.

Rafe grinned at Ava and took some test runs on the flat pavement. He was wobbly at first, but soon remembered how to do this. "See, Ava? Piece of cake."

"Okay. You proved your point. Now give the kid back his board before you get hurt," Ava fretted as she watched him in worry. Why was he such a stupid shapeshifter?!

He rolled his eyes at her, saying, "Since when did you get to be such a worrywart? This is _fun._ Look, the kids are doing tricks. I can do that too." He flipped his board a few times to practice, then grabbed it and watched the kids go down the pikes and other obstacles. Rafe had his turn and took the easy ones. But soon he got more confident, and tried harder tricks. Finally, he waved at Ava and said, "Watch this! It's going to be _awesome_!" He went down, and jumped, spun in the air a few time - he really did have good form - then landed completely wrong. He slipped, tumbled down hard, rolled to a stop flat on his back. "...Ow…."

Ava landed next to him on her knees. Worry echoed on her face and she asked in a panicky voice, "Are you hurt bad? I told you not to do this! You can be such a stubborn idiot at times!"

Rafe sighed. He had been so good too! But he carefully moved everything before yelping. "Ah… my leg hurts. Feels like it's broken. Shit."

"Oh no!" Ava sighed and tugged his arm over her shoulders. "Come on. Looks like we're staying at a hotel until your leg is better. Which means getting you to a hospital to get a cast on it," she murmured under her breath.

Rafe instantly froze in the middle of hobbling with Ava. He protested, "Hey, no. No hospitals. I can't stand them. No."

"You need a cast on your leg or else it won't heal right and they'll have to break it again to set it up properly."

He whined, and still wouldn't move. "But… _hospitals._ They're bad places! They stick things into you. It's too dangerous, love. Come on… please."

"Fine. Let it heal on its own, but don't come complaining to me if it doesn't heal right," Ava snapped at his childishness.

Rafe sighed. He looked at his leg, trying to figure out what was going on under there. If it was just a hairline, it'd be fine. But if not, then that would be problematic. Point was, either way, he wouldn't heal well if he didn't stay in human form. He finally admitted, "The rebreaking thing? I've had that done. Sorren dragged me to a vet after I… well it doesn't matter. I don't want that again. But… I'm scared. How can they see if it's okay?"

"An x ray. It's a machine that takes pictures of your leg and shows the bones. It'll let them, and us, know how bad a break and what we need to do to heal it properly. I promise no needles or anything that makes you uncomfortable," Ava said sympathetically. He really did look scared. Poor guy. Well it was his fault after all. But that didn't mean she could be mean about it.

Again Rafe sighed. He waved his leg around, hoping it was just his imagination. But nope. It still hurt. And Rafe knew legs were terribly important. He needed them. Grunting in both pain and exasperation, he snapped, "Fine. Take me to the torture chamber."

Ava helped him hobble to the walk-in clinic that was closest to them. Lucky for them, it wasn't busy and they got in and the x-ray done right away. Now they were waiting in a small waiting room for the doctor to come back.

Rafe was twitching in nervousness. He laid his hand on Ava's and told her, _Last time, I was drugged to the gills. Probably because I was attacking them, though. Why on earth didn't you stop me?!_

_I tried, you know! And you know what? You weren't doing that badly. Those tricks were pretty cool, _Ava said as she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

He growled softly, then looked up at the doctor who came in briskly. He greeted them politely and immediately put Rafe's x-ray up on the screen. "Well, this is broken. So I'll have to put a cast on that. The good news is it's a simple break and won't need surgery. There's just a tiny bit of moving I'll need to do, but it'll literally take just a minute to do. It's no big deal."

Rafe was glaring at him, and was currently imagining how this guy would look with his throat slashed. There was **no way **he was getting manhandled. The claws were starting to show as Rafe stared at him with narrowed eyes.

Ava squeezed his hand hard and commented on the claws, _Remember the first time you showed claws like this when we were together?_

He looked at her in confusion and had to think, since he was distracted a bit by the doctor bending over his leg and an orderly helping. Focusing on his mate, he said, _Um. Was it on the plane? It's been a long time._

_Yeah, on the plane. Remember how I helped you with your fear? That was fun. Oh and that ship were we had to sneak around. We should do more stuff like that. It's fun and exhilarating._

_It is. You've done it in a lot of places with me. And I- _Rafe wheeled and snapped, "**OW!** What **the hell **are you doing?!"

The doctor patted his leg and said, "There. The pieces are together. All good now. Now just the cast and you can get out of here. Good job, man." He winked and let the nurse take over for the cast.

_I just about killed the guy, Ava. But now _this _girl. She's sure cute. What's this sloppy stuff though?_

Ava squeezed his hand extra hard with an innocent look. _Maybe I should start looking for another man. Someone a bit better looking. But you do give good sex..._

Rolling his eyes at her, Rafe responded, _Pfft. As far as I know, no one gives it better than me. Leastwise, I've never gotten complaints. Are you sure this is a cast? It feels wet and icky._

_It'll dry, _Ava said distractedly as she watched a young guy with blonde hair work about in interest.

_Now what are you looking at? Him? He's merely a baby, love, _Rafe grunted with a tinge of jealousy.

_He is no baby. Do you see those abs!? And he has brown eyes to boot! _Ava said with a grin. Playing at his game was fun after all.

Rafe glared and got Ava's attention. He had to concentrate but he was able to change his eyes to brown, and put her hand on his own chiseled abs. _And… how is he that different?_

Ava turned her gaze to Rafe, blinked when she saw brown eyes staring back at her and giggled. _Turn your eyes back to amber. It looks better on you than brown. No need to be jealous. I was just looking like you do more often than not._

Grinning, Rafe went back to normal. _Just looking is it? Well, right now I'm looking_ _at this very nice nurse bending over my leg. And I can __**definitely **__see her boobs._

Ava rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the guy. He really was good looking and she bet he was excellent in bed. A stray thought that she wouldn't have trouble conceiving with him entered her mind before she shoved them away. She shouldn't be thinking like that about Rafe. It wasn't fair to him. And he was her mate!

The nurse finally straightened up, then realized her top was askew. She flushed, and hoped it hadn't been obvious. But she sweetly said, "There you are. All done. And I would say stay off skateboards for a while, okay?" She went to get him some crutches and found a pair that was good for him.

But Rafe said, "I don't need crutches." He hobbled one step, then said, "Ah, a cane perhaps?" Tutting at him, the nurse nevertheless obliged and got him a cane he could use. After Rafe got used to it, he said, "Well, Ava. Do I look old and feeble now?"

"Yes," was all Ava said with a smirk as she watched the blonde haired guy.

He raised an eyebrow and snorted. He gave a long look, but said, "I gotta pee before we go. But you behave yourself. Got that?" He shot her another look before carefully hobbling off with his cane.

The guy started to walk by Ava, but misjudged the distance and accidentally bumped into her. He dropped the charts he was holding in his surprise, but quickly said, "Oh! I'm so sorry about that! You okay?"

Ava quickly knelt down and started picking up the charts. Handing what she had to him, she told him with a smile, "I'm okay. I hope I didn't mess anything important up."

He finished picking up the rest and kindly took what Ava offered him. Giving a smile, he replied, "Ah, no it's okay. I just was in a hurry. My fault. It's not my policy to run over patients, you know."

"I'm not a patient. My brother was just one though. Broke his leg. I'm Ava," she said as she held out her hand for him to shake.

Shaking her hand, he answered, "I'm Kyle. Nice to meet you. Hope your brother is okay. Those aren't fun." He looked more closely and it was apparent he thought she was pretty cute. After a moment, he awkwardly laughed as he realized he was still hanging on to her hand. But he decided to just go for it, "I… uh… I'm free in a few hours if you wanna… hang out…"

Ava flushed and instinctively leaned towards him. "I would love that." she said without thinking.

His surprised face quickly turned to a grin. "Really? Great! Awesome. Um… can I have your number then? We can do… dinner if you want. Then… well. See what happens afterwards?" he asked cautiously.

At this junction, Rafe hobbled into view. His sharp ears caught the question and his eyes bored into the guy who was hitting on _his mate_. He growled and snapped, "Are you **fucking** blind? You **do** see a ring on her finger, right? Or are you looking to get castrated?"

Ava was quick to intervene. "I'm sorry about my brother. He's protective." She quickly grabbed Kyle's arm and pen and scribbled down a random number before giving a pleasant smile and wave.

Rafe huffed as Kyle looked between the two and had the sense to not push his luck and hurried away. After managing to get outside, Rafe spun (slowly) on Ava, "What the hell, Ava? Did you just do what I thought you did? Gave him your number? After me threatening him?"

"No!" Ava glared at him and snapped back, "I gave him a random number! And I was just flirting with him innocently. Nothing would have happened. You do it all the time… what's so different if I do it?!" she said accusingly.

Rafe was about to snarl back when he stopped and stared at Ava. He sighed, chewed his lip, then apologetically said, "Look, I'm sorry. I don't mind you looking, really. It's just that… I despise doctors, hate being mucked around with, and now I'm very vulnerable with one working human leg. But I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Ava sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Honest. You're right. Let's just go to the hotel."

Nodding, Rafe made his way as best he could. It was slow going, and he had to figure out the cane. Still, he didn't feel as helpless as he would have on crutches. _Finally,_ they got to the hotel and the room. As Rafe made himself comfortable on the bed, he shrugged, "So… this was supposed to be a rest stop. How are we getting anywhere? I can fly, but not land."

"We aren't going anywhere. We'll stay here until you're healed," Ava muttered quietly as she threw herself down on the couch to sleep.

"Good thing I heal faster than humans," Rafe pointed out. "This thing would suck." Now he noted where Ava was. "Love? There's room for us both, you know."

"I'm fine right here."

Rafe watched a moment, then asked, "You still mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Ava said with a tired sigh.

"Oh, I don't know… not listening to you, getting this injury, then threatening someone who might have been nice to you, then yelling at you after?" he said sheepishly.

"Oh good. You do realize why I'm pissed at you," Ava murmured as she rolled over on her side, giving him her back to look at.

Rafe plunked his head back with a sigh. Great. Deciding to try to get back on her good side, he sent through the bond an image of their most recent tickle fight. Where she won.

Ava sighed and didn't respond through the bond. The only thing she told him was, "I got my period."

Sitting up at that, Rafe stared with her. Then he realized what that meant. The last thing hadn't worked. Softly, he said, "Oh, Ava. I'm sorry. We tried. Are you okay?"

"No," her voice cracked at that one word.

He sent comfort and love through the bond to Ava. He wished he could make it all better. Once again he cursed his inability. _I still love you, no matter what._

A sniff escaped her and she curled herself into a ball. _I know you do._

_Then come over here and let me hold you_, he replied. He would have gotten up and carried her over, but he was pretty useless in that compartment right now.

Ava blinked back her tears and wiped at her eyes before she got up. Walking over to him, she stood at the edge of the bed and stared at him with bloodshot eyes.

He reached for her, and carefully nestled Ava in his arms like a baby. _I'm sorry Ava that I can't give you what you want most. You are so precious to me that I want you to have the best. And it kills me when I can't give it._

She immediately buried her face into his shoulder and burst out crying. It hurt her each time they kept trying for no result. It destroyed her hope but she should have known better than to hope. Abby had been a once in a lifetime thing. She would never get the chance to be a mother to her own child again. Not that it made her love Lio any less. She still loved him with all her heart. She loved both of them with all her heart. She just wanted another child.

Rafe rocked her gently and made _shhh_ noises. He let her cry, knowing instinctively that this is what Ava needed to do now. When he felt her sobs lessen, he said, _I love you so much. Are you thinking we should stop trying? Perhaps it'll happen like it did with Abigail. When we're __**not**_ _trying._

_No more trying. No more sex for a while. I'm done and tired with it all. With all of this disappointment. I can't take too much more._

Rafe was a bit disappointed with the _no sex_ thing, but he understood. It would be too much of a reminder. He gently said, _Well, I know nobody's perfect. I certainly am not. Even I am a perfect Shapeshifter, I suppose it's only fair I have a failing. Makes it fair for everyone else?_

Anger flooded the bond and she snapped with angry tears falling, _How does it make it fair!? You can fuck everything else and produce something! __**How is that fucking fair!?**_

He sighed. His little joke had fallen flatter than a pancake. But he replied, _Can you imagine all those kids like Abby running around the globe? The world would be chaos. But that's not what I meant. I wish I could make everything work with a snap of my fingers. I'm pretty sure it's that white gene. Why it's there… I don't know. But I feel guilty that it's happening._

Her emotions and inner pain made her speak the next words without thinking, _It's there to make sure you don't keep your mate._

Rafe stared at her with his own hurt and confusion. He spoke aloud now, "Ava, what the hell? I… what is that supposed to mean? Are you saying the gods made a mistake?"

Ava rubbed her face. "No, they didn't make a mistake in making you. I… I just… I don't know what I meant by that," she said tiredly.

Pursing his lips, Rafe pondered. Finally he replied, "You're just tired and stressed. I hear ya. Once I get up around again, we'll go see Nessie. She usually has good advice on every situation. Both of us have always felt better after seeing her. I still don't know how she gets all her information, but that's her secret." He smiled at the thought of the gentle sea monster who was one of his best friends.

Ava sighed and shook her head but didn't answer. She went back to the couch and curled up with her back to him again. She thought briefly on the encounter with Kyle. She had been tempted to cheat on Rafe. That was new. It must be all the emotions running through her. Still that wasn't in anyway fair to him… even if he had done it to her. Finally shutting her eyes, she tried to fall asleep and rest.

Rafe was understanding, and let her rest on the couch. He knew it was a hard time for her. For any female, really. So he let things alone. He just kept sending her comforting waves. Finally he rested, rather uncomfortably.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, Rafe startled awake when he bumped his left leg. Why wouldn't it move?! Then he saw the cast and remembered everything from yesterday. It was already annoying and itchy. He could fix that, maybe. Doubling himself, he manifested fangs and started chewing on the cast in hopes of getting it off. It was noisy and tasted strange, but nevertheless he was going to have a try at this.

Ava lay there staring at the back of the couch, not even bothering to say anything to Rafe, and just let her thoughts wander. Is this what her mother felt like after all those years? What had been the driving force to bring her mother to cheat? Unfortunately the answers to those questions would remain unanswered and Ava feeling lost and confused.

Rafe was still trying with his cast. He hacked when he got a small chunk in his mouth. _Gross_. And anyway, he had been hoping that he had gotten off more than that tiny piece. What on earth did they make these things out of? How was it supposed to come off anyway? He stared at it like it was an enemy. Growling, he again attacked his own leg, starting to feel like an animal in a trap.

Ava sighed, got up, and quietly got dressed. "Rafe, stop chewing that. You probably can't digest it anyways."

Rafe had snapped his head up at her quiet admonition but was surprised that she didn't give him more shit. "You okay?" But Ava didn't answer but kept looking out the window. Sitting up straight, he said silently, _Hey. Don't shut me out. _He went and touched her inside softly and gently.

Ava blew out a sharp breath, but let him stay inside her. _I need to shut you out. I'm so confused, Rafe. About me. About us. About what we're trying to do._

Rafe couldn't help the tinge of fear and worry and he buried his own essence deeper into Ava's, marvelling at how perfectly he fit. He could see the door that was shut to him, and didn't bother trying to open it. He poked once at her pleasure centre, but didn't pursue it further. He only wanted _her_.

Ava sighed as she felt him bury himself deeper. But she didn't move to push him out. She accepted him and admitted, _This not getting pregnant thing… it… I… I've been having thoughts of cheating on you. But I can't bring myself to do it._

_Oh?_ Rafe paused in his exploration. _I can actually understand that. I get it. Here are all these men who can give you the one thing I can't. But at the same time, Ava, I am your mate. I made a promise to you. A renewed one, when I gave you that ring, because I broke the other one. And I'm so amazed and blessed that you haven't broken any with me. But… as much as it would hurt, I would understand in a way if you did. I only want you to be happy._

_I won't cheat on you. I love you too much to do that...no matter how tempting it is. And I know you do… I'm just not sure if I am happy. I don't know anything. I feel stupid and dumb._

Rafe stroked her inside comfortingly, and purposely just brushed that pleasure centre. _I know. Who knew baby making could be hard? But I'm glad you love me so much. Maybe you could adopt again?_.

She couldn't help the hiss of pleasure escaping her as she answered firmly, _No. I want the baby to be yours._

Smiling at that, Rafe said, "Okay. I get that too." Then he felt her feelings. Perhaps a pick me up would be good. So he again turned his attention on that centre of hers. He might still have to finish it by hand or she could… that was up to her. But he started stroking her and feeling the fire burn inside.

Ava moaned at the strokes. She squirmed as she rubbed her legs together to try and get some of the pressure off. "Rafe…" she half moaned, half snapped.

Grinning now, he leaned in harder. He knew no matter what, it likely wouldn't be enough. One apparently needed the physical. But he could feel her pulsing with need. He liked that. Being able to do it all without so much as touching his mate. And she was on the other side of the room. Very cool. Again he went even harder as he knew how.

Ava cried out in pleasure as her hands curled into the arms of the couch and her body arched. It felt so good but it wasn't enough to get her over the edge. She reached inside of herself and wrapped herself around him, letting him feel in detail how she felt and what her body was doing to his strokes.

Rafe groaned as he reacted. He was turned on and he tried to imagine himself taking her good and hard. Frustratingly, it felt so good, but no matter how "hard" he thrust, neither of them were getting off.

His mate cursed aloud as she panted. She was worked up and nothing was helping. She wasn't sure how, but somehow she rolled off the couch, got to the bed, climbed up on top of him (being careful of his leg), and demanded in one word to his pants. "Off!"

Growling, Rafe looked at her and he carefully squirmed just enough to get what they both needed exposed. It was his turn to snap, "Fucking take me."

Ava didn't hesitate and slammed down on him hard. She cried out louder than before and just enjoyed the feel of him in her.

Rafe moaned and moved his hips against her. He needed her. He **had** to have her. The need was all consuming. Thankfully, because he'd worked them both up, it didn't take long for them both. He growled at last and when his breathing slowed, the shapeshifter sighed in contentment. He relaxed at the touches he was getting as he was inside the bond until he uncoiled himself and came back to himself. The only thing he asked was, _You can come over here too. Just don't touch that spot. Not ready for it yet._

"Oh." Ava had made a distressed sound when he left her. But she was quick to take him up on his offer and bury herself deeper inside him, being careful to not touch _that _spot, and stayed there as she pressed her body harder against his body.

_You feel nice there, Ava. Just think, you would give this up if you went to a mortal. Actually, I'm not sure if other immortals have this either. We're just two special beings, aren't we?_

_Yes, we are. Always and forever._

_Forever and always. _Rafe snuggled into Ava more, and said with a smile, _You know. Here's a first. Have sex with a broken leg. How about that?_

Ava giggled and teased, _Think I can get you turned on again with the bond?_

Rafe looked at her and softly smiled, _I think so. Just be gentle. I don't think it will take much. I'm still inside you, so that will help._

"Okay." Ava concentrated. She was curious to see if it was possible without touching his pleasure centre. Slowly and gently, she let herself brush up against him in different spots testing them out to see if they did anything.

Rafe could feel her and just relaxed, curious of what she was doing. He had thought she would have gone straight for that spot, but she wasn't. So he just waited and let his emotions wash over him as she tested things out. One place she stirred had great love for her. Another evoked memories of his time before Ava. And one spot, to his surprise, made black hatred roil over him and murderous rage swept through him.

Ava squealed in surprise at the last one and pulled out of him completely from shock. _Sorry, _she apologized as she hesitated on going back in to explore.

It took a few minutes for Rafe to calm himself. _That was interesting. I didn't think that would happen. Huh. Don't worry, Ava. I'm not going to kill you. Come back. Perhaps avoid that one though,_ he said with a wink and a smile.

"I don't think so." Ava eyed him warily and shook her head. She kept to herself and got off of him and made her way back to the couch. That hatred had scared her senseless and she just watched him with wary eyes.

"Ava?" Rafe sat up and watched her back. "I'm sorry. That is apparently a part of me. That's what I felt for Rolfe. For the wolves that hurt you. For the vampires. For anyone who turns against me. I won't hurt you, love. I didn't mean to scare you." He sighed and added, "Love is a very deep emotion in me. Stands to reason the other is too."

Ava shook her head again. "You've felt that for me before. When you thought I got turned into a vampire. What makes you sure you wouldn't feel that again for me?"

"Because we have come so far since that, love. And I could never hate you. That I promise," he told her quietly.

Ava was hesitant after what she had just felt. Her first instincts had said to give him space but this was Rafe. Her mate. The one who had a deep love for her that she had just felt. With wary steps, she made her way back to her original position, but didn't let him inside of her again. She reached out towards, and now being careful of two spots, started to poke around hesitantly again.

Rafe sighed as he felt her within him. He hoped there was nothing more like that. The next place she found evoked his love for his children, how he had felt when Abby was born, and the exact moment Lio had accepted him as his father.

"Oh, I love that one." Ava smiled at that and then moved on. She sighed after a while and gave up in her search. It seemed that the only way they could get each other turned on was that one spot.

_It's okay, Ava. Just tuck me inside you, and be gentle. I give you permission._

"That's not the point." She snapped as she once again went to roll off of him and go back to her bed on the couch.

Aggravated, Rafe growled. _Well, you tried. We are still learning. But now you're just asking for it._ With that, he shot down the bond to her, scratched at her spot, then retreated back.

Ava let out a scream of frustration. Storming over to the couch, she snarled, "The only thing we do is try and it doesn't work! Nothing is working! I just need space, Rafe. Space to think." She slammed her part of the bond down completely, got up and left, slamming the door shut behind her.

Rafe was startled by this unexpected occurrence. What the hell had just happened? He tried to get at her, but was unsuccessful. Blowing out a breath, he laid down again. Was she going to go and break her promise after all? She had said she'd never leave him. Or do the other thing. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but Rafe could understand. He just didn't know what he did wrong this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Ava stayed away from the hotel for two days and it was going onto the third. She thought it would be the better choice until she got her anger under control. Rafe hadn't done anything wrong other than saying that she had tried. She had tried for many things. She had tried to be understanding about his sleeping around. She had tried to make him happy. She had tried to conceive another baby, and she had tried to explore the bond.

Rafe pricked his ears when he heard Ava coming back. He smiled warmly and although the bond was closed, he still tried to send his deepest love for her. He filled himself with that feeling, and his amber eyes were deeper in colour than usual.

When Ava walked in, she felt it. She felt him. "Rafe? What…?"

"Ava, I love you so much. This has been a trying time for us. I get that. But you are my one and only true mate. I want to… how do the mortals say it? Renew the promises we made to each other."

Ava stared at him in shock. Tears welled up and she slowly shook her head. "I don't know, Rafe." she whispered in pain.

He looked at her in his own surprise. He didn't move though, and had to ask in a hoarse whisper, "Why? What did I do to you?"

"Nothing. You did absolutely nothing. It's me that has failed you over and over again." Ava started to explain.

"Now wait a minute. You haven't failed me. Not one bit. Who was the one that saved my life from the sickness? The one who rescued me from more warlocks than I care to count? The one at my side in our adventures? The one who gave me something to love… her heart. The one who tamed the beast? The one who gave me another gift that only her body could give… our precious daughter. And then gave me a son in another way? The only one who has stood by me and loved me truly, faults and all. No one...But you, Ava Valentine." Rafe told her all this with love and a note of desperation in his trembling voice.

Ava felt her own lips tremble as she made her way to him. "I've failed you and for that you deserve better! I have never understood your need to sleep around or to cheat on me. I never understood why at first my looks or my personality weren't enough for you. I've failed at being happy with what you can give me and instead I'm always asking for everything you can't give me because that's what I want the most from life! And I despise and hate myself for it which means that you have to feel that hatred towards me. I deserve no less from you."

Rafe immediately pulled towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling back so he could cup her chin to make her look at him, he wiped some of her tears with his thumb before saying softly, "I'm so sorry you feel that way, Ava. I never said living with me would be easy. Hear me out here. I'm not blaming you one bit. I'm going to say that I think you sometimes forget that _I am not human._ I want to be with you. Of course I do. But my animal drives often override that. That's not something I can fix. Or should fix, for if I did, I would be denying my own nature." Again he wiped more tears before smiling, "But you… are meant for me. When I cheated on you in the beginning, I didn't understand that. Then when I did… it was just habit. I've been alive long before you. So naturally I have this whole part of my life that is still there. But **you**, Ava… **are the best part of my life**. And that is the truth. I will never regret choosing you. Ever. I never knew true love before you. And I thank you for giving me that.'

She looked at him and sighed. He was right. "I did forget that somehow. I forgot you aren't human. You mean so much to me, Rafe. Damn my own humanity! I… I'm sorry."

Rafe moved closer and again hugged her to him. _You have to trust me, Ava. No, that's not true. You don't __**have**_ _to. But I __**want**_ _you to. I really have stayed away from humans and human like immortals other than you. I'll be honest. Has it been easy? No. But my love for you is stronger._

Ava sighed and shook her head. She thought back to their...not exactly a fight but not a talk either...and asked, "You really did keep your promise?"

_Yes, Ava. I did. I don't like lying to you. I think you know that. So you know what I'm saying is true._

"I trust you," she muttered.

_Thank you. I trust you too. Life isn't easy, is it? But if it was, it would be just plain _ _ **boring** _ _, Ava._

"True. But Rafe? I've thought about it. I don't want a baby anymore. That much I'm certain on."

"That's fair, kitten. I support you either way." He immediately tilted Ava's head up to give her a passionate kiss. He knocked at her barrier as well, begging for it to open to him once again.

Ava deepened the kiss as she rolled on top of him. Her hands curled into his hair and she let the bond open up with a moan as she felt him.

At last, Rafe had what he had been waiting for. He surged inside and took a quick look around before popping out again. _Ava? I can't believe I'm saying this, but we're not doing a thing until you eat that sandwich._

Ava pulled away to stare at him in disbelief. "You're joking. I'm horny and willing to have make up sex….and you want me to eat a sandwich?"

"No fainting on me, okay? I can tell you're too hungry. Just a few bites. Or… you won't feel more of _this._" He sneaked back in and took the tiniest poke at her spot.

Huffing at him, she told him, "Fine, but I expect your hands on me." She reached over, grabbed the sandwich, ate it in four bites, swallowed, and asked snarkily, "Better now?"

_Much._ Now he rewarded her with soft tickles on the spot, before going in harder. Rafe hesitated, but then said, _You can touch me too if you want._

Ava glanced down as she gasped out, "Harder." She reached down and grabbed one of his hands and slipped it under her shirt. She placed the other one one the edge of her skirt, then she sent feelings of what it felt like with him thrusting into her. Both in the bond and outside.

Moaning now, Rafe pushed on her centre harder as requested. He wanted her for real now. He let his hand explore her breasts, and used the other to yank clothes out of his way. As he leaned into the bond, he only said, _What a pity you can't morph clothes away like I can. It would be so much easier!_

She cried out in pleasure and arched into his touches. _Easier means more boring, right? _She started to entwine herself in with him in certain spots. The one she buried herself in the most was the deep love one he had for her only.

Purring with pleasure, Rafe automatically twitched his hips. _You're doing lots of riding these days. Okay, show me what you got. Damn fine cowgirl I got here._

"Hah." Ava made a sound of pleasure and asked as she got ready but didn't let him enter, _Even if the other rooms hear us?_

_When have we cared about that? You __**do**_ _remember doing it in your sister's house for both your siblings __**and**_ _their mates to hear, right?_

Ava laughed and leaned down to kiss him. She purred softly, _I want them to hear you yell along with me when we finish._

Rafe laughed too. _Oh. Well, for that to happen, you're gonna have to touch me __**there**__._

_Are you sure? _she asked a bit nervously. She knew his usual instinct was growling or snarling or something quiet when he reached climax, but to touch him there where he was nervous...

_Yes. I'm fine. I trust you._

_Okay. _Ava nodded and gently made her way into him. She filled him with herself before gently poking his pleasure center in uncertainty at first.

Rafe's response was immediate. He felt the rush of pleasure inside and down between his legs. He gasped with it, and demanded, _Ava, get on me! __**Now**__._

Ava had pulled away from his center and got on him gently. She sat there not doing anything before asking, _Can I try something with your centre while you're inside me?_

Panting with want, he said, _Yes! Anything. Come on… _He ended with with a deep growl.

"Hang on." Ava got ready and timed it just right. She made sure she was close, but not too close, and then quickly wrapped her entire being around his center and moved it up and down. At the same time, she moved her hips hard and rough to keep him from experiencing any pain. She was trying to recreate the night she had teased him without the actual teasing part.

What Ava did caused a near instant explosion. Rafe was fast… so fast. He basically went from zero to 100 in less than a few seconds and had his release in that time. And he did yell with it, and bucked against her violently before finally calming down.

Ava had her release near the end of his and cried out loudly. She kept up the bucking with him until she just plain collapsed on top of him, panting heavily, and covered in sweat.

Rafe made an _oof_ sound when Ava laid on him heavily, but found the energy to stroke her hair out of his face and hers. _Was… that… loud enough… to satisfy you?_

_Yes, sorry… should have… warned you… at what I had… planned._

Chuckling weakly, Rafe shook his head. _It's okay. Not boring, right? Gotta keep the sparks in the relationship, right? Though what happens if the sparks cause an inferno?_

_Then that amazing release happens. You have never reacted that violently before. I am sorry… I was only trying to make it more pleasurable and less scary._

He breathed a calming breath to steady himself. It had still been a little scary, but not as much this time. He told her, _True. And I know. I think it had to do with you wrapping yourself on me. We never did try that challenge yet, have we? I'm not up to it now, but we must do it at some point. I trust you. With all of me. I really do. _He sighed in contentment. He said sleepily, _Well, my leg stopped hurting with all of this though. Thanks. _Rafe was curiously the one to be dozing first. Everything had exhausted him: this thing with Ava, being incapacitated, worry, the bond experiments, taking care of Ava… finally drained him. He was asleep before Ava could answer.

Ava blinked as Rafe went to sleep. Her features softened into a loving look. Gently she pulled off him and slid her body down to his side. Brushing the hair from his face, she stroked his cheek softly with her thumb. She slipped her legs under and over him until they were entwined with his good one. Sending loving pulses through the bond to give him a good sleep, Ava buried her face into his chest along with her soul burying into his own soul. She was quick to fall asleep with her mate by her side.


	8. Chapter 8

When Rafe woke again, he immediately felt restless - his leg was bothering him. He pulled it out from under the sheets and glared at it. He noted the chew marks and decided that it was worth a try again. He just wanted the stupid thing **off**. Since he didn't want to move Ava, he rolled a bit so she still had her head on him, but he was free to deal with this. Once again, he brought his leg up into range of his fangs and started gnawing.

Ava groaned at the rough movement that had woken her up. She peered through her eyelashes and huffed inwardly. Stupid Rafe and his stupid animal instincts waking her up. Reaching through bond without him noticing, she curled herself up and then flicked herself at him hard enough to hurt him and not her. Then she let her displeasure at being woken up by him doing something stupid and sent him a picture of him wearing a cone around his neck.

Rafe yelped with surprise and now glared at Ava. That had _hurt_. And… that picture. He shot back an image of him spanking her like he had that first time.

Ava huffed and glared back at him. Then she sent another picture of him wearing the cone, tied up with those handcuffs, and her wearing that _outfit _he bought her underneath her clothes as she walked around outside in the busiest part of London. All while he was stuck in bed for bad behaviour.

He snarled at her, but once said, _Fine. You win. Go back to sleep. You're nicer then._

Her elbow slammed into him hard as she huffed again, rolled off the bed, and walked over to the couch. "Fine. I'm sleeping over here for the rest of the visit. Which will be another week or two. Even with your damn fast healing."

Rafe whined apologetically. _Hey alright. Come back. My hands still work. And my tongue. I'll be nice. _Very _nice._

After a moment, she shook her head and crawled back into the bed, burying her face into the pillow with her back to him, muttering to herself, "Why did I mate with such an idiot at times?"

"Because you like my dick," Rafe deadpanned.

"Sometimes that's the only thing you're good for." was her reply.

Rafe huffed at that, but tried to turn to wrap his arms around her. Unfortunately the leg got in the way. Growling in annoyance, he gave one kick. That obviously didn't do anything. So instead, he reached over to Ava and with his strength, grabbed Ava and plopped her on top of him. _There. That's better._

Ava gripped his arms tightly in surprise but quickly relaxed into him. _I'm going to start thinking that you enjoy having me on top of you._

_You're warm. You smell good. You taste good. What's not to like?_

_Thanks to you I'm not sleepy anymore. But I am enjoying this, _she snorted as she ran her hands through his hair.

_I am too. I really am. I'm just restless though. I wanna go for a walk. But I wouldn't get far. Can't I just go dog and hobble on three legs?_

"No. You know you heal faster in the form you hurt yourself. You keep switching forms to get your restlessness out you'll never heal properly."

Rafe sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering, "Yes, Mother."

"If I was your mother we wouldn't be screwing like we always do." Ava quipped as she started to play with his fingers.

"True. And you'd be _really_ old," he pointed out with a grin.

"I would be dead," Ava muttered.

He laughed and pulled her ear. "You'd be a goddess! Well. Let's just say you're **my** goddess. Just no powers. Wait a minute. That's not true. You _do_ have your ways. I'm going to shut up now."

Ava giggled and wiggled on him to get into a more comfy position. _Keep going. I love these comments. They make me feel special._

_And I end up digging myself into a hole, love. Anyways, if you think I'm going to be staying here for two weeks, you got another think coming. I will be driven nuts. I'll drive __**you**_ _nuts. Why don't you get a car and drive around? Or… even better...get __**me**_ _a car and __**I'll **__drive around?_

"No and no. First, I don't like driving. Two, I'm not spending the money on a rental car when there are other means of transport. Three, everything is in walking distance. Four, you don't know how to drive. And five...I am not putting up with you when you hurt yourself driving. I will hop on a plane, with all of my stuff, and leave you here until you are better. Got it?" Ava said sweetly.

Rafe stared at her, then crossed his arms. "I'm not going to hurt myself driving! Whatever on earth gave you that idea? It can't be _that_ hard!"

Ava shoved off of him and walked around the room. To prove the point she was serious about the car, she threw her suitcase onto the bed and started packing it up. She got the rest of it ready and went to head out the door.

Rafe was aghast at this. He threw his hands up in surrender, and exasperatedly said, "Alright, alright! No car. For either of us. I got the point!" He dropped his hands and asked, "So what do you propose? And don't say leaving me in this room is an option. Because it **isn't**."

"Well, you should be okay to go out tomorrow… if you promise to be good today," Ava said as she dropped her stuff to the ground and crossed her arms just daring him to argue with her.

Pursing his lips at his mate, he considered. Shrugging his shoulders, he relented, "Well, I guess it's not like I have anywhere else to be. Fine. How about… a movie, then? I haven't watched one in ages. Something with lots of action!"

Flinging the remote at him, Ava told him, "You go ahead and do that. Since your handicapped for now...I'm going to take advantage of this opportunity and take a relaxing bath."

The implication of that was not lost on him. He couldn't get the cast wet and he wasn't supposed to change, so he'd be unable to 'help' in any way. He growled softly, but turned the TV on. To his delight, he found an Indiana Jones movie and was soon engrossed in it.

Ava sighed in content as she relaxed in her bubble bath. Her eyes were shut and she could hear the faint sounds coming from the other room. Finally she got out of the bath. She dried herself off and put on just a tank top and underwear. Rafe deserved something for putting up with her craziness lately and his own stupidity. It must be hard for him to just stay in bed all day. An idea came to her and she skipped out of the bathroom in a much better mood.

Rafe looked up and smiled, "This movie is great! I like Indy. I think he could have been me as a human." He chuckled, then moved uncomfortably on the bed to a better spot.

"I think so too." Ava hummed in agreement and told him, "Roll over onto your stomach and take your shirt off."

He blinked in confusion at that but turned off the TV. He was puzzled by such a command. Finally he protested, "Now hang on! I'm not a dog!" Thinking about what he just said, Rafe sighed, "Well, okay I am, but I'm not a… okay nevermind." He absorbed his shirt and rolled over, but not without first shooting Ava some suspicion.

Ava rolled her eyes and knelt over him. Getting settled down, she marveled at the muscles on his back as she let herself feel them better than ever on her fingers. She roamed his back before finding the place she wanted and pressed her palms down and started moving them gently. She hoped this massage idea would work.

Rafe was tense at first, but Ava's fingers felt nice, and he soon relaxed. When she started pushing on a sore spot, he jumped. About to snap at her, he lifted his head, then to his surprise, the spot was less sore. And it was actually starting to feel good. Rafe hummed in pleasure, _I don't know you're doing, but it feels nice after you get the sore spot worked out._

_It's called a massage. This is supposed to relax you. I figured you deserved it after everything and being cooped up._

_It kinda feels like a human version of getting my belly rubbed. Except that just plain feels nice. It doesn't work as a human though._

Ava hummed and continued on. She got all of the spots that she could think of and said, "_There. I'm done._

He growled in protest, hoping for more, but moved slowly. He did feel looser. With that in mind, Rafe decided it was time to get up and do a walk around. He hated the cane but it did help him walk. "You don't want me getting fat and lazy, do you, Ava?" he said as his mate eyed him.

She giggled and said fondly, "I don't think that's possible. But keep walking around, it's good for you."

Nodding, Rafe hobbled around the room. The cast was annoying, heavy, and very much in the way. He managed it for a while before he got fed up with it and sat back in the bed. But he suddenly remembered to use the washroom first, so he did before finally settling in. Giving a wry smile, he said, "Sometimes I have to remind myself not to water the plants. Not used to being in this form for so long."

That got him a laugh and Ava lay down next to him. Her eyes trailed down him and she admitted softly, "You are really handsome. Even with a broken leg. How you can live with a mate that is boring in looks is beyond my understanding."

Rafe peeled off Ava's shirt, and trailed his fingers over her back, trying to figure out where her sore spots were. As he did so, he replied, "I don't know how many times I've told you that you're not boring! May I bring into remembrance that guy who was hitting on you? He didn't know you from Eve, and yet was interested. Until I scared him off, that is." He laughed at that memory of the look on the guy's face.

"He was good looking. As a bonus he was my type too. But you were jealous." Ava said with a small smile.

"And **you're **good looking and **my** type," he countered.

Ava waited until he paused before rolling over onto her back. She blinked up at him and blurted out, "I didn't even know you had a type. I just thought you had sex with anything that has legs and a working part."

Flushing, Rafe sighed. That was rather true. He still reassured Ava, "Well, that doesn't change the fact that you **are** good looking. And I don't have sex with ugly women. Why do you think I hate monkeys?"

Ava giggled and shrugged. "I thought you hated them just because."

"They're annoying. And stupid. Despite what scientists tell you," Rafe told her. "But now, do you believe me? You have lots to offer. Both in looks and personality." He snorted under his breath, "Occasionally _too much_ personality. Ah. Just stubborn, that's all."

Ava rolled her eyes again as she stared up at the ceiling. "You do realize I can hear you?" Ava muttered as she snatched her top back from him and held it in her hands.

Laughing softly, he tweaked her nose impishly. "And that matters because? You're too cute, you little vixen. But I like you like that."

"Hey!" Ava huffed and hit him with her shirt. She stuck out her tongue and said childishly, "You suck at massages. I want a refund." She yanked her top back on and flopped down on the bed.

"A refund, is it?" Rafe mock snapped. His eyes gleamed and he wiggled himself down as best he could. Laying a hand on her leg, he said, _This is the kind of massage I do._ With that, he got some claws and shredded her panties. Before Ava could protest, he was busy with his mouth between her legs.

Ava cried out in pleasure and her eyes squeezed shut. She gasped in between moans as her hands curled into the pillows. "Rafe… no… you'll hurt your leg more," she forced herself to say.

He didn't stop but told her, _I'm fine. My leg is over here, out of the way. _After a moment, he looked over at her. "Honestly, do you _really _want me to stop?"

"No," she gasped out and reached for him. Gently gripping his shoulders she pulled him up, being very aware of his leg, and continued, "But I want you to enjoy it too. And you won't with a cast on."

Cocking his head, Rafe teased then, "Well, that was your refund. Unless you want a refund on the refund. Which I'm not sure actually works that way." He gave a poke on her chin for that, smiling.

"Hmm. How about we say that my refund is a makeout session? And then no more sex until you are better and walking about," Ava said.

He dropped his head on her shoulder, and blew out a big sigh. _Aw, really? I mean, yes to the makeout. I suppose so on the other. Well… that __**does **__mean I'll be on top again._ He perked up at that. _Okay then._

Ava grinned up at him and pushed him over to his back. Entwining their legs, Ava lay her top half on him and started to kiss. This way he had movements of his hands to do whatever he wished. _And just think of how great the sex will be if we work up to it each night._

_I'm already thinking of it, dammit!_ Rafe told her emphatically. Soon he was engrossed in kissing back passionately. He let his hands roam over Ava's body. Then he dropped the contact to feather light touches, and even did the same with his lips.

Ava was enjoying this. His touches, his kisses… they made her feel good and she wanted to share that with him. Gently she let herself move through the bond, stopping at the edge, before filling him with her feelings only.

The shapeshifter liked this. He went to meet her and touched her carefully in the bond. Curiously, he asked, _Are you afraid of touching the_ _wrong thing?_

_Yes. I don't want to touch your pleasure center or your hate. Both things which are big parts of you and hard to not touch._

_Why do you think my hate is a big part of me? It's true I will go into a blind rage, h_e mused, as he deepened his kiss once again after taking a moment to breathe.

To get a better angle, Ava rolled on top and just lay there as the kisses deepened even more. She ignored his question and flowed into him gently. She didn't move around or explore. She only just filled him and went still again waiting for his move now.

Again he touched Ava inside him. Then he decided to try and see if he could do the same. He left her within him and went to her side of the bond and curled into her. It felt strange because how they were inhabiting each other, but it still felt nice. _How is this feeling for you, love?_

Ava pulled out of the kiss to let her forehead rest against his. _Weird but good. Like it's natural._

Stroking her face, he said, _Let me try something. I'll stop if neither of us like it. _Rafe looked around inside, and then touched a certain spot he hadn't before. Suddenly he felt different. He felt… human? Was he tapping into Ava's essence? If so, the opposite must be true. _Ava, do you feel like an animal?_

_I don't know what I feel like. It's like I'm not one thing but multiple. I don't like it._

_You feel like I do. Always on the edge of one form or another. _He dropped his touch, and felt back to himself again. _Your music stills that._

Ava was trembling from that experience. She had hated feeling that way. Hated it with a passion because it scared the hell out of her. _Don't do that again. It was awful._

_Was it really? It's not awful to me. But then I'm used to it._ He was thoughtful over that, then teased, _So… you didn't feel like going and fucking a bunch of animals, no?_

"No," she snapped as she rolled off of him and onto her side. She pulled herself out of him and shoved him out of her before shutting the bond down. The experience had truly scared her deeply and she didn't appreciate his teasing over her fear.

Rafe's eyes snapped open at the sudden shove back into himself. He sat up and looked at Ava. Stroking her arm, he apologised, "Hey, I'm sorry. Talk to me, love. Why did it scare you so much? It was just _me_. That's who I am." He softened his voice even more, "I want to help and understand, Ava."

"It was just that I wasn't one thing. I was a whole bunch and feeling them all and not knowing who I was… scared me to death. I'm the only one in my body. I don't have to share and I know who I am… but with you I was no one. I had no name, nothing to call my own, and that was scary," Ava muttered into the pillow as stray tears fell.

He moved so he was snuggled next to Ava. _I think that was similar to when I was born, Ava. Interesting. But I __**am**_ _a Shapeshifter. I have no set form. I use some more than others, true. But what is my true form? I don't have one. So yes, my beginning was a little confusing. But I am Rafael Valentine. And you are my mate. Those two things I know as well as I know the sun rises and the rain falls from heaven._

Rafe started nibbling on Ava, trying to get Ava to relax. The only thing he said before he dropped the issue, _That's why I love to hear you play. I feel at peace and at rest. My forms are silent. I have great difficulty changing when you play your music._ Shaking his head he continued to lay light kisses on Ava's frame, nuzzling her hair and neck, and gave a few nips to Ava's ear and collarbone.

Ava felt herself relax against his kisses. She shivered lightly once more from the memory and asked him pleadingly, _Make me forget you ever did this? I don't care how. I know it's a part of you, and I love it for you, but it did scare me. I'm sorry._

_It's quite alright,_ he replied. _I didn't care much about feeling completely human anyway._ Rafe moved Ava over so he could kiss her more, letting his fingers trail down her body. As he kissed, he moved one of her hands to him suggestively, while he worked one of his own where he had been licking before.

Ava shut her eyes softly as she took in Rafe's comforting presence. Her fingers moved to unzip him and she quickly slipped her hand inside. Gently, she traced him with her fingers before wrapping her hand around him and doing gentle strokes.

He groaned with pleasure, and matched what she was doing on her. He decided that is what he would do. If she wanted firmer touches, she tell him through him. But either way, it would feel good and calm them both in one way. Perhaps not the other, but who cared?

Ava moaned and kept up her pace. She started to pant near the end, letting him know she was close, and started to pick up on her movements.

Gasping with the feel of that, Rafe responded accordingly. He automatically thrust his hips, but still was conscious of what he was doing. At last, he came, and he worked quickly so Ava had her release too. After that, he wrapped his arms around Ava in contentment.


	9. Chapter 9

Ava grinned in a silly manner. She had left Rafe with the doctor to get his cast off for good. Then she had told him as soon as he got it off to go and be whatever form he wanted to be to screw whatever animal(s) he wanted to for as long as he wanted. As long as he came back to her, Ava could finally have some time to herself without him around to bug her.

Rafe had blasted off as soon as it was safe. He thrilled in the feeling of the air under his wings. He had been cooped up for too long. He didn't contact Ava in the several days he was gone, but finally he turned his nose back towards his mate. She would be waiting at the hotel still, so he blasted there. He was ready for her. As soon as he arrived, he didn't bother using any doors. He smashed through the window, and rolled into a shaggy dog and sat up on his hind legs, proper as you please.

Unfortunately Ava wasn't in the room or the hotel at all. She was out and about taking pictures of the animals in London. It wasn't something she usually did but she was having a blast and had no intentions of going back to that lonely hotel room, and she kept her side of the bond shut because she didn't want to feel what Rafe was feeling. She had also run into Kyle again and had been spending time with him and his friends. She had crashed at his apartment for the days Rafe had been gone. She considered him a friend and nothing more, despite Kyle's attempts, but he was respectful of her and she greatly appreciated that. And now she had plans with him after her short photoshoot. Plans that she was late for as she cursed and ran to the bar that they were meeting up at. It felt good to be with humans and no other strange creatures.

Rafe sniffed carefully around the place. He realized that Ava hadn't been there since he left. Ah, likely she was around somewhere else. She didn't like being alone. He switched to his German Shepherd dog, and set out to hunt her down. He trotted a long while, going bird sometimes, or even a cat to help with his search. It would be useless calling through the bond, but he usually could find her anyway. Finally Rafe sensed his mate nearby. He just didn't know where she was. Putting his nose to the ground, he picked up a faint waterfall scent. He followed that, and that led him to a bar. Well, he couldn't go in like this, so he circled around to the outdoor porch and saw Ava and Kyle and some other people that seemed to be his friends. Well, he could play that game. He slinked softly, and curled up under the table, unnoticed.

Ava laughed genuinely. It had been so long since she had felt this free and at peace. She missed this part of her life a lot. She missed laughing with Julie, fooling around, and just plain having fun with her best friend. Shaking away the unwanted thoughts, Ava grabbed Kyle's arm and dragged him up with her to get a second round of drinks. "I never did thank you for letting me crash with you these past nights. It's been lonely without Rafe," Ava said.

"It's not a problem," Kyle answered. "I just wish I coul-" his words were cut short as he crashed heavily to the ground. He shook his head in surprise, then looked at his feet. "Okay, which one of you was the wiseass who tied my laces together?"

Frowning, Ava knelt down to untie them for him. She brushed her hand across the back of his head to make sure he hadn't hurt himself. Helping him up, she slipped her hands around his arm and tugged on him, "Come on. Let's just head back to your apartment. It'll be quieter there. And more peaceful. Plus I can hand in my work to my employer."

Rafe huffed. He had hoped Ava would notice him. Or at the very least, figure out who had pulled that prank. Well then. He could at least figure out where this guy lived. So he followed closely until he had seen where Kyle was. Then he was able to slip inside the apartment and thought about where would be a good spot to scare him silly. Or at least announce his presence. He decided to watch a bit more before deciding his course of action. Tucking himself into a hidden corner, he lay as a cat… which Kyle did have… and waited.

As she walked into the apartment, Ava relaxed in the now familiar surroundings. It took away the loneliness from the knowledge of what she let Rafe go to do and what he was doing right now. She missed him something fierce and kept thinking about that 'refund' they had talked about. Then the memories hit her along with the loneliness deepening and at that moment she was taken by surprise. Kyle had reached for her and tried to kiss her, pulling them backwards towards the couch.

Now that did it for Rafe. He went back to his Shepherd, scaring Kyle's cat. Then he growled and barked deeply and aggressively at Kyle. He _knew_ the human male had been up to no good! Stealing his mate, indeed! He bared his fangs and told him off in no uncertain terms.

Ava jerked back in surprise and with a scream escaping her. Instincts took over and she raised her purse. She swung it at the dog, not realizing it was Rafe, and heard her purse connect with dog. She winced at the sounds and apologized, "I'm sorry doggy! Just leave us alone or we'll be calling the pet control."

He yelped at the hit, and now glared at Ava. He didn't want to get smacked again though, and noted how Kyle was trying to protect Ava. He flattened his ears and stalked off. Then he growled again and unconsciously changed his markings while carrying his tail high in aggression.

Ava's breath hitched as it hit her that this dog was Rafe. Shoving a shocked Kyle out of the way - she did not need protection from Rafe - she opened her side of the bond and asked guiltily, _Rafe? I'm so sorry. So sorry. I..._

He sat down and kept his eyes on Kyle, who dared not move a muscle. His lips still curled threateningly at the guy while he answered, _Sorry for what? Hitting me? Kissing him? Not being where you said you'd be when I came back? I've been hunting you for hours!_

Jerked back at the anger in his tone, she said, _You have every right to be mad at me. I'm sorry for all of that. I didn't think you would come back so soon and I was lonely for human company. Not in a sexual way either. I was lonely for what I had with Julie. As for the kiss, he surprised me! I'd just been thinking of you and of how much I missed you and that stupid refund, _Ava explained quietly.

Now Rafe turned to look at Ava. The tail dropped to a normal level and he studied her. Seeing the bond was open again, he shoved inside. But he could see she told the truth, and left again in a moment. Blinking slowly, he told her, _Okay._

As he did so, Kyle came out of his trance of staring into those eyes. The prickling feeling of having an animal who wanted to outright kill him was lessened considerably as soon as the dog looked away. Kyle didn't know Ava was having a conversation, and whispered, "Ava… my cell… is beside you. Call for help. I don't even know how this dog got in here. Don't move. He might have rabies."

Ava glance back at Kyle and then stood up quickly. Guilt was racing through her and she wanted out of here. "I'm sorry, Kyle. I need to go now. It's urgent," she said in a rush before tearing out of the building with tears in her eyes.

Rafe gave one more warning bark at Kyle before he left too. He beat Ava to the hotel by getting in the broken window from before. He wondered how to deal with Ava at the moment… he wanted her. He knew she felt bad about what she had done. But she was still his mate. So he decided to surprise her and lie as a human on the bed, in a naked and highly sexual way.

She wiped her tears away and took a deep calming breath. She would handle whatever Rafe dished out at her. It was with feelings of fear that she opened up the door and walked into the room. She shut it behind her and as soon as her eyes landed on Rafe, she felt her things slip from her hands. She could only stare in confusion, guilt, and want at the sight before her.

"I would have apologised for the window, but I see I needn't have bothered," Rafe began. He rubbed himself a little to show he was ready for her. However, one thing that needed to be dealt with. He gazed at his mate and said firmly, "The least you could have done was leave a note. I don't care if you crashed with someone else. I could have done without the kiss, but I get it that you wished to be with your own kind. I forget these things sometimes. But you could have just said that, Ava."

"I know there are things I should have done and things that I regret doing. And I only considered Kyle as a friend. I told him that. He had respected it until today. I'm sorry for causing problems."

Instantly, Rafe was up and across the room. He took her in his arms and kissed her. He showed his passion for her, and asked for entrance for his tongue. He ran his hands down her arms right down to her fingertips and back up again as he continued his kiss.

Ava hesitantly gave him permission for entrance. Her arms loosened a bit and when his hands touched her fingertips again, she softly curled the tips into his hand.

Rafe deepened the kiss instantly and made his wants known as he moved closer and moved his hips suggestively. _I love you, you know that, right?_

Ava finally felt her body release itself from the hold it was in. She sank forward and hit his bare chest. Her nails curled into his arms and she knew that he was the only thing holding her up at the moment. But it didn't stop the pure desperation from hitting and she rocked her hips urgently. She couldn't wait until the bed. She needed him **now**. _I know you love me. You know how much I love you, right?_

_Yes_, was all he said as he slammed her into the wall. He made his kisses hard and fast in his own want. He stopped long enough to hiss, "Get those pants off" before resuming his passionate declarations.

Moaning, she did as he asked. She trusted him to keep her up as she reached down and shoved her clothing until they pooled around her ankles.

Rafe wasted no time in locking them together and going at it good and hard. He bit down on Ava's shoulder to claim her to himself once more. His every move was possessive and he just dared Ava to do anything about that.

Ava gasped and gripped him harder. Her hips moved in the same desperation and possessiveness. She panted as she felt _so right _with his claim that she told him, "Claim me… in the… hardest way… you can."

Rafe paused to look at her, then pulled out, but it was only to throw her onto the bed and slam into her that way. He made it good and hard by coming out and back in with every thrust. But at last, he just stayed inside, but it was still rough. He bit her several times, and made it clear who was the animal.

At last, Ava screamed loudly with her release as Rafe gave her one last claim. She gasped for breath between the heavy pants and felt her clothes stick to her from sweat, but she was beyond satisfied with this claiming. She would never again doubt him.

_Ah, Ava. _Rafe was panting heavily and complained, _I think I lost a bit of condition._ He was happy, and rested on top of Ava, sweating too after his own finish. _You okay though? I know you'd tell me if I was too hard. But I still gotta check now and then._

Ava ran her fingers through his hair in a comforting way. She was having a hard time speaking even through the bond. So, she nodded yes to let him know she was okay and shut her eyes as she relaxed under him.

Rafe waited until his heart rate had gone back to normal. Then he lightly said, _Well, I gave you the reward first after all. Now how about that penance?_

Ava blew out deep breaths to calm herself. Finally she got out, _Reward? That was… indescribable. A bit of both. Okay. Fine. Give me that penance but I want actual makeup sex after._

Grinning at her now, Rafe readily agreed. He took the rest of Ava's clothes off and sat up to turn her across his knee. After he was satisfied with the redness, he plopped her back down again and teased, _Now let's see if I can make your face as red as the _other _part of you._

Before he could begin, Ava asked, _Rafe? Can we try something very different for this one time?_

He tilted his head, ready to listen. But even as he did that, he made it known that he was the boss of this situation by stroking her where he had just finished punishing her.

Ava squirmed at his touch in an uncomfortable way, but said, _You remember that thing you did that scared the crap out of me? Well… I want to do that during sex. See if it helps me get over my fear._

Now Rafe was surprised. He checked to see if Ava was serious, and replied, _I thought you hated it. And practically begged me never to do it again._

_I know. But I want to understand you more and I think this way is the best way to do it._

He thought about it and decided it made sense. _Okay, let's give this a go. You still tell me if it's too much. _With that, he laid her the way he liked her. Then he reached through the bond to Ava and found that spot he had discovered before. Rafe still hesitated before he touched it. It was just as much as not not wanting to scare his mate again as it was that he disliked feeling only one form. That much had been clear when various magicians trapped him as such. He shared that with Ava before he finally touched the spot again. Immediately, he felt his forms leave him, and he felt rather naked. But nevertheless he began to make love with his mate. It was a little slow and confused to start, but he soon picked a rhythm he thought was good for them both.

Ava had felt pure panic when she suddenly felt herself leave and was left with a war within herself. She made a sound of fear as she got overwhelmed by all of the fighting, but then felt movement that caught her attention. Rafe. It was only Rafe making love to her. Blowing out a breath, Ava concentrated on her mate and was surprised to find that she could smell his scent, that was mixed with sex and sweat, more clearly than before. Eventually though, she couldn't take it anymore and told him, _Stop! Stop! This was a bad idea. I can't do it!_

Rafe was more than happy to stop what he was doing with the bond. He dropped it and felt his shapes flood back into him. _Oh, thank goodness. That feels so much better. Now, if you're alright, let's do this __**properly**_. With that, he took up a much stronger rhythm, letting his animal instincts guide him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do it, Rafe," she apologized quietly afterwards.

_I hurt you. I'm so sorry. So sorry. I never wanted to hurt you again._

"You didn't hurt me. I'm fine. It was just that..." Ava trailed off.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad I didn't hurt you. I had a hard enough time after _that time_. I guess there are certain things about each other that just plain should not be shared. Like that." Rafe smiled at her now, saying, "Don't worry about it. I didn't care much for that either. We will definitely **not **be doing that again." He leaned into her and purred contentedly. He did tell her, _We're leaving tomorrow. I've had enough of London for a good while._ He rubbed his whiskers on Ava and then laid his head on her.

Rafe was up early as usual and leaped off the bed. He was in a good mood, just as he always was when they moved on. Excitedly, he leaped about, shoving into Ava, _Come on! Pack up! Let's go! I can't wait to see Nessie again. And our_ _home. _Again he bounced on his paws and made silly sounds. Rafe guided Ava to the roof of the hotel and quickly went Pegasus. It wasn't too long of a flight before the Inn was in sight at last. Rafe wheeled over it, delighting in the aerial view before he gracefully landed. He would have bucked Ava off, but sensed she wasn't in the mood for that. Then he went fox and zoomed around the place to make sure everything was in order. Then he zoomed around just for the sake of doing so.


	10. Chapter 10

Ava stretched her body as she woke up in a great mood. They had spent most of yesterday just chilling, eating unhealthy food and having mind blowing sex. Turning to Rafe, she asked lazily, _Rafe? Would you let me wear one of your tops for the day? I don't feel like wearing a bra today and __**all **__of my tops would show people that._

_So something loose?_ he replied in a relaxed manner. Rafe sat up then and teasingly morphed one of his muscle shirts on. _Like this?_

Ava eyed it and shrugged. _If that's the one you want me to wear. I don't care much either way._

Laughing, he told her, "Love, your boobs would _really_ show. As in fall out likely. That would be a sight alright." This time he replaced the shirt with a dark green one that was comfortable. Pulling this off, Rafe handed it to Ava and watched curiously.

Ava grinned as she threw her legs over the bed. Standing up, she pulled the shirt on, which fell to mid thigh. Looking pleased, she asked, _Well? Do I _wear your clothes better than you?

Grinning, he said, "Hmm, you look cute. Like a kitten."

Ava let out a small growl and pounced on him. Straddling her mate she purred, _Kitten? I am not a kitten. Well… I was once but never again._

Going to a smirk, he simply replied, "Once a kitten, always a kitten. And you must admit, you like getting those claws out. Just look at me! Or did someone _else _do all these scratches on me?"

Ava huffed but then smiled proudly. She had scratched him up pretty good. "You enjoy the claws coming out. Exactly like this," she replied as she ran her nails down his chest.

Rafe growled instinctively. _I do. Your inner beast coming out. I don't know why humans will deny they have one. But they do. And then they say something like it's unnatural and shows up in a murderer or something. Really now._

Continuing her scratches, Ava asked, _Do you like it when my inner beast comes out?_

He turned his voice to purr, _Yes. It's the closest thing you have to another form. But don't worry. I love you just how you are. Except maybe when you're as pissed as hell at me perhaps, _Rafe finished with a sheepish look.

Ava cocked her head in thought. She was curious now and a bit frightened as she looked for her inner beast. Not sure where to look, she asked Rafe for help, _Can you show me where it is inside of me? I want to try to see if I can access it._

He looked a bit surprised at the request. _I… am not sure about that. And besides, the last time we messed with this, you checked out mentally. I don't want that again._

_Please? I have this feeling that I need to get over this fear._

Sighing, Rafe showed her he was still concerned about this experiment. Nevertheless, he went down inside her and thought about it. It came out during sex. Stands to reason it was close to her pleasure centre. Rafe went to this and rubbed lightly close to it, went on it directly for a few seconds, then back out to around it. Every now and then, he'd flick at **that **spot before moving back to the surrounding area and waited to see what effect he had.

Ava curled her nails into him hard as she felt something in the back of her. It made her a bit nervous but she wasn't terrified as when she felt all of Rafe's form. Instead of pushing it away, she gently pushed herself against it and gasped. She felt her body become more predatorial as her mind was flooded with more intense feelings but at the same time, Ava was still her normal self. She was just acting on her animal-like instincts.

Rafe watched her both inside and out, smiling smiled as Ava accepted this. Finally he had the sense to end things on a good more and slipped back out again. "Was that better? It seemed like it was. You were still _you_. A super sexy one at that," he said with a wink.

"Eh?" Ava blinked owlishly as she went back to normal. It disoriented her a bit but she was fine otherwise. Stroking his chest, she admitted, "It was better than your forms. Though I'm glad you ended it there." She paused to flush red. "I sort of had a sudden desire to just mate with you. Like an animal would for hours until that part of me was satisfied."

Snorting, Rafe said, "Now you have an idea of how I feel sometimes." He poked her nose then flowed off the bed into an excited puppy. He spun and barked, _**Now**_ _can we play ball? Come __**on**__! Feels like __**years**_ _since the last time we did it!_

Ava rolled her eyes at his behaviour and slipped on some underwear and shorts. Grabbing some slip on shoes, Ava made her way outside holding a tennis ball in her hand.

Rafe had "grown up" to an adult dog. His tail lashed furiously, and he gave her a play bow, bouncing at the ground. When she didn't move quick enough, he barked once, then ran through a few tricks a tame dog would do before going back to the play bow.

Snorting, Ava rolled her eyes again but threw the ball this time. Rafe shot off after it at full gallop. He brought it back and they played like that for some time until he was fully happy. Curling his tail over his back in happiness, he started to trot off in Nessie's direction, checking to make sure that Ava was following.

Ava went to follow but something unusual caught her eye. She stopped to look fully at the forest but couldn't see anything. She could have sworn she had seen something unique. She changed her direction and started walking into the forest to look for the creature that had been there watching them.

Rafe paused to look back. He shot her a question through the bond. It wasn't words, but he normally did that. It was just a sense of _what are you doing _kind of thing.

Ava ignored the unspoken question and entered the forest. She was quick to disappear from Rafe's sight. She looked around carefully and could've sworn she heard something like hooves on the ground. Now she was confused because Rafe was outside and it couldn't have been deer. Nessie would have told Rafe if someone new had moved here.

The shapeshifter huffed when Ava ignored him. He ran back to where she had gone and bumped her. _What are you mucking about for? I want to see this new friend of Nessie's. But I think he won't come out until you're there. Ergo… let's go already._

_Someone was watching us closely from here. And I don't think it was Nessie's friend. I heard hooves in this direction. _Ava told him as she started walking towards the place she heard the hooves coming from.

Rafe put his nose to the ground. This was curious. He sniffed carefully around, then shot Ava a picture of what he smelled. A faun, male to be exact. _Those are pretty harmless, Ava._

Ava relaxed but still looked around for the faun. "Okay. Let's go then."

Barking happily, Rafe now trotted with purpose to the lake. He greeted the sea monster with a howl, then started sniffing for this other creature. Nessie teased him and he looked at her and then splashed in to get her for what she said.

A laugh echoed beside Ava, and he snorted in amusement, "Ness has a tongue on her alright."

Ava started at the elf in wonder. She had met a few female elves but never a male one. And by the gods he was very handsome. She felt herself flush a deep red and briefly worried about her outfit but she focused on his gorgeous brown eyes and asked, "Does she? I don't understand her."

He looked at her, and smiled, "Not everyone does. I'm being rude. I'm Vorron. Nessie's helper. I've seen Rafe before, and I stay out of his way. That guy has _teeth_."

That made Ava laugh. He was definitely easy on the eyes and to talk to. She liked him immediately. "I'm Ava. Its It's a pleasure to meet you."

Smiling back, he said, "Same. Anyways, when your mate is done mucking around, Nessie wanted to talk to you privately. I'll act as interpreter. That's my new job. I like it a lot… she's so interesting. I've been watching her and I still don't know how she knows the things she does."

"Don't worry. Rafe found Nessie interesting enough to try and mate with her. I wish I could have heard what she told him when he tried."

Laughing himself, Vorron admitted, "That would have been priceless. That old shapeshifter doesn't always take no lying down. She would have said a lot of… _interesting _things." He snorted again and looked at Ava in curiosity. The next moment, he was body slammed into a tree by a large stag.

"Rafe! What in the hell are you doing?!" Ava snapped angrily.

He kept Vorron pinned by his antlers and replied, _Can't be too careful after the Kyle thing. And this __**elf**_… _was banished from his own kind. Therefore…_ he leaned in a bit harder, making his victim gasp in fear and pain.

Smacking Rafe, Ava said, "Put him down. **Now! **This is nothing like the Kyle situation. He's a friend. And I don't care if he was banished or not." Ava would go to extreme measures to get Rafe to let him go.

He flicked an ear, but finally backed away. He snorted at Vorron, who was rubbing his chest where he knew the bruises would form. The elf looked at him and replied to Rafe's question, "I wasn't doing anything! Just talking." A pause. "No I didn't touch her. I promise." Another grunt from Rafe. "I wouldn't ever go against you, Rafe. Honest."

That satisfied the shapeshifter and he moved off, glancing at Ava and brushing by her. _He'll interpret for Nessie._

Vorron stared Rafe starting to graze in a nearby field. Then he muttered under his breath, "I wouldn't ever go against him. He's too scary." Voron didn't know whether to sigh in relief or not. Deciding to just get on with things, he said, "Well, hop in the boat. Nessie doesn't like being too close in shore. It's a hard job if she beaches herself by accident."

Ava immediately hopped into the boat and watched Voron. "I'm Ava by the way. I never did fully introduce myself."

He started rowing away to where Nessie wanted them. "You don't need an introduction, mate of the shapeshifter. But thank you." He paused as Nessie came and hovered nearby so only her eyes and the top of her head could be seen. "She says it's good to see you. Have you been keeping your mate out of trouble?"

"Keeping Rafe out of trouble? More like getting him out of the trouble he causes. But it's good to see you again, Nessie. We both missed you. It was actually Rafe's idea to come visit."

A few bubbles and Voron smiled. "He doesn't forget about her. A good friend. And she knows of your new… mission. She has a suggestion."

Ava flushed again and she squeaked out, "How did you find out about it?! That was just between Rafe and me…?" She trailed off in uncertainty.

Voron laughed. "Not much gets by Ness. She has her sources and isn't about to reveal them." He paused, listening, "Um, so… she's asking how exactly you got him to agree to this whole thing?"

"I don't know," Ava replied honestly. A smile graced her lips as she said, "He just asked if I truly wanted this."

"Must really love you then, Ava. Wow," Voron said. Turning to Nessie, he irritably answered her, "What? I'm still going to translate! Can I not interject anything? Seriously?" He muttered a moment before huffing out, "Fine. She says she can help with the doctor part since he's being an ass about them."

Ava sat in hope. It flooded through her and the bond. Bouncing a bit on her seat, Ava asked in excitement, "You can? I'll take all the help I can get. He won't agree to a single one!"

Voron smiled as he turned to tell Ava what Nessie said. "You're not going to believe this. She said there's this guy named Dr. Jacob Marsh. He works in a fertility clinic and helps with everything after… birth and all. He's Julie's grandson."

"No way," Ava said in shock.

"Yes way. Ness, how do you know these things?" He shrugged. "She won't tell me either."

"Julie's grandson…" Ava trailed off at the pang of loss. She missed her best friend so much but Julie was long gone by now, along with her entire family. For the first time since wanting this, Ava felt doubt creep into her. Her baby would never know her family, only whatever was mentioned to him or her from either her, Rafe, Abby, or Lio. Could she do that to her child? "Thank you. I'll let Rafe know when I see him next."

Voron gave Ava a pat on the shoulder and knew she was done. "Nessie says come back anytime. I'll be here too; I like the old girl's company. Yes! I did call you an old girl! What would you call yourself? Whatever." That exchange done, he rowed Ava back and after getting her out of the boat, asked, "You seemed disturbed. You okay?"

Ava looked around at the scenery. Finally she nodded. "I'm okay. It's just… complicated."

Rafe came back to his mate and shook his antlers threateningly again. Vorron jerked away and raised his hands, saying, "I patted her. That's it. I'm going, alright?" He hurried away while Rafe made a satisfied noise as to say, _Good._

Ava huffed at him and gave him a half hearted glare. "Why are you so mean to him? He did nothing to you."

Switching to a squirrel to ride on Ava's shoulder, he answered, _I'm just protective. And elves can be sneaky. I don't know what he did to get banished, but the fact is he was. And that's all I need to know._

"We've talked about this before Rafe. Don't judge a book by its cover. If I had done that with you by going with the bad meeting had we wouldn't be here right now," Ava said as she started to walk back into the forest.


	11. Chapter 11

Rafe scurried to the other shoulder and flicked his red tail. _True. And Nessie __**does**_ _like him well enough as a friend. I trust her. Him… he'll just have to prove it to me. Oh well. Not the first time._

Sighing, Ava dropped it for now and just continued to walk around the forest. Nessie's words came back to her but she didn't dare hope. So, she shoved it away and asked Rafe with a grin, "Want to play a game? There will have to be some rules in place for you though."

His interest was piqued immediately and he leaped off, turning to a jackal in the process. _What game? You always come up with fun games! What rules though? _he finished with a hint of suspicion.

"Hide and Seek. But you can't use any small or flying forms. And you have to not cheat when it's your turn by using your enhanced smell or hearing or sight."

_So… you want me blindfolded then,_ he countered with a tail wag. _Or human I guess. Still might need a nose plug._

Ava grinned and bounced on her heels. "I don't have a nose plug or a blindfold. Up to you."

He snorted then went human. "Okay, who starts? This form might give you a better chance at actually _finding _me. And I don't hear or smell as well as I do in my other ones, though still better than humans. But I'll try not to use it too much. Just to make it fair."

Ava smiled and kissed his cheek. "You are too sweet sometimes. This the side you should show people and maybe they won't hate you so much," she teased him.

"Hah. Good luck with that." Rafe paused in thought and mused, "Well I _do_ miss someone like Noah. He was cool to hang out with, prank, then be bros. I don't have anyone like that now." Shaking his head, he focused on the game, "Right, me or you first?"

"Hmm. You hide first and I seek?" Ava offered.

"Okay," he agreed. Waiting until Ava had started counting, he slipped away and looked for a good spot. Deciding a tree would be best, he climbed one, changed his mind and leaped tons nearby one that was bushier and quite thin on top. He scooted up as far as was safe and waited. He wasn't seeking, so he could definitely hear Ava counting somewhere.

Ava finished counting and yelled out for him to hear, "Ready or not, here I come!" then started to walk around carefully. There were many places he could be and tried to think like him. Bushes… no. He wouldn't be able to crouch for so long in a small place. In between the trees? Maybe. They were big enough to hide his frame and keep him amused. Her eyes wandered up to the trees. That was were he was most likely but she would keep the other options open. So, she walked around the general area, keeping her eyes peeled for her mate.

Rafe peered down at Ava. His position wasn't the most comfortable one, and he had to get claws to hang in better. He tried not to giggle as Ava wandered around.

A little noise in a bush distracted them both. Out popped a fox with an unusual marking. He barked at Ava then stared up into a particular tree excitedly.

Ava peered up at the tree the fox was pointing to and grinned. Her eyes met Rafe's and she said cheekily, "Found you."

Rafe groaned and scooted down. He pointed at the fox, saying, "And that's no fair. My kid just outed me. And he wasn't even playing!"

Patting his cheek, Ava smiled and said, "Perhaps you deserved it."

Glaring at the fox, he shooed it away and then said, "Your turn then."

Giggling, Ava asked, "Do you really want to play or are you too grumpy now?"

Looking up, he grinned, "I do want to play. You won't have anyone giving you away! Well, unless I call him back... nah. He's caused enough trouble for one day. You get lost, you!" He made shooing motions at her now with a smile.

Rolling her eyes, Ava quickly scampered away. She heard him counting and sighed as she looked around. Being up in a tree was out of the question. She didn't feel like hiding behind the trees. Then something caught her attention and she grinned. It was a opening between some trees that were covered with high and thick bushes. Scrambling inside, she settled down on the ground and waited for Rafe to find her.

Rafe finished counting and looked about. It was really hard to not use his sense of smell. After he decided that Ava wouldn't use the trees, he checked a few bushes. But he needed the _right_ sort of bush. Something big enough to hide a person. Aha… over there perhaps. Rafe studied the ground. A faint print. Yes, Ava had come this way. Now he studied the bushes. There was one with a broken stem. Grinning, he leaned over the slight opening, "Come out you little vixen."

Ava bit her lip to keep from laughing aloud. Silently she pushed herself even further back until her back hit something. Hopefully he wouldn't be able to see her now.

Huffing, Rafe reached in with a hand. He thought she was close enough to grab. Nope, apparently not. So he went a little farther. And then he brushed against something _very _familiar. A certain _someone's _chest.

Squealing in surprise at the touch, she grabbed his hand. Not really thinking about what would happen, she gave a yank on it and let out another squeal when she saw him tumble down towards her.

Rafe got yanked unexpectedly, and the next thing he knew, he was on top of Ava. After a moment of shock, he started to laugh. When he could talk again he said, "Ava, if you just wanted a place to make love, all you had to do was ask, you silly kitten."

Huffing, Ava decided to play along. She let out a tiny growl and replied, "What if I wanted to make it a surprise?"

Grinning, Rafe pulled both of them up and dusted her off. "You could, but don't you think this is slightly cramped? Not to mention sticks everywhere?"

"And you have a better place?" Ava asked huffily. "Did you enjoy the feel you got?"

"Oh, like this?" Rafe asked as this time he grabbed her boob with a smirk on his face. Plus he remembered she wasn't wearing a bra, so he got a better feel than expected.

"Yes, like that. Don't look so smug. Who says this isn't the last feel of them you'll get?" Ava asked with her own smirk.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Now why would that happen? _This_ is part of **my** mate. Which means… this is mine too. So there."

Ava hummed and cocked her head. She had heard of women doing this during arguments. Though they weren't in an argument she was curious to see if it made the tides go in her favour. Reaching up, she unbuttoned the shirt, showing him her breasts, and told him, "Because they are mine. And you'll do something to get me mad sooner or later. Hopefully later."

Rafe's entire attention was on Ava's mounds. He was very much distracted as he asked, "Uh… later? Why would... uh… yeah… they're yours… uh…" he finally gave up and trailed off as he went to touch her.

Ava was grinning madly. Yes! It had worked. She would have to do this more often, but not enough for him to catch on. "Yes, they are mine. I'm glad you agree with me."

Finally snapping his gaze up at Ava, he squinted at her, "I suppose so. Now… are we doing another round, cuddling here, feeding me… or what? Oh and at some point you should tell me what Ness was so secretive about." He still had his hand on Ava's breast and stroked it softly as he talked.

Ava moaned softly at his soft touch. Her eyes fluttered and she enjoyed the feeling of his touch. _What do you want to do?_

_Hmm. Why don't we sit and I want to just hold you. Is that okay? Maybe out on the grass though. A little twiggy in here._

Ava laughed softly as she opened her eyes. Grabbing his hand off her breast, she pulled him out of the bushes and to a grassy spot. She waited until he sat down before sliding into his lap and nuzzled his neck in contentment.

Smiling, Rafe twirled a lock of Ava's hair. _I love you. I'm so glad we are together. I still sit in wonder about that. If I had decided to go the other way that day. Or if you didn't have your lesson..._

_Do you think I would have survived it any longer or just end it? _Ava asked softly as she opened her eyes slightly. She curled her fingers against his one hand.

_I don't understand what you mean? Are you talking about your life?_ Rafe asked in puzzlement.

_Do you think I would have made it through that bout of depression or do you think I would have ended my life in the end?_

That made Rafe blow out a sharp breath. After a good moment of thought and stroking Ava, he replied aloud, "I'd like to think that you made it through. If you had gone away to college or university, I think it would have been much better for you. You needed to get away from your parents." He nuzzled her again, "Turns out you ran away with me. I'm so glad you did."

Ava giggled as he accidently tickled her in his nuzzle. "You are being awfully affectionate tonight. Actually since yesterday you have been." Ava said softly as she enjoyed the warmth he was giving off.

"I just enjoy your company, Ava. I know I'm always off somewhere. But occasionally, I do like just doing nothing with you. Don't tell me you're complaining about that!" he teased her as he blew on her neck to tickle some more.

Ava let out a squeal of laughter and squirmed around to get him to stop. "I'm not complaining. I'm just pointing out a fact." She said matter of factly.

He winked and shot back, "And the fact is that I love my mate. Therefore I need no excuse to show affection for her."

"I love you too."

He kissed her then, and wrapped his arms around her. When Rafe finally decided breathing was good, he pulled back and smiled warmly at Ava. "Are you going to make a comment about that or just leave things well enough alone?"

Ava stuck her tongue out at him and replied teasingly, "I'll leave things alone. For now." Though she did reach back up to kiss him again.

They kissed for a long time, then Rafe looked up at the sky, "Should we go back? There might be a storm coming up. Or we can just stay here. I don't care if I get wet. But perhaps you shouldn't get cold."

Ava sighed in disappointment to have this end. "Can we find a place to stay like under some trees or something and watch the storm out here. I'll be fine as long as you keep me warm and dry," Ava said as she perked up.

Rafe considered, and suggested, "We can use that cave I once did. You know when I nearly… anyway. It's dry." He couldn't bring himself to say "when I nearly died" but watched to see if it would bother her at all or not.

It bothered her a bit but she smiled softly. "We can always make better memories there anyway."

Rafe switched to his white wolf and nosed Ava to get up. The storm was gathering overhead quickly. They ran. Finally they made it to the cave just as the skies opened up and the rain poured down. Rafe had seen too many storms to count to be afraid of them. He liked them. He wagged his tail and made sure Ava was okay.

Ava laughed in delight as the rain fell down. "This is amazing!"

He looked at Ava as she lit up in a lightning flash. _You're amazing too._ Now he looked around a bit more. He hadn't been here since that day he had been dying. Rafe moved to the back and stared. The blanket he had laid on was somehow still there. He couldn't help but watch it. And remember.

Ava turned away from the storm and walked to the back. She scratched behind his ears as she said quietly, "I was scared when I woke up and you weren't there. My heart broke into a million pieces that you would just leave me like that. Then I found out you had the sickness… that was my worst fear coming true. I felt helpless and scared to death. The only thing I knew was that I was willing to do anything to make sure you lived."

_I know. And when I lost control of my shapes… I think I know what you felt when we switched. That was the scariest thing in my life. But I'm glad you came back for me. I wanted you, even if my instincts said leave. Thank you again._

"You have nothing to thank me for. It was something I wanted as much as you."

He curled up on the blanket, and sighed. He soon asked, _What was your idea for new memory making?_

"I don't know. I was hoping you would have some ideas." Ava admitted sheepishly.

Rafe nipped her playfully then said, _Still not terribly sorry I bit your brother. I have to admit, it was one of my best introductions to someone that I liked so much._

"It wasn't, but none of your introductions to my family were any good." Ava said with laughter in voice as she sat down against the cold wall.

Licking her impishly, Rafe turned to watch the storm rage. Now he had a few ideas. But first he asked, _So… new memories. Can they involve sex or not?_

Ava blinked at him and said lightly, "Yeah, they can. If you remember you failed miserably that one time you tried to have sex with me."

_Are we still talking about the refund? Because I want a refund for that one, _was his roguish reply.

Grinning, Ava raised an eyebrow and crooked a finger at him, saying, _Come on. Show me what you have then._

Rafe stood up, then went completely silly. He stayed in his wolf form, licked Ava's face again, then got himself settled on Ava's leg and started humping away.

"Rafe! You… what are you doing?" Ava asked in bewilderment.

_Feels good. But you're right. You get nothing out of that. Good point._ With that he went human, but of course he forgot to move. So he ended up still straddling Ava's leg, and looked sheepish at his error. He did quickly move off with a flush tinting his cheeks.

Ava burst out laughing at him. Her arms wrapped around her stomach as her laughter echoed around them. "You… idiot," was the only thing she said with fondness.

"Okay, so _that _only works as an animal. Sorry," he muttered. Then he perked up and said, "Since you're getting over your fear, shall we start working on mine? That challenge, say? Or shall we leave that to when we have an actual _bed_?"

"We can work on yours if you want to," Ava said softly as she watched him.

Rafe cocked his head, then got Ava just the way he liked her. The blanket came in handy after all. "I better get you ready," he told her as he slipped his fingers down and worked on Ava to prepare her. Finally he asked, "You ready to try this?"

Ava groaned in built up want. She shut her eyes and said impatiently, "Yes! I've been ready for awhile."

Chuckling at that, he settled himself in her, and teased, _I could have just made you beg for hours. I did that once, didn't I? But I'll be nice this time. Go ahead. Then I'll see if I can go again after this one._

She didn't wait and immediately shoved her hips upwards in a rough movement. She moaned at the contact and kept up a rough rhythm.

Rafe responded with his own moves, plus reaching through the bond for Ava. He pushed on her spot hard, the way she liked it. He only warned, _Don't do it that hard to me_, before he pushed again and rocked his hips.

Ava reached into and gently pushed at his spot. She gasped at the sudden difference but was quick to moan afterwards.

Rafe reacted as he normally did, coming hard and almost instantaneously. The only thing he was aware of was that Ava had done so too. He panted heavily, but after a few minutes, he grunted, _Try… again._

_Are you sure? _she asked as she panted hard.

_Yeah, just do it. I'll tell you after how it was._

Ava looked at him closely before she did it. She pushed at his spot a tiny bit harder than she had last time and waited for him to act first.

He hadn't time to touch hers before he exploded again. After panting a bit more heavily, Rafe apologized, _Sorry. Should have done you first._

_That's alright. Are you okay or do you want to stop? _Ava said as she chuckled softly.

He hesitated, but then shook his head, _I'm good. It's so fast, it's hard to get the pleasure out of it. I know you do. I know I do… it's just very quick and powerful._ This time he reached for her spot, experimenting this time, and imagined scratching it deeply to see what happened.

Ava cried out in pure pleasure. Her own nails dug into his back and she gasped out, _Wait… let's try having both of us get over our fears._

_You sure?_ But he did move so he could get both her spot _and_ that other place where her inner beast was. He touch that place gently, but continued to scratch on the other. _Ready when you are. Needless to say, tell me stop whenever._

Ava felt the beast in her surface again and this time she let it happen willingly. Her hips bucked suggestively to get him ready as she bit him sharply on the shoulder. _Let me give you some pleasure before I do you. _She purred.

Rafe now growled back, the first time he had done so this session. He nipped her bottom lip before pulling Ava's ear. _Yeah? Alright, you little vixen. I'm good with that. Show me what you got._

Giving a soft growl, she kissed his shoulder up to his neck. She stopped, licked a spot gently, before biting down on him. Meanwhile, her hand was digging into his back as her other one made its way in between them. Her hips pumped faster and rough.

Rafe moaned into her shoulder, and this time, he greatly enjoyed the experience. That was more like it. And he liked Ava this way too. _You witch. But you're too good at this. Alright, here we go again. _He again bounced off her spot and moved it roughly.

Ava moaned deeply and said, _I still want more._

Growling, he shoved into it hard, gripping it and moving it more than he had before. But to be perverse, he stopped with his hips and any other movement. He knew perfectly well what he was doing. Rafe was going to make her beg.

Ava was running on her more animal instincts now. Even if he hadn't touched that spot again, she was still feeling the effects from the previous one. Her nails dug deeply down his back, her legs wrapped fully around him, and her head was resting on his shoulder as she made sounds of want and need. _Finish me...harder and explosive. I want us to go out together in an explosion._

Rafe laughed, but kissed Ava hard. He reminded her, _You need to touch me if you want that explosion._

She kissed him back hard and got him thrusting again. Reaching inside him she wrapped herself around and gave one good stroke.

That set off the volcano. Rafe felt he was in the middle of that inferno what he nearly dove himself and Ava into once, all those years ago. When he came back from his mind being blown, he quivered on top of Ava. Finally getting thoughts sorted back where they should be, he said, _Aaand I'm done. That. Was… nope. No words._

_You mean...I actually...tired you...out? Are you...okay?_

Rafe breathlessly laughed, and was content to just lie there. _Well… this has never happened. But, woman, you've bloody well milked me dry. Nothing left in the sac._

Ava let her head fall back with a surprised laugh. _Who knew that could ever happen to you._

_Who knew indeed. You absolutely __**sure**_ _you're not a witch in disguise?_

_Yup. Pure human. I learned from the best, _Ava said cheekily.

Rafe snorted weakly, then found the strength to roll off Ava and just snuggle into her. Then he laughed again, _Drat! I have nobody to boast about this to. Nessie would just try to eat me if I tried that. And Lio doesn't need to know._

Ava curled into deeper. She was exhausted from everything that had happened today. _No one needs to know. Just know that I call bragging rights on being the first to __**ever **__empty you._

_Hah. Well, I guess that's true. And I think you __**have**_ _changed the memories of this cave. That's something we can never forget now._


	12. Chapter 12

Rafe laid there in the cave, exhausted. It wasn't the first time this exhaustion had happened here, but this time, it was not the exhaustion of the sickness pulling the life from him. This was purely physical, sexual, and mental exhaustion. He was drained. Rafe fell into a sleep that was deep, and that's how he slept right through to morning. And even then, he still didn't wake early as was his usual wont. Ava woke before he did, and he never stirred.

Ava lay next to a dead asleep Rafe. She was more than content to watch him sleep. It wasn't often she got a chance to do this since he was always up before her. He was adorable when asleep… just so peaceful. Like an angel. The thought made her snort to herself as she giggled away. Maybe not an _angel_ exactly.

Rafe grunted sleepily at Ava's giggle. He moved a bit, then stilled once more, but he did murmur, _What… what's so funny? Go to sleep._

_It's going onto lunch time, if I'm reading the sun right. _Ava told him as she tried to peek up at the sun without moving. She didn't say why she had been giggling - that would be her own private joke to herself.

Giving a soft growl, Rafe opened one amber eye. _Why am I so tired?_ he complained before moving enough to shove Ava over to make a better pillow for his head.

Ava laughed softly and settled down again. Running her hands through his hair, she said, _Probably for what we did last night. You did say you never had it end like that before._

_Mmm_. _True,_ Rafe mumbled at her. At last he decided he might try to get up. He gave a giant yawn, then flicked to a lion. Shaking his mane, he said, _There. That's better. Lions sleep most of the day. But maybe I'm hungry. Now what? I've had sex. Sleep or food? Meh_. He flopped over onto Ava again. _I got it. You get me food while I sleep. Perfect._

Her hand came up and flicked his nose tip. _How about a big fat no. You don't feel like hunting and I don't feel like cooking. Why don't you sleep some more, I'll wake you up later, and then we eat out._

Flipping his tail to swat Ava in the face, Rafe was most agreeable to this plan. He splayed out all his limbs, sneezed, then his breathing levelled out again. It wasn't usual for him to sleep so long, but for today, he needed it and he was glad Ava was so understanding.

Ava let her mate sleep until she could see the sun starting to set. She stood up, walked over to Rafe, and said softly, _Wakey, wakey sleepyhead. Time to eat._

This time, both of Rafe's eyes opened. He showed off his enormous fangs when he yawned, then stood up to shake. _Ah, much better. I'm awake. In fact…_ he went to a bouncing fox and zoomed around. Jumping into Ava's arms with all his old energy, he declared, _Yup. Back to normal, love._

Ava giggled and rubbed her face against his soft fur. _I'm glad. I was starting to worry about you. That maybe it had been too much on you._

Squirming so he could lick Ava, Rafe responded, _Well. It proves one thing. Too much sex can't kill me either. Too bad for you. And there is apparently such a thing __**as**_ _too much sex._

_Poor you for that last one. I know how much you enjoy it. Has this ever happened to you before? You are always saying that the mermaids wear you out._

_They do… but not like this. You touched the deepest part of me… and apparently drained me. Huh. Well, nevermind. Where are we going to eat? And I'm assuming you are going to perhaps dress in something other than that?_

_I was thinking maybe something a bit fancier than our normal spots._

Rafe thought about that for a moment, then jumped down into his human form. He had another think, then he was wearing a white suit, a red dress shirt underneath, and a black tie. He slicked his hair back rakishly, and knew he looked _smoking._ "Alright, Ava. Got anything to rival this?" he asked with a smirk.

Ava looked him up and down in appreciation. She smiled softly and said, "Of course I do. Back at the Inn."

"And of course we need to get there. Do I make an appearance with you like that?" Rafe teased. Then he winked, _Oh well. It's only obvious what you were doing. _He laughed again, and took her arm in his and guided her back to the Inn just as if she were a Queen. Which, to him, she was.

As soon as they got back to the Inn, Ava quickly went up stairs and took a quick shower. After blow drying her hair, she got dressed in a simple, short black evening dress. It had straps and landed just above her kneecaps. She bounced down the stairs and asked, "Is this good enough?"

Rafe wolf whistled at her, and looked her over. "Yup, I like. And I see you are showing enough leg to please me." He nodded and pinned a red flower corsage on Ava. "A little old fashioned now, but I like them. I hope you do."

"I do," Ava said softly. Her thoughts went right after they first mated and she smiled softly, "This reminds me of our first date."

Rafe smiled softly back. "It does. And here we are again. A different time, perhaps, but better for all that." He had thoughtfully gotten a taxi so neither would have to drive, and best of all they could kiss in the backseat.

Ava slipped into the backseat and glanced out of the window. "I know I shouldn't be, but I'm nervous for some reason," Ava admitted.

He chuckled, "Date nerves? Seems to me that's a good thing. Must mean you love me a lot. Or then again… might mean you're afraid of tearing off your clothes and jumping me in public…"

"More like the other way around. You would be the one tearing off your clothes and jumping me in public. How can you be thinking about sex after last night?"

He raised her arm so he could trail kisses up to her neck. When he got there, he whispered in Ava's ear, "**I** am not the one thinking of sex. I do think it's the flip side." He buried his nose in her neck and murmured, "All I'm doing is kissing you. Totally innocent."

Ava snorted softly but sighed in contentment. "You implied it in your words first. And you know who kissing ends up most of the time." She muttered as she tilted her head to the side a bit.

_Mmm. You need some taming there, girl. Don't know who is going to do it either. Well, I can give it a shot, _Rafe laughed as he pulled away finally.

_Rafe? _Ava turned her head and rested it against his shoulder. Snuggling in closer, she said, _There's something I need to tell you later. I want us to enjoy this dinner first._

Raising an eyebrow, Rafe glanced at Ava. It seemed important from the look on her face but he decides to leave it alone for now. Ava would tell him when ready. Besides, they had arrived at their destination. Rafe helped Ava out of the taxi and stepped into the fancy restaurant he had gotten a reservation to. They were seated in short order, and Rafe, just for fun, perused the wine list.

"No drinking tonight Rafe. I don't need you drunk," Ava told him as she watched him warily.

Flicking his gaze up to Ava, he sighed and put the list down. "It does seem a shame that alcohol messes with me like that. Too bad they don't serve ambrosia. It's better than any wine. But of course there is the slight issue of it burning mortals from the inside…"

Ava snorted and covered her mouth with her hand. _Slight issue? Sounds as if you want it enough to let happen. When I drank it as a human, I was worried that it would burn me, despite Apollo giving me his blessing._

Rafe grinned and admitted, _I just may have disposed of an enemy or two like that. That is sure something to see._

_Rafe! _Ava hissed with narrow eyes.

Shrugging, Rafe told her, "Ah, Ava, it was long before your time. Don't worry about it. What do you want to eat?"

"The chicken alfredo sounds good."

"And I think I'm have steak. With the… penne. That sounds just right." Rafe ordered for them both, and the food came shortly. He dug into his steak that was perfectly cooked and moaned in delight. _This is amazing. How's yours?_

"Amazing. It sounds like you are enjoying yours a lot."

Nodding, Rafe replied, "I do. I still can't get over how nice cooked food tastes. Don't you remember introducing me to bacon? And there I was, centuries old, and never had it." He laughed at that memory from so long ago.

Ava laughed herself with a shake of her head. "I couldn't believe I was with someone who was so old and had never tasted bacon before. Now you just love it."

"You _have _introduced me to so many things I never knew about. There wasn't any point before. I was mostly an animal of some sort. Human if I wanted something interesting. And a lot of the time that was for sex," Rafe mused.

"So basically you only went human for sex… when you just wanted to change it up," Ava said in amusement.

Rafe narrowed his eyes at her, but the small smile gave him away. "Oh now, if we're talking about that, then I did do human for other things. Like different historical events that were important. Or to interact with people. Parties. Fairs. Raves. Things like that."

Ava shook her head fondly. "Rafe? Why didn't you ever try to have sex with me that first time we met? Or later on before I tried something that nearly lead to sex," Ava asked in sheepish curiosity.

He thought carefully before answering, "First of all, I needed you to cover my scent from the wizard. Then… I guess I just wanted a friend. A normal one. I hadn't any in many years. Was I tempted? Yes. But I could tell you were a virgin then, and you needed a friend too. So that's what happened."

"I did not need a friend. I just needed someone to notice my pain," Ava muttered. Not that Julie hadn't noticed - she had - it was just that she hadn't known what to do and didn't want to upset her. Rafe hadn't had a problem doing either of those.

He put a hand on hers and looked into her eyes. _And I did. And I did something about it. How that choice would change both of our lives for the better… I had no idea about that. But I'm glad it did._

_So am I. Even if you drive me nuts half the time, _Ava said teasingly.

Rafe laughed and shook his head, half in amusement, half in love for Ava. "One question before we go. Who's the better half of us? I mean… _obviously_ I have brawn **and** brains…" he trailed off with a tease.

Ava raised her eyebrows and replied back smoothly, "You have brains? Well you certainly have one type of brain, but it's not the type of brain that matters."

"**Hey!**" Rafe mock snapped. He flicked her nose this time, but grinned. "And what do _you _have going for you, then, you vixen?"

"Obviously not looks. But I do have the right type of brains. Oh and my music," Ava said with a smile.

Rafe shook his head and paid for the meal. "You _do_ have looks going for you. Keep telling you that." As they stepped outside, he asked, "Home again? Or someplace else for our chat that you didn't want earlier?"

"Home would be the best place for this chat," Ava told him nervously.

He nodded, and hailed a cab. They kissed again on the way home, and it made the ride seem not long at all. Not when they had each other. Finally, they were home again and as soon as the cab was gone, Rafe turned leopard. _Go get into your pyjamas. I'll be waiting. And no… no sex tonight._

Ava snorted and told him, "I don't feel like sex tonight anyway. Probably not for a while. The past two days were enough to last me a good bit." Ava told him as she changed into her pyjamas and came out.

Rafe was already on the bed. He had draped himself right across it with little room for Ava. But when he saw her, he rolled over and showed his belly, but didn't move to make room.

"I'm not rubbing your belly unless you move," Ava grounded out in annoyance.

Huffing at her, Rafe grunted slightly, then squirmed over. There. Now he was on his side. She had her side. He flicked his tail as a way of saying, _Ya happy now?_

"Very happy," Ava answered as she flopped onto the bed without rubbing his belly as punishment.

Rafe sighed, and rolled over and laid his head on her lap. _Alright. What's the important thing you had to say? Don't be nervous. I can tell, love._

Ava blew out a sharp breath and blurted out, "I've thought of a way to get pregnant. Well… Nessie's idea, but I want to try it."

Snapping his eyes up at Ava's face, Rafe went human for this. Surprised, he said, "I… I thought we couldn't. I mean… what is Nessie's idea?"

"Going to a doctor that specializes in helping couples get pregnant," Ava said quickly in hope he wouldn't catch the doctor part.

Unfortunately, Rafe did not miss a word. He raised a hand and said, "Hang on. A **doctor**? Ava, what the… I don't do doctors. You _know _that. **Nessie** knows that."

"You won't have to do anything other than give some of your sperm! I'll be the one getting handled and tested. The doctor won't even touch you," Ava pointed out.

Shaking his head vigorously, Rafe snapped, "**My mate** isn't getting handled either! I don't trust **any** of these doctors! They experiment on people! And then there's the whole shapeshifter thing. **No.**"

Ava felt tears well up and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Okay. We won't. It was just an idea," she muttered quietly as she rolled over onto her side. She hoped he got the point she didn't want to talk to him anymore for the night.

Rafe sighed. He didn't want to hurt Ava, and he just had. Finally he groaned and said, "Look. I'm sorry. I trust you. I trust Ness. I just don't trust _them._ If… **if**… You knew of one that is **totally **trustworthy… I may look at it." He brushed a hand on her side, trying to be rational about this.

Ava shrugged his hand off and only said, "Good night_._"

Sighing again, Rafe blew a sharp breath. He went to a small dog and curled up comfortably. He didn't sleep well that night. His dreams were nightmares. He saw lots of doctors trying to grab him and stick him with needles. He felt woozy with the drugs they used. He whined several times during the night from scary things like that.

His mate was in and out of sleep all night. She hadn't had nightmares, just the crushing blow to her heart that another baby was out of the option. She wouldn't bring up Jacob or the fact that he was Julie's grandson. It wouldn't matter in the long run. Her only friend was long dead by now.

Suddenly, Rafe yelped in terror and scrambled into Ava's arms. The last bit of the nightmare was still there: he had found himself pinned down, and a lot of doctors with masks were coming to kill him. But first they wanted to open him up and find everything that made him change from form to form. It was scary and without thinking, he shared it with Ava as he buried himself deeper into her.

Ava sighed at the dream she caught a glimpse of. "Rafe, it's okay. No doctors. We aren't going to do it. Just forget I even mentioned it." She said quietly.

_I'm sorry, Ava. I really am. I don't like them. But I… I'm curious too. Nessie knows my fears. That would be why she wanted to talk to you alone. Why did she think I would do this? I mean, I still want to give you a child. But Ness knows a lot more than she says._

"Then just stop asking or talking about it." Ava snapped as she lowered him to the bed. The more he talked about how much he wanted to give her this, the more it hurt her. And it was starting to get her angry and she didn't want that. She just wanted Rafe to drop the whole thing so she could move on from it.

Rafe whined once and gave an apologetic wag of his tail. _Okay. I won't say anything more._ He got up and curled into a tight ball next to Ava for comfort. She'd keep the nightmares away. He trusted her with all his heart. And he let that flow to her before he went to sleep for real this time.

Ava sighed and rubbed her hands against her face. She waited until Rafe was in a dead sleep and slipped out of the bed. She glanced at him, jotted down a quick note and left the Inn. She needed to think. She just hoped Rafe would understand. Besides it wasn't as if she wasn't coming back, she would be back. She just needed to talk to her brother first.


	13. Chapter 13

Rafe sighed as he waited for Ava, knowing he had blown it again. At least Ava hadn't left for good. She would be back in a few days, he hoped. Rafe was always understanding if Ava needed some alone human time, and he trusted her - especially after that incident with the other guy. While he waited, he nosed about the Inn grounds. He suddenly remembered something Tommy had taught him and planted some nice bright coloured flowers just for Ava. Hopefully she would appreciate this human effort, and they _did _look pretty.

Ava rubbed her hands against her eyes hard. She was exhausted. She had been gone for about a week and had meant to go to visit Noah's grave, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Not yet at least, which meant she had been staying in Dublin for the last week, taking in the sights. Frankly she wasn't sure what she wanted to say to Rafe when she got back, and she knew avoiding him was wrong, but he had hurt her, even if he hadn't meant to.

She sighed at last, having decided what she would do. She would give up on the baby thing. There was no point in bringing up who the doctor was related to, for it wouldn't matter to him anyways. To Rafe, doctors were terrible people that did terrible things. She might have been able to change his mind about things but this was a battle Ava was sure she'd lose.

Rafe looked about what he had planted. He decided he might need better ideas of what to do. That meant going around people. Rafe mulled it over, and then left a note to Ava just in case. Then he flew to Dublin. He went to his preferred Shepherd shape and trotted along the streets, paying attention to what people did with their flowers.

A noise caught his attention. He saw a baby carriage with a small one in it. Ah, that's all it was. Then he noted that the woman was distracted with what looked like her six year old. The carriage was rolling away! He made a split decision and dashed after it. Just in time, he placed himself in front of it before it slid into traffic. He grunted as the wheels hit him, but in a moment the mother was running to the baby. She checked it, then dropped to Rafe and hugged him for saving the baby. Pleased, Rafe hung out with her for a while. He let the kid crawl over him and, yes, pull his ears without complaint. He liked the kid after all.

Ava had decided to take a walk to clear her thoughts. She had been walking when she heard a child laughing. Smiling softly at the sight of the mother and two children, one which was playing on a dog, made her heart warm. She took a double glance at the dog and asked silently in surprise, _Rafe?_

The shapeshifter looked around in surprise. He had heard Ava, but where was she? Standing up, the kid still hanging to his fur, Rafe had a better look. Finally, he spotted her and wagged his tail. _What are you doing here?_

_Thinking. And I can be asking you the same thing, _Ava said as she cocked her head at the scene in front of her.

_Oh, her? Well… the short version is I was trying gardening. Came here to get ideas. Saved the baby from rolling into traffic. Now apparently currently playing with this one. But she keeps pulling my ears!_

Ava giggled at that and all of her doubts washed away. _You look like you are having fun. I'll leave you be then._

Giving a sneeze which made the little girl laugh, Rafe replied, _Nah. You just get this kid off me and I'll go with you. You __**are **__going home, right?_

_Going back to the hotel, yes. Can't you get her off yourself? It's too adorable to cut apart._

_Oh come on,_ he huffed. At last he shook himself hard, shaking the child off. The woman looked up and smiled, realizing that the dog's owner had come. She told Ava, "Your dog is a hero. He saved my son when the baby carriage rolled away. Thank you! You go and give him a good bone, okay?"

Ava gave a smile and nodded, "I will. Thank you for watching him for me." She motioned for Rafe to follow her and walked away with a small wave.

Rafe trotted along close to Ava, happy with this turn of events. He had to go human when they got to her place, and he complained with a smile, "Really? Of all the places you could have picked, you get a place that isn't pet friendly?"

Ava shook her head and told him impishly, "I wasn't expecting you to show up for whatever reason."

When they were in the room, Rafe gave her a look. Finally he said, "Have you finished thinking of whatever you needed? Or do you want me to leave?" He turned to face the window with a sigh.

Ava grabbed his hand and said, "I don't want you to leave. I missed you so much."

He turned to face her but did not touch her. "Ava, I thought we had it pretty good. Especially the last while since you came back. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you going to tell me whatever it is?" Rafe gazed with amber eyes deep into her own hazel ones and waited tensely for her answer.

"We do have it good and I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I just had to get away to think about if I could truly give up my dream for you. And I came to the conclusion that I can," Ava said quietly.

Now Rafe cupped her chin. He leaned his forehead against hers, and sighed deeply. He said nothing for a moment, just relishing the scent of his mate. Finally he replied equally quietly, "You must love me a lot. I know how important this is to you. If… you really want it… I'll give it to you. Even if I gotta get tortured for it. I love you."

Ava didn't want to hope that he meant it but couldn't help it. "Do you really mean that?" she asked with a tinge of hope and excitement in her voice.

Closing his eyes, Rafe pulled back slightly. He presently opened them and locked eyes with his mate. "Yes."

Ava started at him blankly. Then she smiled brightly and threw herself at him without saying anything.

He grunted as she slammed into him, but soon wrapped his arms around Ava. Rafe gave a soft laugh and kissed her temple. "Hey, alright. We're doing this, aren't we? Still… you gotta find some reputable doctor. Someone that won't take advantage of me." With that, he hugged Ava tighter. All he wanted was to have her happy.

_Already have. _Ava nuzzled him in his neck as she replied, _Nessie mentioned a doctor by the name of Jacob. He's Julie's grandson._

Rafe stiffened with surprise. He pulled Ava away to look at her, but kept one arm around her. _What? Seriously? Her grandson? That's… interesting. As in I'm interested in knowing how the hell she knows these things. And again, how do we know we can trust him?_

_He's Julie's grandson. She was… is my best friend. I trust her and her offspring._

Giving her a wary look, Rafe felt torn. He missed Julie herself and he'd be happy to meet her offspring. But he was a _doctor_! Rafe tried again, _Well okay. Fine. We can do a meeting. But he had better damn well behave himself! If he doesn't… well..._

Pressing a finger against his lips, Ava smiled softly. She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb over his lips. _We don't need to talk about it now or visiting this doctor just yet. We had lots of time to do that. For now let's...just spend __**this **__time together._

Smiling against her fingers, Rafe replied, _Okay. Just know that if you just say the word I'll take you to… where is he anyway?_

_Miami._

Nodding, Rafe gave Ava a soft kiss. Then he looked about the room. "Well, what's the plan? Terrorize the desk clerk? Shed on the sheets? Or just… hang out with each other?" He gave her a teasing poke on the nose with a grin.

"I'm up for whatever you want to do, though I would rather not do anything to anyone," Ava said as she swatted his hand away from her. She squirmed out of his arms and walked over to the window.

"I planted you a flower garden, you know that? Tommy taught me how. I found out with him that flowers aren't just for eating," Rafe told her proudly.

Ava smiled and leaned back against the window sill. "I'm glad he taught you that. I'm sure I'll love them."

Rafe went to her and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. Frowning now, he said, "You need a Rafe hair treatment. Will you let me do that?"

Ava cocked her head and said softly, "When have I ever turned one down? I love having you play with my hair."

Grinning, he made Ava sit down and he began fixing her hair. He rubbed in some leave in conditioner and worked it through her strands. As he worked, he asked, "By the way, have you heard from either of the kids in the last year? I know Abby seems to have disappeared, but then I did that too at times. But what about you?"

"I haven't heard from Abby other than that she needed time alone to think about something. Lio and Maya have settled down somewhere have adopted an immortal child. I'm not sure which species other than that we're grandparents to a boy."

As Rafe started braiding Ava's hair, he smiled, "Ah, that should be interesting. Maybe it's a dragon! That would be cool, wouldn't it? But I hope Abs is okay." He sighed, but wasn't distracted from his task.

Ava sighed herself. "She's your daughter through and through. She'll be more than okay," Ava reassured him.

He pinned Ava's hair in a pretty five strand braid and was satisfied with the result. Kissing the top of her head, Rafe had a pleased smile, "Well I don't know about being a gardener, but I think my hairdressing is still up to snuff."

Smirking, Ava turned around to look up at him. Grabbing his hands, she told him impishly, "You should get a job as a hairdresser. Get all the old ladies going to you."

"What? No young ones? And what about scrubbing that stuff on the men? No thanks. You're lucky I never have to shave."

Kissing his hands, she replied, "I don't know. I think you would look hotter with a day old stubble."

Smirking, he replied, "Well, I can ask Sorren for help with that one. She must have something I can use. But would you be able to keep your hands off me then? That's the big question, isn't it."

"Nope. My hands would be all over you. But since you enjoy that too much… it would be better for me to just stop touching right now," Ava said in a mocking voice as she let go of him and walked away from him once again.

"Is that a challenge, love?" Rafe asked. He crossed his arms and watched suspiciously. But then he reached through the bond and brushed against her inside, just enough to tell her he was there.

"No, no challenge. Just stating a fact. Which is too bad for you," Ava said as she brushed at him inside her warningly.

Rafe snorted, then squeezed in a bit more. He knew not to reach for her in real life, but he came up behind and blew on her neck just the way she liked it as he wiggled in a bit further.

Ava bit back a moan and squeezed against him tighter. If he thought he was going to win this battle going on… he was wrong. He knew how stubborn she could get.

Feeling the pressure against him, Rafe growled. Again he pushed a bit more. Then he found another spot that wasn't as tight and tried to slip in that way. And he switched sides with his blowing, this time also going down her arms as well.

Ava squeezed her eyes shut in pleasure but didn't make a sound. Fine. He wanted to play that way, so could she. Concentrating, Ava let him in half way before wrapping herself around him, making sure that she was the only he could feel, and started giving feather light strokes and pokes. She tightened herself even more, letting him feel her move, before going back to her original position and just holding him in that one spot.

Now it was war. Rafe bucked against her hold. But seeing as that didn't work, it was his turn to try and touch her softly and teasingly. He was just waiting for her to give in long enough get in all the way.

Ava turned around to lock eyes with him. Hazel met amber ones and she said, _I'm not giving in. Just declare your loss this one time. Then you can come in and do whatever it is you wish to do._

Cocking his head at her in challenge, Rafe once more checked all areas for any weaknesses. There was just one, and it was tiny. Would he be able to fit in that? Perhaps if he imagined a snake. So that's what he did, sticking a long tongue in that hole, then shoving his narrow body in. If he moved quick enough, maybe he would win!

Ava huffed and she crossed her arms as he made it through. Glaring at him, she turned back to look out the window.

_I win! I win! I am the king around here, yeah!_ Rafe gloated as he filled Ava's space and made himself comfortable. The outside Rafe also made contact with Ava's skin and he had a smirk.

Ava raised a hand and gave him the finger.

_Oooh. That's not very lady like, love. Poor sport, are we? Well then. Maybe next time, eh?_

_Goodnight, Rafe, w_as the only thing she said as she went to lay on the bed.

He laughed and curled up next to his mate in a wolf form. Then he remembered the _no pets _rule. Sighing, he went back human, but did reply, _Good night. Love you lots. Vixen._

Ava huffed and rolled over on her side with her back to him.

He woke her the next morning with soft kisses up and down her frame. Then he concentrated on her face… close to her mouth but not actually landing on her lips.

_What are you doing? _she asked more sleepy than anything.

_What does it look like? Getting kissed awake by a hot guy should be every woman's dream, no?_

_It would be if you weren't disturbing my sleep, _Ava grumbled as she tried to sleep some more.

_Oh come on! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping… it's a beautiful day! But my day isn't complete without you. So… wakey wakey._ Rafe gave a series of more soft kisses to hopefully stir her.

Ava grumbled unintelligently and rolled over onto her back. Opening one eye, she looked at him for a second before shutting it and saying, _There I was awake. Now let me sleep._

Rafe smiled, and made a tutting noise. _Oh, well that's too bad. Might have done this." _He demonstrated what he was saying by trailing his fingers down Ava's body and slipping them under her pyjama bottom.

Her eyes snapped open at that and she stared at him. _You make me choose hard choices, you know that right?_

Tilting his head in thought, he added, "And there's also… coffee ready. You once said you need both me and coffee. So…"

Ava groaned and sighed. "Fine. I'm awake. Let me go have that coffee."

Grinning, he let her get up and get a steaming cup. He knew it was a good idea to put it on! He looked at Ava and teasingly said, "It's a good thing for you that I don't like coffee. Can you imagine **me **on caffeine?"

Ava shuddered at the thought as she gulped down the scalding hot coffee. Placing the empty cup in the sink, she went back to the bed and curled up to try and sleep again. "There I had my coffee, I talked to you a bit, and now I'm sleeping again."

Rafe huffed, then he saw her legs draped across the bed appealingly. He now traced a finger up the nearest one, stopped to brush against the back of her knee, then up to Ava's inner thigh. Here he stopped, and stoked it softly and waited to see what she did now.

Ava moaned softly. She turned her head to look at him as she rested on her arms. _I missed your touch and your kisses. Hell… I just missed you in general._

_So did I_, Rafe agreed. _Even when you're being a stubborn little kitten, but I love my stubborn little kitten for all that. You are my mate. And I love everything about you._ He dropped another kiss on Ava's lips with that.

Since Ava was on her stomach, she pulled away from the kiss first. She watched him as she spread her legs open as an invitation.

He didn't think twice about it but was on top in a moment. It was a quick and fast love making, but it satisfied Rafe. Then he got to snuggle on top for a little bit. _That… was very nice. Took me long enough to get you in the mood!_

Ava stroked him through the bond. _I was more than willing to make love all of last night._

_Seriously? And you never said… alright. Are you calling me dense for not seeing that?_

_Yes, especially since I gave you a huge hint on the tightening around you, you idiot._

Rafe sighed at his own stupidity. _Well, chalk that up to a male's difficulty in reading hints. Use block letters next time, sugar._

Ava raised an eyebrow and sent a picture of block letters that spelt out "sex". _Is that obvious enough for you? _she asked mockingly innocent.

He had to laugh at that. Giving her a light spank in fun, he said, _That is crystal clear, love. Very nice. Good bold strokes. Perfect._

_Good. You should really start picking up on hints though. So many times you've walked out of sex when they were so obvious to anyone._

Snorting in amusement, Rafe flicked her. He snuggled in closer and got comfortable. Suddenly a thought came to him. "Ava? I never did get that bone I was promised!"

Ava burst out laughing. She just shook her head and curled up against him.


	14. Chapter 14

Rafe rolled around in the dust in his leopard form enthusiastically They were still traveling towards Miami, but stayed in this little hunting cottage for a few days for a break. Finally, he got all the itchy spots out, and went over to Ava, only remembering to shake out his fur when he was next to her. A cloud of dust enveloped them both, but soon settled. _Oops. Did I get you dirty?_

Giving him a look, Ava huffed slightly, "You couldn't have done it earlier?"

_Nope. Oh well. What are you going to do while I'm hunting?_

"Good question. Would you mind if I go exploring? See if there's anything interesting around here," Ava asked.

_Sure thing. There's a lake off to the left somewhere if you want to see that. Just give me a shout if you need me._

Ava gave a hum of acknowledgement and stood up. Brushing the dirt off of her clothes, and out of her hair, she paused before saying teasingly, "If you get dust in my hair again I'll cut it even shorter than that one time."

Huffing at that, Rafe head butted her before he gave a friendly lick to Ava's hand before he headed out. He searched for a long time before he found a deer herd and tried for one. He missed that deer, but it turned out he was able to snag another later. Successful hunt!

He was dragging the carcass home when a scent hit his nostrils. Dropping the deer, Rafe was on high alert. He scented carefully. He could smell lake, woods, the deer, a stray rabbit… and… a _werewolf_. She was close. Too close for his liking.

Instantly he struck out towards the scent. He found her in her human form all too quickly, studying his own tracks from earlier. With a roar of rage, he attacked.

The female screamed with fear. She knew she had taken too big a risk crossing Rafe's path, and now it was all she could do to defend herself when the shapeshifter was on top of her, tearing into her. Rafe was about to deal the killing blow when something distracted him. He turned his bloody muzzle to the side and spied a werewolf pup running away full tilt, spurred on by fear. Rafe made a split decision. The female wasn't going anywhere. He ran after the puppy and started closing in on it. It would die, just like its mother.

"Rafe, stop!" Ava screamed as she immediately threw herself on top of the wolf pup to protect it from her mate. Memories of Layla and Cole came to her mind followed by the helplessness that shot through the bond. She wouldn't let another child die by her mate.

Rafe skidded into Ava, unable to stop that quickly. He bowled her over, rolling over himself. Picking himself up, he glared at Ava then at the puppy in her arms. He snarled viciously and tried to make a leap for it.

Ava jerked her body away from him and glared right back at him. "It's only a baby! It did nothing to you!" she snapped at him. She darted over and placed herself in front of the female, so Rafe wouldn't get any ideas on finishing the job.

He was still mad. He padded around carefully in a circle, only to find that his mate moved with him, blocking his path. No, he couldn't get to the stupid pup without hurting her. He made one mock charge, but when Ava stood her ground, he settled. Finally, he went human, his eyes flashing with barely suppressed fury. "Why the hell are you doing this? You must recall what **they** did to you."

"I recall what Rolfe did to me. I recall him nearly raping and killing me.. I recall what Cole, Layla, and Logan the alpha wolf did for me - for **our family**. They were two very different and opposite things," Ava said cooly.

Rafe snarled again, but knew when he was beaten. Ava was too stubborn for her own good. They had a staring contest for a minute before Rafe walked over to the deer kill. He heaved it over his own shoulders, told Ava, "You better fucking well get them out of my range as quickly as possible." Then he stormed off without a word or backward glance.

Ava blew out a breath and sank beside the mother werewolf. Gently shifting the wolf cub into her one arm, Ava gently told her, "I may have stopped him for now but if we don't leave now...he will finish what he started. And I won't be able to stop him this time."

Shaking with fear, and groaning with pain, the female said softly, "Thank you. Thank you for saving my pup. We got lost. You shouldn't have done it. But thank you."

Shaking her head, Ava helped the woman up and let her lean on her. "There is nothing to thank me for. I'm a mother myself. I would have done it for any child," she said softly as she walked them both away, still carrying the frightened puppy.

Wincing slightly, the female studied Ava. She admitted, "That was the most terrifying thing of my life. Not dying. That wasn't it. But seeing him go after my child, and not being able to do a thing about it. Have you ever experienced that?" She looked over at Ava with curiosity, finding comfort in the mate of the shapeshifter.

"Sort of. I wasn't there but Rafe had an enemy… and he went after both our children. If they hadn't been fast thinking, I would have lost them both that night," Ava told her quietly.

The werewolf would have replied, but there was a noise ahead. They froze, and a wolf appeared. It was snow white, and they feared it was Rafe, but then noted the black spot on his muzzle. The female breathed with relief, "Logan. It's you."

Logan went human and smiled gently. He had many scars on him, but he greeted Ava quietly, "Mate of the Shapeshifter, it seems I owe you. This is Roxy, my granddaughter and her little one."

"You don't owe me anything. If anything I owe you for everything you've done for me." Ava was just as quiet but warm.

He blinked slowly at her but came and scooped up Roxy in his arms. "Ava, I don't blame Rafe for what he's done - this time or to me. My life has been… difficult with what he took from me, but I'm alive. And there are more joys than just having sex. There are my children, and their children, and…" here he looked at the curious puppy, "The next generation. They give me pride and joy."

Ava thought about it and admitted, "I understand. Abby and Lio are my pride and joy as well. But it's not right of Rafe to attack an innocent child."

"Perhaps not. Perhaps you can influence that like you did here. And Ava? You'll be fine. Whether you have more children or not. You are so lucky the way you are. I hope one day to see your beautiful young one, for you could not possibly have any other kind."

Ava felt a smile come to her face. She had always liked Logan from the very start. "Thank you. I'm trying to get Rafe to see differently, but he's set in his ways." Lowering the pup to the ground, she told them, "I better get back to him before he gets really worried and assumes the worst has happened to me."

Logan tipped a nod to her. "Don't forget. If ever you need something from me, just say the word. When Rafe isn't around, of course." With that, he nuzzled Roxy comfortingly on the temple, saying, "Let's get you safe." They turned and left, the puppy yapping at Ava once before following his great grandfather.

Ava sighed and made her way back. She stopped at the lake and washed herself off of the wolf scent and made her way back. She stopped at the edge of the fire on the opposite side of him. She studied him before asking hesitantly, "Are you still pissed at me?"

Rafe looked up at her sharply then dropped his gaze back to the fire. He wanted to be mad, but some know he couldn't really. Instead he said, "When are you going to learn not to be in front of me when I'm in attack mode? You'd think the first bite would have fixed that."

"Do you think I like doing that? Because I don't. I get scared every time I do it - always afraid that it'll be the killing blow. But I can't stop. It was a child, Rafe. I just couldn't let you do it."

He sighed and tried to explain himself. "Children grow to be adults. Dangerous ones. It's often easier to kill them at that age then having to fight them later."

"They only become dangerous with the wrong upbringing. That would be like someone telling you that you needed to kill me when I was a child. Or Noah. He was a lot more dangerous than I am. Why not take him out when he's young to stop that from happening?" Ava pointed out softly.

Rafe buried his face in his hands with a groan. "That's… different." He knew that wouldn't cut it with Ava. Looking up at her, he told his mate, "I grew up with Rolfe, you know. We were friends. Best friends. Then… I suppose you could say best enemies. And a lot stood with him."

"But some didn't." Ava sighed and walked over to him. Tugging his hands away from his face, she slid onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Pressing her forehead against his, she whispered, "Some went against him. Still stand against him. You just have to look for the signs before you attack without thinking or else nothing will ever get better."

The shapeshifter had to admit, "That's part of the reason I didn't take Logan's life. He did try to protect you. He gave himself to be without one fight. I… I guess… if he were to come around, I'd be okay with him and you. He can't do… _that_… anyway. You'd be safe."

"Oh?" Ava let out a small chuckle. "Are you telling me that you're afraid that a male werewolf will try to mate with me when they know I'm with you? Silly shapeshifter. I would never let that happen."

Rafe sighed and his amber eyes were distant. He shook his head from memories and softly said, "You only know him as my enemy. I almost wish you knew him as my friend. Because he was. But… yeah. Things didn't work out that way. That hate you felt… part of it is still for him."

Ava went serious and cupped his chin. Locking her eyes onto his eyes, she brushed her thumb over his lips, and said softly, "Then talk to me. Tell me everything. From how you met, how your friendship began, what happened with Cassandra. I want to know all of it. Let me in so I can help you start healing. That hate… the more it festers, the more hateful you will become. And I don't want to see my loved one go down that dark path of no return."

"Ooh, love, that is a long story," Rafe replied. However he let his thoughts roam backwards. His eyes were looking at the past as he told Ava, "I was still fairly young when I met him. He fell into a lake and I was in the water already. He couldn't swim, so I came up as a dolphin and saved him. Then I discovered he was just as much a scamp as I was. I ran with him for years. We got into tons of trouble. Shared the girls. He preferred being the lone wolf and didn't really associate with a pack much. That suited me fine. We didn't always travel together, but we just as often as not participated in adventures." He sighed before continuing, "One day, I met a beautiful she wolf. She had caramel fur and I knew she was a werewolf. I wanted her badly, and she loved my white fur. We spent quite a lot of time together, for she interested me. Yes, we had sex. Lots of it. She was back and forth from her pack so I didn't really associate with them much. But finally I had enough. I wanted to move on. She said she didn't want to leave. I told her in some surprise that she didn't have to leave. But Cassandra started getting upset. It was then I realized she thought I was her mate. Werewolves do tend to mate for life. Well, I was no one's mate at the time. Though I wanted one, I did not want _her_ in that way. She was just something that distracted me and she really was great in bed. But no, I didn't want her. She got furious enough that she attacked me in anger. I went defensive and stood my ground. She wouldn't stop. She riled me up enough to finally attack her back. She still wouldn't stop. There was no reasoning with her. I killed her. It was enough. I hadn't loved her enough to keep her alive."

Rafe looked at the ground again as he said, "It was only afterwards that I found out she was Rolfe's sister. Since he was the lone wolf, he was not talked about much in his pack. When he found out, he was furious. He attacked me. I fought him. We almost killed each other. When we decided at last to stop fighting, we were instantly enemies. We stayed away from each other. And if we crossed paths, nothing prevented us from clashing fangs again, but we were pretty equal. It was only when he did… _that_… to you that I found the strength to destroy him at last."

Ava buried her face into the crook of Rafe's neck. Tears fell silently onto his skin and shirt. _I'm sorry, Rafe. So sorry you had to lose a friend because of all that. It must have killed you becoming enemies with Rolfe. And I'm sorry about Cassandra. None of you deserved that, but it was just a horrible, horrible cruel joke on all three of you. _Ava stopped as she felt her heart break into pieces for her mate. How much pain he must have felt, the guilt, the loss… the hatred. She wanted to make him better, but she wasn't sure how to do that.

_In the back of my mind, I did kind of wish we could go back to where we had been. But neither of us would back down. I guess you could call us both stubborn. A lot of wolves stood with him, and would try to attack me if I came around. So that happened. Then you were taken… and I guess that dropped the hatchet. Any werewolf that crossed my path would be destroyed. Logan was the exception._

Ava pressed against him deeper to give him comfort. _There are a lot of wolves that stand with Logan. And I know they wish to get back their good ties with you._

He curled his lip then and growled, "I'm sure they do. Then they won't be afraid for their lives anymore."

Ava bit his neck painfully at that cruel remark. _Feeding hate with more hate __**does not **__accomplish anything but loss and death. Innocent deaths that don't need to happen just because __**you **__are too stubborn and prideful._

Rafe sighed, and thought a moment. He wasn't sure how to accomplish that. He'd see how it went. Giving Ava a wry grin, Rafe kissed her briefly, saying, "Well, I **can** say about Logan...he, well… kind of, ugh, you make me admit things I don't want to, love… but he's cool."

Ava's eyes lit up at that but she didn't comment on it. Instead, she grinned and asked, "Oh? I make you admit things you don't want to? I think I like that." She leaned over and kissed him teasingly. As she pulled back, she bit his bottom lip and pulled on it lightly with her teeth.

Growling, Rafe watched Ava and mock snapped, "And I make you do things you don't want to. Like **beg** for a release. Isn't that right, kitten?"

Grinning wider, and to get him really going, Ava moved around in his lap and she gave a purr, "Yup. I may not want it but when I do get the release it's alway fulfilling."

"Oooh. I can fix that." Rafe threatened his mate with a smirk.

"Do it," she challenged him right back.

He laughed and leaned into Ava, breathing in her scent. He could sense her relief and happiness, plus some want growing. Then he looked again. "Ava? Can you smell me a bit? A sandalwood scent?"

Ava cocked her head at him, but leaned over to sniff him. It was faint but she could smell something that she hadn't before. "You smell like a woody scent. That is maybe warm? But I like it. A lot. Why?" she said curiously.

Rafe raised an eyebrow. "Huh. That's neat. Humans can't normally smell me. You are human, but you're immortal so kinda not? Do you think it's the bond? The length of time?" he mused aloud with a pondering look at his mate.

"Maybe a bit of both? I don't really know. But does it bother you that I can smell you faintly?" Ava asked curiously.

Shaking his head with a smile, "Nope, not at all. Hey, you can figure out who I am if you're blindfolded!" Pausing, Rafe chuckled as he thought that over, "Um, as long as you're wrapped in my arms. Well then. If someone kidnaps you, you'll know who **not** to kick in the balls."

Laughing, Ava nuzzled him. "Why ever would I want to do that to you?"

Burying his face in Ava's hair, he mumbled, "Because that's I would want you to do to the other guy."

"Good point. I can show you what I only do for you that doesn't require getting kicked," Ava teased him.

Rafe grinned and bared himself instantly. He picked her up to retreat to their tent, to have complete privacy. His only words were a challenge: "Prove it."

Ava smirked as she pushed him back onto the sleeping bag. She kissed him teasingly before pulling away. Her hand wrapped around him and she started some movement, building it up slowly before stopping. Giggling at his face, Ava immediately moved her mouth onto him but kept eye contact with him.

Rafe groaned with pleasure and snapped out, "You're killing me with this. But… don't… stop. I'll kill you if you do…"

Ava kept it up until he was closer than last time before stopping. Pulling away from him, and before he could do anything on his threat, she pushed herself down on him hard. She started up her movements a bit rougher and harder than normal but knew he wouldn't mind in the least.

He had started to protest when Ava stopped, but then he moaned with her next move. It felt so good he was going to self implode. But he didn't do that. He finished instead, powerfully. Rafe lay without moving except for deep pouncing breaths. Then he managed to say, "Dammit… you are...fucking insane… or awesome."

"I think insane. I only got you off," Ava laughed. Her eyes watched him and she said smugly, "Oh, and I win that challenge."

Rafe had to laugh weakly. He admitted, "You did. Give me… a minute… then it's your turn."

Pulling herself off of him, Ava rolled over onto the sleeping bad. She sat crossed legged and told him, "You better make it as good. There will be consequences if you don't."

"Bite me," Rafe sassed back but he did get up after the minute was up and returned the favour. After he'd gotten Ava panting and sweating, he asked, "How do you feel about skinny dipping?"

"It sounds amazing," was her reply as she just lay there.

Rafe took one look, scooped her up and splashed her into the lake nearby. But he was only splashed back for his pains. They had a fine time far into the evening after the shadows fell and the moon shone on them.


	15. Chapter 15

Rafe had stopped to rest somewhere on the Florida coast. They had a bit of a rough flight across the Atlantic, so they decided to rest a little before continuing to Miami. Rafe inspected his Pegasus wings and snorted. He nosed Ava as she started to prepare camp, _Ava, I lost a few feathers in the storm we flew over. Well, no harm done. I dodged all the lightning, anyway._

"Yeah and nearly got us both killed," Ava muttered with a sharp glare to him.

He went human to help out, and laughed, "Well, not killed. Maybe slightly crispy."

Ava huffed and turned around to face him. Her hands were dirty from the damp dirt and she reached over to him. Smushing her hands on his cheeks, she rubbed his face full of dirt and pulled back to study her handy work. "There. Now you more than slightly crispy," she said with a grin.

Rafe narrowed his eyes at her, then playfully knocked Ava over and soon was gleefully rolling her in the dirt. "Yup, and so are you," he laughed as he got more dirt on her.

"Hey!" Ava growled and shoved him backwards. Quickly she was on top of him, rubbing him in more dirt, and saying, "Fully crisped up now."

Still laughing, Rafe gave in. "Okay, I'll let you win this time. Seeing as I won the last 'fight'. I _can_ be fair, after all, love."

"Can you? I didn't know fair was in your vocabulary when it comes to challenges, play fights, and sex in our relationship," Ava replied with an easy grin as she sat comfortably on his chest.

"Well, it isn't normally. But it seems to be a word I learned from you. And are you going to just sit there, or you going to maybe set up camp? Maybe make some food for the poor hungry pilot?" Rafe shot back at Ava.

"I'm just going to sit here. I like it. You like it. It's a win-win situation."

Rafe growled softly at her and then shrugged. _Okay then. This is comfortable. I'll just have a nap then. Seeing as I'm on the ground already and all._ He relaxed and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Ava slid off of him. "Fine. You can have your nap on the cold ground after dinner. I'm sleeping by myself tonight if you want me to," Ava told him as she went back to setting up the rest of camp.

Huffing a bit, Rafe nevertheless helped out. He always marvelled at how quickly they did things, but then again they'd been doing this for over a hundred years. Rafe looked over at Ava and told her, "I'll wait to have my nap. After dinner, I'm going to go and either hunt or just have a bit of a run around. No flying though! Just paws or hooves."

"By run around, you mean actually running… right?" Ava asked softly.

Kissing her impishly, he said, _Yes of course. I like tracking things just for the sake of it. And even at my age, sometimes I discover something new._

Relaxing, Ava smiled and said, "Okay. Go ahead and fake hunt."

Rafe did stay long enough to eat with Ava. Then he went to a cougar as was natural in this part of the country. He nuzzled Ava affectionately as he said, _Don't forget to tell me how that next chapter of the book turned out later._ Then he booped her on the nose before bounding off into the nearby forest.

Ava sighed at the loneliness that hit her. She pushed it away though with the thought that Rafe would be back sooner or later. She loved snuggling to his human form or reading to him while curled up in the small tent. For now she sat down and started to read her book in front of the fire.

Something rustled in the bushes softly. A little hoof beat sounded on a rock. Then a strange bleating voice. "No music tonight, Ava?"

Ava, who had been engrossed in her book, jerked violently. Fear shot through bond unconsciously, and she stared at the creature in front of her. Her eyes landed on the goat legs and she said nervously, "No. Not until Rafe gets back."

The faun looked disappointed, and asked, "Not even for me? It has been too long since I heard you last. And why do you need Rafe around? He is a dangerous demon." His voice was now smooth and he looked at Ava with curiosity.

"No, not for you!" Ava felt anger flash on her face and she snapped, "You just insulted my mate. He is not dangerous and he sure as hell isn't a demon."

Tilting his head, he studied Ava. "My manners are lacking. I'm sorry. I am Thistle. I remember you from a long time ago. When did you start playing?"

Ava had stood up by now and was backing her way towards the forest. She gave a sharp, urgent tug on the bond to let Rafe know something was seriously wrong. She kept her eyes on Thistle and said, "Six."

Nodding now, Thistle smiled, "Yes, I remember now. So tiny! But what music. You called me even then." Then he looked sharply at her. "You are calling _him_, aren't you? He has bound you to him. That's not right, Ava. He has control of you. You should be free."

"I am free with him. He makes me feel more free than anyone else in my life has. And we are bound together. It was a mutual choice that we've both wanted on multiple positions," Ava said sharply.

Thistle shook his head. "Poor you. I can see he has brainwashed you. He **is** a dangerous creature. You know how he is with **your friends**. You are friends with vampires and werewolves? And if he sees one, he'll unmercifully kill it. That is one _sadistic_ bastard, Ava." He made another tutting noise at her and stepped forward again.

Ava hoped Rafe was near and let out a high pitched scream. She backed away before turning to run into the forest. She didn't care what direction as long as it got her away from Thistle.

Rafe was finally close enough to charge, but Thistle had sense enough to run when Ava screamed. So Rafe got there a bit late, but dashed past Ava and bounded to where Thistle had been. The faun gone. Rafe sniffed carefully around, but soon lost the faun's track. He gave up and turned back to his trembling mate. He leaned on her and asked, _Ava? What the hell happened?_

"He just came out of nowhere! I was reading and he asked why I wasn't playing music. I said I was waiting for you. He wanted me to play for him. I said no, only for you. He called you a dangerous demon and said that you bound me to him without my consent. He said he saw me when I was six and he got interested in me since then. Then he said something else and I got scared and he stepped towards me and I screamed and I ran and then you showed up finally," Ava said in one rushed breath.

Snarling at this news, Rafe looked around. _I'm not leaving here. Just in case. This is unusual… a faun is not normally aggressive. But he should know better than to get me riled. Are you okay though?_

"I..yes… no," Ava said as she hopped from foot to foot in nerves.

Pushing her with his head, Rafe guided Ava to the tent. Once they were inside he draped his cougar self over Ava. _I'm here. No one will touch you. But I think we should leave tomorrow, just to be safe. But for tonight, you have no need to worry. I'm right here with you._

Ava trembled still as she croaked out, "Why now? Why show up now of all times?"

_I don't know. We do move around a lot. Perhaps he was merely curious. But still, there is a way to ask things. That wasn't it._

Ava buried her face into his fur. "He made me nervous. There's something off about him. He reminded me of Jackson. Like he wanted to get you out of the picture. I'm scared."

Rafe nuzzled Ava gently. _Don't be scared, love. He's merely a _faun_. Not the usual danger sort. Goat is quite nice to eat, in fact. I'm not too worried._

"He is dangerous exactly like Jackson! My instincts are telling me that. I don't think he's going to stop, Rafe."

He sighed and snuggled into Ava even more. _Let him just try it. I'll kill him next time he tries such a stupid thing. Okay? I love you. To the moon and back._

"I love you. Always and forever. No matter what he says… he's wrong. We both chose to be bound together, multiple times in fact." Ava muttered softly as she buried herself deeper into him until she was nearly covered entirely by his body.

Rafe set up a calming purr, and felt Ava relax more. He nosed her a few times, just to make sure she was okay. _Always and forever. I like that. Now, before you go to sleep, tell me what you read…_


	16. Chapter 16

At last the couple winged over Miami. Rafe sucked in a breath and peered through the clouds. His nerves suddenly came back, but he stuffed them down again. Finding a safe place to land, he flicked his tail. _I remember now why I don't like cities. So many people! But they have more green spaces than last time. So that's helpful. They must be working hard on restoring them._

Ava looked around in appreciation. "Yeah, at least they're learning that they need the trees." Pausing, she asked for what seemed like the millionth time, "Are you absolutely sure about this? I can feel your nerves."

Rafe shivered his feathers before going human. Truthfully, he told her, "I am just over 800 years old. And I've never liked one doctor yet. And now this one will be examining my most intimate parts. Tell me, Ava, how you would feel in my paws."

"Scared. Which is why I'm offering to not do this. Your happiness means a lot to me and your not happy."

Sighing, Rafe licked his lips. "No, I said I'd do it. I won't be happy with much of it. I'll be honest about that. But don't let it faze you. I'm just an old grouchy shapeshifter, okay?"

Ava studied him. "I'm not worth this, Rafe."

He laid a hand on her, and locked eyes with Ava, saying, "You are, love. You are worth everything. We've had lots of adventures. This is just another one. I'm here now. What sort of thing would I be to walk away now? Not when it's a challenge?" He gave a wink at his mate with that.

Rolling her head back, she sighed and leaned into him. "Okay. Do you want me to go by myself first or are you coming with me to just visit and see what he says?"

Rafe unconsciously manifested claws on the hand that curled on her arm. But the next moment they disappeared. _I'll come,_ was all he said.

Ava gave his hand a comforting squeeze. Leading him through the city, she stopped in front of the fertility clinic and it was her turn to stop and let the nerves slip through the bond.

The shapeshifter looked at the building and returned the squeeze on her hand. He inhaled sharply and opened the door. They found themselves in a nice waiting area that was cheerful looking. _You'd better handle things from here. What do we do next?_

_I'm assuming we go up to the receptionist. Though after that I'm not entirely sure, _Ava replied as she led them up to the friendly receptionist. "Umm… hi. We… err… we wish to see if we can… see the doctor … about a… umm, problem?" Ava asked in embarrassment.

The woman smiled warmly at the two of them and answered, "Well then, you've come to the right place! There's nothing to be embarrassed about. We usually make appointments, but actually, Dr. Marsh had a cancellation, so he could see you if you want to meet him. Unless you wished a different doctor?"

"No. That's fine. We'll see him when he can take us," Ava said with a flush.

The receptionist gave a bright nod and told her, "Hang on a moment. I'll just go check." She disappeared to the back, and soon came back. "If you don't mind waiting half an hour, he can see you. Just have a seat and fill out this form with your names, ages, address, and how long you've been trying. Okay? I'll give you a shout when he is ready for you." With that, she sat down and answered the persistent phone that was ringing.

Rafe looked grim as they sat uncomfortably. _Ava… we can't possibly write that down before seeing him. You can maybe give our names alright, but the rest is out._

_I'll use the Inn. It is left in our name. We just don't stay there permanently. They just don't need to know that. And we'll make something up for the rest. Okay? _Ava said as she grabbed the forms and started filling them out.

It seemed no time at all when the receptionist smiled at them and said, "Dr. Marsh can see you now." She led them down to a nice private room that had comfortable chairs. She told them quickly, "Go ahead and sit down. He'll be right in." She gave both an encouraging nod before going back to her duties.

Rafe remained standing, fighting the instinct to a) flee and b) turn animal. He settled for pacing since that kept his feet moving at least.

Ava sighed and sat down. Her eyes followed Rafe as her foot tapped in nervousness. _Rafe? Are we making a mistake?_

He stopped at the question through the bond. After a thought, he came behind his mate and laid his hand on her shoulder. _Let's wait and see what we think of him first. But no matter what, I love you._

_I'm scared_, she admitted silently. _But I love you too. _She leaned back against him, seeking comfort from him.

_Well, love, the immortals will be happy anyways. My genes have been long debated for centuries. Perhaps it's time for answers._

Ava let out a small breathless laugh. She was about to answer when a man came into the room. Her breath hitched as she stared with wide eyes at him. He looked like Julie. From the blonde hair to facial features to the brown eyes. She could only stare in pain and longing.

Rafe stared at the man too. He cocked his head and gave him a very defiant look, as in he had better behave… _or else. _He stayed with his hand on Ava's shoulder and waited for him to make the first move.

Chuckling at the couple, Jacob smiled warmly at them and held out his hand for them to shake. "Good morning. How are you both doing today? I'm Jacob Marsh. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Rafe eyed the man, but did not shake his hand. He only told him, adding a warning, "Could be better. And you'd better watch yourself with my mate, nevermind me. Julie or no Julie."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at them curiously. He glanced between them both. There was something nagging at him in his late grandmother's voice. Keeping that in mind, he sat down and said warmly, "You are both safe here. No one will get hurt. That I can promise. Though before we start I would like a have a brief discussion with you both."

Rafe sighed, and at Ava's squeeze of his hand and the soothing projection along the bond, he finally sat next to her. He let his eyes roam over the doctor carefully before snapping his gaze up to meet him in the eyes. He gave his permission with a nod.

Jacob gave them a kind smile. "Great. Now I just want to have a talk and then ask you some questions and get some tests done on you both. First off, I need to know how long have you been trying to conceive and if you have any other children."

Ava blew out a breath. He was straight to the point and blunt like Julie was. Just in a kinder way. She glanced at Rafe before answering, "We've been trying to conceive for about a year now. We have two children. A daughter - who we managed to conceive - and an adopted son."

Jacob wrote that information down and leaned back to look at them and asked, "Did you have a hard time conceiving your daughter?"

Rafe glanced over at Ava and answered that one, "She is our miracle child. I've never been able to make a real child before. Thinking she was a fluke."

Jacob took in the _real child_ part. There was something more to this couple than he thought. Instead he nodded and said, "Okay. Now I have a series of questions. You may answer one at a time." He waited until he got nods of understanding before asking, "Have either have needed any medical attention for this before?"

Ava answered first. "I haven't. I got checked regularly by my doctor when I was pregnant with Abby. Everything was perfect for me. Though I haven't gotten checked out recently."

Rafe blew out a breath before saying with a slight growl, "Never for me. And never as in I have never been looked at by any kind of doctor. Oh, I've been stitched up here and there when I get hurt. Ava, you remember when that lynx got me? But no, no docs."

Ava bit her lip worriedly as Jacob stopped writing in the middle of Rafe's answer. Before she could worry about it too much, he had asked another question. "Have either of you done drugs or smoke?"

Ava shook her head. "No. That never really interested me growing up."

Rafe flushed slightly and admitted, "Uh, smoking? Not often. Once in every few blue moons. But drugs, yes. Um… I have tried a lot of them. But they throw me for a loop and I get rather dangerous. So, not anymore." He glanced over at Ava to see what she thought about that.

"Wait." Ava stared at him with a mixture of disbelief and slight dislike of the thought. "You did drugs? For how long?" Ava asked him slowly trying to wrap her mind around that information.

"Um…" Rafe hedged, "Let's see… it was a while ago. Would have to say… when there were flower children."

Jacob's interest was fully peaked now. Stories told by his grandmother raced through his head but he asked professionally, "And what about your sex lives? Old partners, new ones, constant flings. Any STD's?"

Ava huffed at that question. "I've been with Rafe since the beginning. I only slept with one other man once. I had myself checked out after that. I was clean from everything."

Rafe sighed deeply. His emotions flickered from nerves to anger to confusion. What the hell was he supposed to say? _Ava… we're going to have to tell him._

_Then tell him. We wouldn't have to tell him if you didn't sleep around so much with anything that catches your eye, _Ava snapped back stiffy. She wasn't liking where Jacob's thoughts were going even if it might be very, very true.

Finally Rafe met eyes with Jacob's and they burned with fire. "One thing before I answer that." Rafe decided on the simplest way to do this. He gripped the doctor's wrist so hard the man winced. _I am not human. I am the Shapeshifter. I knew your grandmother well, very well when she was young, just seventeen._

Jacob stared wide eyed at them both. His grandmother's stories came rushing back to him. He whispered in awe, "You're Rafe." His eyes landed on Ave with a gentle look. "And you're her best friend, Ava. She told me a lot about you both. I had always hoped to meet you one day."

Rafe cocked his head and let go. He leaned back in his chair, and let the claws show. "In answer to your question, someone once told me he didn't know what I _hadn't _slept with. And that would be true. The only shapes I can't turn into are most fish - I can do some - amphibians, insects, and things like that. Mammals, reptiles, birds, other immortals are all definitely things I do. I have Ava as my mate, but I used to do other humans all the time. But I still sleep with animals. And non human immortals… exception would be Sorren, a witch. But not in a very long time."

Jacob worded his next question carefully, "This witch you slept with… is it possible that she made it so that you could never have anymore children with Ava? Out of jealousy or hate?"

Rafe glared at him. "**No.** She is not like that. For the love of the gods, she and Ava are now very good friends. Oh, and since I'm immortal, I can't get sick. So… no stds."

Jacob nodded and asked, "I need to ask this as a procedure but do you use protection? It is possible that Ava might have picked something up from somewhere."

The shapeshifter paused before he told him, "I didn't before Ava, and I don't tend to use any with Ava. One can't with the animals. But there **is **something you should know." He looked up to see if the guy was paying close attention. Explaining, Rafe continued, "I have what we immortals call a white gene. I have no trouble making animal babies. In fact, I'm quite prolific. But many seem to have a white marking from me. Some are just a paw or an ear. Some are all white. Some are… marked quite nicely. Abby doesn't show it herself, but she's passed it along. We think that is why I don't mesh well with humans or human like creatures. Here. I'll show you an example." Rafe stood up and away from the desk. He turned into a piebald deer, just like many of his offspring.

"Oh." Jacob blew out a sigh. "Genes are tricky to begin with for humans. Adding in your special ones, well, we can never know for sure. It can be a number of things to be honest. That gene could very well have nothing to do with it. It could be that you just shoot out blanks or you just don't mix very well with humans or human like creatures," Jacob admitted. He wanted to help them, for his grandmother's sake, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to.

Rafe turned wolf to be smaller, and nuzzled his mate. Then he put his paws on the desk, scattering Jacob's papers, one paw was on his hand. He gave a full throated snarl: _**I. Do. Not. Shoot. Blanks.**_

Jacob looked nonchalantly at Rafe. "Not for animals. But for humans or others, that could very well be the case. Or it could be something wrong with Ava herself."

Rafe twitched his tail. He huffed and curled up on Ava's feet. _What do you think he wants to do now? Although I dare say he's taking things rather well._

Ava had been silent throughout the whole exchange. She felt despair well up inside her and broadcasted it through the bond. _I think he's going to tell us that there isn't anything he can do, _Ava answered softly.

_He's still going to do his tests, right? Is he going to… touch me?_

Jacob interrupted their silent conversation. His eyes danced between them apologetically. "I'm sorry. I truly am… but I don't think anything I do or suggest will help you conceive another child. You already have two beautiful children from what you said. Isn't that enough for the rest of your lives?"


	17. Chapter 17

Ava felt crushing disappointment at Jacob's words. Her throat closed up and her eyes burned from the tears. He couldn't help her. He didn't think anything would work. Maybe he was right - Logan had said something similar too. Maybe she just needed to focus on Abby and Lio; that should be enough for her. Speaking silently, Ava told Rafe, _Let's go. We're wasting time for someone that he can actually help._

Rafe took one look at his mate and reacted. One moment he was on the floor, the next he was in Jacob's face, paws on his chest. _Really? __**Really?**_ _You're going to give up without even trying? And you call yourself the grandson of Julie? I think she'd be ripping you a new one by now if she were here._

Jacob felt shame wash through him. His grandmother would have yelled at him something awful for crushing her friend's dreams. Sighing, he told Rafe quietly, "And what if it doesn't work and she loses the baby? That will only bring her more pain. Do you want that for her?"

Keeping up the growl, Rafe told him, _Then it didn't work. We tried. We are in this together, knowing that it might not work at all. And that's okay. She'll tell me if she's had enough. Your job is… to do your damn job._

Sighing, Jacob gave in. "Okay. You're right. I'll do my job. I do want to help you; I just don't know if I can. But we'll try. First I need you to turn back human. Second, I'm going to need some blood from the both of you along with samples. I'll run the standard tests to see if I can narrow the problem down."

Rafe looked at him carefully before jumping off the desk. He went human and crossed his arms. "Two things. _You_ or one other _very trusted _person does the tests. Second… what _samples?"_

Jacob went back to being professional and explained, "I was planning on doing the tests personally. You both are immortal and no one else needs to know that. As for samples, I'll need a urine sample from Ava and a sperm sample from you."

Now it was Rafe's turn to stare. He laid a hand on Ava, asking, _And how the hell am I giving that? And is he going to stick me with a needle for blood?_

_Yes. The needle fills up a small tube of your blood to run tests on. For the other thing, he'll probably give you a cup that you'll need to fill. They have a special room for that, though it might depend on you, _Ava explained as best she could.

_Are you wearing that new suit? That might help?_

Ava let out a giggle. _Are you asking me if I can be in the room with you while you do your business?_

Rafe smirked and flicked at Ava. He then looked over at the doctor and asked, "Any objections to her being with me when I… give you my sample?" He had to grin at the thought - he couldn't help it.

Jacob looked between the two. "Normally it's not allowed but I have a feeling you'll be harder to get a sample out of otherwise. For this once, go ahead."

Rafe grinned broader and winked at Ava. Then he asked more seriously, "I know you'll likely look at her. Do you… need to, uh, do the same to me?"

Chuckling, Jacob gave him a sympathetic look and said, "Yes. I need to cover all my bases to rule out everything."

_Ava… what did I sign up for? Well then. If I ask for that to be done right now to get it out of the way, will you stay?_

Ava grabbed his hand and smiled softly. _Of course I will. I can distract you from whatever he does._

Nodding sharply, he turned to Jacob. "Okay then. Do it now. And look closely for it's the only chance you'll get," Rafe snapped at him.

Jacob chuckled but led them out of the office and down the hallway. Opening a door at the end, he let the two go in first into the exam room before following behind. Giving Rafe a nod, he told him, "Take off your pants. I'll be quick about this."

Rafe gave another look at Ava but shrugged. He morphed away all his clothes in an instant, and eyed the doctor. "I never do things halfway. Ava can tell you that."

Ava nodded in agreement, shaking her head at her mate. Seeing that Jacob was getting ready to start his examination, she immediately got Rafe's attention by asking silently, _So...what was the real reason why you want me in that room? They have movies, magazines, and other things, I think._

Rafe shifted uncomfortably but answered with a smirk, _Ah, love. Nothing turns me on like you do. That's all there is to it._

_Do I really? I remember you saying something about me looking good in anything. And here I thought you were just trying to get into my pants at the time, _Ava teased back.

_Well, you do. Even in a paper bag. And I'm always trying to get in… __**HEY!**_ Rafe reacted violently and turned with fangs bared at the doctor's shoulder.

Jacob jumped back with his hands held up in peace, knowing he narrowly missed being bitten. "Sorry, but I needed to do that. I have to check **everything**," he stressed out.

Rafe was still furiou and snarled. "Oh yeah? And how would you like to see your insides? Because I can show you that," was his threat.

Ava pressed herself against Rafe to calm him down. _When we get to that room, I'll kiss you all better, buttercup... and make you forget about this part._

Rafe's fangs slowly disappeared with Ava's touch. He glared at Jacob and huffed once. _You'd better. This is worse than that stupid vet's thermometer._

Ava giggled at that and kissed his cheek. _I will. Just focus on me and think of the sex you'll be getting after we leave here for being good._

_Hm. Am I getting it with you or some other? Those beach babes now..._

_Me. I was going to let you do that leg one again but you sound more interested in the beach girls._

_Ah. That does sound fun. Perhaps we'll stick with that. _Switching people, he petulantly asked the doctor, _Are you __**done**_ _yet? You're going to find teeth in you soon enough._

"I'm done with you. I'll examine Ava while I'm here and get that out of the way. Ava, can you please hop on the table, put your feet in the foot holders on either side and I'll examine you."

Ava nodded and the rest of the examination and tests went by without a hitch. She had just given her urine sample to the nurse before she was led to a door where Rafe apparently was for his sample. Waiting until the nurse left, Ava slipped into the room, and asked, "Are you ready?"

Rafe grinned at her and shot back, "I'll be ready when you got your clothes off. Again."

Snorting, Ava unbuttoned her top and left it open. She didn't touch her pants though and watched him in a predatory way. It wasn't often that they were on opposite sides.

Growling, Rafe said, "You know I need to see more than _that." _Nevertheless, he had his cup ready and reached to start the process. "Come on… _kitten_… you can do it."

Ava's eyes flashed at the challenge. She reached up and untied her hair letting it fall down her back. Keeping eye contact with him, she slowly started to run her hands over her body in the way he did. One by one each piece of her clothing came off until she was only in the bathing suit she had mentioned to him.

Rafe had to stop what he was doing to stare at his mate. He let his eyes trail over her frame and the sexy grin slowly appeared. "Now _that_ is… _**nice**_." He wanted to pounce on her then and there, but remembered in the nick of time not to. So he teased her right back by giving her a good show as he finished his duty and groaning with pleasure. "Well… look… at that… I… didn't… miss."

Ava glanced at it but her gaze quickly went back to him. "Hmm. Good boy. And only nice?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rafe smirked back, "Yup. Nice enough for me. Which means definitely **sexy**. I might have an issue, love. Every time I see you in that, I'm going to want to get off..."

Ava grinned in happiness. She stalked towards him with a pufr in her voice, "Good. Then that means it's doing the job right."

Rafe started to kiss her hard at that. Then he had to laugh, _Is this one for the bucket list? Sex in the…?_

Ava paused and giggled at the thought. _Yes? Unless you want to wait to claim me until after we leave here. _Ava told him as she pushed him against the table that was behind him. She trailed her hands over his body and bit his neck and shoulders.

Rafe's eyes burned and he instantly reacted. He spun Ava around and made love hard and fast. He made it quick for them both, just in case. When he had done, he purred, _You're pink. I like that._

Ava let her head rest against his shoulder and panted. Her hands gripped the table behind her and she took in the warmth of his body pressed up against his own slightly sweaty body. _Why do you like it? As soon as we walk out of here, they'll know that we've had sex in here from how pink I am, s_he pointed out in amusement. She had learned long ago to never be embarrassed by having sex with Rafe. He could, and had done it with her in the most unusual places.

Rafe grinned down at her, and brushed the pinkness of her cheeks. _Exactly. That's why._

Pushing one hand against his chest, she scolded lightly but with happiness, _You like showing me off too much after sex._

Huffing at her, but with a wink, Rafe asked, "Are we done you think? Or what other… torture… is he going to inflict on us?"

Squirming out of her position, Ava quickly got dressed again and tried to fix herself up more presentable. "I think we're done. You just have to give that sample to the nurse and they'll call my cell phone if anything pops up," she replied trying to get some of the pink out of her cheeks.

Rafe impishly pinched them again, but sternly said, "Hold it. This stuff isn't being passed along to _anyone _other than Jacob. He did promise after all."

Huffing, Ava smacked him lightly and said, "Let me reword that. Jacob will call me after he and his trusted nurse figure out the results. Your secret is safe with him."

Rafe sighed, then left the room, Ava following. He found Jacob waiting for them, and after a moment's hesitation, gave him the bottle. He eyed the doctor and said, "Three things. One: I think you have a good idea what will happen to you if this gets leaked anywhere. But I want to trust you. Two: where shall we hang out? We don't have a place to stay, and a hotel gets expensive. Not that money matters, we just prefer having our own place."

Jacob chuckled and fished out a set of keys. Handing them to Rafe, he told them, "Grandmother and Grandfather had a cottage down here. Mostly private and near the ocean. You can stay there while all of this is going on."

Rafe looked over at Ava and saw her shining eyes. He grinned himself, then continued, "Oh, and three. I've been wanting to do this since you walked in." He instantly turned dog, knocked the doctor over, bit him sharply once on the butt, then returned to Ava quietly as a human. "There, I feel better now."

"Hey!" Ava smacked Rafe hard and gave him a sharp look. "Behave," she warned him with a small growl.

He looked over at Ava and grinned, "I got that out of my system. He'll be fine. Right, Jake boy? With a little ice, perhaps?"

When composed, Jacob chuckled softly, "I'm alright, Ava. He didn't bite too hard. Now just go and spend a peaceful day together."


	18. Chapter 18

Nodding, Rafe took Ava's arm. As they got outside, he asked, "Well, what do you want to do first? Go see this cottage? Or check out Miami?"

Ava hummed in thought. She went back and forth between the two options for some time before saying, "Let's go see Miami."

Grinning, Rafe instantly morphed a Miami style outfit, complete with flip flops. _I'm ready! _He said with a quick kiss. Of course the first thing he did was nearly fall over the flip flops but he caught himself just in time.

Ava giggled at his silliness. Grabbing his hand, she started to walk in a random direction. "So where do you want to go first to check out?" she asked.

Considering, he said, "Well, there's the beach. But maybe not at this time of day. Earlier in the morning is better. But we could still go look. There's the Miami Zoo. Or we could just putter in some shops. Though I might be foolish in suggesting that. I know you and shopping!"

"There is nothing wrong with shopping. Besides, you get to see the outfits. So I don't know what you're complaining about," Ava pointed out with a smug look.

"Because you tend to drag me from pillar to post and then I also end up carrying everything," he shot back at her with his own knowing look.

"What if I told you that I'm going to need some dresses for the weather here?" Ava asked.

Running his eyes over her frame, Rafe's eyes burned a deeper amber. "In that case, I suppose we could. It's really too bad you can't absorb clothes. But anyway. I could also get a different suit? White is good on me but what else would you like perhaps? Iron grey?"

"Black," was her simple answer. She thought the black suit would make his amber eyes pop out more.

He looked then chuckled warmly. "And here I thought it might be boring. Black it is, then. And I want to see you in something shimmery. Or… something with a slit up to here," he smiled as he slowly brushed his hand up her thigh to where he wanted it.

Ava cocked her head at him and said, "Yeah? Let's see if we can get a dress that has both of your wishes. What do you have planned for this dress and suit thing?"

Rafe cupped her chin and rubbed a thumb on her lips. He brushed his own lips on her temple as he said, "Now why do I need a plan? They're always good to have. But… I did have in mind… there's a musical theatre and there's a show going on… and it's invitation only. But you know I can always get some." Going to her ear and nipping it, he purred, "I have my ways."

Ava's eyes lit up in joy at the mere mention of music. She paused at the last bit, but overall ignored it, and breathed out, "You get some tickets and you get the dress you want me to wear and a whole lot more."

Smirking now, Rafe hugged Ava, then looked around. "Well then, let's see if the dress I want for you exists. Then you get to pick my suit. Fair?"

"Yours is going to be simple. Black suit, white shirt, black tie," Ava said as she squirmed in excitement at the thought of this date night.

"Ah, well I have the shirt and tie already. So just the suit." As they walked to a store that looked promising, he leaned in and added, "And you know I don't believe in underpants."

"No? Well, I guess it's a good thing the dress will have that slit. And that you picked out a certain pair of panties that I have just been dying to wear in normal clothes. I'm curious to see if you would notice or not," Ava said back as she led them into the store.

Rafe was about to speak aloud but saw that the store was filled with ladies. So he merely growled softly and took her hand. _Stop saying such things in public! You've made me hard already._

Ava snorted and rolled her eyes at the same time. He was too easy to rile up sometimes. _Why should I stop? It's so much fun seeing you so… riled. What do you plan on doing about your problem?_

_Never mind that._ _It'll go away. I hope._ Rafe looked around and this time asked aloud, "See anything suitable?"

Ava giggled and looked around herself. Keeping him close to her, and showing off her ring to the other ladies as a warning, she told him, "No not yet. You see anything you like?"

Just to rile her as payback, he casually said, "Yeah, how about that blonde number with those _heels_?"

Ava scowled and glared at the bonde. Her hand gripped Rafe's tighter and she snapped lightly, "I mean a dress."

Giving her a wink, he said, "Well, there's that pink one, but I'm not sure you like pink. Otherwise, there's this one in a dark blue. It's shimmery. No slit, but I got claws that can fix that."

Ava scrunched her nose up at both of the choices. "No. Neither of them appeal to me. Let's keep looking," she muttered as she dragged him further into the store.

That was the start of the shopping around. It seemed hard to find both of Rafe's requests. They found a few other things for Ava, however. But at last he said, "You do know we can something custom made, right? Or just choose something else? It's okay if we don't find this dress."

Ava had been half listening to him. Her eyes had been scanning the racks when she saw a dress that she liked. Zipping away from him in mid-sentence, she got to the dress before another girl noticed it. Taking a look at it, Ava instantly fell in love with it.

It was a dark blue dress that had a low enough v line, and two small straps. The thing that got her excited was that it was shimmery and had a slit up the leg. The two things Rafe wanted. Snatching it up, she said happily, _I found a dress I like!_

Smiling back, Rafe suggested she still try it on anyway. Just to make sure it fit. And also to make sure it still met with **his** approval. That last bit was added with a wink and a friendly poke.

Ava swatted at him but went to try on the dress. She was pleasantly surprised when she found it perfectly. She ran her hands down it to smooth it out. Then she walked out to show Rafe and teased, "Does it meet your approval?"

He took a good long look at Ava and walked around her. Then he grinned broadly. "Well, look down and let that tell you, love."

Ava looked down and grinned in pleasure at his response. Walking up to him, she pressed her lips against his ear, and purred softly, "Now just imagine what I'll look with those panties on."

_Don't even! You just want me throwing myself on you, _Rafe admonished her, but couldn't help the smile. "If only your siblings could see what an absolute ruin I've made of you!"

"I'm thankful they haven't. Callie would be so disappointed and Noah… well… I don't want to think of Noah's reaction," Ava said softly.

Kissing her again, he then waited for Ava to get changed. When she came back again, he said, "Right, we got your stuff. Now mine will be super easy, then let's go get settled, shall we?"

Ava happily agreed and quickly bought the dress. They had to walk around a bit before finding a store that would give Rafe what he needed. It didn't take long with there being lots of black suits there. As they were leaving, Ava asked, "Now what?"

_Now let's go and see this place of Julie's. It sounds peaceful. Perhaps the beds need testing? We don't want one breaking, do we?_

Ava laughed and shook her head, "No we don't. You plan on bouncing it to make sure it's steady?" Ava teased him.

"You got that right, love," he replied with a wink. "And knowing it's Julie's place… she might have thought we might visit one day. So… that means we should _also _check for booby traps," he concluded with a thoughtful look.

"Oh?"Ava was grinning widely. "What makes you think that she set booby traps? She liked me. You on the other hand managed to get her pissed by your pranks. I would love to see what she put in there as payback for you."

Rolling his eyes, he said nothing more as they went to find her place. They finally found it and saw it was quite secluded with a private beach, and the cottage itself looked cosy. Rafe was slightly surprised. "I didn't know she liked this sort of thing. But I like it." He promptly went dog to properly sniff around.

"She didn't normally... I wonder if she actually had another reason for buying this," Ava mused to herself as she walked around the house in awe.

Looking up from his sniffing, He said, _That's what I'm concerned about. _But he gave a friendly tail wag and looked in one of the bedrooms. He looked at the bed in curiosity. _Ava? What's this?_

"What?" Ava looked at the bed and burst out laughing. She hadn't, had she? Ava was grinning as she looked into all the rooms and noticed they had one thing in common. A water bed. Giggling, Ava returned to Rafe and bounced on the bed. "It's a waterbed. All the beds are like this in every room," she told him with another giggle.

_A waterbed?_ Rafe was puzzled. He went to put a paw on the bed, but nothing happened. He jumped onto the bed, giving a sniff. Suddenly, under his weight, the bed sloshed, bouncing him off and startling him enough to explode into a gazelle. He stared at the bed, then hesitantly came back and poked it. Again it made the same noise and he once again leaped back to the wall.

Ava was laughing so hard. She lay on the bed and gasped out, "The payback... is that…. sex… and bed…. you're scared…" she trailed off into laughter again.

Snorting in annoyance at Ava's lack of sympathy, Rafe stamped a hoof. As Ava continued to roll around on the bed, he kept jumping at the sound. Finally he asked, _And __**every**_ _bed is like this? What the hell, Julie?!_

"Payback! I told you to always stop pranking her. That she would get you back one day. But you didn't listen." Ava had a wide grin on her face. Putting away her giggles, she told him, "Turn into a small animal and come here."

Rafe snorted again suspiciously. Then he went to a rabbit and hopped towards her. Then he realized he was too small to get up there. Changing his mind, he went fox. Taking a deep breath, he jumped. What ended up happening was he bounced, got startled, bounced, tried to get off, bounced, ricocheted off Ava, bounced, and finally got bucked clear off the bed.

Ava giggled at him and just lay down to watch him. "You don't like it, do you?" she asked in amusement.

He slunk over to the bed and managed to poke her. _That thing is __**lethal**__. How can you just lie there like that? It might kill you too!_

"It's not going to kill me. Or you," Ava said as she bounced and landed on her feet.

Rafe stared at this movement. He gritted off to make sure it was true that the two other rooms had waterbeds. Yes, they did. He came back and sat on his haunches and glared at the bed. _Well, where am I supposed to sleep? Wait a minute!_ Rafe circled around to the other side of the bed. _Ava! I don't bloody well believe this! _Rafe was staring at a dog bed on the floor.

Ava crawled over to the other side and burst out laughing again. She missed Julie and her pranks. This last payback was the best one yet and she was sad that her friend never got to see the end of her payback.

Huffing, he sniffed the dog bed and confirmed, _Yup. Never been used. It's obvious who this is for. _Then he looked up and sighed, _Okay. She got me good finally. I give in. _With that, he curled up on his bed, and gave another resigned sigh.

Ava watched him before smiling. If she knew Julie as well as she did, then her friend had done something to make up for her prank. "Come with me. I think she might have done something nice for you after doing all this."

Perking up his ears, Rafe was once again a bouncing dog. Might as well play the part. _Yeah? Like what?_ He happily trotted besides his mate, jumping up now and then.

Ava tugged on the string leading up to the attic. Julie had always been a fan of having a room in one and had wanted one in her life. Climbing up the stairs, Ava grinned as she saw the attic turned room. With a real bed. Climbing into it, she turned to Rafe and said, "See? An actual room with an actual bed."

Rafe poked his nose into the room, and saw that wonderful, sturdy, non lethal, simple bed. He didn't think twice about it before leaping on it. Seeing it was just as it had looked, he rolled on it happily, yapping in glee. Then the next instant he was human, naked, and in a sexy pose, saying, "I think I can work with this."

Ava snorted and crossed her arms. Her eyes glinted in amusement. "Yeah? Have fun with your bed and I'll have fun with mine."

"Hang on a moment! Don't tell me you prefer… **that**… _thing_… to this!" Rafe complained.

"I do. It's bouncy and would make a great change for sex," Ava pointed out.

Huffing, Rafe decided to leave things for now. Perhaps Ava would feel differently at bedtime. For now, he put on regular clothes and went to see if there was any actual good in the kitchen. To their surprise and delight, Jacob had thoughtfully sent stuff while they were shopping. "This is nice of him, Ava. I guess he is a grandson of Julie to think of things like this," Rafe told his mate, quite pleased.

Ava hummed in agreement as she started cooking dinner. She paused and asked him, "Are you still huffy with me for that bed thing?"

He glanced at her and said with a small smile, "Well, let's just say I'm not sleeping in that tonight. But mad at you? Nope. I just don't feel like drowning on the first night."

Ava let the food simmer and walked over to him. "You won't drown in it, but okay. What do you suggest we do for tonight?" she asked softly.

He kissed her, and then made it deep. _We can make out. Or you can just come to the other bed._ He smiled against her lips. He was hoping he'd win this one.

_Hmm… what's in it for me in this other bed? I might be able to be… convinced. _Ava smiled as she kissed him back softly.

Quick as a wink, Rafe jumped inside and out of the bond, pausing only long enough to scratch lightly on her centre. Then he was staring down at Ava with a smirk. _Does that give you a clue?_

Ava had gasped at the scratch. Her moan was soft as she muttered, "No. I'm dense at hints like a certain someone I love."

_Right. You love pasta. And dresses. That doesn't help me much,_ was his teasing reply.

"And your point?"

He flashed a picture of a block lettered sign that read "sex" to prove his point. _How about now, love?_

"Right now? I'm making supper! We won't have time to test out your bed," Ava told him huffily.

He laughed and tweaked her cheek, "Oh, alright. I **am** hungry, so that's that. Later, perhaps then." He paused and said brightly, "Oh, by the way, there's wine in a cellar I found. Non alcoholic. Want some?"

"Not tonight. Let's save it for a special occasion," Ava suggested as she went back to making supper.

Agreeable to this, Rafe went ahead and set the table and poured drinks. As he opened the cupboard for plates, he had to eye roll. Holding out what he found, he said with a shake of his head, "Yup. Julie knows me too well. She knew I'd want food and/or sex." He showed Ava the dog bowl in his hand.

Ava laughed again and shook her head. "Those are the two things you like the most."

Snorting, he put it back and laid the dishes on the table. They had a nice quiet supper together, with lots of Julie memories. Then Rafe had a different thought, "If this works, Ava, mealtimes will be quite different again. As likely super messy."

"I am okay with that. It'll bring something back that's missing," Ava said quietly as she looked away. She knew Rafe didn't really want the baby and she always got nervous when talk of it came up. He had reacted to Abby so poorly. The pregnancy, the birth, and her first infant year.

He sighed as he sensed her emotion. Speaking softly, he told her, "I'll try, Ava. I can't promise that it will be better than the last time. But maybe it will be. And it ended up fine, didn't it?" He stroked her hand with a smile.

Ava sighed and kept her eyes on the counter. She nodded sharply and kept quiet as she picked at her food.

Rafe didn't know how to comfort her, so he decided to drop the matter altogether. He looked out the window at the view, and asked, "After we clean up, want to go for a swim? Water looks really nice out there. I think I might have seen a cave or something too. We can have a bit of fun!"

Ava glanced out the window at the water. "Sure," she said as she dropped her fork to the plate.

He bit his lip as he studied her. He was now regretting bringing this up. But he couldn't predict how he was going to react. He wanted to like the kid. But his instincts sometimes got in the way.

Ava dumped her supper out, she had only taken a few bites when he had brought up that conversation, and washed her dish in steady movements. She put it away and put the dinner away for someone to eat later. She sighed to herself. She wasn't really in the mood for fun or sex anymore. She hated when she got like this. But she didn't want to disappoint Rafe and put on a small, but soft and true, smile to show him that she wasn't mad or disappointed in him.

Rafe sighed, and went outside after he cleaned up his own dishes and sniffed around. Then he slipped into the water and mucked about with that. Then he came back to the shore and stayed in the shallows, for he had turned into a merman with a silvery blue tail. He slapped it playfully in the water and grinned at Ava.

Ava smiled slightly and turned her gaze up to the moon. She missed Julie and Noah. She missed her uncle. She missed Callie and her parents. She missed Charlie and Ellie. She turned her gaze up to the stars and told Rafe, "I'm not in a mood to do anything anymore. I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright, Ava. You're in a thinking mood. We all get those. I don't mind, love. Honest. As long as you know that I am always here for you, and I love you from the bottom of my heart," He smiled gently at her, swishing his tail through the water. "Go to bed if you're tired. I'm going to stay here for a while."

Ava sighed and nodded. She was silent as she walked back to the house without saying anything. She slipped into one of the bedrooms with the waterbed and locked the door behind her. She didn't bother changing and curled up into a ball on the bed. She had been so wrapped up in this dream come true that she had never took the time to think about her partner. To think that Rafe might not love this kid. Yes, he loved Abby, but that first year had been rough. And Lio, gods it had taken so long. She wondered how long it would take him to accept this one. Feeling Rafe's question, she said, _I'm fine, Rafe. I don't need anything and I don't need any help. Just go have fun. You deserve it after your trying day._

Sighing, he whined again. He wanted his mate. But he understood sometimes Ava needed time to herself. It wasn't always easy living with him. _Okay. But you be sure to give me a shout should you need something. Love you._ With that he turned away and trotted off to the ocean. Soon he disappeared under the waves.


	19. Chapter 19

Rafe swam for a good long while. It wasn't often he was a sea animal since Ava obviously couldn't swim that long so he made the most of it. He explored the corals as a shark. He jumped with a pod of dolphins and mated with the matriarch. Then he went even deeper and found the kelpies. The rest of the time he was away, he spent with the kelpies, mated with one, and played with them both under the waves and on the surface.

Ava spent the days Rafe was gone in peace. She felt herself relax in this little cottage of Julie's - it was filled with warmth and love. She cleaned and looked through some photos that Julie had hanging up of her family. Those brought back good memories of the fun times she had with her best friend - memories that she'd never regret having. Julie had been a strong friend in her time of need, and had known that Rafe was just the right thing for her. Oh how often Julie had gotten angry at him but that only meant just how much their friend had cared for the couple's happiness. Rafe had learned so much from Julie - sometimes very hard things - and Ava was so grateful to Julie for all the things she had done. And would do, now with Jacob in the picture. For now, she was happy and content to have some time to herself. Rafe and she had discovered that some time apart strengthened their relationship and she spent much time with her violin and experimenting with new songs.

Rafe finally had enough of the kelpies. It had been quite fun, but the love of his mate called him back. So back he swam and as soon as he popped out of the water near the cottage, he gave a thrilling whinny in joy, and shook his shiny black hide, turning into a horse. He didn't get rid of of the seaweed in his mane, thinking it quite nice. All he wanted was Ava. His love. His mate.

Not seeing Ava, Rafe went cheetah and padded to the door. Sniffing, he jumped through the always open window and looked for Ava. He found her at last and happily rubbed against her and exposed his belly. _I'm happy to see you! I know you had a quiet time without me, but I love you. You're the best, you know that, right?_

"Am I?" Ava asked with a smile as she kept her eyes on the pictures.

_Yup! _He put his paws on the table and asked curiously, _What are you looking at?_

Ava placed the picture down and said, "Julie's family. It's so nice to see them again. I'll show more to you later. I'll ask first how your outing was. Did you have fun? Did you get into mischief?"

_Hah! I'll have you know that I stayed underwater the entire time, but it was pretty fun. Too bad you can't do it for long. _He nosed Ava and said, _I remember them. They had no clue about me. Julie was pretty cool though about my secret. She helped both of us so much. Do you remember when I turned giraffe on her front lawn? Ah, she was pretty chill when I did that._

Shaking her head fondly, she remembered also that day. Julie had found it funny and took it all in stride. Ava hadn't taken it so well like she normally did when Rafe did stuff like that, but then she was still new to the whole "shapeshifter" bit. "I do, I kinda panicked that you'd be discovered but you were an idiot."

Laughing, Rafe went human and said, "I know, I was. But then again, I'm always more of an idiot around you - haven't figured that one out yet, love."

That made Ava giggle and she gave him an impish kiss. "Yup, you're an idiot. But you're my idiot and that's all that matters!" She paused and admitted, "Rafe? I was having some doubts when you were away. About this baby if it happens… you had so much trouble with Abby that I worry that you're not gonna like this one either when he or she is here. I know it'll get better, because it did with Abby. And heaven knows you're so good with Lio - you see both as your own kids and have for so long. Still… it's still niggling in my brain, you know?"

"Yes, I understand that, Ava, I do. I did have a concern about it myself, but I trust that you will help me through it. Maybe it'll be better this time around. Instincts suck, darling."

Nodding, Ava agreed, "They do. I know you say it's like your brain says one thing and your heart says another and sometimes they don't seem to meet up at all. All I'm saying is even if it's hard I just want you to try. That's all I ask."

Rafe chuckled and said, "Of course. I will try. I'll try. And I know my instincts and all will catch up - we both gotta be patient. But yes, I will try, my love." Rafe smiled and scooped her up in his arms and kissed her softly. Then he carried her to her room. He did pause to eye the waterbed before managing to turn it down and placing Ava in it as quietly as he could. Rafe couldn't help but startle a little when it sloshed, but nevertheless he tucked Ava in. He kissed her again with more passion, then turned hound to curl up in his actually quite comfy dog bed.

* * *

Rafe woke early as usual, and noted Ava still sleeping. Loathe to wake her for once since she probably _did _need the rest, he trotted off outside to do his business. When he came back in, he decided perhaps Ava might appreciate breakfast. He went human, put a pot of coffee on, and decided to try his hand at pancakes. He could make bacon easily enough, but flipping the pancakes was still another story. Rafe managed to get some… rather oddly shaped… pancakes on the table and trusted that the smell of coffee would wake his mate up.

Ava stirred at the smell of coffee and reluctantly got out of the bed. She stumbled her way into the kitchen and made a beeline to the coffee. She poured herself a cup, downed it in one go then got another cup, and started to drink that one too.

Laughing softly, Rafe said, "I was going to ask if you were thirsty. I guess not… so I'll ask you to join me. See, I made something special for you! I still can't do it like you do… but hey, I tried."

Ava blinked at the weird shapes on a plate. "Are those...pancakes?" she asked in amusement.

"Uh… they're supposed to be?" Rafe answered with a question and a sheepish smile. "Hopefully they taste better than they look. If not, well, we can smother them with maple syrup," he said brightly.

"Maple syrup covers a multitude of sins," Ava giggled softly and sat down. It was very delicious after all. Technique could be improved on… maybe it was time for another cooking lesson.

Making a yummy noise, Rafe agreed that his pancakes were pretty good after all. Then he looked at Ava. She had had a better sleep last night and now seemed a little tongue tied. So he teased her lightly, "Are you speechless because your hot and sexy mate actually made you breakfast? And coffee to boot? I think I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much."

"Thank you," Ava chuckled. "I just wanted to say that I am happy with you. Sometimes I wonder if you're more trouble than you're worth, but then you're worth so much so I can put up with your trouble."

Grinning, Rafe asked, "I just want to check to make sure you're positive. Do you still want this baby?"

"Absolutely, if you're in this too."

"Then that's all I need to know. I'm willing to add to our family, love." Rafe smiled then mock snapped, "Good thing too! I didn't get my junk handled by a man for nothing!"

Ava laughed and shook her head at him. She cleaned up since he had cooked. After she was done, she settled down on the couch, relaxed to do nothing.

Rafe had to ask, "Do I get a kiss for putting up with you? That's the only payment I require, vixen. Of course, you put up with me. So there's that..."

"Oh of course!" Jumping up and walking up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a soft kiss that made her feel like the only special person that he saw. She gently ran her tongue over his lips asking for permission.

He moaned softly and instantly let her in. This time though, Rafe was content to let Ava take the lead. He trailed his fingers on her arm, and gently cupped the other hand on her neck.

She moaned herself and stepped closer to him. She brushed her tongue softly against his tongue and continued with the soft kiss. Her hand slid down between them and freed them both. She hooked a leg around his hip as she guided him to her entrance. She was gentle with that and gasped against his mouth in pleasure at the feel of him once again.

Again Rafe groaned with the touches he was getting. He needed no further encouragement to begin what Ava wanted. The only thing he did change was to move her so she was leaning on the counter. Now he had better leverage and was able to satisfy both of them. He gave her a second round before just relaxing into her and leaning his forehead against Ava's.

Ava panted softly against his lips as she kissed him softly again. _How was that kiss for payment?_

He laughed quietly and replied, _Well, I'm not going to ask for a refund if that's what you mean._

Ava smiled and asked softly, _Can we stay like this forever?_

Chuckling he said, _We could I suppose. There might be a slight issue with eating and drinking and sleeping and all that sort of thing. But essentially, we could. I dare say you'd get tired eventually!_

_I love you. _Ava grinned and trailed her fingers down his chest. She kissed his lips and then trailed the kisses down to his shoulder. _I love you. More than words can describe. I truly don't regret nothing that has to do with you._

Rafe moaned again softly in Ava's ear and gave her one more round, just because. They finally went swimming after to wash themselves off, and yes, Rafe went merman just so he could splash her good. She pulled his tail, and they spent the rest of that day just being silly and playing with each other and enjoying each other's company.

The next day, Ava got a call from the fertility clinic to come in and see Dr. Marsh. The results were in from the tests! After a bit of nerves from them both, they decided to take the plunge and just go and see what happened. Rafe was the one more uncomfortable with the whole thing. He liked Jacob, sure, but the fact remained that he was still a doctor. He also had a feeling that it was his problem with the fertility, not Ava, no matter what Ava said to him about it possibly being hers. He didn't believe that for a moment. Nevertheless, he squeezed Ava's hand as they went into the office to wait, and Ava shut the door behind them.

When Rafe saw the door close, he turned tiger, and paced a little before settling by Ava's feet. He closed his eyes as he waited then he was alert as the doctor stepped into the room. Just to be impish, he gave a soft snarl at him. Just because he could.

Ava gave him a soft kick and greeted Jacob warmly, "Morning, Jacob. Thanks for getting back to us so quickly."

Rafe cocked his head and curled his long tail around the man's ankle, _Hey, how long did you need ice anyway? You're… softer… than I realized at the time._

Jacob chuckled and admitted, "Not long, but remind me not to get on your bad side. Anyways, I've gotten the results back."

The two were silent, but had expectant looks on their faces. Jacob took this cue to start his explanations. "First of all, you are both very healthy. Ava, you passed everything with flying colours. Rafe, well, your theory is correct. Your sperm is quite… unusual. It _looks_ normal. But it doesn't react normally. Unfortunately, it is that white gene. Without it, they are fine. So, what does that mean for you both? For one thing, you're right when you say Abigail is your miracle child. The odds of conceiving her are unbelievable. But there's hope yet. What we can do is try to separate the good sperm from the incompatible ones. Then we'd do artificial insemination. So, we get it inside Ava, hopefully into her tubes, as close to a potential egg as possible. That makes it more likely we get success. It's still not perfect. There's still chances it won't work. But we can try and put all the chances on your side."

Rafe sighed and looked at Ava. _Well, I expected that. What do you think?_

Ava blew out a breath, _I don't know what to think. If it doesn't work...I'll be heartbroken and that's what it sounds like will happen._

He shook his coat, then settled. _It may. It may not. I'm up for whatever you decide. It's your body carrying it. I'm just adding the necessary ingredients. I love you either way._

Turning to Jacob, she asked, "If it doesn't work the first time… would I be able to try the procedure again?"

Nodding, the doctor answered, "Yes. Usually our limit is six times before we call it quits. So yes. With my regular patients, I normally put them on medicines and such to help with this stuff, but there's nothing wrong with you and I don't know how they would affect an immortal shapeshifter. And he _does_ have some good sperm that _would_ be compatible."

Ava bit her lip then finally she asked, "When can we do it?"

He answered with a smile, "I've noted when you said you had your last cycle. Today, if Rafe will give us… another sample." He eyed the shapeshifter carefully.

Rafe met his eyes and said for both to hear, _Oh come on, I gotta do that again? Fine. I guess I should. _He ended up muttering to himself.

Ava smiled brightly and shoved her love through the bond. _I love you so much!_

Rafe went human and rolled his eyes. "I know you do. Good thing I feel the same! Okay, love. I don't mind too much." He turned to Jacob and asked with a slight growl, "So. Am I doing this alone this time? And can I be there with her?"

Jacob eyed them and said, "Yes, you can be there. Do you need Ava's help?"

Rafe looked at his mate and grinned. "Well, if you want a bigger sample, then that's how it's done." He poked Ava's nose impishly.

Jacob looked at the two of them and sighed. He gave a small smile and nodded his consent to them. "You go ahead. Once you're done Lina will lead you to the room where the procedure is done."

Rafe winked at Ava and saucily said, "Right. So… I guess after my sample, no sex in the room? Like last time?"

Ava smacked him hard and shook her head but she was happy and tugged on his hand impatiently to get going.

Rafe only laughed and followed her. It didn't take long to get the sample, although Rafe almost spilled the container with his silliness. It was done however, and sent off to the lab to separate the good stuff, and they soon found themselves in the procedure room. Rafe was made to dress in mask, cap, and gown over his clothes so he could be there and support his mate..

Ava had gotten ready in a gown and was sitting on the table. She looked up at Rafe and asked impishly, "Will you hold my hand?"

Rafe didn't hesitate. _Really now, love? Like I would dress up for nothing! Why do I gotta wear all this anyway?_

Playing with his fingers, she answered, _To make sure there is no contamination to the sperm. They won't be able to use it if it does._

Huffing, Rafe was quiet. _Are you nervous?_

_Yes. Are you?_

_A little. This isn't really normal. But I'm happy to try. _He went to give her a kiss but then realized he was wearing a mask and sighed.

The friendly nurse smiled at them, "They'll be ready soon. You'll both be fine. My, but aren't you the quietest couple I've ever met! But you seem to talk with your eyes. You're are both too cute!"

Ava giggled and flushed from the compliment at the same time. "Thank you. We've been together for a long time."

Rafe rolled his eyes and said, _Cute? __**Cute?**_ _I ain't cute! I am a handsome shapeshifter!_

Huffing, Ava switched the topic, _If this time doesn't work can we try again?_

_Well, maybe. I don't think we could handle six times. That's just ridiculous. Maybe one more time. See how it goes?_

Kissing his fingers, Ava nodded and admitted, _I'm good with trying twice only. If I did six… I would be a mess at the end of it._

_Yeah. That's too much. We're not that desperate. Oh hello. Here he comes. Now you just tell me if you're too uncomfortable. I'll put a stop to it all as quick as wink. Maybe I'll just go gorilla. That'll do it._

Ava laughed but quickly focused on Jacob. She did as he asked of her and looked away nervously. Her eyes met Rafe and this time she squeezed out nerves.

He instantly responded with love through the bond. He flashed pictures of them doing various things, mostly funny or silly. He had just finished showing Ava the first bubble bath he had when it was done and all over.

Jacob smiled and helped Ava get straightened out again. He clapped his hands together and told them, "So we won't know the results until a following 16 days. So, go and make an appointment with Lina and we'll see if it worked or not."

Rafe nodded then eyed the doctor. He was of a mind to bite him again. It had been fun the last time. Should he? He could… perhaps. He had just taken a step forward to do just that when he was interrupted.

_Rafe, don't you even dare think of biting him again._

Rafe looked at her sternly, but in a moment was grinning. "If this works, what do you think the kids will say?"

"I don't know. But do you think they'll be happy or upset or jealous?" Ava asked as her nerves acted up.

Rafe considered before saying, "I think they'll be happy. Perhaps surprised we still like little ones. Or disgusted we still get it on?" He teased with the last bit.

Ava smiled at that. "They always did find it disgusting when we kissed or acted mushy in front of them. Especially when they got older with mates of their own."

"Yeah, why is that? You'd think they'd get it better then. Did you feel that way with your parents?" Rafe asked curiously.

Ava shook her head and said, "My parents never acted like we do. I'm not even sure they loved each other after my mom's affair."

"Right. Oh well. We'll chalk it up to one of life's great mysteries," Rafe shrugged. He was content. Ava was at his side, and that's all that mattered in the long run.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ava, you ready yet?" Rafe called up the stairs to her. It was finally the night of the big date, the one they had bought their fancy clothes for, and time was getting on. "Come on! I've been ready for _ages_! I didn't think you had **that** much to put on!"

"And what are you implying by that last statement?" Ava huffed as she leaned over the railing.

Rafe smirked and sassed back, "And do I _really_ need to explain? Come on, love. Time may not wait for us, but it does for a show that needs a reservation."

Ava rolled her eyes but made her way down the stairs. Stopping in front of him, she said excitedly, "I'm ready for this musical."

"And I'm ready for **you**, so there's that." Rafe shook a finger in her face playfully. He studied her, quite pleased with the dress she wore. Then the smirk returned and he stepped towards Ava. He put his hand on her thigh, glanced up at her once, then hitched the slit on the dress up to see what panties she was wearing.

Ava's hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping his movement, as her own smirk came to her face. "Why not leave it as a surprise? Make it more interesting, yeah?"

He snorted and kissed her teasingly. _Aw! I just wanted to _check_, you know._ But he gave in… he seemed to be doing that a lot lately… and simply said, "I got a taxi again. I know I could fly you out and have those delicious legs wrapped around me, but I thought this was simpler. And more room for kisses and teasing."

"Silly." Ava laughed and shook her head as she said with a wink, "You'll probably be having these legs wrapped around you later if you play your cards right."

"Oh yeah?" Rafe replied as they sat in the taxi. He gave the driver the address he wanted and settled in with Ava. "And maybe if **you** play your cards right… you'll get it from me. So that's a win-win too." Again he let his hand travel up her thigh, but tried to distract Ava by kissing her.

Ava kissed him back and told him silently, _That'll be easy getting you to have sex. I just have to keep you waiting in suspense._

_And you know I have a flair for keeping you in suspense, yeah? _He teased back as he crept his hand even higher. He could _almost_ reach his goal… and see what she was wearing… but kept up the kiss and made it playful to distract further, he hoped.

_Do you really want to know what's under this dress?_

Rafe's eyes danced with amusement. _Drat. I thought I was subtle enough. You're good. And I might. Though if you __**are**_ _wearing _that _outfit, you might see __**me**_ _with a boner the entire night. So maybe that's not a good idea._

Ava smirked and sent him three different images. One of her wearing that outfit, the second of a thong, and the third nothing. _You try and decide which one…, _Ava said innocently.

"You witch," Rafe said aloud. "Alright, kitten. We'll just see what happens, eh?" He laughed and sat back comfortably. Soon they arrived at the theatre and he had his mate on his arm. He told the doorman their names and were immediately seated at a table. There would be some music first, then a fancy meal, and then the actual musical would start. Rafe looked about, pleased with his choice of venue. Ava should be happy enough. Though he did have a question, _Ava? I know you stopped trying to be a musician because it wasn't practical with life with me. Do you regret that? Or are you just as happy doing photography?_

Ava glanced at him and admitted, _Both. I am happy doing photography, but I miss playing music for everyone. I had always wanted to either perform to people or teach younger children to appreciate and love music. I had been so happy and hopeful with Abby and Lio that they would want to learn music but neither of them di and now I'll never be able to pass down this special part of me to anyone. In case anything happens to me._

She got a sharp look at the last sentence, but Rafe sighed. _I know. Maybe you'll get another chance with this new one if it works. I loved how you didn't try to force our children though. They liked you playing, and tried a bit themselves, but neither wanted to actually keep it up. I know a lot of parents would have kept pushing, but you understood so well. _Then Rafe had to smile as he said, _Although I remember how mad you got when you were listening to that songbird in Jamaica, then Abby swooped down in her hawk form and ate it._

Ava huffed at the memory. _She took something beautiful and ruined it! And yes, I know it's a part of nature's life, but she knew how much I love anything musical related and she did it because she was pissed at me._

_And hungry,_ Rafe pointed out. He laughed softly, and took a bite of the delicious meal the waiter had just set down in front of them. _Like now._ _But anyway, you can't say life with them has been uninteresting. Music or not._

_I know, _was the only thing Ava said with a smile as she enjoyed her meal and the music.

Soon, the musical started. It was funny in parts, sad in parts, and overall excellent acting. Rafe looked closely at one person then grinned. _Ava? I think I know that guy. Isn't he a grandson of Hugh Jackman? Hugh did plays and the odd musical too._

Ava glanced at the guy Rafe was pointing at and shrugged. _I don't know. Maybe? _she replied as her attention went immediately back to the music and the play.

They enjoyed the rest of it, Rafe next to Ava. Sometimes she leaned on his shoulder and watched it. He loved the contact and still laid his hand on her thigh impishly. He would move his thumb and stroke her leg tenderly and every now and then he would just watch Ava's starry eyes as she took in what she saw. He loved making her happy. He loved her, period.

After the show was over, Rafe led Ava back outside. The stars were shining brightly and he softly said, "They match the ones in your eyes. I don't have to ask if you enjoyed yourself. I know you did. Now, let me ask this: anything to improve on? Or was I a perfect ten across the board?"

Ava cocked her head at him, letting her hair fall over one shoulder, as she cupped his cheek. "No, no improvement. Tonight has been perfect so far. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did. Though I can't decide which I liked better, watching the musical or watching you. Thought I have to say dessert was pretty awesome. Now it's a toss up. Which did I like better? You or dessert? That's hard…" Rafe trailed off with a wink and an expression that pretended he was making a seriously tough choice.

"Such a hard choice. Though I would have to say that I loved the musical better. I didn't really pay attention to you," Ava said sheepishly.

Rafe kissed her with a chuckle. _Alright then, you vixen. Have I got your attention now?_

"I don't know. Try your hand at something and we'll see if it gets my attention," Ava suggested in a teasing voice.

"Alright. Picture this," Rafe said as he sent her an image of her in _his_ bed, wrists tied up to the bed and legs spread for him deliciously. And he was watching her writhe in need as he watched from across the room as he touched her inside. Finally, she begged for him and he took her then and there.

Ava hissed in slight want and admitted, _Okay. That got my attention. Too bad it's not going to happen that way. Neither of us are getting tied up._

Rafe poked her on the nose as they rode back to the Inn. _No? It was a nice thought though wasn't it? _He grinned and let his eyes roam over Ava from top slowly to the bottom. Although his eyes didn't really drop below her upper thigh, but went back up again to her face. _But you __**will**_ _get into the bed in the attic? I haven't tried the water bed yet. I still think I might drown. I could puncture it._

Rolling her eyes, she said aloud, "Yes, I'll get into the actual bed this time."

"You're on. And let me tell you, it will be a wild ride. Very much so," he purred. He gave the driver a large tip when they finally got back to the cottage and he considered. "Now let's see. I could carry you up there. Or I can fly you into the window. Though I don't remember if I left it open." He squinted, trying to see if it was or not. "Maybe that doesn't matter. Smashing works too."

Ava sighed impatiently. Pushing her leg out of the slit to give him a tease and to help him make a quicker decision, she coughed lightly and glanced down at her leg. "I'm not going to wait forever… I'm sure I can get action elsewhere if you can't make up your mind."

Mock glaring at her, he decided that probably that window was closed after all and he didn't feel like cleaning up glass anyways. So he scooped Ava up into his arms and literally ran all the way up to the attic. Finally he tossed her on the bed. "I made it! Now. Show me what you got girl. While I recuperate from my exertion…" he teased her lightly but focused a laser stare at the body part he wanted exposed.

Grinning Ava shifted her legs to let the dress fall open slowly. She watched his reaction as she finally showed him what was under the dress. "Well? Does it meet up to your expectations?"

He saw the outfit he had picked out for Ava and his grin got even broader. "Hell yes. And you got the bra too? Even better, love. Now let **me** get undressed." He morphed his clothes off him, and ran a hand over his chest in a sexy way and stood in a revealing position. "Turned on yet?"

"Nope," Ava teased as she watched his eyes in interest. They always turned interesting colours that got her mesmerized each time.

Rafe rolled his eyes and muttered, "You see me naked too often." But he turned his amber eyes on her, letting them settle on her frame, turning him on. His eyes deepened in colour with lust, and the gold highlights were even more visible. Then an idea struck him. "Love? I have a theory. Want to put it into practice?"

Ava was curious at what could have stopped Rafe from pouncing on her. "Okay. Are you going to tell me or just show me?"

"Well, I _could _show you. But you wouldn't see much," Rafe said mysteriously as he turned off all the lights. His voice floated to her in the darkness, "If one sense is deprived, other senses are heightened. I wonder if it's true during love making? But if it bothers you, then I can turn them back on."

"No. I'm game. Let's try this theory of yours."

Rafe went to her now and sensed where exactly she was lying. He found her foot and softly ran his hand all the way up to her inner thigh. Then he got on top of her, and kissed her. He did miss her lips on the first try, almost kissing her in the eye, but corrected his error. Then when he had got her wanting him enough, he dropped all contact except the feel of him entering in. Now he listened carefully for Ava.

Ava gasped in surprise at this unique feeling. She couldn't see him, but by the gods she could feel him. She brought her hands up to explore his muscles as she started moving her hips slowly. A moan escaped her at this sensation. She loved it.

He groaned himself in pleasure and now needed more of her. He embraced her, and lightly brushed her skin, feeling the goosebumps he raised. He lipped her softly and tasted Ava's hair, her skin, and her lips as he rocked his hips against hers. _I think…. I like... this experiment._

Ava kissed him softly back. _This is… there are no words for it._

_No, so let's not talk either. _Rafe could hear her heart speeding up with her want and her soft pants. He let that through the bond, enabling Ava to hear for a brief moment what he could. That included his own thudding beats in his chest, and if he really concentrated, him sliding in and out of Ava herself.

Ava curled her hands into his shoulders. It wasn't often that they were this quiet during sex. Actually she couldn't think of a time when they had been this quiet ever. It was a turn on for her and when she came it was hard, fast, and silent.

Rafe was similar, though he couldn't help a soft snarl, but it was very soft. He laid on Ava, enjoying the warmth of her body. Finally he nuzzled her, _That was worth it, don't you think?_

_Yeah, definitely worth it, _Ava panted against his shoulder. She let her feelings of what she had felt during it echo through the bond.

Sighing in satisfaction, Rafe snuggled into her and laid feather light kisses on her chest, taking special attention to her breasts. Finally he had enough and they went again. Then another rest. At last his question was, _You sleeping here? Or downstairs?_

_Here. Unless you want me downstairs._

_**Nope**_. _You're going to have to come up with a plan to get me onto that suicidal bed._ Rafe growled but soon pulled a light blanket over them both. It was not a huge bed, but that just meant they got to cuddle all night long. And Rafe stayed in his human form. Neither bothered with clothes either, but just enjoyed each other's company as they slept.

* * *

Rafe was lying in the sun as a coyote while Ava read her book. He propped to his chest, ears flicking and nose going into the wind. There was something happening. Finally he stood up and figured out what it was. Happily, he dashed over to Ava and nosed her. _Hey! Come with me. This isn't something people get to see often._

Ava scrambled up and dashed after Rafe. Trying not to fall as she ran, she asked aloud, "What is so special?"

Rafe didn't answer as he ran along the beach, following his nose. At last he stopped at a certain part of the beach. He stared at a certain spot in the sand. It started to move, almost like it was boiling. Suddenly, baby turtles popped out and already started moving their tiny flippers as fast as they could to the ocean.

"Oh!" Ava watched in awe at the baby turtles. "Rafe! Look! They're trying to walk to the ocean! Can we help them all?"

Looking askance at Ava, he replied, _You can if you want. I see snacks._ With that he went over to one that was crossing his path and picked it up in his jaws.

Ava smacked him on the head, making him drop the turtle, and snapped, "You eat those turtles or hurt them… you will sleep out in that doghouse the rest of the time we're here!"

Giving his own injured look, Rafe complained, _Aw come on! Protein! But fine. Put them in the ocean. Let my meal swim away._

Grinning in victory, Ava helped the baby turtles into the ocean. Turning to Rafe, she said, "That was amazing. How were you able to tell?"

_I could smell them, _Rafe responded. _Even from that distance. I can smell __**you**_ _from even farther away, you know. Especially when you haven't washed._

"Ew. That last part is gross," Ava said as her nose scrunched up in disgust.

_But it doesn't smell bad! Not to my nose anyway. Other things do. Haven't you ever noticed that certain flowers, sweet smelling in human form, make me sneeze with disgust in animal form?_

"Really? I've noticed but never thought much of it," Ava mused thoughtfully.

He licked her, saying, _Well, it's true. Now that you've finished your little rescue mission, are you going to save that frog or can I eat it?_

"Eat when I'm out of sight," she muttered as she stood quickly and walked back to the cottage. Ava was happy as everything had been going great for her and Rafe. They had done the silent sex again a couple of times and it was still amazing for her. She skipped her way to the door and paused when she found something wedged between the door. Picking it up, Ava realized it was a note and read it.

_Ava,_

_How can I get through to you? Rafe is a wild animal. You may have thought you tamed him. He will never be tamed. It's rather the opposite for him. You are his pet. He feeds you. He keeps you safe. He has a leash on you. And he throws you away whenever he feels like it._

_I wouldn't ever treat you like that. You're a queen among women, Ava. Just think carefully about this._

_Thistle_

Ava let the piece of paper fall to the ground in horror. She spun around, eyes looking wildly for any sign of Thistle, but couldn't find him. Even though she couldn't see him, she felt eyes on her, and she screamed out in fear, "Rafe!"

Rafe dashed to Ava's side and went human in an instant. "What is it, Ava? What's wrong?"

Ava was wild. "He was here! He's been watching us! He's… it's not true… what he says is not true!" she screeched out as she tugged on her hair harder than she meant.

"Ava, what…?" He started to ask when he spied the note on the ground. Grabbing that, he read it through carefully. The old black anger was apparent in both his face and his voice as Rafe snarled, "If he dare show his face around here… he's _fucking dead." _Turning to Ava, he just had to be sure. "You surely don't believe a word he says, do you?"

Ava stared at him and said softly, "I may say things when I'm angry, but I don't believe a word he says. I'm not your pet. I'm your mate. There's a difference."

He sighed in relief. He knew it was the truth, but he just had to be sure one hundred percent. Rubbing his hand on Ava's shoulder, he nodded, "Yes, there's a mile wide difference. Well, I'll track around and see if I can find him. The curious thing though is this faun has actually little scent. I wonder why? Most of them are pretty easy to scent."

Ava snatched his wrist and grabbed him tightly, "Don't leave me! What if he shows up when your gone? He's done it before."

Rafe sighed, and looked at her. Finally He relented, saying, "Okay. He's smart enough not to stay around long. It's not likely that he's here. I'll stay with you. But if you fear him… you're letting him win, love." He pulled Ava into a tight hug and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm scared he's going to do something to you if you leave me. I don't care about myself. What if he tries to kill you like Jason did?" Ava shuddered at the thought. She knew it would destroy her if he died this time.

_Ava, a faun_ _can't kill me! What's he going to do, butt me to death? I'm fine, love. And you're fine._

_You said the same thing about the sickness and look how that turned out._

_Water under the bridge, Ava. And if I may point out, you saved me._ Rafe smiled softly at her in love and gratefulness.

"What if I can't save you this time? I _**can't **_lose you," she said fearfully.

"Oh, Ava. You're worrying for nothing, love. Thistle is **my** problem. Your job is to focus on hopefully making something in that amazing body of yours. And no matter how long I live, I am always amazed by the female's capacity to make an entire new form to survive in the world."

Ava smiled at last and pressed closer to him. "You really find that amazing for every female?" She asked softly.

"I do. You females are truly amazing." Rafe thought a moment, then said in a soft voice, "Whatever you give to a woman, she's going to multiply. If you give her sperm, she'll give you a baby. If you give her a house, she'll give you a home. If you give her groceries, she'll give you a meal. If you give her a smile, she'll give you her heart." Now Rafe looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "Of course, that also means, if you give her any crap, she'll give you a ton of shit."

Ava laughed softly and buried her face into his shoulder. _Oh, and Thistle is __**our **__problem. We're in this together, right?_

Sighing, Rafe reluctantly agreed. _Okay. We've been through a ton of other stuff. What's one more?_

Ava smiled and was content to just let him hold her. Her fear was still there, hiding in the depths of her, but she wouldn't let it control her this time. If Thistle tried anything on Rafe, he would pay dearly for it.

He got her back to the cottage and curled up as a fluffy cat on her lap. Purring softly, Rafe said, _You know what? We should get to know Jacob. See what the man's like. We could use a mortal friend around here, I dare say._

"I think we should wait and see if this works before we try befriending Jacob. We can hold a dinner and invite him if it works," Ava suggested as she petted him.


	21. Chapter 21

Ava bounced nervously on her seat. Sixteen days. That's how long it had been since the procedure and they were back in Jacob's office. And she was full of nerves. She hoped against hope that it had worked but there was this tiny fear of bubble just beneath the surface.

Rafe was nervous too and when that happened, he couldn't stay still, even be in the same form. He flickered through several before landing as a mink on Jacob's desk and started chewing a pen when the doctor came in finally.

Ava sat up and asked nervously, "Well? Did it work?"

Jacob sat down and studied them both. Finally a grin broke out and he told them very pleased, "Congratulations. You're going to have a baby."

Rafe stared for a good moment, stunned. He had totally been thinking this was going the other way. He couldn't move, except to drop the pen out of his mouth and flick his tail once.

Ava stared wide eyed as the information processed through her brain. Once it clicked, she let out a happy cry and jumped up. She was around the desk and hugging Jacob tightly. Not speaking, she spun around to Rafe and squealed, _Rafe! It worked! It really worked! We're having a baby! _She was bursting with love and joy.

The shapeshifter made a squeaking noise before filling out to a larger wolf form. He nuzzled his mate curiously, then it slowly dawned on him. _We are… aren't we? Wow… I… I'm speechless, love._

Running her hands through his fur, Ava laughed happily, _We are. We really are._

_Oh! _Rafe started wagging his tail. _Well, look at that. I __**can**_ _do this. Just with a little help._ Now suddenly he was happy. He tore around the room, doing zoomies. He knocked Jacob's plant over of course, but he didn't care. He jumped on his desk, and gave a few licks to the doctor before turning and thoroughly washing Ava's face.

Ava laughed and kissed his furry face. _You know what to expect this time. I am expecting you not to react badly after this happiness wears off of you._

He huffed but said teasingly, _Do you mean biting him for inflicting a parasite on my mate?_

_Hey! The baby isn't a parasite you brat! You'll grow to love him or her. Besides… if I remember correctly… you really liked it when I was craving all that sex all the time, _she teased back.

Rafe turned human and grinned. "True. Then periods of nothing. Oh well. We'll get by. I wonder… hey Jacob? Interesting fact for you. When Ava went into labour last time, I knew a few hours ahead of any contractions. Drove her crazy perhaps but I did give her warning."

Here Ava interrupted, "You never told me and just up and left me! I don't know what I'll do this time. I don't have Ellie or Charlie here. And you'll leave again."

Rafe shrugged. Animal instincts… what can you do? But… "Doc? Can you be there for her? I tend to… flee," he admitted sheepishly.

Jacob's eyes softened and gleamed with honour. "Of course, I can. You ever need anything and I'll be there for you both," he said honestly.

Relieved at that, he turned to Ava. "There. Is that good enough? We can stay here, or go back to the Inn. I can fetch him. Hopefully he knows how to ride?" He ran his eyes down the doctor's frame, then shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I'll drag him whereever you decide to pop out this kid."

"Can we go back to the Inn but come back here closer to the date?" Ava asked him as she rubbed her stomach lightly.

Rafe was agreeable to that idea. "Sure. Nessie would love to be part of the process again. Jakie boy, how about you?" He couldn't help but give him a nickname. The doc needed one, if he was going to be part of everything.

"That is fine with me. Just keep me in the loop until we meet again," he said brightly.

Ava nodded happily and skipped out of the building. Once outside and in a private area, she spun around and tackled Rafe into a tight hug. "Thank you!" she whispered.

He hugged her close, but asked with some confusion, "Why are you thanking me?" even as he kissed her on the temple.

"Because you gave me another baby like I wanted," she muttered into his shoulder.

"Mmm," Rafe murmured. He whispered in her ear, "Love, you deserve everything you want. Because you're **mine.**"

Ava smiled and nuzzled him. "How about I give you a treat or two or three as a thank you?"

"Or two or three? Now what have you got up your sleeve, you vixen?" Rafe eyed her suspiciously, returning the nuzzles.

"The first treat is lunch. The second is a dessert shop I saw around here. And the third is straight out sex," she told him.

Rafe grinned at that programme. "I like…. A **lot**. Let's do it. Preferably not all at the same time. Though we could. Just not terribly… convenient."

Ava let her head fall back and laugh. "And you get to decide the order they go in," she added with a grin.

Rafe chuckled, but told her, "Let's live it up. Dessert first. I guess that would be better than those turtles. Remember that?"

"I do," Ava said as she led the way to the dessert shop with a skip in her step. "Hey, Rafe? Are you really happy about having another child?"

The shapeshifter glanced at Ava, then ahead. Lightly, he said, "Aw, Ava. You're so happy. I'm happy I could give you this gift."

"I am happy. Very happy. I just want to make sure you're happy and content too."

He admitted, "You know how I am. It's… easier this time around though. I'm still pleased though."

"I know how you are. But I also know that you'll grow to love the child in your own time."

Nodding, he gave a small laugh and admitted, "Yeah. It'll take time. Right now, it doesn't really seem real. But when I hear it, it will. You remember that too." He wrapped an arm around Ava and studied the dessert menu.

"I do." She pressed into him, glancing at the menu and knowing what she wanted, and asked, "So… when and how do we tell Abby and Lio that they're getting a new sibling?"

Rafe chuckled, "We likely won't have to. The grapevine will spread it around like wildfire."

Giggling, Ava smiled and joked half serious, "Thank you, Nessie. That takes a lot off of us."

Giving a laugh, Rafe settled on some chocolate cheesecake. He turned to her and said, "You know, I've known Nessie most of my life. And for a monster that lives in a lake, I still don't know how she gets her info. Could she possibly be a telepath? Or get premonitions? No clue."

Ava giggled and kissed his neck. "She sure keeps it a secret. Maybe she has a mate of her own that you don't know about? That lives on land and water… that would explain a lot."

Rafe took a bite of food, and groaned in delight. But he answered after a minute, "What about Voron? Did he seem to know anything?"

"No. He asked her and she gave him shit." Ava giggled at that. Then her own dessert arrived: a stuffed cookie with a brownie inside and ice cream on the side. It was also drizzled in chocolate sauce. She immediately dug into it with delight.

Rafe looked at her dessert and pointed out, "Is that supposed to be your version if a bun in the oven? Stuffed cookie?"

"Nope. It just looked good. Lots of chocolate," she said between mouthfuls.

"Oh. Well, you have some on you," Rafe told her with eyes dancing. "I'll fix that." His way of fixing that was to kiss her where the chocolate sauce was.

Ava moaned softly when he pulled away. Shoving the last bit of brownie into her mouth, she asked, _So… what's after this? Dinner or Sex?_

_Oooh. Tough one. Well, if we have dinner now, we could go longer after. Bit if we have sex now, then we work up an appetite for dinner. I don't know. What do you think?_

Ava stole a bite of cheesecake and suggested, _Why not have a quick one now, dinner, and then actually make love later?_

"Then stop stealing my dessert!" Rafe exclaimed with a mock glare. He laughed then put the rest, a huge bite, in his mouth._Okay. Where? I'd like to put you on a cloud, but you'd fall through. Oh well._

Paying for it, Ava walked outside with him and glanced around for a good spot. _I don't know. You see any place you want?_

Rafe mildly said, _Well. When you were gone… now before you get any ideas, I didn't __**do**_ _anything. But… there is the nude beach._

"Okay, I'm listening without getting mad," she said slowly.

"So, I'm saying… there's probably spots there for a quick one. At least… I did see a few. Um… being demonstrated." He had the decency to look a bit embarrassed.

"Did you use any of these spots? Or just watch?" Ava asked quietly.

Rafe looked at her carefully, "I wasn't human much of the time, Ava. So, yes, I did watch. But no, I didn't use them for myself."

"Okay. Show me these spots."

Rafe looked a bit nervous, but he took her hand and led her near the beach. He ducked under the ropes that barred the way and morphed his clothes away. "Come on. Just… act natural."

Now Ava gave him a look. She undressed and looked at him. "Okay, now what?" she asked as she covered her breasts with her arms.

Grinning, Rafe looked Ava over appreciatively. "Now we walk to the other side of the beach. There's caves and little nooks. We go find an unoccupied one. There's going to be… people… on the beach part. But where we are going is private."

Ava got nervous and shook her head. "Walk in front of people!? No! Rafe, I'm not pretty enough to walk naked in front of strangers," Ava yelped.

Rafe brushed his fingers on her shoulder and said, "You are. No one will judge you either. It's just humans. That's all. And you are **mine. **I'm right beside you. And I have a hell of a lot more scars than you."

Sighing, Ava grabbed his hand. "Okay. Let's do this."

Rafe nodded and pulled her with him gently. They walked on a lovely soft beach. They passed a few people sunbathing, playing games, and swimming. Rafe had to glare at two young men who wolf whistled at Ava, but then he got cooed at by some girls. Finally, he found what he was looking for, a nice perfect private cave. "There, was that so bad?"

"No. Those boys like me. That was a surprise," Ava grinned teasingly at him.

He shot back, "The girls liked **me**. So there's that. We're even."

Snorting, Ava patted her stomach and retorted, "And I have proof that you're mine."

Rafe winked, then kissed her. He brought her down to the ground quickly and was on her in a moment. It was fast and hard, but very much what was needed. After they were done, they lay on the ground, contented. Then Rafe cocked his head, asking, "Ava? Was that your stomach or mine?"

Ava paused as her stomach growled loudly. Embarrassment made her flush and say, "Me. I'm hungry. That worked a bit better than I thought."

Patting Ava's stomach, he quipped, "Eating for two already, are you? You work fast, my girl. Well okay. Wash up in the water. You'll be dry by the time we get to the entrance."

Ava scrambled to the water to get to the promise of food faster. At her clothes she got dressed quickly and said, "Okay. Food!"

Rafe laughed and walked with her back. "You're starting to sound like me! You're always saying food or sex is what I got on my mind." He flicked her on the nose as his clothes reappeared on him.

"Haha. Funny. I haven't eaten anything today! I was too nervous," Ava admitted as she walked beside him.

He shoved her playfully but the next question was, "And what would Mrs-eating-for-two like to eat?"

"Yes! I've been saying that, haven't I?" Ava grinned and stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"I meant **what**, silly. Oh, I know this _exquisite _restaurant. Serves frog legs and turtle soup. Want to try that one?" Rafe smirked.

"Sure. I don't care what I eat. I'm just hungry," Ava said impatiently without even thinking.

Rafe's eyes were out on stalks. He looked at Ava, and shook his head. "If you're that hungry, we'd better just go to someplace simpler and get more food out of it. Swiss Chalet for example. And they're fast." Making that decision, he led her to the local restaurant. After they picked what they wanted, Rafe grinned. "Um, since now we both can't drink, want to do a toast with water?"

Ava smiled gently and nodded. Grabbing her glass of water, she raised it and said, "To family."

Rafe smiled back, and countered, "To love." Then he clinked glasses with her and drank deeply. After setting it down, he asked, "So… what are you hoping for?"

"Boy," was her answer. Cocking her head, she asked even though she knew he didn't care much, "What would you like to see?"

He shrugged, "Either would be fine. Hopefully a shifter though. We'll see."

"I just hope he or she loves music as much as I do. And have my magic. Wouldn't it be neat if it had both of our hopes?" Ava said hopefully.

Rafe nodded and was silent for a moment. Then he shook his head to himself. He was still uncertain about it all but he trusted his mate would get him through. He suddenly remembered those crazy mood swings, and didn't look forward to that. He'd nearly lost her at that time. Sighing, Rafe took another sip of water while he waited for the food.

Ava sensed his feelings and grabbed his hand. "Hey. You won't lose me. You haven't yet. Just don't bring any animal mates or babies around and we'll be fine," she said softly.

Grumbling, Rafe muttered, "I didn't bring that fox around. She showed up." Lifting his eyes to hers he promised, "I'll try to keep them out, though."

Ava smiled warmly. "And I'll try not to react badly."

Rafe sighed but had a smile on his face. He gripped her hand tightly, "I love you. Forever and ever. I really am glad about this, even if I don't show it now. Okay?"

"Really?" Ava asked in surprise.

Giving a wry smile, he answered, "You know me and Shapeshifter logic. Might not always look like it's there, but it's buried somewhere in this stone cold heart of mine." He winked at the last part at Ava.

Ava snorted and shook her head. "It's hard to tell with you. Especially when you make jokes out of everything… I can never be sure if you mean your words or if you're just saying them to make me happy," Ava said.

"I do mean them. It's just… hard sometimes. I don't often fight with myself, but it happens at times. Gets annoying, heh. Do you remember when you gave birth to Abby and I was scared of you? Like that."

Ava was thoughtful as she played with her ring. "Are you fighting with yourself over the baby?"

Rafe thought a moment before replying, "It's not like last time. I left, remember? But I'm not this time. Do I still feel tendrils of the same thing? Yeah, I do. But at the same time, my love for you is far stronger than it was last time. So I don't want to leave you. That's what I mean."

Ava nodded and went back to eating in silence.

He ate too, then looked up at her. "Now that it's true, are you still going to see about Jacob? I'm now curious about him. But I get it if you don't want to."

"I do. It's just… hard and weird at the same time," Ava muttered.

Rafe chuckled and squeezed her hand once more, "I get that. We don't have to do anything complicated. May be just invite him over for dinner? If you're still uncomfortable with him, well then I think he will get it."

Ava looked up at Rafe and tightened her grip on his hand. Her other hand went to her stomach and rubbed gently. It was because of Jacob that she had this precious being growing inside of her. She at least owed him dinner and getting to know him for everything he had done them. "Okay. We'll invite him over for dinner after the next appointment. We'll ask him then."

Humming at that, Rafe asked curiously, "It's been a while, Ava. When would be your next appointment? I don't remember from last time. Or, if I'm honest, I didn't really pay attention." He was a bit sheepish over this admittance.

Ava sighed and shook her head. "The next appointment won't be for a while. Even then it'll just be a check up to make sure everything is going smoothly."

Nodding with a smile, he replied, "Then that means we don't have to stay around for a while? Let's go somewhere. How does Hawaii sound to you?"

"Hawaii? Any particular reason you picked there?" Ava asked curiously.

"Well, we haven't checked in on the unicorns for some time. Besides, where is a better place for some relaxation and stress relievers than Hawaii? Surf and sand, unicorns and starfish… I think it's just what you need, hm?" Rafe flashed his white teeth at her in a grin and flicked at her chin playfully.

Swatting at his hand, Ava looked uncertain. "What I need? You mean what you want to see," she snapped lightly and looked away with an annoyed huff.

Rafe laughed and said, "How about I want to see you among the coral reefs in a super cute bikini? Now that I am _always _up to seeing."

Ava flushed and scowled at the same time. "You mean all of the other women that won't be fat." That was the one thing Ava hated about being pregnant. She found that she got too big and worried that Rafe would find her unattractive.

"Excuse me?" Rafe looked down at her and shook his head. "You're not fat! And if I remember from last time, you carried small. You didn't end up being a blimp like other women. And who says you can't wear a bikini at any time?" Now Rafe smirked and told her, "If **you** can walk down a _nude beach_, you can definitely do this."

"Each pregnancy is different. I have a feeling I'll be like a blimp this time," Ava grounded out as her emotions flared.

Rafe grabbed at her hand and held it in front of him. He gazed at the ring and locked eyes with Ava. "Do you _really_ think I take _this_ particular promise lightly? I hope not. Because I don't. All I want is to make you happy, which I did with both my gifts… this ring and what you are carrying… and safe. And loved. All I ask is to be allowed to do so." With that, he dropped her hand again and waited.

Ava rubbed at her eyes and took a breath to calm herself. "You are allowed to do so and you have done it. I just, I'm sorry. Mood swings already it seems."

He sighed and gently caressed Ava's cheek. "And I get that. We don't have to go there of you don't really want to. I get that you're going to be insecure for this pregnancy. I want to help. But of course, there's always the element of trust, right? We'll stay on the unicorn side of island, how's that? No people around."

"Okay," was the only thing Ava said as she went back to eating.

Rafe smiled gently, and finished his meal quickly then he mock scowled "It was good. Needed more blood on it. Ah well… what can you do with these mortals?" He gave a wink to show he was only joking.

He took her back to the cottage and asked, "You want to spend the night here, then leave tomorrow? Or was there something you wanted first? Beast taming, for example?" Again he flashed a grin, but he was actually feeling a bit concerned. He was hoping his mate was okay.

Ava grinned at the beast taming part. Entwining her fingers with his, she asked, _Beast taming? I don't know any beasts that need taming around here. I've already tamed the one I want anyways._

Chuckling, Rafe shot back, _Are you sure? Sometimes they look_ _tamed, then still buck you off randomly. Very dangerous, indeed. You know the sweet innocent face… then the next thing you know you got bit..._

_I'm pretty sure I have this beast tamed, _Ava said with a wide grin as she spun around to face him.

_Prove it_, was Rafe's only challenge, eyes flashing.

Ava cocked her head and squirmed her way into the bond, then into him. She let herself fill him up but made sure not to touch anything. _I just have to give a tug or a touch to something and you'll be tamed again._

Rafe raised an eyebrow at that, only saying, _You witch. _Then he concentrated carefully, then with one unexpected shove got her out. _There. How's that?_

_Fine. I guess no one can tame the beast. Go on and do whatever you wish, _Ava said in a teasing voice.

He laughed and kissed her softly. _Giving up so soon? Ah, that means I won. I think I like this._ He pulled back to grin at Ava in triumph.

_I can't really do anything without you going animal like. Though that would be interesting to see in the middle of the city street, _Ava mused thoughtfully.

_Indeed, _Rafe mused equally thoughtfully. He must try it on _her_ at some point. Then he turned his head to the side, listening sharply. But presently he relaxed. _Only another kind of turtle laying eggs. Oh, actually, that would be a good snack…._

Ava glared and tugged at his hand. To make sure he didn't go and eat the eggs, she gave a sharp pull on the bond, and then quickly pushed herself against his inner animal by accident. _Oops. Sorry! I was trying to get you to stay, S_he apologized quickly as she retreated.

Unfortunately it was too late and he was on top of her, growling and wanting Ava's body. _You want me to stay? Yeah, me too, _he said aggressively. But he kissed her to make up for it, and at the same time made it clear he needed her. As in _now_.

Knowing that Rafe wouldn't be able to wait until they at least got inside, Ava backed up into the nearest object, which felt like a tree but could have been something else, and hooked her leg around his hip. _It's okay, Rafe. Do whatever you need to do to calm down again._

With permission granted, he was inside and going at it hard. Knowing it might be uncomfortable because they had no foreplay whatsoever, he shoved himself into the bond and worked that way as well to be kind. A few minutes later, it was all over. _You… alright? Sorry..._

Ava rested her head against his shoulder. She let him feel how sorry she was for accidentally doing that, how she didn't blame him, and how he had no reason to apologize. _I'm fine. And no apologizing. I'm sorry for doing that… it was an accident. I swear it was._

Rafe had to smile and breathe deeply, _I know it was. It's all good. Hey, weren't you saying something about taming a beast? How did that go, by the way?_ he teased.

Ava chuckled softly, _I could have gone a better way at it. But at least he listened._

_That he did. You're a good tamer. _Rafe laughed, then pulled away. He grinned and said, "Better than the circus I joined once by accident. That lion tamer now… he wasn't as nice as you."

"How did you join a circus by accident?" Ava asked curiously as she gripped at him while getting her balance back properly.

Rafe was sheepish as he explained, "Oh, something to do with me jumping a supposedly friendly warlock and he zapped me so hard I lost my memory for a few weeks. Then since I was a lion, I didn't really remember I could change. Wandered into a gypsy circus and the rest is history."

"You have to start getting along with warlocks," Ava muttered as she steadied herself once more. It was weird that she felt more clumsy this time around and she wasn't showing yet. She briefly wondered what that mean but shoved it out of her mind. If she told Rafe it would only worry him.

"Hey, I get along with Lio! Isn't that enough?" Rafe asked as he automatically threaded Ava's arm through his own. He didn't think much of her balance issue right now. He had just taken her fast and hard standing up, after all.

"No, it's not enough. What if an angry warlock comes after me and the baby? And you lose your memories again and leave poor, defenceless me by myself?" Ava pointed out as she leaned against him.

Mock shuddering, Rafe shot back, "You're not defenceless! You on pregnancy hormones… that is absolutely terrifying. I think people are gonna just run the other way."

Giggling, Ava asked, "And if they don't?"

"Then you'll plot out their horrifying deaths and have me carry out said orders or you'll have me beheaded otherwise," Rafe deadpanned.

Ava burst out laughing and nuzzled him. "I would never behead you. I may want to behead your other head sometimes, but never this one up here. I still need you around."

Grinning, Rafe got her inside the cottage and started to pick her up. Indecision took hold of him then. Which bed? Deciding to _fuck that, _he went for the closest one and laid her as gently as he could onto a waterbed. Tugging his dog bed as close as possible, Rafe warned her, "You'd better be up and at 'em early. Hawaii awaits!" Then he turned Shepherd and turned himself three times on his bed before finally settling down.


	22. Chapter 22

Rafe finally caught sight of the island he had set out for. _We're here! Finally! After only a few near misses, the military ship, and the sea monster._

Ava smiled and peered down and said in amusement, _I see the same clearing we used when we first went here. We can use it again._

Rafe looked and plunged down suddenly. He landed and rocked on all four hooves. _There now. Is your stomach somewhere in your brain or what? _he teased.

Ava clutched at him before dashing off just in time to actually get sick. "No more… plummeting. That was… awful," she said before she got sick again.

Rafe snorted and went unicorn. Touching her lightly with his horn, he promised with humour, _Alright, I won't. Thank you for not barfing on me. Or you would have been cleaning that up!_

Wiping her mouth in disgust, she said, "Yeah, yeah. Just wait til the morning sickness kicks in."

_Ew. _Rafe wrinkled his nose. _Well, let's go. _He lead the way into the thick brush, where the unicorn band would be. At last they came upon them. He whinnied softly in greeting and mock fought the stallion before happily knocking horns with him.

Ava smiled at the sight of the unicorns grazing. She wrapped her arms around herself and giggled at the mock fighting. Something moving out of the corner of her eye caught her interest. She glanced at Rafe, hesitated a moment, before going to follow it and managed to slip away without anyone noticing.

Walking around, she called out softly, "Hello? Is anybody here?"

A soft sound, and leaves rustling betrayed a presence. It moved off slowly and it sounded like hoofbeats. A foal, maybe? But it was very quiet and soft, and moving away.

Ava spun around and felt her nerves to start up but she didn't call for Rafe just yet. "Hello? If you're out there… it's okay to show yourself. I won't hurt you," she said softly like one would to a wild animal.

A funny bleating noise and a face popped out of the shadows - the faun from before. He smiled and said, "I know you won't, Ava."

Automatically taking a step back, she stared at him warily. Her eyes flickered over him before locking eyes. "How do you know that? We only met once. And I got Rafe after you for that."

The faun winced but said, "Yeah, I was lucky he only mock charged. I've wanted to talk to you for some time. I'm not going to do anything. Just talk?" He was hopeful, but wary, looking and sniffing the air for Rafe.

Ava was hesitant. She remembered all too well the "innocent talks" with Jason and how Rafe got sick and nearly died. She clutched her stomach and said quietly, "I… I guess so. Just don't come any closer or I **will** call for Rafe."

He sighed, but nodded. "This is no place to talk. There's a nice fallen tree over there in that direction," he pointed out. "I won't touch you. I promise. I'm just very interested in you." With that he led the way through the trees to the log he wanted.

Ava followed him at a distance and made sure to keep her eyes on him at all times. Getting to the log, she stopped at the edge of the forest and didn't move or say anything.

"Come on, come on," the faun said. "A woman shouldn't be standing around like that. They need to be treated right. Have a seat." He moved away and sat at the base of a nearby tree, curling his goat legs under him. "See? I'll sit here."

Warily, Ava sat down on the log tensely. Finally she asked, "Why are you interested in me?"

He laughed a little goaty chuckle, "Oh Ava. You don't remember me. Well, we never officially met, actually. I'm Thistle. Tell me something first. When did you start playing your music?"

"Um." Ava stared at him and unconsciously tugged on the bond. "When I was around six," she replied quietly. She kept her eyes on him with her nerves growing.

Thistle smiled in remembrance. "Yes, you were so tiny. You didn't really know what you were doing then. But the first time you really figured it out, you had your magic. The one that draws the immortals. You drew me. I've wanted to see you since then… and I did a few times after that. But circumstances prevented me afterwards. The sickness for one."

Now Ava was creeped out. Really creeped out and unsure of what to say. She could feel her heartbeat picking up and said abruptly, "That's… wow. Thank you. But… uh… I need to go now. Rafe needs me." She stood up to leave and gave a harder tug on the bond laced with growing worry.

"Wait!" Thistle called out to her. "Before you go… please tell me. Why are you with that shapeshifter? He's a control freak. And dangerous. You can't possibly be safe with him."

Ava stepped back in fear. She didn't like the look in his eyes and said, "I'm with Rafe because I love him." At that moment, Rafe chimed in with the bond, flashing concern and questions if she was okay as he tugged at the bond in worry.

Somehow Thistle knew that. "He's calling you, isn't he? He bound you to him. That's not right, Ava. You need your freedom. You're not his pet."

Ava full on panicked at that. She spun around and ran, letting out a fearful scream through the bond, _Rafe!_

Rafe bounced to her in tiger form. He dashed past her, but the faun had already bolted. He let out a roar that shivered the trees and nearly deafened Ava. Putting his nose to the ground, he caught the faun's scent, and would have gone after him, only concern for his mate held him back. _Ava? What happened? The same faun was here._

She was still in panic mode. She couldn't breathe as her thoughts kept going around the fact that Thistle had been watching her for most of her life. He thought she needed to be away from Rafe! What would he do if he really believed it and tried something to her? A distressed sound escaped her and she shook her head wildly as she tried to answer his questions.

_Love._ Rafe rubbed himself on Ava. He sensed her distress, and sent comfort and calming thoughts to her. _Ava, if you need to sit down, that's okay. Breathe deeply. Remember how Noah used to tell you that? Slow your breaths down. I'm here._

_Oh Rafe… _Ava sank down against him and concentrated on his breathing. She tried to get hers to match his and succeeded after a while. She was shaking as she said silently, _He's been watching me, Rafe. Since I was six… when I first started my music… all these years and he's been watching me._

Rafe looked at her curiously. He tried to understand. _Yes? Your music is powerful. Fauns, being related to goats, are very inquisitive. I'm not surprised he was curious._

Ava continued, knowing this part would be taken badly, and told him, _He's interested in me, Rafe. For things other than music. He doesn't approve of us… of the bond… he said that you keep me trapped… that I have no freedom… that I'm nothing more than your __**pet**__._

The shapeshifter's fur rose and he snarled fiercely. _My __**pet**__? He thinks… __**I'm abusing you**__? He has no right! I should have killed him on sight! _His eyes were flaming with fire and he looked at Ava, still growling. _**His name, Ava.**_

"Thistle."

He spat viciously, and stood up. _He better not dare show his face again. He does, he's dead. Come. Stormcloud is waiting to see you. And you are not leaving the safety of the herd while we are here._

Ava nodded and wiped her tears. Pressing against Rafe, she jumped at the slightest sound and looked around her, _Rafe? I'm scared. Really, really scared. What if he shows up when you aren't around? I'm pregnant and there's not much I can do when I get bigger._

Rafe kept padding along. _I'll make sure you're safe. He'd have to be pretty dumb to come around anyway. Why on earth did you go anyway?_

_Because I'm stupid_, Ava huffed at him.

Giving an amused purr, Rafe told her, _Maybe so. Well, you're okay. Still, you go nowhere unless I or Sunset, the stallion, approve. Got that?_

"Yes," she whispered as she started to relax when she saw the safety of the herd.

Stormcloud whickered as he saw Ava. Cantering over, he was happy to gently lay his horn on Ava's arm. _Greetings!_ He straightened up and his musical voice sounded in Ava's head. _I am pleased to see my mother's mother. I believe I was just a foal when you saw me last._

Ava smiled at him. She had always loved unicorns and having a grandson for one had always been more than okay with her. "You were just a foal. But you were cuter than Abby ever was. Err… don't tell her I said that. Though she is much prettier and cuter than Rafe," Ava said impishly and teasingly.

The unicorn snorted with humour. He tossed his mane and then took a careful sniff. He concentrated and tilted his head. _I'm good with scents. You're different. But then again I was only a young one. Perhaps I remembered wrong._

Ava glanced at Rafe with the question if they should let him know.

_It's up to you, love. Unicorns are secret keepers. But it is your secret. Whatever you decide is fine with me, _Rafe reassured her.

Ava smiled warmly and placed her hand on her stomach. "No, you're not remembering wrong. I'm just pregnant," she said with happiness.

Stormcloud was delighted. _Really? I congratulate you. Does Mother know yet?_

Ava was sheepish and shook her head. "Probably. But if she does then it's not from me or Rafe. Nessie more likely."

Snorting with that, Stormcloud nickered, _Oh well. That's how it goes. Next time you see her, tell her to come and visit. I miss her._

Ava's eyes softened and she promised, "I will pass it along to her."

Rafe reared a bit, but it was playful. He ran at Stormcloud, but the unicorn knew the game. He let the shapeshifter slam him, then started a playfight. They almost forgot Ava was there and just missed knocking her over, but Sunset got between her and them. _Silly idiots_ was the only thing he said with ears pinned.

Ava giggled and agreed happily, "They are idiots. But the good kind. Stormcloud gets that from Abby and Rafe."

Sighing, the older unicorn eyed them before answering dryly, _Yes. He's not as quiet as a unicorn should be. But for all that, the mares like him. Why, I couldn't tell you._

Ava laughed loudly at that statement. "That is something else he gets from Abby and Rafe," she stated in amusement.

_Well we put up with him, alright. He gets more trouncing from me than a normal colt, but doesn't seem to care. _He huffed. But momentarily he grudgingly told her, _He is handsome though. We'll have very fine foals from him. If he ever makes up his mind._

"He probably won't if he follows in Abby's or Rafe's footsteps. At least not until the right one comes along."

Snorting again, Sunset nuzzled Ava. _You are always welcome here, mate of the shapeshifter. Have things gone well with you?_

Ava stroked his fur gently. "It has been except for a couple of… incidents here and there."

Nodding sagely, he replied, _As is any relationship. _He turned to go, seeing that Rafe was done with Stormcloud and trumpeting victory. _Feel free to make yourself well at home. You need anything, just ask._ Then he walked stately away, as a unicorn will.

Rafe trotted over and bumped Ava. _That was fun. Were you talking to Sunset?_

Snorting, Ava wrapped her arms around his neck, "I was. It seems Stormcloud is very popular with the ladies and unusual for a unicorn. But he'll make beautiful foals. That sounds a lot like two people I know very well," Ava teased him.

Rafe's laughter was evident. _So, a new generation of troublemakers begin. How about that? This was a good idea, Ava. Just how do you come up with them?_

"I don't know. I just go with what my instincts want me to do," she admitted softly.

Rafe looked at her fondly. Then he turned human and kissed her. He murmured against her lips, "And what do they want now?"

"They want her to mate to stay with her and get rid of the lingering fear."

Rafe smiled and gave a deep passionate kiss. After he was done, he asked, "And did that work?"

"Yes. Can you sleep in your human form tonight?" she asked quietly.

Nodding, Rafe told her, "Of course. Come on, Stormcloud is lending us his shelter. It's leafy and comfortable. You're tired. Long, exciting day." He wrinkled his nose and teased, "Or else too much sex."

"Probably both. Rafe? You'll make sure that Thistle doesn't come near me or the baby? You don't have Noah to help you out if something bad happens," Ava asked worriedly.

He instantly kissed her forehead and reassured Ava, "He won't. And I am perfectly capable of defending my mate."

"I know that. It's just that… something tells me that he won't be like normal people or immortals. He's more crafty." Ava buried her face into his chest and inhaled his scent.

Rafe laid her down gently and took the moss Stormcloud had provided and made a pillow. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. He stroked Ava's hair, saying, "You're okay. Everything will be fine. I don't know how you manage it, but you've got way more friends than I do. Must be something to it for bailing me out so many times. We'll be fine."

Curling into him, Ava relaxed and hummed sleepily. "I trust you." she muttered as she was lulled to sleep by his heartbeat and calming breathing.

* * *

Rafe was up early as usual, grazing with Sunset. He kept a sharp eye out for Thistle, and so did the unicorn. They would eat a bit, then jerk their heads up, relax, and eat again. Both were on edge, but neither thought the faun would disturb them again at this time.

Stormcloud grazed near Ava to protect her even more. He loved seeing his grandmother and eventually laid beside her as she slept. He couldn't resist nibbling gently at her waterfall scented hair and thought of his mother, whom he missed.

Ava stirred and blinked owlishly at her grandson. She let him be though and dozed in contentment. She was more tired than she remembered with Abby, but she put it down to the stressful events of yesterday. The only movement she did was reach through the bond and latch onto Rafe. She needed to know he was nearby.

Rafe looked at her instantly, then relaxed when he saw Stormcloud with Ava. He flashed an _all is well_ message, and included pictures of a stern looking Sunset who was unimpressed with Rafe's high energy.

Ava laughed softly and shook her head fondly. _How can you have so much energy? I'm completely exhausted and just want to sleep._

_I am a _ _ **shapeshifter** _ _, love. And… no balls around here, apparently. Not dignified enough, I guess._

_Nope, not all._ Ava snorted and went back to dozing the day away. _Do you think there is something wrong with me? I don't remember sleeping this much with Abby or being as sick as I was with her, _Ava asked him during one of the times she was up and about.

He shook his head, and nibbled Ava's shoulder. _I don't think so. You were pretty scared yesterday. So that would be stressful. You smell fine. _Rafe added after he took a careful sniff. Being an animal, he could often smell things amiss. Then he had to toss his mane in humour. _Since when did you get Stormcloud as a babysitter?_

Ava reached up and stroked his nose. _I don't know. I guess he's protective. He gets that from you by the way._

Snorting at that, Rafe poked her, then dropped his head again. His children really did get traits passed along from him. It was amusing at times, but he was glad of this extra protection. He felt safe too. Now he nosed her again to say, _Just let me know if you want to go swimming. I'm still holding you to that bikini among the corals._

"Are trying to tell me to get up and stop sleeping so much?" she asked teasingly.

Rafe turned human, accidentally startling a nearby foal. He apologised then turned to Ava and innocently pointed out, "Well, the more you move now… the less you'll look like a beached whale later…"

Ava flipped him the finger and sighed. She did get up though, muttering under her breath, and said, "I'm up. Do you really want to go swimming?"

Grinning, he said, "When in Rome… or Hawaii, I should say… but if you really don't want to, that's okay. We _could_ check out that volcano again. And preferably not get singed this time."

"Let's go swimming. It'll make me more awake."

Rafe showed his white teeth again and led her to the private beach. It was really nice, because the unicorns could go there and the only way other than their forest to reach it was by boat. And that suited Rafe today. He splashed in without a second thought, then poked his dolphin head out and squeaked at Ava.

Ava cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "What? You know I can't understand what you're saying."

He squirmed around on the beach and slapped his tail on the water. Finally he made a cute dolphin giggle sound and opened his mouth. Right on his tongue was a pearl, just the kind that Ava could use. He squeaked again in excitement, and nodded vigorously.

"Oh!" Ava felt a grin grow on her face. She quickly undressed, throwing her top and pants to the side, and walked over to him. She snatched the pearl off his tongue and gripped it in her hand. Walking over to the rocks that led to deep water she jumped off them.

Rafe shot over to her and clicked at Ava. Then he settled alongside so she could grab his fin. Once Ava had a good hold, he pumped his tail powerfully. In a few minutes, Rafe was swimming among the rainbow coral, with huge schools of brightly coloured fish nearby. He squeaked and clicked and watched the schools swarm around them and gather again behind as they passed.

Ava laughed in delight. She never got tired of this beautiful scenery. She blew bubbles in a childlike manner and said, _I love doing this every time we visit. It gets more beautiful each time I see it._

He clicked in agreement, _It's always nice here. Sometimes I think I don't spend enough time under water, because it's amazing. But then I have __**one**_ _thing that keeps me on the surface. And I don't mind one bit._

_Oh? Really? What's this one thing? _she asked already knowing his answer. She just wanted to hear him say it.

Rafe teased her, _Oh, there's this really hot girl. Gorgeous brown hair. Hazel eyes. Spreads her legs for me whenever I'm around._

Ava chuckled and smacked him. _You make me sound like a sex fiend._

_And who's to say you aren't? _he shot back, adding, _And stop hitting a poor innocent animal!_

_You are my animal. And it wasn't that hard of a hit, cry baby. And if anyone is a sex fiend in our relationship… it's you._

Rafe slowly swam past a large manta ray, eyeing it carefully. _Alright, I'll admit that's true. You know the week you kicked me out? I spent it underwater. So… if you meet a new unusual looking kelpie, you know whose fault that is._

_A kelpie? You still hang out with them after they nearly killed me? I hope I never see it._

He saw her glance around and assured Ava, _No kelpies around here. Too far out to sea. As in nowhere near Hawaii. _Come _on though, this might be interesting. _He slowly unwrapped Ava, checking that she was okay. Rafe took her hand and tugged her further out to the ocean deeps, and swam down. It took a little hunting, but finally he pointed out, _Look! That is a shipwreck. Er...Tinosa? I think that's what that one is called._

Ava glanced at the ship in wariness. It looked creepy from watching it up above and she wasn't sure how safe it was. _Why does it look so weird?_

_That's the seaweed hanging off it. No treasure anymore though. That's been gone for years. But I remember diving around such a wreck and getting some of those jewels from the box where I had your ring. Very exciting indeed!_

_Really? That is cool! Too bad there is no more treasure here, it might have been fun to look for it, _she said in disappointment.

Rafe curled his merman tail around her once affectionately before letting go. Rafe started to take one of Ava's hands to go, but then something caught his attention. Pausing, he clicked a little, using sonar to identify the stranger. A moment later, a grin split his face. _Ava? I know a great way to make up for no treasure hunting. Would you like to be one of the few people who have ever swam with a blue whale?_

Ava's eyes snapped up to his and her mouth fell open. _Blue whale? I thought those lived elsewhere?_

Shaking his head, Rafe explained, _They live in all oceans. Swim here and there. They're not easily seen, for all that being the largest animal on earth._ Rafe turned his head and called out in whale speak. Blues were incredibly fast. This one might be gone by the time they got there. Luckily for them, the whale heard Rafe's request and slowed to a crawl.

Gleefully, they swam to the whale, who was massive at 100 feet. Even Rafe had respect to the large mammal, who was still kind to them both. _He says his name is Drola. And he thinks __**we**_ _look cute. Hmm._

Ava laughed at the look on Rafe's face at being called cute. Pinching his cheek as they swam, she teased, _Who's the cute kitten now?_

Rafe flicked his finned tail at Ava and mock glared at her. _You do not pinch my cheek! It is… rather… it shows lack of decorum!_

Grinning, Ava pinched his other cheek, and clicked her tongue, _Wussy. Pink looks good on you._

Scrambling away from those fingers, Rafe swam on top of the blue. Drola rolled slightly to be able to see Rafe, knowing the shapeshifter was just being silly. He was well able to prank him when Rafe was too close to his mouth. The whale, normally just opening his mouth for plankton, now opened it for Rafe and trapped him inside for a minute. Then he was released in good nature.

Ava was rolling in the water laughing her ass off. _You got… swallowed by a whale… hahaha… Drola pranked you!_

Huffing, Rafe glared at them both. _He said I wasn't behaving myself. So he settled me down. And I didn't get swallowed! Just… squished by _someone's _tongue. Gross._

She was still laughing hard and said innocently, _Now you can tell everyone that you were inside a man._

_**Argh!**_ Rafe shouted. He tackled Ava, making sure he was _away_ from Drola's mouth. _You better not! _He said as he rolled her over in the water.

Ava giggled as she gripped his arms. _And what will you do if it just slips out?_

_Oh I can blackmail just as well as you can. For example, imagine being in front of your kids, or Jacob even, or other people we know… and I _accidentally _do this? _With that, he was inside the bond and giving feather light touches to her pleasure centre.

Ava let out a surprised gasp and squirmed in the bond. She swatted at him and huffed, _No fair! Though I am curious to what would happen if I were to touch yours in this form._

Rafe thought about that, and shrugged, _I don't know. You can try if you want. Let Drola go on his way first though._

Smiling, Ava waved at Drola as he left. She waited until they were alone before swimming up to Rafe. Hesitantly, she reached into the bond, paused a moment, before brushing herself against his pleasure spot.

Rafe's tail instantly entwined around Ava's legs all of its own accord. He snapped his eyes at her and was a bit surprised, _It's not as urgent to mate with you, but I still must. Still rather demanding, but curiously not painful. It's the water maybe? _He spoke but at the same time, hugged her tighter to him, bucking against her. He needed the simulation to open up his pouch.

Ava squealed in surprise and squirmed against in response. She gripped his arms and asked, _What are you doing?_

Grunting a little, Rafe had to explain, _My pouch doesn't open if I don't rub first. When I can, then you'll get the part you need. But sorry, I gotta do this first. _Again he rubbed his tail over her legs and body in a sensual manner, letting her feel pleasure too as he moved it between her legs. He was rather urgent about it, but not in the absolute emergency sense of his pure human form . Still, it was almost desperate the way Rafe was rubbing.

Ava blew bubbles in surprise at the sudden pleasure that hit her. She could feel his tail fin rubbing against her. It reminded her of the snake thing and she let out a moan. Her hips moved against him in hopes of helping him along. She couldn't help but ask, _You really going to mate with me in a different form?_

_If you're good with it. I do like this form, and it's quite pleasurable. But if you don't like, I can change it. But if you do, those legs have got to be around me. We like twining our tails around each other. You have a lack of a tail, true, but still… __**legs!**_ _Awesome things..._

_You idiot. _Ava snorted in laughter but shifted enough to wrap her legs around him. Trusting him to keep her up, she asked, _This good or a different way?_

Moaning a bit himself, he said, _Nope, perfect. Ah, there we go. Might feel different, but you tell me if you don't like. _With that warning, Rafe instantly thrust in and started working away, the desperate need driving at him, making sure to keep up the contact with one hand. The other hand swam in the water, to ensure they didn't float off somewhere.

Ava was digging her nails into his skin as she moaned. Rafe had been right when he said it might feel different. It did feel different, but it was a good kind of different as she let her legs rub up and down on him.

That turned him on even more, but he was well used to sex in this form. Every now and then, he would half unwrap to straighten their position before twining again. At last, he got the relief he needed, and in merman form, it was longer than a man's. He hoped it was the same for Ava, but wasn't sure about it. He knew she was nearly there, so pushed against her pleasure centre to get her over quickly.

Ava came hard and fast, having it last a bit longer than normal, before she relaxed against Rafe's hold. She blinked as she watched the bubbles surround them. _Did you enjoy that as much as I did? _she muttered as her face buried into his shoulder.

_Oh yes_, he purred against her. _Now am I going to have to worry about you running off with a merman? I told you we are __**good**_ _at sex,_ he teased.

_Yes. This was amazing. I can only imagine what it would be like with an experienced merman._

He flicked her nose and pretended to be offended. _Excuse me? Are you saying that __**I am not experienced**__? I beg to differ._

_To me in this form you aren't, _she teased. Ava paused as a thought came to her, _Is this what that one merman wanted from me right after we first mated? He wanted sex with a human?_

_Actually, yes. If you remember, he was starting to rub his tail on you. _Rafe sighed at the memory. _It was too soon for me, and you know me. Ever protective of you. So I got you away before anything happened._

_You were jealous! You were jealous that I would have enjoyed it more. _Ava said gleefully. But she added, _You do know that no one will ever compare to you, right?"_

Rafe laughed and preened, _I do, actually. After seven centuries… I should hope I'm always the best._

Ava poked him in the chest and admitted, _I still prefer human sex. Though this was a very close second._

Grinning, he admitted as well, _I have to agree. It was quite the sacrifice when you said no more humans or mermaids. But you're worth it._

Ava bit her lip and asked quietly, _Do you want that back? If you do… you can have it. The girls, the mermaids, Sorren, and others. You can have them again. It wasn't right of me to ask this of you._

Quite a few bubbles escaped Rafe's mouth as he stared at her in shock but he was quick to cup her face in his somehow still warm hands. _Ava, I would be lying if I said I didn't miss it. I do. But I did mean it when I said you were worth the sacrifice. However… if you are open to mermaids … I wouldn't mind sharing you with a merman? But that would be it. The deal for the rest is still there?_

Ava shut her eyes and gently took her face out his hands. Managing to swim away from, she admitted, _I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me. But I know you aren't truly happy with only one like I am. I meant it when I said if you want I'll take back the entire promise._

Now Rafe shook his head. Again, he rubbed his tail in a combination of sensual and a comforting way. _I want you, love, more than anything else. To say I didn't would not be true. You are the most important part of my life. And I cherish promises. Ellie told you true that I very rarely broke them. I want you. Even if I am with an animal now… I still can see their lacks compared to you. Yet I must go to them now and then. It's difficult to explain. But that's just how it is. _Once more, Rafe made the same movement with his tail, this time curling around her.

Ava let out a sigh. _Then go to the others that call you too. The promise is off. _Ava told him as she dropped her hands and pushed away from him. She would never understand his need to sleep with others, but he had given her a gift. The least she could do was repay him with this.

Swimming close by, Rafe crossed his arms. It was not to say he wasn't tempted but he knew how Ava felt about it. _Ava, love. I am not going to do something that makes you unhappy! I am not stupid. An idiot, perhaps, as you are so fond of calling me. But this always hurt you. I was able to give it up. __**For you**__. You do not need to make the same sacrifice._

_Yes, I do. Who cares if it hurts me. It wasn't right of me to press down your nature. So just go and find someone to screw already._

Rafe sighed, then a smile played on his lips. _Well, okay. If you insist. _With that, he was in the same position as before, twining himself with Ava, rubbing again, and curling his fins where she would like it. _I think I'll screw you, if you don't mind,_ Rafe told her with a smirk.

Ava was confused. _But… I gave you permission… why aren't you with someone else?_

He continued to rub, giving a low moan before answering, _Because I told the truth. __**You**_ _are the one I want most. Yes, occasionally I do others. Alright, maybe more than occasionally. But you satisfy me most. You are my mate! My first choice._

_That hasn't stopped you before._

_Perhaps not. But you __**do**_ _remember you are dealing with a wild beast, right? But I __**do**_ _have a brain. Not the one I'm rubbing right now, obviously. Brain says: Ava Ava Ava. Heart says: Ava Ava Ava. The… _other _brain mostly says Ava too. But I think the rest of the body is what to listen to. You gonna let me inside or what?_

Ava couldn't help but laugh at his silliness. She knew he was telling her the truth and she asked, _Is that mermaid promise still open? Both of us sharing that __**one **__species. And you stay away from the rest still?_

Rafe was starting to get impatient. He was ready! And here she still had her legs clamped. But he smiled and reassured her, _That's what I said, didn't I? Now that this thing is straightened out… come on!_ He tried to push his way in, but was blocked once more.

Smiling herself, and feeling better with herself, Ava wrapped her legs around him finally.

Rafe needed no more encouragement and finally got to satisfy himself. He was nice enough to do the same for his mate. When he was done, he asked, _Are you a prune yet? Maybe we should surface. Or if you're not, we could sleep on the ocean floor. But you might get cold. And __**really **__look like a prune in the morning!_

_I would prefer to surface and sleep somewhere warm. I am starting to get cold, and you're right. A prune look doesn't suit me, _Ava told him as she pushed herself upwards.


	23. Chapter 23

Rafe and Ava spent the next few days relaxing with the unicorns, splitting their days between them and the beach. It was perfect Hawaii weather, and neither had any lack for anything. Rafe seemed to prefer his merman shape while swimming, although currently he was mock chasing Ava as a Great White shark.

Ava was giggling before she finally gave up and let him win. She splashed him gently and asked, "We'll be leaving soon, right?"

_It does seem a shame, doesn't it? Our time here has been nearly perfect. Rocky beginning perhaps, but oh well. But yes, we will be moving on._

"You remember our talk the other day? When we were underwater and I gave you permission to… you know..." Ava trailed off nervously and watched him warily.

The shark swooped around Ava once before going merman. Rafe popped his head and shoulders up curiously, but not without a smirk. "Ah, you _**are**_ a sex fiend! I knew it! Despite what you say. You want to try it already, do you?"

"To see if I can handle it! And you're no better! You get jealous at the slightest look I get," Ava said defensively.

Good point. Rafe shrugged sheepishly, spreading his hands, "What can I say? There are a **lot **of animals who are most protective of our mates. And you have to admit, I **am** a lot of animals…"

Ava huffed and asked point blank, "And how are you going to react to seeing or more like feeling me through the bond screw another man?"

Rafe rolled his eyes and shook a finger at her fondly. "Here's the kicker. You **won't **be screwing a _man."_

"A merman has a dick. Anything that has a dick is male. Hence a man."

Rafe curled his tail around Ava's body as he grinned, "True. You forget though… merfolk are not part fish for nothing. They do orgies all the time. And **I** have participated in said activities."

Ava only glared at him and crossed her arms, just daring him to dig his hole.

Continuing to grin at Ava, Rafe further said, "So… I _should_ be able to handle this. But like I always say, ya never know until you try. Of course that particular philosophy has made me end up in… situations… but I still stand by it." He laughed and tightened his tail.

Ava huffed and sat down the beach. She glared at the sand and told him accusingly, "You like it better with the mermaids. I'm too human."

Rafe's response was to send over different memories from over the years. When she had taught him to bake a cake. To play with bubbles. To sled. His first bubble bath and how terrified he was at first. The time when Noah had attempted to teach him to shoot. Many other human like moments. Therefore, his turn.

"I didn't mean those types of things! I meant sex you idiot," Ava huffed at him.

_You said you were too human. Well, that's not a bad thing. Those are all human things you taught me. I've taught you a few things of unleashing your inner beast. Well then. It only seems fair to try. If it doesn't work, well we can't say we didn't try it._ He sent a challenge, _So the idea of staking your claim on me doesn't appeal? And I think __**you**_ _are the jealous one. Always trying to best them. Well, here's your chance!_ Rafe slapped his tail on the water, and let his silver blue scales sparkle in the sun.

"Rafe… I love you. I do. I just… I'll admit something. I get insecure sometimes because I know I'm human, even if I'm immortal, and have been for a long time. Sometimes I just get afraid that you'll find another creature that is better than me. I don't worry about you and Sorren - that was so long ago. I had humble beginnings, Rafe. Every immortall beats me for being such wonderful creatures."

_You forget one important thing. This._ Rafe instantly filled Ava in the bond and started stroking her spot. _This is where you beat them in spades. I told you that the first time it happened. _He continued to work her up as he said, _Besides the fact that we are mates. No one can take that away from us. _Another soft tickle, _Not even the prettiest or most handsome creature. Which personally I think we both are, by the way. _One more "accidental" brush on her.

_Will you stop that! Be serious for once._

Huffing, Rafe did stop those sorts of touches, but did not leave her. _No one can get inside us the way we can. It's impossible. And this is the best part of us, don't you think?_

"It is," Ava admitted softly.

_So… you coming? The minute you say you don't like it, we're gone. Alright? We were going to leave anyway._

After a moment of thought and nervousness, Ava sighed and agreed, "Okay. Let's do it. I trust you."

Rafe splashed happily and jumped up into the air. "Right, grab the pearl then. We'll get going. Or are you gonna make me flop around on the beach with these fins first?"

Giggling, Ava said, "Don't tempt me. And you can always change, silly." She snatched up the pearl and dived into the water, which was a perfect temperature under the beautiful sunshine.

Rafe swam to deeper water before going to a killer whale. Once Ava grabbed hold of him, he swam out to the open ocean, driven on by some instinct. There were no landmarks out on the waves, yet he knew where to go. At last Rafe dove down, down, down. Along the way, he went merman. _We're almost there. There is a kingdom around here. Somewhere. Ah, there we go._

They were met by a pair of merfolk, who swam curiously to them. Rafe listened and said, _They welcome you._

_I welcome them too but I don't know how? I don't want to be rude by accident._

Rafe looked at her, then started a dance of greeting. The male immediately copied Rafe's movements then grinned. The female smiled at Ava and curiously stroked her hair. Both looked at her legs but were polite enough not to touch them. They led the way down to the kingdom, where Rafe was recognised. Instantly he was swarmed, and there was lots of fins everywhere. He only had to make one roar to make them scatter. Now he looked at the males who were jostling curiously. _Sorry about that. See anyone interesting?_

Snorting, Ava moved away from Rafe, letting the females swarm him again. Blocking her end of the bond, she swam away from him, disappearing from his sight, to let him enjoy this gift. She was going to search for a lone merman to try while Rafe had his orgy.

Rafe _did_ enjoy it, but he was also constantly looking for Ava. His searches around kept getting interrupted by yet another mermaid rubbing him in just the right way. Fins wrapped around scales and he had really forgotten how much energy this used. But finally he had enough. He wanted Ava. As much as he enjoyed this activity, he wanted to save some of himself for Ava.

Ava had swam until a curious, lone merman came up to her. She cocked her head at him, ready to let him take the lead since there was a language barrier. She opened the bond up to let Rafe know she was alright and waited for the merman to make the first move.

He swam around her with interest, especially with her legs. Looking at her, he brushed his hand down them on curiosity. Finally he tentatively offered his tail to Ava. He just wanted to make sure this strange human was receptive to him.

Interested, Ava moved towards him curiously now. The bond was wide open and she relaxed fully as she moved into the position that she had with Rafe. She paused now and then to make sure it was alright with the unnamed merman.

Encouraged, he wrapped his tail around Ava's body. He seemed puzzled by the fact she had no tail, but nevertheless started the process of rubbing his pouch against her, shimmering the tail up and down, like Rafe would do with his hands and arms, except this was a different body part altogether. And again he was puzzled of where to make _her_ happy, but Ava could sense his gameness.

Ava moaned in bubbles as pleasure filled her. She helped him along the way, and when it was time, she guided him into her. She was enjoying this much more than she thought she would have. Maybe it was because they were both clueless or their bodies were new to each other. Whatever the reason was, Ava didn't care as she got lost in the pleasure they were giving each other.

He made a noise of pleasure too and was surprised but in a good way when she guided him. Touching that part wasn't something they normally did, but he had liked it. Once he was in, he expertly did what they both wanted and he was able to do it again almost right away.

Rafe sensed his mate and what she was doing. In a way he was split. He was happy she was okay. But now the old jealousy was there. He stuffed it down, ignoring the two females who insisted on coming with him. It took a while to find her, but at last he did. Taking a good look, Rafe swam alongside and wrapped his tail on Ava's upper body. He leaned down to kiss her, asserting his claim on his mate, but yet not interfering. Finally he had enough and batted against the male, _Right, fins off. My turn!_

Ava felt her chest heave as she panted heavily from the last round. She was sort of glad Rafe had showed up when he did. She wasn't sure on how much more she could take of non stop sex from a stranger for the first time.

The male scowled and batted back. In a few minutes there was a bit of a fight, but not too serious. He knew Rafe had his mate but he was enjoying himself! However he gave up good naturedly. What happened next did not surprise Rafe. As soon as his own tail was on Ava in the right place, the others swarmed around him, both genders. _Ah, Ava, they want another orgy. Are you comfortable with that? Or do you want me to shoo them away?_

Ava panicked as soon they were surrounded. She pushed against Rafe in a way to get away from them all and clung to her mate. She wanted no part of an orgy. None.

He understood immediately and snapped out something. They all stopped and stared at him. Then everyone shot away and all they left behind were bubbles. Rafe laughed, _I told them if they didn't leave us alone, I'd go shark and eat them. So… now you have me all to yourself_. He grinned as he sought her entrance once again.

Ava frowned and settled against him in contentment now that he was here. _That was mean. You didn't have to say that to them. Why did you come looking for me anyways? I was having a blast and thought you were too._

_I did. Man, I'd forgotten just how much energy this used. I told you they are one of the few things that wear me out. You being the other. I wanted to save some energy for you. For my mate alone._

_I never wear you out. Well… I did empty you that once, but usually you are always ready to go again._

Laughing, Rafe bucked against her impatiently, but replied, _You __**did**_ _empty me. And that's no small feat. Every time you use the bond to do me, I'm pretty tired after. And you're always nice enough to do me by hand after you're done. Yeah, you can definitely wear me out._

Ava gave a snort and wrapped her legs around him tightly. She knew this was going to be a good round.

_I've had __**some **__practice now! _Rafe told her proudly. _One does get rather rusty after a hundred years or so. _Without further ado, he was inside, in all the right places, and yes, this time he made more use of his tail in the proper manner. _Anything else I'm missing?_

_I don't know… that merman was… well, he was very good._

Huffing, Rafe took that as challenge accepted. He made sure his thrusts were deep (hard to do in the water) and got them both off. Then went ahead to another round. He panted great bubbles, and twirled his tail. _Well?_

Ava gasped sending bubbles around them. _That… had no words for it._

Rafe looked proud of himself, but now was tired. He was very glad he had saved the best for last, and communicated that through the bond. Finally, he asked curiously, _If you could be any immortal, would you choose this form? I'm just asking randomly. Since you enjoyed this a lot._

_Any immortal? I still have a thing for wanting to be a vampire, _Ava admitted as she nuzzled his neck reassuringly. She would never turn vampire for she was with him, but her answer was the truth if he had ever left her.

Stiffening at that answer, he growled, _I hope that never happens. You remember the last time I thought you had… I never want to experience that again._

_Only if you ever leave me for good. You keep saying you won't leave me, then why are you worrying about a non-existing answer?_

Relaxing into Ava's touch, Rafe sighed. _Well, that's a good point. It won't happen. Okay, Miss Prune, have you had enough of the water? I'm tired, my dick is tired, I think even my _eyeballs _are tired._

Ava laughed through the bond, _Your entire body is tired? Too much mermaids._

Swatting at her, he admitted sheepishly, _Oops? I think I overdid it. Oh well, live and learn. I think there's an island nearby. Let's sleep there and we'll move on later. Then I won't have to call you Miss Prune!_

_I would love that. Though I think I'm done with visiting merfolk or any body of water for a while, _Ava said as she pushed upwards to indicate that she wanted to surface.

Rafe laughed and pulled Ava to the surface. He splashed to the island, turning human so he could carry Ava to a nice grassy place under the palm trees. "There, lady of leisure. How was that, after all?" he asked as he flopped next to Ava contentedly.

Ava hummed in contentment. She turned her head to him and said, "Better than I thought. Once I got comfortable enough I enjoyed myself a lot more than I expected."

He kissed her before replying, "Good. And I thank **you** for your gift. I also think I handled your own enjoyment better than I also expected. I mean… I was cool with the idea, but sometimes in reality, it's… different." Rafe had to shrug sheepishly.

"You were jealous," Ava pointed out. She was quite pleased by that fact.

Rafe shot back, "And you were… less jealous." He mused, "I think? Not sure what to make of that."

"I wasn't jealous when I met him. Can I tell you something without you getting mad about this experience?"

He narrowed his eyes briefly, but then relaxed. "Sure, you can tell me anything. Go ahead, I'll stay calm."

Ava grabbed his hand and played with his fingers nervously. "I kind of enjoyed the sex with the merman than I did with you. But only the sex. Other than that, he was boring. Couldn't understand him anyways," she admitted softly.

His eyes had bored into Ava's at the first confession, but had to chuckle at the last bit. Rafe was thoughtful, then asked, "Do you mean in that form? That you enjoyed him more?"

"Yeah," she confessed after a moment of thinking.

Cupping Ava's cheek tenderly, Rafe's eyes softened after blazing for a moment. He shook his head, "Why did you think I liked going to them? They are, surprisingly to some, one of the best in that area. Am I jealous of that? Sure. Me and everyone else. But I **have** been told I am as good as them. That is enough. So… the challenge: to make my mate think that I am _better_. Well, that I can strive for."

Ava felt relief as she leaned into his touch. "You always did like a challenge and this is a big one."

Happily, he snuggled up against Ava. He sighed in contentment, saying, _You taught me this, by the way. Snuggles as a human are just so nice! _He buried his face into her shoulder, gave one small nip, then relaxed again, sleepily.

Ava sighed and said equally sleepily, "Sometimes I wish I was never human."

Rafe had been almost asleep, worn out from his day but he answered her anyway, _And I'm glad you are. The best thing to happen to me. The best form to make love in. Definitely to kiss in._

"Go to sleep, Rafe," she muttered with a smile and kissed his temple fondly.

He wrapped one arm around Ava, and muttered something quite unintelligible, even though the bond. A squirm, another mutter, then Rafe was asleep.

Even though Rafe had been tired, he still woke before Ava as usual. He got his bearings… they were quite a distance away from Hawaii, somewhere in the Pacific. He decided they could just keep heading out that way. Maybe join a cruise ship for a few days - no one would be any the wiser. Turning back to his mate, Rafe gently shook her, "Come on, love. Up and at 'em!"

Ava grumbled and turned away from the voice. She wanted to sleep in for once and her pillow was really nice to lay on.

He somehow caught this thought, and asked, _Hey now. You calling my chest a pillow?_

"Leave me alone," was the only thing she said as she held onto the sweetness of sleep.

_I would if you weren't lying on me. _Rafe made a pfft noise as he blew Ava's hair out of his face. _Not that I mind. Alright_, _we can stay a while. Was going to look for a cruise ship later to steal breakfast. Unless you want sushi._

Ava made a disgusted noise at the sushi. Her stomach turned at the thought and she rolled off Rafe. She had to squirm around a bit on the ground before she was back to sleeping soundly.

Rafe sighed, then frowned in concern. He didn't remember her sleeping _this_ much with Abby. Maybe it was all the activity yesterday? Laying his hand on Ava's forehead, he determined she did not have a fever. Deciding to let her sleep a bit, Rafe went albatross to scan for a ship.

He saw one, but not a cruise ship to his disappointment. Nevertheless, he went and came back with food. He had just finished laying out a picnic of fruit, bread, jam, coffee, juice, and other things. And not one fish in sight. Now Ava stirred at the smell of food, and he grinned. Finally!

Ava blinked sleepily at the spread of food and at Rafe. Her stomach was turning a bit, but not as much as it had been with the mention of fish. She made her way over and took the safe route and nibbled on some fruit and bread.

Rafe watched with a smile, and said, "I'm glad you _are _able to eat this. Snagged it out of the mess hall of a military ship. **And **didn't get shot. Such heroics just to feed you!" He grinned and snatched a piece of bread and slathered on some jam.

"Thanks," Ava grunted in response. She hadn't had her coffee yet, but she didn't want to touch it. Just as a precaution.

He saw her eye the coffee but decline it. So he handed her a juice box instead, "Here, this should get you a bit more awake. Are you sure you're okay? You _have_ been sleeping a lot. The stress maybe?"

Ava frowned at the juice and declined it. "I don't want the juice. And I'm perfectly fine. You know I like sleeping a lot."

"Maybe so, but you've been harder to wake up lately. I'm just concerned. But if you're fine, then I guess I'll chalk this up to being pregnant." He sighed, then decided to keep the juice for himself.

"Of course. Just chalk everything up to being pregnant. Why can't it just be because I am tired?!" Ava muttered under her breath. She took a rough bite of bread with jam.

"Sorry, you're probably right." After a moment, he perked up and said, "If the serious stuff is done, I'll tell you something. Remember when I broke my leg? It wasn't the first time I've done that. Last time, cars were just getting started. I was a wolf and got hit by one, and broke my leg. By the time Sorren found me, it was already healing, but I had a limp. That would never do. Also the only time she broke her promise of no magic. The vet had to rebreak it. I don't remember much of the whole thing because I was drugged up to the gills. Just that she was pissed at me for leaving it so long. And I think she had me in an actual doghouse while I healed."

Ava smiled softly. "Why did she put you in the doghouse?"

Sheepishly, he admitted, "So I wouldn't go anywhere. Also I'd tried to pretty much bite everyone in the clinic. So… it was sort of for everyone else's safety."

She finally let out a giggle. "I can see you doing that. You hate vets. Why do you behave when I take you to the vet or hospital?" Ava asked curiously.

"But I don't really. I don't know. I guess you have just the right touch?" Rafe mused. Then he nodded. "And I like avoiding hurting you. Also I don't think you've had me muzzled yet. And I say **yet** because who knows?"

"Not yet. I've threatened you with it, but to tell you the truth… I say it but I'll never do it to you. You'll hate it too much like you hate being tied up."

Rafe now kissed her deeply in thanks. _Yeah? Still think you got the right touch. You are a genuine, bona fide beast tamer!_

Ava laughed against his lips and said, "I thought no one could tame the beast?"

_Well, not completely. But I suppose you've come the closest? Or… you __**do**_ _have more powers of seduction than you thought, you vixen._

"I have no powers of seduction. I think it's just you being a typical male," Ava teased.

Poking her in a silly manner, Rafe pretended to have a huge newsflash, "Oh! I get it! You're saying **both** my brains were incredibly brilliant in picking you. Why thank you," he finished with a proud grin.

"Both your brains? I was telling you that you're willing to do anything when your horny. Which you are most of the time."

Snorting, Rafe nipped an ear, then asked, "Alright, your turn. I told you a story. You tell me something."

"A story about what?" she asked in return. She slipped onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her, and played with his fingers.

_Hmm. Something __**good**_ _that happened in a hospital. I've not heard one yet._

Ava thought about that and smiled. "You remember when I came back home by myself after that whole sickness thing? I told you not to come because we got into a huge fight?"

_Yeah. I also remember flying through a hurricane over the Atlantic en route. But that's neither here nor there. Go on._

"Well… I never told you but I ended up in the hospital. Freaked my parents when I fainted out of nowhere. I woke up in a hospital bed and Callie started chewing me out. Big time like my mom would and she was huge from being pregnant. She went into labour in the middle of tuning me up. Best hospital experience since I got to meet my very first niece."

He cocked his head in curiosity at this story. "Huh. Well, that would have been interesting. But seriously? Another reason that Callie never liked me. Oh well. At least one of your siblings did. And I _did_ like her kids."

"Callie liked you. She just didn't appreciate your… ways. She knew they hurt me deeply and couldn't figure out why I stayed. I wonder what would have happened if you tried breaking the bond back then," Ava mused.

Rafe laughed, "Oh, well, she'd have found out I couldn't be killed. But I'm sure she wouldn't stop trying until it worked."

"I had the best older siblings ever. They both would have done anything for me," Ava said with longing.

Now it was Rafe's turn to muse, "I wonder what life would have been like if I had siblings. Think the world would still be standing?"

"Probably not. If they were anything like you."

_Good thing there's no one like me, then. And… you have me. And I you. I think that is enough?_

"It is for me. Is that enough for you?" Ava asked softly.

_Yes, love. I love you forever and ever._


	24. Chapter 24

Rafe happily soared into the air, flying straight and true for Sorren's home. His amusement was palpable as he told her, _You know something, Ava? No matter how long we've been flying together… I'll never tire of those legs around me. Never._

Ava giggled in amusement. _I'm surprised that you still like them. Even when I'm pregnant?_

_Yup, even then. Those don't change. You didn't put on too much weight last time. I think it'll be the same this time too. But anyway, your legs didn't change last time. They're still perfect. And just right for riding me. Both ways._

_You keep this up you will be getting sex tonight, _Ava stated as she squirmed on him to get a better position.

_Ah now. Are you going into one of those moods where you can't get enough of me? Don't worry. I'll be quite happy to… help out… there. Just stay away from that stupid warlock when you're like that. Or I __**will**_ _castrate him._

_Don't worry. I'll go straight to you when I start to feel the urge. Even if you're busy with something else._

_Good. Just checking. You never know. _He paused and thoughtfully asked, _Did you get a chance to talk to Lio? I know Abby was good with this baby. How was he with it? As we're having another natural child, you know._

"He's excited and protective already. He's always considered everyone family. This baby just makes sure it's one more person to love and protect."

Rafe tossed his mane, pleased, _We are a nice family aren't we? I remember wondering what it would be like to have one but quickly dismissing the thought. I'd never have a mate. It wasn't in the cards. And I didn't want one anyway. You truly changed my life, my love. And in doing that, you've changed the world. How does that grab ya?_

Ava smiled and stroked him softly, "I still think you would have found someone else. Sooner or later. I really didn't do anything special."

_Your music helped a lot with that, you know. And just… yourself. I can't explain. Nor do I want to try. One doesn't choose who they fall in love with. It just happens. But… do you remember that time when we were looking for Benjamin Franklin? And you accidentally started things? Just to see what happened?_

Ava flushed and said sheepishly, "Yes, I remember. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I just let it happen. I wanted you at the time… I was just scared a bit."

Rafe glanced back at Ava before facing forward again. _I would have scared you for life, I think. I wasn't really thinking much. I don't know. I remember wondering why you triggered me that hard and fast...it didn't normally happen that way. Perhaps it was always meant to be. Who knows? Only the Fates do. But they don't say much._

"Do I still make you get that way? Trigger you fast and hard like that?" she asked curiously.

_You do. But you roll with it now. And I have… somewhat… more control with my reactions. I am quite lucky to have you, you little vixen. Or I've trained you too well with my needs. Circus flea, yup. I say jump, you ask how far._

"Oh? And what about the few times I've caught you off guard?" Ava asked in a purr while remembering the few times she had caught him by surprise.

_That's where the self control kicks in, sugar. And I don't always have that._

"Don't call me sugar. You want to know a little secret? I have always liked it more when you aren't in control."

He snorted and flicked his tail. _Uh huh. That is no secret. You milk it for all it's worth. Luckily for me, that doesn't happen often. So there._

"Hmm. Are you saying you don't like it like that with me? Cause I can start making it happen more," Ava said smugly.

Rafe gave a petulant buck, but carefully. He didn't want to rattle her around too much… he just wanted to vent his feelings on the matter. It didn't matter too much for they were close to Sorren's house.. and Rafe spied Tarquin outside. He pricked his ears alertly and observed. The warlock was alone. Good. Rafe switched to a dragon and plopped on top of Tarquin as he landed and innocently said, _There. All ready for your dismount._

"Rafe… get off of him and turn into something smaller. We need to tell them why we're here." Ava huffed and nudged him with her feet gently.

Grumbling, Rafe stood up and went unicorn instead and stared down at Tarquin, who grunted as he stood up. "Really, Shapeshifter? I could have turned you into some toy. If I had been able to move. Which I guess was the point of that exercise." Snubbing him then, Tarquin smiled at Ava, "Greetings, beautiful. May I offer you assistance off your very dangerous beast?"

Ava snorted but let him help her off. "He's only dangerous to you and others he finds to be dangerous," she told him as she brushed herself off.

Tarquin ducked and narrowly missed getting stabbed with Rafe's horn. He glared at Rafe but then they turned at Sorren's voice. "Why hello! I'm glad to see you both again. Tarquin, go make yourself useful and get a snack out. Okay?"

Rafe went human and laughed, "Oh, man, she has got you _whipped._"

Tarquin had a murderous expression on his face at that, but at Sorren's smack, grumbled as he left. Sorren shook her head and glared at Rafe, "Really? Why do you stir up trouble like that? You boys are impossible."

It was Rafe's turn to get smacked by Ava as she huffed at him, "I told you to behave! We need **both** of their help, you idiot shapeshifter."

Rafe shrugged not so apologetically. Sorren rolled her eyes, but asked curiously, "Need help with what, Ava? I'm glad you know you can come to us… _both of us, Rafe_… but what do you need?"

Ava glanced at Rafe and admitted, "I have a stalker of sorts. He doesn't like Rafe and I together."

Raising an eyebrow, Sorren looked at both of them, then nodded in understanding. "Right, and the more the merrier. Or at least the more powerful beings around, the better it is for you to be safe. Especially at this time. I hear you. You're welcome to stay as long as you like. Rafe? I prefer my boyfriend in one piece, okay? I'll try to make sure he doesn't change you into something."

Rafe sighed and glanced at Ava. He shrugged at Ava in surrender. "I'll try, Sorren. Forgive me if my… _instincts_… act up though. Can never tell about a _warlock._ Unless it's Lio. Him I trust with my life."

Ava sighed and shook her head. Grabbing Rafe's hand, she begged him, "Please try to get along with him. Or try to stay away from him. For me and the baby?"

The shapeshifter cocked his head, then turned gazelle, one of his more innocent forms. He head butted her fondly then dropped his head to graze. Sorren smiled at him, "I guess that means okay. Ah, here's Tarquin." She sat down on the bench and let him serve the tea and biscuits. "You hear me? You behave with him too. They need our help with Ava's stalker. Speaking of which, Ava, tell me more about him. What is he?"

Sitting down, Ava took a deep breath and explained, "He's a faun. His name Thistle and he's been watching me since I was six. He heard my playing and he's been keeping an eye on me since. He hates the fact that I'm with Rafe and thinks Rafe treats me like a pet." She paused and took out the note. Handing it to Sorren, she said, "He left this in my kitchen sometime last night. When Rafe was gone and I was alone. I'm scared of what he will do to me or the baby."

Sorren frowned at the note. She was honest, "An outsider could very well think Rafe is… now don't get mad at me, love… but they _could_ think that he is possessive and shows signs of an abusive relationship. But that is very normal in the animal kingdom among a lot of predators. But to someone else looking in, it might appear very wrong. Well, Ava, like I said, you're more than welcome to stay as long as you like with us. We'll help out." She gave a friendly smile and a squeeze on Ava's hand.

Ava gave a small smile and a squeeze back. "I know what it can seem like… but that's not how Rafe is with me. We love each other and he always keeps in mind of my needs. That's not an abusive relationship. I just want to see Thistle gone," Ava said as she got worked up in distress.

Tarquin answered this time, "And I'm sure he will be. He just needs to understand that he can't mess with Rafe. Or us. This was a wise move, Ava. We'll be able to help you out. He sounds stupid, if he messes around with Rafe. Fauns don't even have much magic."

Rafe snapped, "That's what I've been saying! But this one is… goat headed… I guess. And we've already found out that even a mortal can cause cataclysmic disaster. So… with the four of us together, we should be able to do something."

"I hope you guys are right. Thistle is smarter and craftier than most," Ava muttered.

Sorren nodded then told her, "Well, anyways, you can have the big room again. Stop looking like that Tarquin. It has those bay windows for Rafe to fly out of. It's not going to kill you to be in the guest room."

"But the bed is too small. I'd be in there by myself," he complained.

Sorren glared, "And you'll be by yourself for the entire time if you keep that up. And you know I can do it. But if you behave…." she smiled suggestively.

Rafe stood up with disgust. "Well, I'm glad you have things in hand. I'm going hunting. Ava wants raw meat now. I'm going to get some." With that he flew off as an eagle.

Ava huffed at him but turned to Sorren, "Do you mind if I settle down in the bedroom for a bit? I want to take a nap before Rafe gets back. And I trust you two to not let anything happen to me."

Sorren gave her a warm hug and smiled brightly, "Of course, Ava. That's what friends are for. You go on up ahead. I just changed the bed this morning. I'll have dinner on later. Everything will be fine. You just leave it up to us and don't worry."

"Thank you. Both of you," Ava said before heading up to the bedroom and falling asleep quickly.

Rafe was back later and they had a reasonably good rest of their day, with minimal friction between him and Tarquin. Rafe couldn't help but mutter things to him though. But for the most part, they behaved.

The next few days were uneventful. Well, as uneventful as it could be with Rafe around. But one day, Rafe's nose twitched. There was a strong scent around. He went mouse and followed it curiously. He tracked it down to Sorren and watched what she was doing. That looked fun. An idea hit him. He scampered back to Ava and jumped on her head. He squeaked a bit before saying, _Ava? Can I pamper you a bit? Like a girl?_

Ava tried to look up at him but got dizzy instead. Blinking to get rid of the dizziness, she smiled brightly, "Yes! But why? You've never done anything like this before in all our years together."

_Sorren seems to like it. And Sorren is pretty girly. She said I could borrow what I needed. And it would make you feel better. I trust her when she says things like that._

"Okay. Let's do this. Just show me how you want me to sit." Ava said as she sat up straighter on the bed.

Rafe turned human and grinned. "Okay, just don't blame me if I do a horrible job. But… uh… can I… paint your nails?" He suddenly looked sheepish.

Ava blinked and then giggled. Kissing his cheek, she murmured, "I won't blame you or get mad. You know I love it when you try new things like this with me."

Rafe grinned then waited until Ava got settled. He went ahead and buffed her nails to a good length. That came naturally, as Rafe explained, he often sharpened his own claws on something rough. "Too bad I couldn't just use a scratching post with you. But your nails just don't quite work that way."

Ava snorted and shook her head. She watched him curiously before blurting out, "I love you. Always and forever."

He looked at her quite amused. "Forever and always." Then he playfully said, "And why is that? It must be the wild sex I give you."

Smiling, she said seriously, "The sex is good, yes, but I really do. I don't believe anything Thistle says. I'm not your pet. I'm your mate. You can be possessive but sometimes it's for my own good and protection."

Rafe patted Ava's knee, "I know you're not my pet. If you were, all I'd have to do would be feed you, make sure you slept once in a while, make you have sex with me, and bath you now and then." He laughed and went back to her nails.

Ava laughed softly and watched him. "You are pretty good at this. Are you sure that you haven't done this before?"

Shaking his head, he admitted, "No, actually. But I have seen Sorren do hers enough times. Well, I'm thinking I want pink on you. And every other nail with glitter. How do you feel about that?"

"Sounds good. I'll actually look girly for once," Ava mused in amusement.

"Yeah, because you're **my** girl." Rafe paused and mumbled apologetically as he started the pink polish, "Sorry. There I go again, all possessive."

"Hey." Ava reached over to stop him momentarily and cupped his chin. "What did I just tell you, you idiot? **I don't care**. Being possessive is part of you. I've learned to live with it and I love it about you. It means you care about me a lot." She said gently and with a fond smile on her face.

Rafe looked her in the eyes, then gave a sheepish smile. He nodded, "Okay then. I do try. Now, here's the hard part. The glitter. Well, here goes nothing." He concentrated hard but of course he still managed to get some on his own fingers. _I hope this stuff washes off._ But he stuck to it and finished Ava's nails. As soon as he was done, he told her, "Right, let that dry. I hope you like it." He promptly turned cat and started licking his paws, which were coated with glitter.

"Rafe? Why not just use soap and water like a normal person? It would come off better than licking it off," Ava suggested as she leaned back to wait for her nails to dry.

Twitching his whiskers, he tried one more lick before deciding Ava was likely right. Going back human again, he said impishly, "You just don't want me to poop glitter, right?"

Ava burst out laughing and said, "That would be funny. Especially if you decided to pull a prank with it."

"Are you trying to give me ideas, love? I should show Tarquin a thing or two," Rafe mused as he went to wash his hands.

"No, I'm not. At least not on Tarquin. Any other person would be good though," Ava mused innocently.

Rafe shot back, "Okay, you it is. Ah well. It will be kept in mind for the opportune time. Do the nails look okay?"

"They look great," Ava told him happily as she studied them excitedly.

He kissed her deeply, then looked out the window. "Do you mind if I go off hunting for the rest of the day? Hopefully back tomorrow? Perhaps I'll get a fat buck. You'll like it cooked or not."

Ava stared out the window and nodded, "Sure, I'll be fine here with Tarquin and Sorren. But first," she tugged him towards her, "You said to go to you with a certain urge. Well… I'm coming to you before you go off on me. Err… if you want to."

Smirking at Ava, he told her, "I always want to, silly. Alright, shut the door so our hosts don't hear too much. Though Sorren won't care much. Tarquin will. I'll do you, then I must go. The old instincts are calling me away. But that doesn't mean I won't bang my mate beforehand."

Grinning, Ava pulled him fully down on her. Muttering against his lips, she demand, "Claim me for everyone to see."

Rafe snarled and bit her neck promptly. Then he bit her collarbone as he drove into her hard. Next he raked claws lightly on her shoulder as he kissed her. He kept up the momentum until he literally threw Ava over the edge. He panted and looked at her as he waited for her verdict.

"Okay… they can see… and probably… heard. But I don't care. That… was… wow. Gets better each time," Ava panted as she relaxed and started to feel sleepy.

"Good." Rafe kissed her temple softly. Finally, he pulled out reluctantly. He tossed a blanket over her naked body and tucked Ava in. "I'll be back. Love you lots. Always." Rafe patted her head fondly and teased, "My little pet."

Ava was nearly asleep by now and only muttered, "Love you. Be safe. Come back to me."


	25. Chapter 25

Rafe smiled then went bird and flew out the window. He soared above the clouds and flew for hours. Then he dropped down and went hunting. He was quite a long way away from Sorren's house, but it didn't matter. That night, he fell asleep under a tree. But in the morning, he woke to a sudden tempest. Rafe had to take shelter. He couldn't fly in this. He took one attempt before giving up.

Suddenly he realized he was in trouble. This was no ordinary storm. It quickly morphed into a tornado that touched down. The winds were tremendous. Rafe had a lot of trouble trying to avoid flying splinters. He was in leopard form to dash into shelter when there was a cracking noise nearby and he was thrown. When he woke again, there was a searing pain in his side. Looking at it, he sighed. Yes, that was a tree branch driven straight through by the tornado.

Ava moaned in pain as she opened her eyes. Her side was hurting but she couldn't figure out why. Running her hands over it, she frowned when she came up with no answer. Then it hit her. The bond! Which meant… Rafe was hurt!

She shot out of the bed, quickly grabbed the quickest thing closest to her - a baggy old t-shirt- and tore down the stairs in a panic. "Sorren! Tarquin! Rafe's in danger!" She yelled out as she missed the last couple of steps and went tumbling down the rest of the way.

Instantly the couple were at her side, lifting Ava up and Sorren was fussing over her. "Ava! Watch where you're going! You're not as balanced when you're carrying a child, you foolish human! Sit down… here… and tell me what's going on."

Ava paused to rub her stomach reassuring herself that the baby was alright. Once she was satisfied, she said worriedly, "I woke up with a pain in my side. But it wasn't me. It was coming from Rafe! He's hurt and I **need **to get to him now! I can't raise this baby without him." Her voice grew more desperate and panicky as she went on.

Tarquin shook his head, "You're not going anywhere. That stupid shapeshifter has gone and gotten in trouble, has he? Hold on, let me check something out." He gave Ava an encouraging rub on her shoulder, frowning as he noted the bruises, then got up and went away. Sorren lifted Ava's shirt just to verify that it wasn't really Ava who was hurting. "You're right, it isn't you. Rafe will be fine. He's gotten out of more pickles than I can count."

Tears welled up and Ava's lips quivered. "Sorren? What if Thistle did something to him because of me? I won't be able to live with myself if that happens."

Sorren shushed Ava gently, "No, Ava, that wouldn't happen. Didn't you tell me that Thistle stays out of Rafe's way? He's fine. How many times had that old fool gone and nearly hung himself? A lot. He'll be okay. Just hang in there. Think of that beautiful baby of yours, okay?" The witch smiled at Ava and rubbed her belly wistfully.

Ava hiccuped and nodded. "Sorren? Do you want a child with Tarquin or are you jealous that I'm pregnant with Rafe's child again?" she asked quietly. She had noticed the wistfulness in her friend.

Sorren looked at Ava and sighed, "Neither really. I've never really wanted children. I loved having Lio around though. I miss that. I haven't had another one since him. Tarquin isn't fond of children. But I'm okay with that. Am I jealous? No, not really. On occasion, I do wonder still. But I think that's normal. I do wish Rafe and Tarquin got along better though. Do you know he never told me what happened when he skinned his knees that time? And Rafe looked like he had a sore mouth?" She giggled. "Likely it was so stupid, they never wanted me to know!"

"Tarquin put a hand on my shoulder...Rafe got possessive and jealous. A fight happened. I stopped it. Sort of," Ava said with a snort.

The witch rolled her eyes, and declared, "Aren't boys so dumb sometimes? No matter how old they are?"

Ava nodded in agreement as her eyes wandered to the window. Fear crept in her and she rubbed her baby bump to reassure herself. Rafe was fine. He could take care of himself. She just hoped he got back home to her soon.

Tarquin came back and sighed. He looked at Sorren quickly then told Ava, "Well, I think I know what happened. A tornado touched down a few hours out from us. It was an F3. So that means wind speeds of about 260 kilometres an hour. He must be holed down somewhere."

"What?" Ava made a sound of distress and shot up. She went to go to the door but stopped and turned to face her friends. "Find him for me? Please, Tarquin? Find him for me. I… I can't go. Not in the state I am." Ava begged him with a pleading look on her face.

The warlock threw his hands up, shaking his head at the same time, "Ava, I would have no idea what I'm looking for. Do you realize the _damage _out there? It would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack! Rafe will be fine, I'm sure. He's probably just waiting the storm out."

Anger flooded through and she moved before she could stop herself. Her hand came up and smacked Tarquin across the cheek. Tears fell down as she yelled, "HE'S HURT! I can feel it through the bond! You know nothing about him or me." She spun around and slammed the kitchen door shut behind her and started crying.

Warm hands touched her shoulders comfortingly. Sorren's vibrant voice whispered in her ear, "Ava, I'm here. I kicked Tarquin out. I don't know if he can find him or not but he'll try. Now please, come back and sit down. I'll make tea. Or go have a nap. You need to keep your strength up, darling."

Sniffling, Ava wiped her tears and leaned on Sorren for a moment. "I'll have a nap on the couch. I don't want to be alone right now, Sorren. I want my mate."

Helping Ava up to the couch, Sorren smiled, "Well, you're not alone. We girls are sticking together. Girl power, right? Go on to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Ava laid down on the couch and kissed the ring on her finger. _Rafe… please be safe, _she shot pleadingly through the bond as she fell into a restless sleep.

It was evening when Tarquin came back. He looked grim as he stepped through the door. The girls were having their umpteenth cup of tea. He shook his head at Ava's hopeful look, "I'm sorry, Ava. I couldn't find him. When Rafe wants to hide, you can bet your boots he will hide. But… I found this on the front step as I came in."

Ava sighed in depression but kept hope. She could still feel Rafe through the bond which meant he was alive. She took the note from Tarquin and felt faint as she read it.

_Ava,_

_I can't believe you aren't listening to me. You're covered in bruises! He's doing it far too rough. He will kill you by accident one day. Then he turns around and goes and has sex with other things. That isn't right, Ava._

_I'd never do that to you. You would be the most important thing in my life. You would be my goddess. Nothing else but you, my dear. Just you. Please, reconsider._

_Thistle_

Ava was breathing heavily by the end of the note. He saw her...here...he watched them...she made a high pitched sound of distress and anger. Shooting up, she crumpled the note in her hand, wrenched the front door open, and screamed out, "**Leave me alone! Leave Rafe alone! I don't want you! I never wanted you and I'll never want you! Leave. Me. Alone."**

Sorren hurried to Ava and pulled her back. "Hey, calm down. This isn't good for you or the baby. This Thistle is an arrogant son of a bitch. But you need to calm down. Before you get sick! And I want my friend to be okay."

Ava burst out into tears and curled up into Sorren and pleaded over and over, "Make him go away! Make him leave us alone. Make him go away."

Sorren looked at Tarquin and at his slight shake of the head explained, "We could make a force field around this place. But if we did, Rafe couldn't come either. The barrier would keep him out too. I don't know how to fix this, Ava. What do you want? Put up the barrier, or let it be?"

She only cried harder. It was too much for her. She reached out to the bond and poured everything into it. She was hoping Rafe would finally answer her when she felt something wet between her legs. Looking down, horror formed as she saw the blood running down and let out a loud scream. Her hands moved to try and stop the bleeding but it wasn't working. Pain laced through her and she doubled over. _Rafe! Please answer… the baby… something is wrong with the baby!_

The witch took one look and dragged Ava to the couch again. She snapped out orders to Tarquin. "Ava… this will be hard but _stop using the bond_. You're making things worse. You're stressed too much, darling. Take deep calming breaths. The baby can't come now. Deep breaths. We're going to work some healing magic. Okay? But you gotta work with us, Ava." She laid her hand on Ava's belly and started intoning words.

Ava stared at the ceiling and tried to stop using the bond. It wasn't working very well and she knew Rafe was feeling everything she was. She sobbed harder as another bad pain shot through her stomach and she finally slammed her end of the bond shut for good. Everything was going blurry as she struggled to breathe before eventually everything went black.

Sorren and Tarquin kept working, using different potions and spells. Finally, it was well into the night when Ava's eyes blinked open. Sorren gave a gasp of relief. Tarquin rubbed Ava's shoulder with a smile, "Hey, welcome back. You're fine now. Everything calmed down once you did. You had a beauty sleep but your baby is fine and still inside you."

"Thank you," she croaked out sleepily. She was exhausted and ready to go back to sleep. But first she needed to know, "Rafe? Thistle?"

Sorren told her softly, "No sign of either." She was about to say more when there was a faint scratching at the door. Silence. Then scratching again, a little louder.

Tarquin leaped up and opened the door. Rafe hobbled in, a bedraggled, sorry looking leopard. He had a tree branch as thick as a man's arm through him and coming out the other side. But he was there. _Ava_, he said before he finally collapsed.

Ava shot up to go to him but hands pushed her back down. She could feel her stress going back up and tried to control it better this time.

Tarquin saw Sorren had Ava in hand and started to examine the injured shapeshifter. He had to yank his hands out of the way a few times to avoid Rafe's teeth. He finally shook his head, "Sorren, we're going to need Ava. I can't do anything. I'm going to get my arm ripped off, but it's too dangerous for Ava. Can't we just knock him out?"

"You okay?" Ava struggled against Sorren's hands but couldn't get free. She knew Rafe needed her but it was obvious that neither warlock or witch was going to let her up. Which meant Rafe had to come to her. She didn't want to tell him now...but it would more than likely get him over here to her. "Rafe? Thistle showed up and left another note. I have it in my hand… I just can't get up to give it to you."

Rafe snarled fiercely, making Tarquin back away. He swished his tail and struggled up. He collapsed on the first attempt, but bared his teeth at the warlock when he came close. The second attempt had Rafe staggering over to Ava. He got to her side at the couch and went down again. But at least Ava could touch and stroke him. _I'm… going… to kill him. I am._

Ava immediately settled down and ran her hand over his fur. "Here. This...it…" she trailed off as she sighed in exhaustion but dropped the note to let him read it.

Rafe's fur rose in anger and he tried to scramble up again in pure fury but he'd used up his strength the last time. He settled for growling, _He really is a sick bastard, isn't he? Just wait until I'm better. Just you wait._

Tarquin blew out a breath and asked Ava, "Was that a smart idea? Now he's going to be too mad to let either of us to handle him. He's bitten you before. What do you think he'll do to us if we touch him? That thing has got to come out." He looked at the branch and raised an eyebrow. How on earth had Rafe made it home like that?

Ava ignored Tarquin and muttered, "I got mad. I walked out the door and shouted for him to leave us alone… that I'll never want him. I'm sorry. I might have made things worse."

Rafe growled softly and panted with pain but he looked up at Ava, and the amusement came through, _Did you really? That's my girl. Well, I'm proud of you. Are you okay?_

"I am now. I'm much better now. Oh and I may have also hit Tarquin."

Rafe gave a coughing laugh. He swished his tail, saying, _That… I would have paid good money to see._

"He pissed me off. But then I started bleeding and nearly lost the baby," Ava murmured.

He whined at that. _I know. I'm sorry I wouldn't respond. If I had, you would have felt this too. And that wouldn't have helped matters at all. I was only trying to protect you, love._

"I know. I'm sorry I panicked the way I did. Waking up to find out you were hurting, not being able to do anything to help you, not being able to find you, and finding the note... it was just too much. Rafe… I think we should start telling people to keep a look out, and we need to tell Abby and Lio. I don't trust Thistle to not go after them because of what I did today," Ava said softly.

Rafe nodded, his breaths coming out in deeper gasps. _Yeah, okay. We can do that for sure. Might be safer. Safety in numbers, eh? _He dropped his head down to rest against his paws, and the tail stilled as well.

"Rafe?" Ava asked softly.

He groaned and twitched his whiskers. Tarquin came closer and said, "He's bleeding out. He won't die, but he'll get sick if I don't get that out now. Sorren, watch out in case he gets jumpy. I'll try to use magic and ease it out from here. Here's hoping that works." The warlock concentrated on the branch, but as soon as it started to move, Rafe snarled and just about grabbed Sorren.

Ava reached out and stroked his fur gently, "Hey, tell me how you managed to make it back here."

Rafe calmed down, and sighed. _I got thrown. The tree was still attached. I chewed myself out. Then I… __**ow!**_ _I… dragged myself out of the… __**dammit!**_ _hole I was in. Just kept putting… __**fuck!**_ _one paw in front of another._

She hummed and started scratching his ears. She knew he loved this and would calm down. "Why would you do a stupid thing like that? Why not wait until Tarquin found you or I was able to go out?" Ava asked curiously.

_You think I would let a… __**ow**_… _stupid warlock find me? I… hid a lot. __**That fucking hurts!**_ _But I just wanted to get to you. That's all._

Tarquin murmured, "Almost done. One last bit. I'll have to touch him. Distract him, okay? You're doing great, Ava."

Ava reached down and cupped Rafe's chin and apologized, "I ruined your nail job. Got blood all over them. Sorry. You worked really hard on them too."

Rafe chuckled weakly and licked her hand. _Ah, that's okay. Just means I'll have to fix that._ Then he swung and lashed out at the warlock. But Tarquin was done. He tossed the branch away, shaking his hand which was torn from Rafe's teeth. "Well, you're done. Just need to bandage you. Sorren can do that. I'll bandage myself, I suppose. Stupid shapeshifter," he muttered under his breath that last part.

Ava chuckled but told Tarquin, "I'm the only one allowed to call him a stupid shapeshifter or an idiot. Oh and I'm sorry for hitting you earlier… but in my defense, I did warn you when we first met."

Sorren had to giggle. She got bandages and hesitantly touched Rafe's fur. When he didn't snap at her, she grunted as she lifted him to his feet, where he swayed there. She quickly wrapped him up and was done by the time he dropped again. "There, that's it. I'm ordering both of you on bed rest for the next few days. And that's final!"

Laughing in relief, Ava relaxed and said, "I'm okay with that. I'll be fine now, but rest sounds good."

Rafe huffed, and lay out flat. He would have preferred to curl up, but he was too painful for that. He satisfied himself with Ava's hand on him, and was soon asleep, a paw twitching now and then.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorren finished making a nice soup that was easy to digest for both her patients. Warmly, she told Ava, "Here, have some, freshly made!" Then she looked at Rafe and pondered how he would take it if she gave him a bowl. But soup belonged in a bowl! She finally shrugged and placed it on the floor. If he was hungry enough, he would eat.

Ava picked at the soup and watched it drip from her spoon. It smelled good and she was hungry, but she wasn't hungry for this somehow. Stupid pregnancy. "Thanks Sorren, I thought I could eat it, but somehow I can't. Let Rafe eat it. He's hungry enough to eat both." Ava told the witch as she placed the bowl of soup on the ground.

Rafe did complain briefly, _Do I look like a pet animal to just give the leftovers to? And I would complain about the bowl except you can't eat soup otherwise._ He grunted as he got up to the closest bowl and started eating.

Sorren looked at Ava closely and put a hand on her forehead, "You seem okay. Not feeling well still though?"

"I'm a bit better now. I'm just not craving human food at the moment. It comes and goes as it pleases. Just annoying though," Ava informed her.

Understanding came to the witch as she glanced down at Rafe. Nodding, she replied, "Right, he mentioned you wanting raw meat lately. I can get that. Yes, I will, Rafe!" She responded to his growl and shook a finger at him, "There's no way you're going hunting." She watched as he huffed but settled. "Would you rather that, Ava?"

Ava looked between them and eventually shook her head no. "I'll eat the human food," she said tiredly.

Rafe poked his nose on her lap. _Maybe you should try some ambrosia? Either way, it's delicious._

"No, I'm good. I'll eat later when we get fed again. You can eat my bowl of soup." Ava told him as she cocked her head towards said bowl.

Huffing one more time, Rafe went slowly over to the other bowl. He soon had that one down and went back to Ava but made a soft growl at Tarquin when the warlock came in.

"Knock it off, Rafe," he said. "I just came in for a drink. Tearing my hand wasn't enough for you?" Then Tarquin ducked as Sorren smacked him. The witch sighed to Ava, "These two are _impossible_."

"At least they're both behaving." She gave Rafe a pointed look.

Sorren giggled and said, "If I were _really_ mean… I'd say Tarquin has to take Rafe for a walk. He needs to move around a bit. But I don't that would go over well." Again she giggled at the look both boys gave her.

Tarquin rolled his eyes, and said, "You're right, that ain't happening. He's crazy. And when he's hurt, even more so. Best for me to be out of the way."

Rafe snapped at Ava, _If he doesn't shut up, I'll make him do it. True as he's standing there._

"Rafe… behave for once. No hurting or biting," Ava muttered tiredly. She was tired of their constant bickering.

He whined softly, then curled painfully around Ava's feet. _Sorry. You know how I get. If you wanna talk to her, I'll be quiet. Just don't make my ears burn, okay?_

_I just want you near me. That's all I want right now. _Ava told him silently. Recovering from the near miscarriage and Thistle's letter had made her paranoid in many ways.

_Well, you got that already. I'm here. Right where I wanna be. By the way? Getting too close to a tornado? Not recommended._

Ava smiled and snorted at the same time. _Idiot. I knew that already. _She said fondly as her fingers stroked his soft fur in comfort.

Rafe pricked his ears as the others finally left them in peace. He dropped his head again and asked, _This is mishap number… what? Good thing I'm not a real cat. Used up all my lives years ago._

Ava laughed softly and grinned. "I'm glad you aren't. This pregnancy would be very weird to explain otherwise." She lost her grin and told him, "This was too close, Rafe. You nearly lost the both of us. I'm not sure how much more I can take from all of this stressful stuff."

He sighed, and nuzzled her legs. After a moment, Rafe said, _After we get better, which by the way, you'll need to see Jacob, but we need to find this idiot. I'll spread the word around. We must find him. The curious thing is that his scent isn't very strong. I don't know what would cause that._

Ava blew out a sharp breath. "That's not good," she murmured.

_It makes it harder to track Thistle. There's something clearly wrong with this faun. Just what, I don't know. But I'm here. I'm glad you're safe. Both of you._

"I'm glad you're safe. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Now Rafe spoke this time, using words first, not pictures as he preferred. _Ava, love. I do care. Once I got things sorted, I __**am**_ _a good father to my children. Both of them. Both of whom you gave me. And you're not alone. You have me. Always._

_I know you are a good father, Rafe. I know what you're thinking. You're concerned about leaving when I have the baby. Those stupid old instincts of yours. On the one hand, they have kept you and our family safe over the years, but sometimes they are… annoying._

_And I will be a good dad to this one. It just may take time. But, Ava, my feelings and instincts are not the same thing. Often I want one thing and they tell me another. It's… frustrating at times._

She reached out and stroked his ear. _Agreed. But we'll figure it out._

Rafe sighed. It was terribly hard. _I know. And I'm sorry. I have countless animal shapes and one human one. Their voices are often louder. But I want to listen to the one that drives __**you**__. You are my reason for living, Ava. Before, it was just going here and there because I could. Of course I had a purpose… to help humankind. But since you… you are my true purpose._

Ava smiled and hugged him gently before slipping him a bone that Sorren had saved. _We are family. We are strong._

Now Rafe forced himself up with the bone in his mouth. He settled at her feet. _It's been hard on us both. Thistle keeps hitting us where it hurts. It's different from, say, Rolfe. With him you knew where you stood and attacked him if you saw him. If you weren't in the vicinity, neither of us bothered the other. __**This**_… _is so different. And harder to handle._

Ava had to agree with him, _He does. I want to know how and why he does it. We never did anything to him and he's harassing us, making me second guess everything, making you angry enough to attack… it's exhausting. _She moved so that her feet were on her pillow and lay her head next to him. _When did you figure out I was your true purpose? I always thought helping humans was your true purpose._

Rafe snorted softly, _Since the bond started to solidify. Every creature deserves a mate. You are mine, a precious gift I thought I was forever barred from. And in turn, you helped me and the world multiple times. And got sex out of it to boot._

Ava let out a small giggle at the sex part. _This is the only time you'll hear me say this… I'm sorry being an idiot at times. A stubborn, emotional idiot._

He licked her impishly, _And I will hold you to that. It's okay. I'm an idiot too. We'll be idiots together._

Ava smiled and nuzzled her face into his fur. _I like that idea a lot more than anything else right now._

Rafe purred happily and returned to his bone that he had laid between his paws. Sorren smiled from where she had been watching carefully. "Looks like you two lovebirds have sorted things out. One point I want to make. Actually Tarquin mentioned something and I've been mulling it over. With Thistle, Ava, why do you think he met you when you were little, then didn't come back when you were old enough?"

Ava thought back onto their unwanted talks and told Sorren, "He said he heard my music when I was little. That it called to him. He kept watch over me until Jason set that sickness lose. Then he stayed away because he didn't want to catch it. When he came back to find me he heard I had mated with Rafe by then."

The witch shook her finger in the air as she said, "Right, but here's what I think. I think Thistle actually **did** get sick. And if he was close to dying, maybe some things changed. Like his scent for one. Rafe says he can't smell the faun well, and you know Rafe has a very good sense of smell. It might have caused behavioural changes too?" She shrugged in puzzlement, "I don't know. Would that make sense?"

Rafe looked up from his bone and seemed thoughtful. Sorren understood he wanted to say something and came to touch him. _It might, actually. It could have screwed with his brain. And I think also jealousy drives him. He knows he can't fight me. So… he's got to resort to this backhanded manner. I wish he would just come and face me. But then again, few can face my wrath._

Sorren sighed and stood up again. "Well, we are both on your side. If things go south, count us in on the fight. Or come to either of us for help. We… yes, Tarquin included, are your friends."

"Thanks," was the only thing she said.

Rafe chimed in with a happy growl, then said to Ava, _While she was touching me, I forgot to say how delicious this bone is! _He crunched a bit more before licking his chops again. _Maybe this is what you need. Protein! And something to keep you busy._

"I don't need anything," she murmured, watching him enjoy his bone. It always amused her how the very simple things in life he enjoyed to the fullest.

_Ah, but you do. You need me, right? I'm just your lovable easy going squishable teddy._

"That is arguable. You bite too much to be a loveable easy going squishable teddy," Ava teased.

Flicking her with his tail, Rafe replied, _Well, I __**am**_ _squishable. But don't do it too much now! Trees are also not supposed to be inside leopards. Only you inside me. At least I think that's how it goes._

_Only me inside of you? I hope your talking about the bond and not sex. Because then there is something very wrong with us._

His laughter came through the bond. _Er… yes. I don't think it works the other way. At least it had better not._

Ava smiled softly and gently let herself inside of him. _This is what you mean. This amazing bond between us that is the only way I can get inside of you. Though for sex, I do prefer having it the opposite way._

Snorting, he agreed, _True. And I will be more than happy to do it once I'm better. _A thought popped into his head, _Do you still think it's safe with this thing that happened to you?_

Puzzled, Ava asked to clarify, _You mean is it safe for sex after the near miscarriage? Or the whole Thistle watching us thing?_

_The first one, love._

Ava admitted worriedly, _I don't know. And aren't you a bit worried that Thistle has been… is actually… watching us have sex?_

Ruffling his fur, Rafe growled, _That would be stupid. But no, I don't think so. We _could _stop doing it outside for the time being though. _With that, he laid his head on Ava, happy to be near her. In a few minutes he snorted and looked puzzled at her belly. Trying again to just relax, he put his head down again. But again he jerked away, staring at Ava's stomach, cocking his head one way then the other.

"What are you doing now?" Ava asked curiously.

_Listening to the baby. _Rafe replied. _It sounds different from Abby._

"Well, of course it's going to sound different. No two babies are the same, Rafe," Ava said calmly as she settled back down.

Rafe poked his nose on her belly and listened carefully. _Well it kicks fine, but the heart beat is weird. It's all over the place but somehow rhythmic at the same time._

Full blown panic flooded in her and the bond. She sat up straight quickly with a screech, "What do you mean the heartbeat is weird!? Do you know how serious this can be! The baby can die or be born with a heart defect!"

Rafe backed away, startled. _I don't know! All of my children have been healthy. It's moving okay. _He stepped closer, nervous of Ava suddenly, and put his ear to her side, _Well, it moves more than Abby, actually. Your organs and it sound okay otherwise. _Now he scooted back again to watch her, startled at that screech at him..

Tears welled up in her eyes as fear echoed on her face. She let out a whimper and asked, "Did I do this to my own child? Is it my fault?"

Nose and whiskers twitching, Rafe replied_, I don't think so. You were just telling me and Sorren about my instincts. Well, they would tell me if there was something wrong. Somehow, they are not. I think this is supposed to happen. Why? Beats me._

"We need to see Jacob right away, Rafe."

_We do. I'm still sore though. Perhaps I can still make it though. You'll have to check my wound first to see how far along I am._

"Roll over and show me the wound," Ava told him as she knelt on her knees to get a better look.

Rafe did as Ava asked and laid flat on his side, the worse side up. _Bandages probably need changing anyway. How does it look?_

Ava unwrapped the bandages and winced, "It'll probably look better after I clean it out?" She got up, grabbed the first aid kit, and gently started washing the wound out.

Rafe growled at the touch, but moved as she needed to so she could get at the other side too, since the stupid branch had gone through. _My insides feel more or less fine, just so you know._

Ava hummed in thoughtfulness. She looked around at it carefully and finally said, "If you take it easy and stop when needed you should be fine to fly."

_Alright, that's good news. Do you think we can wait till morning? Or go now?_

"We can wait until morning if you want to," Ava said as she battled her worry.

Rafe sighed and got up carefully. He turned Pegasus and flapped his wings. Tossing his mane, Rafe replied, _If you're really worried, we might as well get a head start. Since it may take longer to get there._

At this juncture, Sorren happened to look in. She stared, then scolded Rafe sharply, "Rafe! What the hell are you doing in that huge form _inside!"_

Ava was quick to say, "I asked him to. Something's wrong with the baby and I need to get to my doctor to find out what's wrong."

The witch replied, "Oh. In that case, I'm sorry. And for sure, you need to get checked out anyway. Look, I'll call ahead so he's ready and waiting for you." Still giving Rafe a small glare, "You'd better not walk through the house like that though."

Rafe sighed and turned human. He got Ava up and complained, "How come I always got some female or other bossing me about? Get your stuff, Ava. But seriously." He finished with a huff.

Ava stared at them a moment before rushing off to get her things. Soon Rafe was winging off in the direction of Miami, going as quick as he could, though it was uncomfortable, but doable. He wasn't the important thing right now. Ava was.


	27. Chapter 27

Rafe made a quick stop to the cottage to make sure it was still in working order and would be ready for their return. Then Ava and Rafe walked to the clinic.

Jacob was there to greet them and usher them into his office. He looked between the two and asked in concern, "Can you tell me what the problem is? I believe that your friend mentioned a near miscarriage? I would like to do an ultrasound to see if anything is wrong."

Rafe glanced at Ava and squeezed her hand. He spoke for her, "Yeah, we both had some… problems. I got hurt, she got upset and fell down a few stairs, and panicked when I couldn't get home. Then that happened, but our friends… a witch and warlock… fixed things. This morning I could hear something wrong with the baby's heartbeat. It doesn't sound like my daughter's when she was a fetus."

Ava noted that Rafe skipped out on the whole _Thistle and stress_ thing. Instead she piped up, "And there has been a lot of stressful things going on lately. On top of everything else."

Rafe nodded, then grinned. He looked at Jacob and told him, "You know that F3 tornado that just happened? Look at your arm. Look at how big around it is… and imagine it as a tree branch. I got stuck in that tornado and said branch got me here," he pointed to his side, "and came out there," he pointed to the other side, "so that didn't help much."

Jacob gave a wry smile and shook his head. "I bet not. Glad you are okay. Now come on, let's go see what the problem is with the baby."

They followed him into the ultrasound room. The nurse got Ava ready and comfortable. She apologized, "Sorry, the gel might be a bit cold. But that won't be for long." Rafe sat next to her, a hand in hers. He purred comfortingly, but stopped when the nurse gave him a weird look. He chuckled but kissed Ava on the temple.

Ava sighed and let her head rest against Rafe's shoulder. _I'm scared. What if I really did do something to damage the baby?_

_I'm sure it's fine. And you have me. I love you._

_I love you too._

Jacob cleared his throat as he walked in and studied the screen closely. He asked the nurse to go in specific directions and studied from there. Eventually, he let out a laugh and shooed the nurse out of the room. "Everything is fine. What you've been hearing, Rafe, is the babies' heart beats."

Rafe rolled his eyes, saying, "You think I'm dumb, don't you? I **know** it's the heartbeat. How can it be normal when it sounds like that?"

Ava cocked her head and squeezed Rafe's hand harder and said,, "Wait. Did you say babies?"

"Babies? What babies?" Rafe asked, confused. He looked from Ava to Jacob and back again.

Ava blew out a breath and asked Jacob, "You mean babies as in… multiple babies, don't you?"

Jacob chuckled warmly and answered, "Yes! Congratulations, you're pregnant with twins. This is a common thing to happen, but they're completely fine. Rafe heard both heartbeats and that's what confused him."

Rafe was completely stunned. Finally he stammered out, "So… she's… she's having… a _litter_?"

Ava blinked up at Rafe and said, "Litter? Rafe… it's twins. Two babies. That's it."

He looked at her and was sheepish, "More than one is a litter to me. Sorry." He flicked her playfully.

Ava swatted him in return and cocked her head at Jacob. "I can feel a lecture coming on," she muttered.

Jacob's expression went serious as he explained, "Women that normally have multiple pregnancies are much more high risk. Both to the mother and the babies. I'm worried because you said that you have already had a near miss." He paused and looked between the two before saying sternly, "Do not get into any stressful situations. Rafe, don't go making her more stressed than usual or you could very well lose all three of them. Do you both understand?"

Rafe's eyes met Jacob's and he was suddenly angry. "I'm fucking trying. Life is not easy right now. And that doesn't even include this pregnancy. The immortals have more going on in one day than mortals do in a month. Or even in several months."

Ava grabbed Rafe's and tugged it. "Rafe, we know and it's okay. I'll be fine from now on. I know what to expect now," she said soothingly.

He blew out a breath, then asked, "If she carries these babies to term, is there anything different from having one? Other than having two of everything. And is sex still okay?"

Jacob was understanding and explained calmly, "Sex is still okay. Twins have more of a chance on being c-section instead of the natural birth. **But **natural births for them happen more often than not. It all depends on Ava and the environment she is in. If she's in a stress free, calm one everything will be fine. If not, then things can go south very fast. I would recommend staying somewhere you trust her with. Close friends or someone that can protect her if you're gone when she goes into labour."

The shapeshifter rubbed his eyes with one hand, then sighed. "Good luck on the stress-free environment. But we'll try. And we usually do have someone around. Our daughter for one might be able to come. Or Sorren. We'll see how it goes." He squeezed Ava's hand and fell silent. The old instincts were ripping through him and he was feeling confused.

Ava blew out a breath and squeezed back. She didn't want him to leave so soon after everything, but she knew there would be little she could do. And he likely wouldn't stay away long. Not with Thistle still out there and her being by herself. So, she turned to Jacob and asked, "Is that everything?"

Jacob nodded and only said, "Go to your doctor once a week, Ava. To keep an eye on the babies and on you. I'll ask for the reports to keep track off. So don't be skipping out on any."

Rafe shook his head, stating, "She doesn't have a regular doctor. We travel too much. And who's going to believe her age anyway? And I told you, before you… I've never seen one."

"She needs to see one, Rafe. There are walk in clinics she can go to. She just says that she's not feeling well and they'll take her in," Jacob said softly.

Rafe stood up then and nodded. "Right, fine. Let's go Ava. Get you settled in the cottage. You know where to find us, Jacob. Come on, love."

Getting decent, she was silent as they walked back to the cottage. Once there she said quietly, "You need to go, don't you?"

"Yes," Rafe softly told her. He stroked her cheek then looked away. "I just need to wrap my head around this. This is… bigger than it was before. I just need to think."

Ava leaned to him and asked fearfully, "You'll come back, right?"

Rafe looked at her and said, "Always." With that he turned eagle and left. He did do one circuit in the air around the house, then gave a screech and flew away. He flew a long way, changing several times. At last he landed and turned elk. He grazed the day away, as he usually did when he wanted to think.

Ava was having twins. Two children. And with the whole Thistle thing, he could lose them all. That terrified him. And he knew having more than one could complicate his own relationship with Ava. Look how hard it was when Lio came into their lives. Granted, that was a different situation altogether. These would be his natural children.

Oh, that was another thought too. **His** children. Rafe loved Abby with all his heart. But he had resented her at first. That had been hard on Ava. And now with **two** of them, would that make it easier or harder for him? Rafe just didn't know. He grunted to himself and then sniffed. There was a female around. He was immediately interested. She came into view and Rafe studied her. She was in heat, but she also had her babies with her. Yes, babies. Two of them. It must be her first heat after giving birth. And she was interested in him.

Rafe hedged on that… the first time he had ever done so. He eyed the young ones, watched them play with each other. He did laugh when one knocked the other to the ground and pranced away, entirely pleased with herself. Perhaps two at the same time wouldn't be so bad. They'd help each other out.

Rafe ended up mating with the elk female and felt much better after that. She licked his ears and tickled his throat, making him snort. He stayed with her and her young ones for a day or so. At last, he decided he must return to his own mate. She must be worried. And he wasn't supposed to do that. But it couldn't be helped. Rafe was glad he had gone away… it had helped a lot. Now he was ready for Ava. So he took off, flying straight and true to the cottage.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I finished posting this... I did not, much apologies! The story has been long finished so I shall update it all :)

Ava had stayed around the town for the next four days. Rafe had done as she asked and she hadn't seen no sign of him whatsoever. That was a blessing and a curse. She liked the quiet time to think -which she had done a lot - but she missed him so much. She missed his presence, the safety and comfort of him near her, the various moments between, and not to mention the physical contact. She just missed him in general.

He had left like he always did, but he had also came back to her like he always did. Like Sorren had told her. She had been an emotional idiot again.

Ava half sighed and half groaned. She knew in her heart that all of this worth it. Just as she knew that Rafe felt so too. If he didn't, he wouldn't have made the promise to her, he wouldn't have kept for all these years, he wouldn't have fought so hard for her, and he wouldn't have told her that she was his true purpose in life.

She knew what she needed to do. She walked back to her hotel room, there was no way she was walking all the way back to the cottage, and tugged on the bond a bunch of times. If he truly wanted her he would drop everything and come. So she settled down on the bed waiting for her mate.

Rafe was glad to feel her tug once again. Just in time too! He flashed over to the hotel where Ava was. Wrinkling his nose at the _no pets _policy, Rafe decided to try her window after he figured out which room she was in. Finding it, he slipped in quietly. He was still nervous of her. He went lizard and scurried up the bed post to observe Ava. Deciding to just go for it, Rafe jumped onto her, right onto his favourite pillow. _You rang? And this is the right sort of squishy._

Ava sighed as she stared at him. "Are you going to leave again when it gets too tough for you?" She asked going straight to the point.

_My love, sometimes I need time alone to get a handle on things. As you did this past week. But no, not when it gets tough. I'm always here for you, no matter what._

Ava let out a bitter snort but didn't saying anything other than, "Whatever you say."

Rafe creeped up a little further, but said, _I have been making good use of my time alone. I have a little surprise for you at the cottage._

"Hmm. Is that so?" Ava said softly.

He now was far enough up Ava's body to put tiny lizard hands on her chin. _Yes, I'm hoping you like it. If not, well, you like bonfires. That will work too. Still… I'm hoping this makes things a bit better._

"I hope so too."

Rafe changed from lizard to man and his nose was an inch away from Ava's. He grinned, _Do I get a kiss now, or you gonna wait till after the surprise?_

Ava felt her lips twitch upwards and she rubbed her nose against his. "There. You got an eskimo kiss."

He laughed and rubbed back. Then he hopped off the bed and pulled Ava up in one smooth movement. "Fair maiden, do you wish transportation? Your mighty stud is willing and available."

"Up to you."

He smiled again and decided that going Pegasus was not in the interest of everyone else's sanity. So, he got a taxi. As he stepped into the cottage, he told Ava to close her eyes. With that done, Rafe guided her carefully upstairs to one of the bedrooms. He had renovated it completely. The waterbed was gone and its place were two cribs. The walls had been painted over to a soft yellow, and there was a comfy rocking chair with a warm blanket in the corner. "Open your eyes now, love," he said with barely contained excitement.

Ava opened her eyes and looked around in surprise at the new room. "You...redecorated...why?" She struggled to say.

Rafe snorted in amusement, "Why? Surely the two little ones are not going to be on the floor, right? I thought we needed to start preparing for them. You know… nesting, that kind of thing."

"Why?" She asked again. This wasn't a Rafe kind of thing to do and it confused her on why he would do this when he didn't care.

Cupping Ava's cheek tenderly, Rafe smiled softly, "Because my family is important. And you are carrying two new members of the family. And because I love you."

Ava blinked a few times before saying, "It's pretty and...unexpected. And bare."

He glanced about and shrugged sheepishly, "I cheated a bit in taking the water bed out. First thought was to slash it with claws. Then thought… that's going to make a mess. Second thought was to lift it as an elephant because it's stupidly heavy. Still scared the life out me and you almost had an elephant sized hole in the floor. So… I hired people. The rest I did myself. Do you know how bloody hard it is to put cribs together?! What else do you possibly need?"

Ava glared at him and snapped, "It needs to show more life in it than just a redone bare room. No matter how nice it looks."

"Then show me," Rafe requested softly. "But I hope you like it anyway."

Ava blew out a soft breath. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes and said softly, "I love it, Rafe. I really do. I love the fact that you tried your best. And it just needs a few more things to make it actually feel like home, but I can't do that until I know the genders."

"Do we want to know? Can't we get a few things that are neutral to start, then pick up the rest later?" Rafe asked curiously. He was greatly relieved that his surprise had gone over well. Then he slipped a hand into hers and smiled with delight of having her once again.

"I'm not sure I want to know their genders. And no. I want the things to be personal for them." Ava explained.

He looked at her then around once more. Now he teased, "Yeah, you're right. I forgot the dog bed. My bad."

"Oh good. That means I can get much needed sleep and you watch them." Ava said seriously.

Rafe wasn't sure about _that_ idea, but he had certainly done it when Abby was small. And Lio too, come to think of it. So he nodded and asked almost petulantly, "So you like… so when do I get my kiss? A **real **one?"

"That was a real kiss." Ava said impishly.

He growled and shot her an image of a passionate kiss, lips and tongues and all. _**That**_ _is a real kiss._

"Oh...I don't have any for you." She teased.

A deeper growl rumbled from Rafe's throat and his eyes burned a deeper shade of amber. He stepped closer and let her tune into him for a moment. Showed her how his heart rate was rising, his scent sharpening and catching her waterfall scent. His want of contact.

Ava cocked her head at him and asked softly, "If you want me why don't you just act on your instincts like usual?"

The growl was still there as he replied, "I need your permission."

"Why? When you already have it." She asked curiously.

_I need to know that we are okay. That you accept me. And maybe I just like hearing it now and then._

"We are okay. I do accept you."

Since that was what he was waiting for, Rafe didn't hesitate to grab Ava and kiss her deeply. He had missed his mate. And as the kiss continued, he ran his fingers on her arm and neck and moved as if she might just slip away from him. He was possessive once again but in a loving way.

Ava kissed him back. She was unsure of what to do with her hands, feeling like her old self after their first time, and whimpered softly. She pulled back quickly but didn't move away as she watched him with watchful eyes.

Rafe panted a bit after the breaking of the kiss. He wanted more. So he pushed her back to the closest wall and kissed again. But this time his hands were busy with her pants and his own. He had the sense enough to just double check as one hand grabbed her underwear, _May I?_

Ava was gasping for breath at the suddenness of everything. She had forgotten what he could get like and couldn't help a moan escape her. She wanted him now and she didn't care how she got it from him. _Yes._

Making Ava step over so she could step out of the clothes at her ankles, Rafe was quick to be where he had wanted to be, inside his mate. He shoved Ava against the wall harder and quickly nipped her shoulders and neck before returning back to her lips once again.

Ava moaned into him as she told him, _Just do it. No more waiting._

He thrust against her hard and fast. He got them off once, twice, no… three times in a row very quickly. Now he had to pant for breath as he had clean run out. Rafe leaned his forehead against her shoulder in contentment. _I think I like this exercise better than those cribs . At least I know which piece goes where._

Ava panted and gripped him. _I've missed this. It was hard being away from you. Especially when I got all excited and had no one to help me get off._

_Aww you didn't get yourself off? You could have done that. But glad to know I'm useful for something after all. I don't want to lose my day job! Wait, that's a hairdresser. Night job then._

Ava snorted and nipped his neck lightly. Her hands trailed over his arms, his shoulders, and down to his chest. _Hmm. You are useful for this. Especially with these hormones. I remember you really liking this part. _Ava paused in her exploration and said aloud, "Though I would rather not have sex in the babies room again. Once you're up for it of course."

"Once I'm up for it? You're cute, you vixen. And we needed to christen the room somehow. What better way than this?" Rafe pointed out with a smirk.

Ava pushed him away and got her clothes back on. "Yes, once you're up for it." She told him as she walked out of the room.

Rafe stared after her, then flashed ahead of Ava as the border collie from before. He sat up pretty and looked as appealing as he could, tilting his head, _I'm always_ _up for it. Except maybe on a waterbed. But otherwise yup!_

"Too bad I'm not doing it in the kid's bedroom or walking up all of those stairs." Ava said with a shrug.

_Well, outside is out for now. Any objections to the kitchen counter?_

"The kitchen counter?" Ava stared at him in surprise.

Rafe got on all fours and spun madly before brushing up against Ava. _We did do it before. Just not for eons. So like I said, objections? Or we can use the couch. But it's… narrow. And you know who will be the one falling off._

Avs shook her head at both of those ideas. "Do you realize how uncomfortable it can get having sex standing up with a baby bump?" She asked him.

He sat and considered that. Huffing, he said, _Fine. You can ride. There. Does that satisfy you? You get laid __**and**_ _you get to sit. Sort of._

Ava made a unintelligent sound. "No, it doesn't." She huffed and crossed her arms in anger at her body and at him for wanting a real bed.

Pacing around her, Rafe racked his brains to figure out what she wanted. Finally picking his ears, he warily asked, _It's a waterbed you want, isn't it?_

"No. I just want normal sex on any kind of bed. It's uncomfortable having sex standing up or sitting up or any other stupid position." Ava muttered. She perked up as an idea came to her. "We can make a fort in the living room. You bring down that mattress, I set it up, and we both get sex in the way we want."

Going human in surprise, Rafe asked incredulously, "You… want me to… drag down that mattress? And not kill myself along the way?"

"Yes. Julie managed it and she was a smaller frame, not the same strength or endurance, and a woman." Ava pointed out huffily.

Shaking his head, Rafe finally said, "Alright, I'll get it for you. Give me a bit." He leaped up the stairs two steps at a time. He stripped off the blanket and after a but of grunting and cursing, got it through the doorway. Now he looked down the stairs and another idea hit him. He laid it flat and timed his push just right. "Geronimo!" Rafe yelled as he rode the thing down the stairs. It would have worked except when the mattress hit the bottom of the floor, Rafe kept going and somersaulted to the ground. He had a fit of giggles as he said, "Well… it's down here."

Ava dropped the blankets and pillows onto the ground out of the way. "Good. Now if you aren't too hurt...then bring it over here."

Grunting, Rafe stood and wrestled the mattress to where Ava wanted it. Dropping with a sigh of relief, he asked with a wary look, "Am I bring it back upstairs as soon as we're done?"

"Nope," Ava replied happily as she started making a fort out of the blankets and pillows, she even used some of the couch cushions, and explained, "If we keep it down here all the time it'll be easier for us to have sex in the long run. Especially as my stomach gets bigger...which means I'm actually going to look like a whale this time."

Rafe snorted and watched curiously. He understood some of this behaviour and then got an idea. He went Shepherd and hurried out the door. Soon he was back with a bunch of sticks in his mouth and sat pretty on his hind quarters to present them to Ava, wagging his tail happily.

"I'm not playing fetch in the house." She told as as she stared at the sticks in confusion.

He laid them down and hurried to explain, _I meant to help with your nesting. Don't you need a few sticks?_

"I've never used sticks with Noah and Callie and Julie. We just used what we had on hand inside the house. Though you are more than welcome to put them where you want. Just as long as they keep it up and aren't in the way."

Wagging again, Rafe good naturedly replied, _There I go again… confusing human and animal behaviour. Ah well. Thought you were making a real nest. I've never seen a play fort before._

Ava smiled in appreciation at Rafe. Her eyes were as soft as her voice, "Thank you. For trying this time with my pregnancy. You have no idea how much this means to me."

He crawled in onto the mattress and licked Ava. Then he went human and laid back in relaxation. "I like this. It's cozy. And just the two of us. Alright, what way is most comfortable for you? Or do you need to rest a bit first?"

Ava crawled in and sat down comfortable. She looked around and admitted, "This is much cozier than I remember it being when I was younger. Good thing you don't mind lying down next to me in any form."

"Now why would I mind? And I may point out that you were smaller then. As in littler...gah! _Younger_! I think you know what I mean," he said with a grin.

"You better mean littler as in a child and not littler as in I'm too big now." Ava said huffily.

Nodding, Rafe reassured her, "Yeah, I meant as a kid. I can see how this would be fun for children. I wonder why Abby never tried this?"

"It wasn't for lack of trying on my part. She didn't like most of the human things I did as a child. She preferred being with you as a child in animal form." Ava snapped lightly. She was hoping that at least one of these kids, hopefully both, would want to connect with her and her human ways when they were little.

Humming at that, Rafe said, "She did find it easier as an animal. I get that… as a human baby, they're quite helpless and not very mobile. As a cub, she could move and pounce. Well, we'll find out about these ones. Either way, they're likely going to be a handful! Or maybe two handfuls I should say." Rafe leaned over and kissed Ava lightly with a smile.

"If they're anything like Abby...then they'll both be like you." Ava said rejectedly.

_Oh well, if they are anything like Lio, then they'll be like you. So there's that,_ Rafe replied gently.

"Yeah, right. Lio isn't really mine. His personality is thanks to his actual parents." Ava murmured.

Huffing at her, Rafe said, "Let's not worry about that now. Plenty of time yet. Let's think about something else. Like this." He moved his hand down her body to between her legs in a suggestion.

Ava grunted softly and grabbed his hand before he could start anything. Bringing his hand up to her lips, she kissed each finger gently, before kissing his palm. She muttered against his palm as her lips moved down, "I want to try claiming you in a different way with the bond. Is it okay?"

Rafe looked down at Ava and sat back. But he nodded, "Alright, I'm game. And very curious. Go ahead, love." He bent to kiss her fingers back as he waited to see what she was going to do.

Ava shut her eyes and did the normal routine of entering him. This time though, she entwined herself into him deeply, and making sure she had a good grip on him, she gently started to back up into her own self with him riding along.

He gasped in surprise with this move and found himself drawn in to her. Rafe had been sitting next to Ava and when she pulled him in with the bond, he now found himself face to face and straddling Ava. He couldn't remember actually moving, but he must have.

Ava made sure they were both okay inside her before she slowly opened her eyes. She didn't let him go though and only entwined herself deeper into him, marking her claim on him for anyone that messed the bond. Blinking a couple of times in surprise, she apologized softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't know your actual body would move too."

Smiling, Rafe shook his head, "Don't apologize. I was surprised, yes, but I don't mind. In fact, there's nowhere else I'd rather be. You still got clothes on though. Going to leave them, or can I shred them? Or perhaps you like them…" He grinned as he showed her some claws, ready to work.

"Be gentle when you shred them." Ava muttered.

Grinning wider, he carefully ripped her shirt. The bottoms went the same way. He kissed her breasts as he this time took off the bra the normal way. And finally he had her as he liked her. _Too bad I can't keep you like this all the time. But I think I'd have to beat the men away with a stick._

Ava moaned softly and shook her head fondly. _You and your sex. If I stayed like this all the time nothing would get done expect for unyielding sex._

_True. Good point. _Rafe mused, then went ahead and started making love. _You claimed me on the inside. I'll claim you on the outside. _But he did twine himself deeper into Ava and groaned with pleasure. The only question he had was, _You don't think it's possible to get stuck?_

_No, it's not possible. It's not like that actual time when we were literally one person. Doing this...we are together but ourselves at the same time. I can feel where you begin and where I end to untangle ourselves._

_Good, just checking,_ Rafe replied. He could sense her close, and himself, but held them off. Carefully, he kept up the action, speeding up and retreating as needed, and stimulated both on the inside. At last he felt he had waited long enough, and let them both go at the same time.

Ava screamed with her release. Sure she had come quickly and hard earlier but this was different. This was them making love in the way **only **they could do it. Her body trembled long after her release and she gripped him harder both inside and out. _Don't leave me ever again, _she told him silently as she gasped for her breath.

Breathing raggedly himself, Rafe reassured her, _No… I need you. You need me. We are only complete with each other._

Ava nodded and relaxed completely into his presence. _Just stay here with me and the babies. I'm not strong enough to raise them by myself because if you leave like that again you won't be accepted back again._

Rafe sighed and rolled off go the side, but wrapped his arms around her, pulling her head onto his still heaving chest. _I'll be here to raise the babies. This will be a new adventure, won't it? You might still need to exercise patience. But I'll tell you when I need time to myself. Fair? You do the same and we'll swap duties._

Ava sighed softly and looked down at the ring. She remained silent, not really believing him, but not wanting to start a fight. Her trust in him had been built back up over the years but there was still a very small part of her that wouldn't trust his word.

He curled up against her more, then looked at her belly. _Well, now that I know there's two of them, the movements I hear make more sense. Do they feel weird?_

_They feel natural. If that makes sense. _Ava told him as she splayed her hand across her belly to try and feel the movement he was hearing.

Again Rafe cocked his head and snorted. _If I'm reading this right, I think they're squabbling for space already. Good thing they can't actually do anything._

_Hmm. That would be hard to explain to Jacob or a random doctor if that arises._

He looked at Ava and grinned wryly, _I think the doctors would be more than happy to have me around. I can hear more than their dumb machines. But I wouldn't ever play along with that._

"I wonder what a normal pregnancy with a normal human would have been like." Ava mused thinking back on both of her unusual pregnancies.

_Boring as hell,_ Rafe replied, flopping back down again to snuggle with Ava.

"I think it would be nice." Ava said thoughtfully.

Rafe had to laugh and smirked, "If I were a normal human, but same personality… you'd have about 20 kids by now. Think you could handle that?"

"If they were only yours."

"Then you'd be in deep shit, Ava," Rafe teased. "Think of the chaos! The destroyed things in our very large home. Throw in a few pets… well." He flicked her nose gently and teasingly.

"You saying you wouldn't want that with me?" Ava asked with a frown.

Smiling softly, Rafe again reassured, "If it was with you, then yes. Guess that definitely wouldn't be boring after all. But I think I prefer this. You, me, our kids,and saving the world a few times over every few years, no?"

"I guess. I could have done without half of the stuff we did."

"But that's all conducive to making us so close. Plus, if we were normal, there would be no bond. I'm not sure I could live without that, love."

"Being normal isn't that bad. I prefer it like that in a lot of ways. There would be a lot of ways that you wouldn't be able to hurt me. That would be nice. But I think I would miss the bond." Ava said quietly.

Rafe thought about that, letting his hand stroke Ava's hair. "I'm sorry I've hurt you so much. And you've hurt me too at times. But we love each other so much that it's all worth it. And besides, if we… if I were a normal human, you wouldn't have met me, likely. I'd be long gone in the past. I was born over 700 years ago. That's an odd thought now."

"Do you think Apollo saw everything we would go through? From having Abby and getting Lio, the whole thing with the wolves and that monster, to the whole...nearly breaking the bonding and mating with Sorren thing to this right here?" Ava asked quietly.

Shaking his head a little, Rafe continued stroking her, moving to her collarbone this time. He answered thoughtfully, "I don't think he saw all that. The gods aren't all knowing. But he **was **the god of prophecy. I think he knew about Abby at least. And he as well as the others, seemed pleased about you. That you were the one for me. And as you can imagine, they rarely agree on anything. But if they did on this… then I trust that they knew what they were talking about, Ava." He sighed and thought once again of that fateful day when he was born, then again when they inhabited his body for Ava, and later for Lio.

"Do you ever wish they were still alive to see the family you made for yourself?" Ava asked as she nuzzled his neck.

"Yes," Rafe admitted. He chuckled softly, "It's strange. I only saw them the once truly, when I was made. Then they were gone shortly after. Yet I still miss them. I think that's strange, don't you?"

"No, it's not strange. They are your parents. They made you from themselves. It's okay to miss them."

Rafe hummed again and lipped her ear lightly. "Well, I'm glad they made me. There's so much life to experience. And I'm glad _your_ parents made you. I would have missed out on a hell of a lot more experiences without you."

Ava giggled and turned her head to look up at him with a smile. "And to think they only wanted Callie and Noah.I was a mistake that was never supposed to happen. That's why there was such a big age difference between us three."

Rafe teased, "An _oops_ baby. Well, those ones are usually the best sort of surprise. And your siblings loved you to bits. I remember Noah wanting to shoot me a few times. Come to think of it, I think Callie actually would have had she known how to use a gun." Again he chuckled and settled in again. _My little kitten,_ he said with a smile. But really, he was the one that sounded like a cat as he purred gently, and felt Ava drift off in sheer contentment. Soon, he joined her in dreamland too.


	29. Chapter 29

Rafe was up early as usual. For whatever reason, he was excited and bounced around happily on the bed. He was a cat and batted at Ava's face, then went to the bottom of the bed and pounced on the shapes that were her feet under the blankets. One or two wild laps on the mattress, then back to pouncing on her feet.

Ava grunted and kicked out at him gently. "Why?" she asked in a whiny voice.

_Why what? Why am I awake? Because __**I am**__! Come on, let's go! _He came back up to her face and bopped her nose with a paw.

"Why wake me up when I'm always sleeping?" she snapped tiredly.

_You sleep way too much. And life is more interesting when awake, anyway. Besides, I need to feed you. If I feed you, I feed the little ones._

"Life is more interesting when a soon to be mother will be getting very little sleep." Ava muttered.

Rafe huffed, then leaped off the mattress. He turned snow leopard and growled. Of course, he forgot about the little fortress they had made and accidentally collapsed half of it. As he tried to back up onto the mattress, he realised that he had gotten a claw snag and shook his paw trying to get unstuck. _Why do these things always happen to me?!_

"Rafe!" Ava shrieked as she shielded her stomach as everything came collapsing on top of them.

_Sorry, hang on. _Rafe turned human again, therefore getting unstuck. Now he moved things around to fix the fortress. It took a few minutes, but finally he was successful. "There, Ava. All done. As usual… I forgot to look before I leaped."

Ava glared at him and grabbed at a blanket that had been covering them. Wrapping it around herself, since her clothes had been destroyed by him, she growled under her breath and slipped out of the fort. "Why do you always have to ruin a good thing?" she asked angrily.

He looked at her in surprise at both the time and the words. He replied in confusion, "I'm sorry that I did that. But it's okay. All fixed. I don't ruin everything! And you needn't have covered yourself. I like watching you naked."

"I like being covered," She shot back as she fixed the blanket. "And I didn't say everything. I said you always ruin the good moments. There's a difference."

Rafe made a soft noise,and cocked his head. "I don't. Yes, I sometimes do awkward things. But we've had so many good moments. And we've cherished them all, love," he said with a warm smile.

"I was enjoying just laying there with you. And then you went and ruined by changing." Ava cut herself off before she could keep going.

Sighing again, Rafe watched her closely. Was it these hormones again. He tried again, "Come on, hon. I'm sorry. Okay? Let me cook you something to make up for it. What do you want?"

Ava bristled and said cooly, "Nothing. I want nothing. If I do by the time I come out then I'll make it myself."

Licking his lips nervously, Rafe stood up. He told her, "Okay. It's not a problem. You go use the washroom. I'm going outside for my own needs. I love you." With that, he went back to the snow leopard and popped outside. Wow, Ava was grouchy. He was currently regretting waking her up. Of course, he could have also remembered their sleeping arrangements. Rafe shrugged it off for now and went to his usual private spot.

Ava got dressed and made herself a bowl of cereal. This had been a mistake. Letting him come back again and again. He didn't really care about her or the babies. He just cared about the sex. And after he got it, nothing else mattered to him but his three main instincts: food, sex and sleep. Which is why she had a small bag full of clothes beside her, ready to go when she was done, after she told Rafe she was leaving. It was only fair.

Rafe came back in, and went human. He watched Ava for a long moment. He seemed caught up in memories. He leaned on the counter, head tilted, considering his mate. Finally, he spoke what was on his mind, "Have you ever met someone that surprised you? Like, you meet this person, and at first you hardly pay attention to them. You may not even be attracted to them but as you get to know them, you start to fall for them. This person that was once average to you has now become the greatest, most beautiful person in the world, and the most important. It's kind of funny looking back. You never saw something like this coming. It just… happened."

Ava was surprised by this random thought process of Rafe's. Nevertheless, she answered softly, "I've met you. You surprised me but not in the way you just described."

He smiled softly and said, "Well, that's how it was for me. When we first met...well. I never saw you as potential for anything more than a friend. Sure, I would have laid with you, given half a chance. You were so _normal _and in need of help at the time. And I was glad to help. That's what I was made for anyway. But along the way… you fell for me first. Then… I did. I was not looking for true love. I didn't think it could happen to me. But… it did. And it's the best thing that could ever happen to me." His eyes shone with love for her as he spoke quietly.

Ava felt tears in her eyes. Her breath hitched and shame filled her. All of her previous thoughts disappeared and she knew without a doubt that she meant everything to Rafe. She looked down to the floor and whispered guilty, "You...I...you are too good to me. I don't deserve you or your love."

Rafe bluntly said, "No you don't." Then he took two strides and was beside Ava, cupping her chin to him, and gently told her, "But, oh my darling, I do not deserve you or yours, either."

Ava winced at his honesty and turned her head to look the other way. "Then we shouldn't be together if we both think that we don't deserve the other." her voice was soft and broke at the end.

"Now, Ava, I never said that." Rafe said in a soft voice. "It's good to know. It keeps both of us humble. Wanting to try our best for the other. Knowing if one messes up and falls, the other will pull us up again. I know I don't deserve such a precious thing as you… so I will always treasure this gift and keep it close. Not throw it away." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. After a moment, he added, "It's like that pearl I give you when I wish you to swim with me. You hold it tight in your hand and never let it go. For if you do, you might never breathe again."

Ava buried her face into the crook of his neck. She breathed in sandalwood scent and gripped at his shirt desperately. "I want to be the best thing for you, but I'm not. I know I'm not. You have another woman out there that loves you just as much as me and can do a better job." She shut her eyes at the pain those made her feeling. But she continued after she calmed a bit, "I'm scared. I'm scared that one random day you will wake up and not do your routine wake up call for me to get. Despite me getting angry each time I do love it happening each time. So, yes, I'm scared that you'll just give one look at my sleeping form, not do your routine with me, and just walk away. And once your away from me...you'll realize that you're not in love with me anymore. That you don't want to be with me and that everything we went through was meaningless in the long run."

Rafe sighed but replied, "I never told you this. Perhaps I should have. I rarely sleep straight through the night. But when I wake up during the night and I'm with you… I reach for you. When my hand or paw or whatever finds your skin and I feel your touch...my whole being relaxes and fills with joy. This is what I want to happen every night forever."

"I want this to last forever." She mumbled against his skin.

"Then you got it. We **are** immortal, love," Rafe answered with a smile. "Course, that does come with drawbacks. You can kill me. That's… makes things… interesting." Humour flooded his voice as he continued to hug her.

"Injure you, not kill you." She muttered as she relaxed against him.

Rafe laughed softly, "Hm. Let's never find out. I love you. To the end of the world and back."

Ava's lips twitched up into a smile. "The world is a circle. There is no end of it. I love you too."

Now he teased, "Oh, so you're not a flat earther? Well that's good. Now… are you feeling up to some… **real** food or what? I don't call _that_ real food." Rafe glared at the cereal she had in the bowl.

"Do you still plan on actually cooking something?" She asked in return.

Rafe smiled wryly and replied, "Oh, well… I can make eggs and bacon… or pancakes even if I'm not great at it…" now he perked up, "Or I got some fresh meat as of last night. You have the weirdest craving this time around…. wanting it raw. But anyway, up to you. As your ever obedient slave." He teased her with this last part.

"What kinda meat?" Ava asked as she poked him on the chest for the craving comment. Depending on what it was she would cook it up with bacon, eggs, and toast. With fresh orange juice on the side.

"Venison," he told her with a _yummy_ tone in his voice.

"Hmm," was she what she said as she thought about it. Finally she shook her head, "No. I don't feel like venison. I'll just stick to the cereal."

Wrinkling his nose at that, Rafe gave a soft growl. _You know how much sugar there is in that? Not real food._

"I know that. I don't feel like eating it but I don't want venison either." She snapped lightly.

Huffing, he said aloud, "Well, more for me, then." He watched her carefully as Ava ate and asked, "You okay, love? With everything now?"

"Yeah." She mumbled as she ate her now soggy cereal.

"You up for a walk after? Maybe throw me a ball? Or just… meander? Oh, and you really sure you don't want to buy anything for the little?" Rafe tilted his head as he studied her belly.

"No, maybe, no, and sure." Ava replied to all of his questions. She paused with a mouth full of food and asked, "Why are you studying my stomach? There's nothing different than what it was like last time. Expect bigger."

Rafe looked at her, not expecting to get caught doing that. But he mused aloud, "I was only wondering what they would look like. And if they will actually like me."

Ava was puzzled now. "Why are you wondering if they'll like you? You know they will. They're your kids. You fathered them." Ava pointed out softly.

"True. All my children know me," Rafe admitted. "Still… I just wonder. That's all. Excuse an old man his rambling musings, Ava." Rafe finished with a wink.

"Are you scared they won't like you?" Ava asked bluntly.

He made a non committal sound and then shook his head, "I guess scared isn't the right word. Just… well I know Abigail turned out fine. There's no reason why these won't. I don't feel I'm that great of a parent. But you seem to want children by me, **and** raise them. So… I can't be that bad, eh?"

"You're not a great parent, but you aren't a bad one. It's only at first that you are the crappiest parent and husband ever. Once you get to know them you become a lot better." Ava admitted.

"Well, you got that down pat, have you? Im hoping it'll be better this time around. Second and third time's the charm?" Rafe asked in a half teasing, half hopeful tone.

"I'm hoping so." She said very softly.

Rafe leaned over and kissed Ava, then pulled back with a grin. He morphed into a Shepherd with his paws still on the table and barked loudly. He shot Ava an image of a bright red ball.

"No, Rafe. I'm not playing ball with you." Ava said as she went in search for something to satisfy her cravings.

He whined and then shot her a series of pictures, one right after the other: a stick, a frisbee, a toy, a bone to throw, and a rolled up sock of Ava's.

"No, Rafe. Go find another dog to play with." Ava told him firmly.

Rafe whined again, but came and nosed her on the leg. _Can I help you with something? What are you doing?_

"Looking for some food to satisfy this stupid craving." Ava muttered as she looked through the drawers and cupboards.

Tilting his head, Rafe sat up pretty, doing it too hard at first and bowling himself over. He snorted, then tried again. This time, he was balanced properly. _I can help! What is it you want?_

"That's the thing...I have no clue. It's not like anything I've had with Abby or with these ones before." Ava admitted as she semi-glared at her stomach.

_Hmm. Perhaps you want something… exotic. Frog? Gazelle? Wallaby? Or is it not meat? In that case maybe… oh! Bamboo has lots of sugars. Or… am I getting warmer or still stone cold? _He peered at her in puzzlement.

Ava had perked up a bit but felt herself flush. "Err...gazelle was part of it. But there's still something missing. Something that has to do with herbivores...I'm guessing because the gazelle is good enough for the meat part."

_So… you want gazelle and… uh… maybe something similar to haggis? But with the gazelle?_

"Eww...no! No haggis. That's gross." Ava said with her nose scrunched up.

Rafe snorted in amusement but leaned on Ava a bit more. Then he mock suspiciously asked, _I hope you're not developing a taste for shapeshifter, love._

"Rafe! Be serious...I don't know what the second part is other than some sort of plant that herbivores eat." Ava half whined as she stroked his nose. "Can't you...I don't know...ask them or something? This is driving me nuts."

Rolling his eyes, he pointed out, _They eat grass, silly. And trees. And flowers. And seeds. And you get the odd one that eats poop._

"Well...there has to be something we're missing. Because I just know it's some kind of plant? Yeah, plant."

_Well, last I checked… I believe scientists catalogued 391,000 kinds of plants. So…_

"I don't know. What do you normally eat when you're in one of your herbivore forms?" Ava asked hopefully.

Rafe thought a moment to something other than the named above. He mused, _Well, I often eat moss, seaweed, ferns… especially fiddleheads… algae, tree bark. I like willow bark, especially if I have headaches. Um, berries, some fungi… am I getting anywhere?_

"Yes! Seaweed and berries. That's it! Gazelle, seaweed, berries all mixed with human food." Ava said excitedly as she licked her lips in hunger.

Rafe looked at her in disbelief. _Seriously? Even __**I've**_ _never had that combination. _He sighed, _Alright. Challenge accepted. I'll steal a gazelle from the zoo. Gather seaweed. You can your __**own**_ _berry picking._

"Yes, sir." Ava mocked him. "You know...this is your fault."

_**My fault?**_ Rafe snapped his eyes at her. Then understanding dawned. _Oh. I suppose so. I did get you knocked up._

Ava snorted and told him, "Not that. I meant it's your fault for my cravings. They want something from your most favourite shapes. Plus human food." Ava said gently.

Huffing, Rafe sneezed at her. Then he poked her in the belly as the source of all this trouble… not that he minded… then jumped back, startled. One of them had just gone and kicked him back.

Ava burst out laughing. "That one is definitely your kid. No questions asked." She said between giggles.

Rafe glared at her stomach then said, _Right, I'll be back with some gazelle. Hopefully won't be too much trouble. Will have to wait for the right sort of seaweed when the tide goes out in a few hours._

Ava grumbled at that information, but perked up right away. "Since this is 'so much trouble' I guess I can make it up to you." She told him and paused, "Though you only get one pick. So...make sure that is really what you want before making it."

Rafe turned man for this one and crossed his arms in suspicion. "All right… I'm listening. What are you up to now, you little vixen?"

"Nothing. Just giving you a chance to pick out the one thing you want most. Without any regrets or me complaining." Ava said innocently.

"Still listening, Ava. Not hearing anything," Rafe said with an eyebrow raised.

"Just pick something, Rafe." Ava told him impatiently.

He was a bit confused. "Pick out something I want most? Out of what? Are you going to give me a list of what you're cool with? I'm not sure I understand the question."

Ava sighed and explained. "Okay, listen. You get to pick anything you want to do with me from sex to playing ball or anything else your heart desires. I'll go with it without complaining once. Just take into account my stomach and the babies."

"Oh." Rafe now understood. He pursed his lips, studying Ava in thought. "Well, let me think a moment here. Without complaint, eh?" He sighed. This was actually harder than expected. Then he grinned, "Alright. Let's play a game. A little role play? I am out here, you're all alone. Then I break in and demand you give yourself to me. But… you're afraid your mate will catch you. Doesn't matter… you're too desirable. Then you… take it from there," he said with a wicked sexy grin.

Ava blinked owlishly at him. "I...wasn't expecting that. I was expecting to play ball or something since you were wanting it earlier. But...I'm okay with this." Ava finally managed to say.

He laughed softly and kissed her equally softly. _We can still play ball to my heart's content. We don't have to do that. I just thought it might be fun and different. Especially as… ah… it's actually safe to do._

"No! I want this. I was just surprised." She stroked his chest and suggested, "Instead of knowing when youre coming in...why don't you make it not known? Much more interesting."

Now Rafe grinned. She was getting into the spirit of the game. "Sounds great. Okay, gazelle you wanted? Gazelle you shall have!" He instantly went hound and made one giant leap for the door. _Thunk!_ Rafe stared at the still closed door he had just run into. Going human, he muttered as he rubbed his head, "Even after all these years, I still forget about doors."

Giggling, Ava only reminded him, "Don't forget the seaweed." She walked over and opened the door for him.

"Thanks," Rafe replied not quite sarcastically. Now he changed, this time to a hawk so he could fly to the zoo. He circled it and found a potential victim. He just had to wait patiently for the right moment. At long last, he succeeded in snatching it without the humans seeing. He hid that in the little cave near the cottage and went for the seaweed. It still took a long time to gather what he needed. But finally he had everything. Coming back to the cottage, he skinned the gazelle and told Ava, "There, take what you want, and here's the rest. I still don't know what the hell you're going to make… but you may as well as do some for me. I'm quite… curious."

"The seaweed and berries are going into a salad. The meat is going to go with some kind of pasta dish. That good with you?" Ava asked as she took the meat she wanted from the gazelle.

"Actually, yes." Rafe told her with a perked up expression. He growled softly and told Ava, "Right, after all that, I deserve a nap. You call me when it's ready. You ought to do _something_ around here!" Rafe joked as he packed away the rest of the gazelle.

Ava swatted at him, but let him leave. She took her time to make the food, and the babies went wild kicking and turning at the delicious smells, when it was finally done. She set the table, put food on both plates along with everything else they would need, before she called Rafe, _Food is ready if you want to eat now._

He had curled up as a wolf and popped up fast at Ava's call. He tore out from his tree, through the doorway and tried to stop. Unfortunately for him, the floor had been freshly washed, and he skidded straight through to the living room without stopping. There was another _thunk_ before Rafe finally appeared, looking rather sheepish.

Ava snorted and settled down. She didn't wait for him to come back to the table before shoveling food into her mouth. She moan as she had a bit of everything she wanted in there. It was so good and filling. She would have to convince him to get more and stock up on it all.

Turning human, Rafe sat down and watched Ava enjoying the food. Then he took a bite himself and he had a pleased expression. He gestured with his form at Ava as he said, "You're right. This _is_ good. Now… just in case you were wondering… I **am** normally more coordinated than that. Why I look stupid all the time in front of you… I'll never know."

"Because I'm too good looking for you?" Ava suggested half teasingly.

Rafe mock glared, but grinned. "Perhaps. And also perhaps you shouldn't be washing the floor."

"And have a dirty floor? I think not."

"More grip for my paws!" Rafe countered. Then he saw the look in her eye and held up a finger, "And you'd better not be thinking of putting booties on me."

"But then you wouldn't slip! And you would match the babies."

He groaned, "Oh my gods… now I've heard it all. What next? A rattle on my tail?"

"Nope. Cute little clothes that match theirs. You would be a part of the family."

Raising an eyebrow, just _daring_ Ava to even **try** that, he said, "Oh, and siring them isn't enough?"

"Apparently not." Ava said with a wicked grin.

Growling deeply, he threatened, "Then I'll chew the things all up into itty, bitty pieces."

"Just try it and you'll be getting a worse punishment than what Julie gave you." Ava glared right back.

Huffing, Rafe ate his meal. Then he helped with the clean up. He went back out to gather some more seaweed to store for Ava. Then he did a few more things that she had requested of him.

The next few days passed uneventfully. But Rafe was only biding his time. He wanted to try his idea. But he had to wait until Ava seemed to forget about it. Then one night, the moon was bright and it seemed to be the perfect time. He had slept outside in the cool of the evening. Now Rafe winged up to the bedroom and materialised as a man. He growled as he watched Ava's form. He snapped sharply, "Get up, human mortal! I have need of your body."

Ava's eyes snapped open and she let out a small scream. She tried to scramble out the bed saying, "What in the!? Get out! Get out before I call for my husband."

Rafe looked at her and smirked, "Ah, I fear no one. Get off the bed. I wish to see you. **All of you**." Again he growled and stepped closer.

Ava, still not realizing it was Rafe, threw the nearest thing at him. Which just happened to be pillow after pillow as she scrambled off the bed, shouting for Rafe.

The shapeshifter had to try to control his laughter as he jumped after ducking the pillows. Really? Pillows? He grabbed Ava and kissed her hard. He wondered what would tip her off...his scent, his touch...or the kiss.

Ava struggled against the kiss before it hit her that it was Rafe. It hit her then about the role playing game Rafe wanted to try. She relaxed into his touch but kept up the act now that she knew. Yanking her head back, she told him, "Get off of me. My husband will be back soon."

Rafe huskily whispered in her ear, "Ah, sugar… when the cat's away, the mice will play." But He did step back and lecherously ran his eyes over her body. "Right… back to the original request. I want to see **all** of you. Your husband won't mind _that _will he?"

"Oh, I think he will mind. He's very protective and jealous. He'll tear you apart. Literally." Ava told him breathlessly as she fought halfheartedly.

"Hmm." Rafe considered. "And you don't find me..._sexier_… than your husband?" He slowly pulled off his shirt and ran his hands over his own muscles while smirking, "There's lots more to see, you know."

Ava glanced at him and glared while saying, "Nope. He's much more better than you. I'm a loyal wife. He's the only one I want. No stranger will make me think otherwise."

Now Rafe stepped forward and brushed his hand against Ava's cheek. "Tsk. Terrible husband you have to just leave you like this. All alone." He made his way down to her breasts and laid his other hand on her hip. "And you were hoping he'd come back and lie with you. But nope… he's likely shagging someone else."

Ava jerked away from him at that. She winced and swatted at his hands when they tried to grab her. Having him say that he was likely shagging someone else brought back pain she didn't want to feel. But she couldn't help it because of these damn hormones. Tears welled up and her voice broke as she snapped, "He is not! He said...he said...he wouldn't."

Pausing, Rafe broke character and checked in on her, _Too far, love? I'm not, you know. You're doing a fabulous job._

Ava hiccuped and wiped at her tears. _Yes, you went too far! It's always a possibility that can happen._

_Sorry, love. I wouldn't, you know. Let me try that again._ Clearing his throat, Rafe again purred, "Tsk. Terrible husband you have to just leave you like this. All alone." He sniffed her deeply, inhaling her scent. "After all, there be monsters about. He could be one, you know."

"And how do I know you aren't one? You broke into my house, scared me shitless, and expect me to undress and have sex with you. All when my husband is away." Ava asked as she crossed her arms. She was going to make this slightly hard on him.

Running a hand down her body, Rafe replied, "Ah well… you like hanging around bad boys, don't you? And I'm one. And quite… _available…_ for your use. I thought your husband was a bit… tame… for your liking." He rumbled again, but in a sexy way, and pushed his body against her, letting her feel his readiness against her leg. "I am also a pretty good size…"

Ava hissed at the feel of him and nearly broke her character. She pushed against him chest as she backed up into a wall. "I'm pregnant with my husband's babies. You don't want a pregnant woman to have sex with." She said in a last effort.

Now Rafe grinned. She was breaking down. "Oh? That doesn't bother me. I'm not so big I'll hurt them. You are quite enough for me." He let his hot breath be felt on Ava's neck as he again trailed his fingers on Ava's own chest.

Ava didn't care that she broke out of character then. He had gotten her aroused enough to stop the game and just jump into the actual sex part. Her hands that were curled into his shirt, yanked him hard against her, pushing her even harder against the wall, as she kissed him roughly and deeper than she normally would.

Rafe was startled with that, but quickly moaned in pleasure. He kisses her back and as a twist, reached down into her pants and began things there. He cupped her neck with the other hand to support her neck as he went more aggressive with his kiss.

Ava gripped at him hard and moaned into him. Not breaking contact or the kiss, she somehow managed to get him undone and was quick to shove his hand out of the way and put him inside of her. She didn't wait before she was moving her hips roughly and moaning in even more pleasure at the aggressiveness and roughness of it all.

Rafe made a soft note of pleased surprise, then rumbled deeply. He nipped at her shoulder, and pulled on Ava's bottom lip with his teeth. He was more than willing to thrust hard as well. Then he pushed right through to completion for both of them. After panting hard, Rafe slipped into character just to say, "Now… what...will he say… when he sees… I have… claimed you?"

"He'll just...claim...me...even harder." Ava replied with her eyes closed in pleasure as she continued to pant.

Laughing, Rafe waited until they were both ready, and somehow managed to give her an even harder round, and pulled out all the stops. When he was done once again, he was his normal self, "Ava, you vixen. Lying with another. Bad girl. Hope you feel that for a while."

"It was worth it. Both times. Fuck…." She trailed off for a loss of words. But she did curl up against him, letting her belly rest on him to give her a slight rest from the growing weight.

Rafe tilted his head at this, but then asked, "So… I don't need to ask if you liked this. It was fun. But… oh my… when you jumped out of bed! I almost laughed." He had a pleased smirk on his face.

"I forgot completely about this thing you wanted." Ava huffed as she snuggled in closer.

Now he _did _laugh, and scooped her up. He pretended to stagger, but was quick to kiss Ava before she could do anything. He looked at the bed and said, "You still want to sleep here? Or downstairs in the fort?"

"I want to sleep with you. I don't care where." Ava said softly.

_Then downstairs it is. _He carried her down and plunked her softly on the mattress. He curled against her body and teased, _Good thing you made this. Or you'd be sleeping in the dog bed with me._

"That would be a very tight fit." She muttered sleepily. She managed to ask, "Do you mind if I use your body as a pillow for my stomach? It gets uncomfortable sleeping with two babies kicking and turning inside you. I can never get comfy enough to get a good sleep."

_Won't they be trying to kick __**me**_ _all night? You can try I suppose. They sound like they are more active than Abby. That might be a slight problem._

Ava grunted at the thought of how much trouble that could lead into. But she told him, "They calm down completely when you touch me while sleeping. No kicking or moving. It's nice."

Well, that was indeed interesting. Rafe agreed, _I'm just a pillow to you. That's all I'm good for. Oh, and sex. Fine, my little __**pet**__, use me as your favourite pillow._

Ava smiled and snuggled into him. She sighed in contentment as the babies finally stopped moving. "See. They like you more than me already."

_I wonder. Does _this _do anything? _Rafe asked curiously as he projected deep into Ava's belly. He could hear them twitching a bit, their heartbeats… he projected an image of a bright red ball and bounced it a bit.

Ava shot up with a surprised and painful yelp as she got kicked really hard in her ribs. By both babies. Glaring at Rafe, she snapped, "Don't do that! That hurts me."

He had to laugh with surprise, "Aaaand question answered. I won't do that again, I promise. Well, I guess we know one thing to buy them already." He grinned and stroked Ava soothingly.

Grabbing his hand, she huffed, "You want to help. Calm them down again."

Raising an eyebrow, Rafe started to purr as he snuggled in close to his mate. It was one of the few noises that translated well from his animal forms. _Is that helping?_

"A bit." She mumbled as she placed his hand on her stomach. She placed her hand on top of his and rubbed it gently. She felt them calm down slightly even more and muttered to him, "Do that image thing again and talk to them. Keep it to calm stuff and just tell them about yourself or me or whatever."

_Okay. _Rafe considered, then tried again. This time he showed a leafy forest, and showed himself curled up in a sunny patch, Ava next to him. He turned wolf and she gave him a belly rub. Then he changed the image to him soaring into the clouds, Ava petting his mane. They murmured lovingly to each other, and although the young ones had no names, he called them comfortingly. Then he played a sample of Ava's music. _How's it going, love?_

Ava was near a deep sleep and hummed in response. All three of them felt safe and loved and at home with what he was doing. She let him feel all of that through the bond, followed by her deep love for him trying to connect with them far earlier than he had with Abby.

Rafe smiled and kissed her once on the temple softly. He listened to all three of them, resting calmly. Satisfied, Rafe settled down himself. He continued to purr as long as he was awake. Which wasn't very long at all.


	30. Chapter 30

"A bath is it? Okay...I'm listening. Where does me making it up to you come in?" Rafe asked, slightly suspiciously.

"I find it uncomfortable lying down in this state in the bath. I want to use you as a rest board of sorts. You're much more comfortable to lean on." Ava admitted.

Rafe rolled his eyes and said, "Ava, just say pillow and have it done with. Alright, I can do that. I'm assuming we're skipping the bubbles this time?" He grinned at her and tweaked her nose.

"Err...no? Unless you don't them while you're my pillow."

He snorted at that but laughed. "Okay then. You get it ready just the way you like it. Then I'll hop in. Then you get in too. We can make that work. Yup, doable."

Ava grinned brightly and let him get off of her before she got up. She got the water to the right temperature and put in enough bubbles. She let it raise until she wanted it and turned off the water and then waited for Rafe to get in.

He looked at the water, considered turning into some animal of sorts, but then realized that Ava would likely prefer his human form for now. He got in, leaned back on the back part of the tub, opened his legs a bit to make room for Ava, and splashed the bubbles playfully. "Okay come on in. And do watch where you sit. Balls are not for sitting on. They have _other_ uses."

Ava rolled her eyes but got in. She was careful of him and sighed in contentment as she leaned back against him. "Thank you for doing this." She muttered softly.

He kissed her head with a soft smile. "I kinda like this, actually. It is comfortable." He played with Ava's hair before actually washing it. He rubbed his fingers into her scalp and made sure he put enough conditioner in it. "So...how am I as a pillow?"

"Great. We should try this when I'm not pregnant. See what it's like them." She answered as she kept her eyes shut to not get anything in them.

"Mm. Yes we should. Do you think the kids would let us then, though?" Rafe mused.

"Maybe when they're sleeping?" Ava suggested.

"Ah, good idea," Rafe agreed. He finished up with Ava's hair and let her sponge herself off. He teased her a bit with the bubbles, and of course she did the same. They had giggle fits and quite a bit of fun with that. At last, they got out of the water. Ava got a towel. Rafe went back to the hound and prepared to shake himself instead.

"Don't do you dare. I can't clean it up that good if you make a mess." Ava huffed as she watched him closely.

Rafe whined in slight annoyance but didn't shake. He tugged a towel down instead and rolled around on it. Since he had a short coat on, it more or less worked. He had way too much fun with it though and rolled onto Ava's clothes by accident. By the time he realized his error, he had worked his head into one of her sleeves and now couldn't see anything and bumped his head on the cupboard door.

Ava snorted and tugged her top off of him. Throwing it in the laundry, she grabbed a robe and wrapped that around her instead. "Go outside and hunt for some raw meat. I'll start on dinner." She said as she walked down to the kitchen.

Rafe barked gladly, and raced outside. He and his mate had a nice peaceful dinner. She read a story to him that night. Rafe curled up with Ava and they both had a good sleep. The night was a perfect temperature, and Ava was comfortable for once. Besides, everything was fine between them.

He woke the next morning and stretched. Ava was just waking up too...with the pregnancy, she'd been waking earlier than usual. He licked her face cheerfully then told her, _I'll be back. Just need to do my business, then we'll see about breakfast. I'm thinking...bacon._ With that thought in mind, he scampered out of bed and outside. He was too much in a hurry to see the paper on the front door. Besides, Rafe rarely even used the front door in the first place. But he did when he came back. Startled, he turned human to pick up the note. He recognized Thistle's handwriting as he stepped inside. Another one for Ava. He'd read it first. He was protecting her after all.

But it wasn't for Ava. It was addressed to him.

_Rafe,_

_I can't believe your absolute __stupidity__. You just go and abandon your mate whenever you feel like it, don't you? __**You left her**__. Then expect her to welcome you back with open arms. You __do_ _treat her like a pet, don't you? You might as well leave her in a kennel while you're gone._

_You are selfish, Rafe. A selfish, egotistical, sex driven...thing. You don't belong with Ava. And now that she's having twins, for heaven's sake...you don't belong with her._

_But fear not, my dear Rafe, I'll always be with her. When you finally make up your mind to leave her for good...or maybe she'll leave you, and that would be a good thing… I'll pick up the slack. I'll give a far better, more stable life than you could ever do._

_Stop fooling yourself. Give her up._

_Thistle._

Rafe stared at the note. He couldn't believe this guy. Unconsciously, black hate and pure rage coursed through him, and the bond was flooded with it as well. "I'm going to kill him. **Fucking kill him!** How did he find out such a thing? **HE'S DEAD.**"

Ava tore out of the bed and raced outside in a hurry. "Rafe? What's wrong?"

He shoved the note at her. "Thistle. He wrote to **me**. Someone's tipping him off. No one knows about the twins."

Ava read the note quickly and grabbed Rafe's arm, "Calm down! Don't go assuming things. Jacob didn't tell anyone. He wouldn't."

Rafe turned and stared at Ava. He hadn't even _thought_ of Jacob. But that suddenly made sense. Of course. Rafe had never trusted doctors. And this whole thing with Thistle had only started _after_ they'd met Jacob. It was too much of a coincidence for Rafe. He snapped, "I'm going to kill him. Seriously." He yanked his arm away from Ava and turned hawk and bulleted off to Jacob's house. The man was going to **pay**.

A slight rustle in the bushes made Ava look that way. It was Thistle. He gave a nod and a soft smile. He was just making his presence known. If Ava wanted him, he was there. As for Rafe, this was turning out better than a soap opera.

Rafe was filled with fury. He knew where the good doctor lived. And he should still be home, seeing it was the weekend. Rafe hovered over Jacob's house for one moment, noting that the car was in the driveway. Yup, he was here. Folding his wings he plummeted to the ground. He turned moose for one moment to crash through the living room window and turned tiger after that. He saw Jacob standing there in shock at the noise and the shattered glass. Giving one vicious snarl, he went after him.

Ava stared at Thistle before running to the rental car. She had to go back and grab the keys but then she was off. She needed to get to Rafe befor he made a grave mistake.

Jacob let out a scream and dove out of the way of the angry shapeshifter. He ran around the house throwing items in Rafe's way and asked in rising panic, "What's wrong, Rafe? Is something wrong with Ava?"

Rafe stopped briefly, but only showed his fangs again. He made a leap for Jacob, the main goal to 1) kill the guy 2) keep him away from windows and doors where he could escape and 3) yeah, just kill the guy already. This human was harder to catch than expected. For one, he could throw things. Rafe bounced off the bookcase, and backed away hurriedly when the whole thing came over. Jacob used the opportunity to scamper away, but Rafe was on his tail again. He'd already scratched him a few times but Jacob had managed to slip out of his paws somehow.

But now he had the guy trapped. Jacob had made a wrong turn and found himself in a corner. And the doctor knew it. He turned slowly and faced the shapeshifter. He wasn't going to shrink away. He didn't know what Rafe was so angry about, but he was going to put on a brave face and stare him down. Rafe sank lower on his paws, in a stalk position. There would be no more running. One spring, and it'd be over. He bared his fangs, and at over 3 inches, they were impressive. He locked eyes with Jacob and measured the distance to spring. His fur rippled in anticipation and he prepared for the leap, twitching his whiskers.

"**Rafe! Stop!** He didn't do anything! I saw Thistle as soon as you left!" Ava screeched as she ran into the room to the scene between the two guys.

The shapeshifter didn't look at her. But he shot through the bond, _Thistle knows too much. He must be doing something with this guy. He's a __**doctor**__._

"No, I meant I saw him today after you left. The look on his face...this is what he wants, Rafe. You're playing right into his hands." Ava said pleadingly.

Rafe huffed. But he paused. _Ask him. Does he know a faun? Did he __**ever**_ _tell anyone about us?_

Ava turned to Jacob and asked, him, "Did you ever tell anyone about us? Especially a faun called Thistle."

Jacob stared at them in confusion and asked back, "What's a faun? I've never heard of anyone named Thistle. And I sure as hell never told anyone about you two. Why would I do such a thing to my grandmother's best friend?"

Rafe watched him with a deadly expression. Instinctively, he knew the man was telling the truth. If he didn't know what a faun was, then that was that. Now Rafe looked away from him. His body relaxed, showing that he was done. He wouldn't kill Jacob. This time. And he told Ava that too.

Ava relaxed and pressed a hand against her stomach. Turning to Rafe, she snapped, "Don't assume, you idiot. I can't run in this form...let alone drive recklessly."

_Sorry. It was one hell of a coincidence though. I guess...I jumped too soon. _He looked around and sheepishly added as he turned human, "Well, the place needed redecorating, anyway."

Jacob looked around and snapped very much in the same way Julie would have, "Redecoration?! You wrecked my entire place! **Ruined! Gone!**" He had a few more choice words to call the shapeshifter as he shouted at him some more.

Rafe stared at him, and couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, yeah, that's Julie, isn't it, Ava? Do you remember the time she threatened to neuter me? I can't remember what I did that time though."

"You scared her and her boyfriend. He left her because of that. But yes, that is what Julie sounds like when she was mad at you." Ava said fondly.

"Oh, yeah. Oops." He looked over at the doctor again and shrugged, "I guess you have a right to be mad. Good thing you got money though. Not a big deal to fix everything."

Jacob sighed and shook his head, "If you're done with your fit now...either help me clean up or leave me to clean. This is all going to take a while to clean up."

"Easier than blood and guts, though," Rafe bantered back. "Though that's tastier…"

Ava smacked him and said, "Help him clean up. This was partly your fault."

Rafe rolled his eyes, but gave in. "Okay, okay! I'll help." He looked at the bookcase that had toppled over. It was big and heavy. Shrugging, he went elephant and easily lifted it back into place again before snorting at Jacob and curling his trunk around the man's arm. _Any more heavy lifting? I'm afraid I didn't pay... much attention. Was too busy chasing you._

Jacob sighed and gave Rafe a list of things to do. When Ava went to help, he just told her to sit down and relax. She shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting or doing anything stress like. So, Ava just sat down and watched the two men clean up the mess Rafe made.

Rafe switched back and forth from his animal forms and human as the need suited him. Jacob would still get a bit startled at the ease he did it, but soon got used to him. At the moment, Rafe was trying to fix the remains of a plant that had gotten smashed. "I think this one is a casualty. Well, I'll fix the dirt. Hey, Jacob? You're old enough. How come there's no missus?"

"I never really wanted anyone. I'm happy with my job, my patients, and everything." Jacob answered.

"Ah. Gotcha. You need a dog though. Or something interesting. A companion of some sort. Or...oh. I get it." Rafe had a _very_ amused expression on his face and went about his work smirking.

Ava was confused. "Get what? What do you get?" She asked as looked between the two men.

Rafe grinned at her and bluntly told her, "There's only two explanations. One is he's a eunuch and can't. Or two...well, he's got enough money. He has hookers. Simple enough."

Jacob didn't conform either of those things and sighed, "I can finish the rest up by myself now."

Looking at him with a raised eyebrow, Rafe nodded. He still had the smirk on his face as he helped Ava up. _You still got to tell me about Thistle later. But...love, this is most...amusing._

Snorting, Ava giggled and told Jacob, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

Jacob gave a small smile, "It's fine, Ava. Be safe and no stress."

Rafe walked her home with his arm threaded through hers. He was quiet for the most part,, then kissed her temple. "You know, he's pretty cool. And I have to admit, I have never seen a human move **that** fast. It's amazing what adrenaline can do to mortals."

Ava giggled and leaned against him as they walked, "He really is Julie's grandson though. I've never seen anyone yell at you like that other than Julie."

He laughed and shook his head fondly. "True. I mean, I scared the man out of his wits. Then when the danger's over, he turns around and bites my head off. I have to say...it was refreshing." He bumped her lightly, teasing her, but kept a hold of her arm, just in case.

Ava hummed and played his fingers. Hesitantly, she asked, "Did you believe anything in the note? Because I don't agree with any of it."

"No. The entire thing was absolute trash. He's the one who is selfish and egotistical. And if he was so worried about keeping you safe, he'd leave you alone. Now that he knows you're having twins, he must realized your risk just got higher. Yeah, he's pond scum." Rafe spat out the last sentence.

Ava sighed and placed a hand on her stomach. She rubbed it gently and said, "I'm scared that he's going to do something to the babies if we keep denying him like this."

Rafe looked at Ava's belly once again. His jaw jumped but he said, "I hope not. It'd be pretty psychotic of him to do that. Tell you what. Why don't we go back to the Inn for a month or so? Then come back here closer to your date. We'll have Nessie and Voron, the griffin, and Lio. Abby isn't that close anymore, but she doesn't mind dropping in. And you like it there. I can run up Jacob there if needed. Or he can fly to Ireland."

Ava smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. "That would make me feel a lot better. Think we can stay there for the birth and then head up here after? It would make me feel safer having so many people that care about us around for the rest of the pregnancy."

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe around your date, Jacob can take a vacation so I'm not flying him across the Atlantic. We'll talk him about that. But yes, I like the team approach," he told her with a smile. He stopped her then and kissed her deeply, stopped for one brief second to nip her neck just enough for it to be seen, before returning to the kiss.

Ava groaned and tugged him closer. She trailed her hands down his chest, exploring him, and deepened the kiss even more.

Rafe moaned into her as well. He teased, _I guess you want sex again. Damn, I'd forgotten how much I liked this part of the pregnancy. Well, I'm always up for the challenge, love. Let's do this. Then I still want bacon after. Seriously._


End file.
